Fighting for Freedom
by Kara2211
Summary: Bo is taken into slavery at an early age in South Africa and forced to fight. Her fight against Méndez is for her freedom. If she wins, she is free. If she loses she will probably die in the ring. Lauren is a doctor/police officer who is trying to take down the fight rings and rescue the children forced to fight.
1. Prologue

A/N So for those of you who read the prologue before today, I have made a few changes. I decided to have replace Cam with Dyson and Amy with Kenzie to give the story more characters from the Lost Girl Series. I hope this doesn't deter you from continuing to read the story. Thanks, and please leave reviews.

Prologue, South Africa Jan. 1992…

Bo

I remember going through my prefight routine, Dyson my brother/trainer was taping up my hands in the locker room. We were discussing my fight plan, this was by far my biggest fight yet. I have been fighting in these underground fights since I was seven years old but I had never fought in a main event like tonight. The stakes were extremely high for me if I win, we are finally free!

We are in one of the many fight locations that Malachi owns here in South Africa. This one happens to be in Cape Town. Malachi owns most of Cape Town and its surrounding areas, including me and other slaves who are forced to fight or work in his many illegal enterprises. Malachi is one of the most powerful people I have ever seen. There are rumors that he is a vampire or some sort of immortal being because no one can remember a time when he wasn't in control. I have my doubts, all I know for sure is that I want to be free on him.

Malachi comes into the locker room to give his normal prefight speech. I hear him but I'm not really listening to what he has to say. It is always the same, I choose to focus on the task at hand. If I win I will finally be free, that's all I really care about.

I hear my walkout music start and know that means it is fight time. Dyson leads me out. I vaguely hear the announcer run through my profile. The announcer starts the prefight intro, in the blue corner standing six foot two inches tall, 180 pounds with a record of 21-0 we have Bo Dennis. She has 20 victories by knockout and one by death. The crowd goes crazy! It is insane how excited people can be to watch children fight each other, often to the death. It's also crazy how much money Malachi makes at these fights. These "cat fights" as they are called, are big money makers for the slave owners, as well as, those who bet on the fights. Once I'm in the cage I do a few laps to give the crowd a good look at what they are betting on or against, and also to settle my nerves a little. I then make my way to my corner for the last minute prefight instructions.

A few seconds later the music keys up again and my opponent begins to make her way to the ring. The announcer begins her introduction, "In the red corner, all the way from Las Vegas, Nevada Cassidy Méndez. She stands in at five foot eight inches tall, 160 pounds. She has 30 knockouts and six by death and no one has been able to make it passed the first round."

As I walked to the middle of the ring to get the referee's last instructions and to tap gloves, I tried not to focus on the opponent's intro instead focusing on what I needed to do to win. I walked out to the middle of the ring and stared into cold steel grey eyes. I have looked many opponents in the eyes but none of them looked as vacant and absent of emotion as hers. It was like she was on something that allowed her to turn off all her emotions but still have the ability to follow directions.

After we tapped gloves in the center of the ring, we returned to our prospective corners and waited for the bell to ring to start the fight. I looked at Dyson and said, "I have never seen anyone with such vacant dead eyes before. It's like she is a robot with no emotions, I mean I thought that I void of emotion but something is different with her. I don't have a good feeling about this!"

As the bell rang signaling the fight to start, she came at me like a raging bull. I was able to sidestep her tackle attempt at the last minute and land a superman punch to her right temple. She didn't even flinch with the impact of the punch. What the heck, that punch usually knocks the strongest guys out it should at least staggered her! What the hell is she on, something isn't right! She counter the punch with a spinning back hand that landed on the side of my face and sent me flying about five feet into the cage. Damn, she was strong! Before I could move she was on me. Her punch had me seeing stars but I still had enough sense to block her attempt to throw me. That seemed to only piss her off and make her try harder to get me to the mat. She began throwing knees to my right side, then my left. It seemed like I was done for, but with about 45 seconds left in the first round I somehow escaped her grasp. I am pretty sure I have a few broken ribs from her onslaught of knees because it is hard for me to breath but I'm not giving up. I also have blood running down my face that I'm not exactly sure where it is coming from and right now I need to focus on getting out of the first round alive. I somehow landed two quick jabs that backed her off of me a little and then I landed a solid right to her kidney which seemed to just piss her off and nothing more. She just looked at me like I was just a bee that was buzzing around her enough to bug her but not sting. She was like a bull in a china store, charging straight ahead not caring about getting hit. She charged straight at me as the bell rang and I was able to land a perfect flying knee right under her chin. This should have definitely knocked her out but once again didn't seem to faze her. Something is definitely not right!

I returned to my corner glad I had managed escaped the first round which apparently no one else has been able to do, but I felt like I had been 10 rounds with Rhonda Rousey! This chick was definitely on something, there is no way that a normal person could take all of my punches and knees and not even feel them. I was not an amateur, I have been fight for seven years and never lost but I guess there is a first time for everything. As I sat down in my corner, the cut man began to work on my right eye, Dyson was rattling off things I needed to do in the next round.

I looked up at him, "Nothing seems to hurt her. I have thrown two of my best attacks at her that landed perfectly and she just looks at me like I'm not even there. In the mean time she is killing me. You better have the towel handy to throw in if it gets too bad. I'm going to try my best but I just don't have a good feeling about it, but at least I have made it to the second round."

Dyson looked at me with a concerned look and said, "Stop thinking so much and remember your training. Don't let her trap you against the cage and definitely don't let her take you to the ground. You have this, bring it home!" As I stood up, I thought I love my brother but I don't think he is watching this fight.

Dyson

After the fight instructions were delivered, Bo came to the corner and said something wasn't right with her opponent. She also said she didn't have a good feeling about the fight, which she had never said in the last seven years of fighting. The thing about Bo is that even though she is forced to fight, in reality she really enjoys it and she is very good at it. I know without a doubt that she will go out there and do her best, not only to win her freedom but because she hates to lose. As soon as the bell sounds, Mendez charges and all I can think is the fight is about to be over before it gets started! Bo side steps and lands a vicious superman punch perfectly placed to the temple, this will be lights out for Mendez. What the fuck, that punch didn't even seem to faze her and I have seen Bo knockout guys with head gear on with that punch. Bo is right, something is definitely not right! Mendez counters with a spinning back had that sends Bo into the air and back at least five feet into the cage. All I can do is yell for her to get out of the clinch and stay off the mat. Then amazingly just as the bell rang, Bo lands a flying knee perfectly to her chin that will surely at least knock her down except it doesn't! Ok, now I don't have a good feeling about this fight.

When Bo came to the corner she was babbling about Mendez being on something. I just told her to shut up and concentrate on the fight and to use her jab to keep Mendez on the outside and whatever she did don't get taken to the mat!

Bo

The bell rang, again she charged like a bull. I sidestepped her again and used her momentum to throw her to the mat. Before she had a chance to recover, I jumped on her in a full guard and started raining down hammer fists to her face with everything that I had. I was able to connect with quite a few before somehow she threw me off of her like I was a sack of potatoes. She then leaped up and onto me in full guard and began nailing me with punches and elbows to the face for what seemed like hours, but was really only a couple of minutes. I heard the referee signal 10 seconds left in the round, all I needed to do was last another 10 seconds! I somehow managed to break her guard and get her off of me. As I was trying to get up, she came with a vicious kick to the stomach while I was on all fours. The kick sent me flying at least four feet across the ring into the side of the cage once again. If my ribs were not broken before, they sure as hell are now! Again all I could think was that she was too strong, she had to be on something. There is no way that a girl her size and age could do the things she is doing without being on some sort of drug. Thankfully, the bell rang before she could attack again. I lay against the cage where I had landed attempting to catch my breath so that I can make it to the corner, but I can't. All I can do is lay there coughing up blood and trying to wipe my eyes so that I can see. Dyson and my corner man come out and basically carry me to the corner.

Dyson

I can't watch this, Bo is going to get killed by this chick. She seems to have superhuman strength or something. Maybe Bo is right and she is on something. I literally have to go into the ring and carry her back to the corner. I break open the smelling salts to bring Bo back into focus. I have to stop the fight! I tell Bo I am throwing in the towel but she says no let her try and finish it. I want to argue but I know that it won't do any good! She's right Malachi won't allow the fight to be stopped. Bo said she could run from her for the last round. I told her fine but if she gets taken to the mat I was throwing in the towel. I will not watch her die in the ring.

Bo

I know what you are thinking, the ref should stop the fight before someone, me, gets killed. Not going to happen in these fights, this is not the UFC or any other legal fights. In these fights you fight until the owners tell you to stop or someone is dead. The owners and most members of the audience have placed big bets on the fight. These fights are big money makers for the slave owners especially, Malachi, who owns me. He will definitely not stop the fight, so I am literally fighting for my life, as well as, my freedom!

Dyson breaks open the smelling salt which allows me to focus on him and says, "I won't let you go back out there. You can't see out of your right eye and can barely breathe, I'm throwing in the towel before she kills you!"

"No let me try and finish this. You know as well as I do Malachi will not allow the fight to be stopped. I think I can run from her enough to get me through this last round."

"Ok, but if she gets you against the cage or on the mat, I'm throwing it!"

Dyson helps me up just as the bell rings. Again she comes charging in. This time I summon what energy I have left to jump up, wrap my legs around her neck and with her momentum, I'm able to throw her to the ground. When she lands, she actually looks a little surprised and stunned. I use this opportunity to land a superman punch to the top of her head and she goes back down. Great I might actually have a chance here. I approach her just as she is getting up to throw a kick to her face, but she blocks it. She grabs my ankle and as she gets up she spins me off the ground by my ankle and throws me into the cage. As she lets go of my ankle I hear a loud snap and then I hit the cage with a loud thump. I can't believe that just happened! The pain from my ankle is excruciating. It has to be broken! I try to catch my breath but I can't. Before I even have time to think she jumps up and comes down with her foot to my head, mounts me and begins to beat my face in. I try to block her blows but she pins my arms under her knees so that I am helpless. As I look up into her eyes, it's like there is nothing there. It is like she is a dog waiting on her owner to tell her to heal. Out of the corner of my eye I see Dyson throw in the towel but the ref just kicks it to the side and lets her continue to hit me. I struggle for a few seconds but then things begin to go dark. My last thought was, this is how I die! As I start to fade into the abyss, I hear Dyson shouting and then out of nowhere there is streak and suddenly Cassidy flies off me and into the side of the cage on the other side of the ring. Then I see the most amazing women, then Dyson's face comes into view. He is saying something but I can't hear him as my eyes begin to close. Then just blackness.

Dyson

Bo leads the round off with an amazing head tackle and for a split second I thought she may be able to finish the fight. She then landed another superman punch to the head that surprised and stunned her for a moment. Bo then set up for a kick to the head but Mendez was able to block the kick and grab her ankle. Mendez then uses Bo's ankle to spin her around and throw her into the cage with a loud snap, I knew her ankle was probably broken. Before Bo has time to react, Mendez is on top of her reigning down hammer fists to her head. She tries to block them but Mendez is able to pin Bo's arms with her knees and she has no way of defending herself against the blows to her head. The ref should stop the fight but he doesn't. I throw in the towel signaling him to stop the fight before she kills Bo but the ref looks at Malachi and just kicks the towel away. That is when all hell breaks loose! I am trying to get to Jessie but I am being held back by three of Malachi's guys and then I hear a loud bang and everyone starts to scatter. There is lots of yelling and gun fire. I'm not sure what happens because all I can think is that I need to get to Bo. Even after the bang and gun shots, Mendez is still pounding away. Next thing I know I see Mendez go flying across the ring and someone kneeling over Bo's body. I get to her just as she passes out. She is a mess and I don't know what to do!

That is when I notice a women standing next to me with a police vest on. She quickly scoops Bo's body up and tells me to follow her. She is strong and quick and it takes everything I have to keep up with her. We go back to the dressing room and she puts Bo on the training table and begins to examine her. I can tell by her face that it's not good.

She finally looks at me and says, "If you want her to live, you are going to have to trust me."

"What the hell are you talking about? Are you a doctor or a cop? What is going on out there?" I fire off questions one after another.

She says, "I will answer all your questions once we get out of here and are safe but right now the only thing that can save her is my blood. I promise I CAN save her but only if you do exactly what I tell you."

I don't know what else to do so I just shake my head and say, "What do you need me to do?"

She pulls out a knife and slices open her hand. Then tells me to open Bo's mouth so that she can give her a few drops of her blood. I do what I am told even though I have no clue what is happening. All I know is that I can't lose Bo, she is all I have left. Once this is done she tells me to gather all our stuff because we need to leave immediately. By the time I grab our stuff, Bo has opened her eyes and is just staring at the women before she passes out again. Although she is unconscious, I can tell by the fact that her breathing isn't as labored as it was that whatever the lady did saved her, at least for now.

Again the women scoops Bo up like a rag doll and said, "Follow me, we need to get to the airport and get to the States."

I grab our things and follow her. We make it outside before being stopped by Malachi and some of his guards. She turns to me and hands me Bo and says, "Meet me at hanger three at the Cape Town airport. It is only about two miles from here. If I am not there in 20 minutes tell the pilot I said to leave without me. He will ask you for a pass phrase, tell him UNLV running rebels will make the final four this year. Do you understand?" I nod, and take off out the door.

Outside there is a car waiting with the keys in it. I carefully lay Bo in the back seat and throw our gear into the passenger seat and haul ass to the airport. About five minutes after we arrive the women shows up covered in blood and with a busted lip. She doesn't give me a chance to ask any questions, she just grabs Bo and we board the plane. Within five minutes we are airborne. The next few minutes are a blur to me. This strange women begins taking care of Bo like she is a doctor. She examines her quickly, starts an IV bag and puts a neck brace on her. Then she moves to her ankle, which is clearly broken and with a loud horrifying pop puts it back in place and then wraps it with a brace.

I finally find my voice and yell, "What the fuck is happening? And who the hell are you?"

She smiles and says, "I guess you don't remember me Dyson. My name is Lauren Lewis."

"Are you a doctor or a cop?"

"Both."

"How do you know my name?"

"I was friends with your parents before the attack on the village you were living in." "My story is a long one so before we get started would you like to clean up or eat?"

"No maybe later. Right now I need to know what you did to my sister!"

"She will live but she has many injuries that we will need to get taken care of once we land. I have her stabilized and will watch her closely until then. I know you have many questions and I will answer them all but first let me tell you my story and how I came to know your family." I just nod. So she begins her story,

"The first time I met you was about fifteen years ago in a small village in South Africa. It wasn't long after your family moved into the village that your mother became pregnant with your sister, Bo. They hadn't planned on having a child in a third world country, especially since your mom was just about to turn 45. Unfortunately they couldn't just pack up and go home like they wanted because of the company they worked for, so instead they began searching for the best medical care they could find. Even though they were both doctors themselves they wanted a specialist since your mother was older. Although Bo was a big surprise to them, they were very excited and a little scared. I used to think it was luck that brought me to that village many years ago, but now I am not so sure it wasn't fate.

At any rate, I was making my yearly rounds to the small African villages when I met you and your parents. You had to be around ten or so at the time and were definitely a handful. You were always running around the village trying to catch the native animals, which could be quite dangerous, but you were fearless. I see you still are.

I was just passing through, when one of the village elders stopped me and told me about your family and your mom's condition. I was well known in Africa, not only as a doctor, but some say I could create miracles. Most of what they think are old tales that have been passed on from generation to generation, but I will get back to that. Anyway, I was definitely intrigued by what the elder said so I had the chief introduce me to them. Of course, when he did he told them that I was the best doctor on the continent and they should let me help them with the delivery of their child.

It didn't take long for your parents and me to become close friends since we had so much in common. We all were trying to make Africa a better place. Your mom, of course, began asking me about the closest hospitals and what kind of neonatal care they had. I gave her the rundown on all the local facilities but said that I had more experience than all the doctors combined and would be happy to help her throughout her pregnancy. I could tell that she was scared, not only because she was in Africa but because she was older and knew she would be at a higher risk for complications because of her age.

Your mother and I became very close, very quick. I quickly realized that I needed to stay close so that I could help monitor her progress so that we could make sure nothing went wrong. So I decided to stay in the village for the next nine months. I continued my work at the villages but only the ones within a day or two drive. Your mother and I became like sisters. I grew up without a family but something about your parents made me feel like I finally had one, that I fit in.

The day Bo was born was probably the happiest day of my life! The moment I first touched her as she came into the world, I knew she was special. Don't take this the wrong way but from the moment I first touched her I knew there was a connection between us. I know it sounds insane and creepy but there was this electrical shock that ran through me the moment I touched her and it happened again tonight when I picked her up out of the ring. I don't know how to explain it except that when I touch her she makes me feel complete. I just want to protect her and keep her safe and I hate it has taken me this long to find you both. I have been looking for you both since I found out about the massacre at the village you were living in. It was like you just disappeared.

That is when I decided to join the police force and eventually create a team devoted solely to shutting down the fight rings, hoping that one day I would find you both again. I only wish it wouldn't have taken me as long as it did. I should have been there that day and then none of this would have happened."

As she finished the story she began to cry. I didn't know what to say, so I said that I would like to clean up now and get some food. Then I had a million questions for her but I wanted to give her time to get herself pulled back together and I needed time to process everything she had told me.

Once we were both cleaned up and had eaten, I begin with the questions. "Ok, I'm not sure where to begin but I guess the first thing is why the hell did you feed her your blood? How is it supposed to save her and if it did why is she still unconscious?"

She looks at me for a few minutes like she isn't quite sure what to say. Then she says, "I'm not going to lie to you but you probably are going to think that I am bat shit crazy. I need you to keep an open mind about this and hopefully in time you we believe me. Here goes, I am a vampire and our blood has special abilities. One of them being able to heal humans of many things."

I begin to laugh hysterically, what the hell does she think, I'm stupid! I know that vampires don't exist. My response is "Whatever, even if I thought you were telling the truth, then why hasn't she woke up if your blood is supposed to heal her? You're a vampire, right! I thought you said you wouldn't lie to me."

Her response is, "Dyson I know it is hard for you to believe but it is true. I can prove it but I need you to understand that not many people know we exist and it is best that it is kept that way. There are some very bad vampires, like Malachi but there are good ones too and I am one of those. I need you to believe me. The reason Bo is still unconscious and not completely healed is because I only gave her enough blood to keep her from dying so that it would look like she did, that way Malachi wouldn't come looking for both of you."

"How the hell are you going to prove that you are a vampire?"

"I could show you a couple of ways but I will start with this." She pulls out a knife and cuts her hand and within minutes the cut has disappeared.

I say, "That is just some sort of magic trick, like fake blood or something. You are going to have to do better than that in order for me to believe you.

"Ok, how about this?" She opens her mouth and her canine teeth grow into fangs right before me.

"Another trick!"

"Alright, do you know what you packed in your gear bag and where it is?"

"Yes, I know what's in it and it is in the very back near the bathroom, why?" All of a sudden she disappears and then reappears with Bo's gloves. I barely have time to even realize she is gone. There is just a weird streak, hey just like the one I saw before Mendez was knocked off of Bo when all hell broke loose at the fight.

"Ok, so let's say that I believe you, how old are you?"

"My human age is 28 but I am actually over 500 years old."

"How can you be out in the sun?"

"I am what they call a hybrid or day walker, therefore the sun doesn't bother me like it does the elders who are pure bloods. These fights have been going on for hundreds of years and no one has been able to stop them. They are ran by the vampire elders who are many centuries old which also makes them very powerful."

"Are there going to be any side effects from Bo drinking your blood?"

"No, the only side effect, as you call it, is that she didn't die. I gave her a very small amount, just enough to keep her from dying and get her stable enough to travel. Although my blood has many uses to humans, I only use it when extremely necessary."

"What are some other things that your blood can do?"

"If used frequently, it can have all sorts of, let's go with side effects. One being superhuman strength which is why the other fighter was able to beat Bo so badly. I had heard rumors of the slave owners using a drug to make their fighters easier to control and become unbeatable."

"That makes sense, well sort of, the drug part anyway. Bo kept telling me something wasn't right with Mendez. She said her eyes were vacant and she was stronger than anyone she had faced before."

"Did my parents know?"

"About what? The fact that I'm a vampire? Your mom did, like I said we became like sisters. We didn't keep secrets from one another."

"Unbelievable!"

I sit there and try to process all of this crazy information for what seems like hours but in reality, I guess it was only minutes. Lauren just sits there quietly and waits for the next round of questions. By now the adrenaline has left my body and I am tired, too tired to think straight. The next question I ask is, "Where are we going?"

Lauren replies, "To the United States, where you will be safe and far away from Malachi."

"How we don't have paperwork and how are we going to explain Bo's condition?"

"I have friends in customs who will allow us through and I work at a hospital outside Las Vegas when I am stateside and I often bring injured people with me when I have been away. They think I work with doctors without borders when I'm not in town. I have people working to find your great aunt Kenzie."

"I know how to reach her, I think. All I need is a phone." I don't really know or have the energy to hear anymore until I get some sleep so I ask, "How long will it take us to get there?"

"It will take a good 48 hours due to the fact that we will have to refuel a couple of times. Why don't you get some rest and we can talk more when you wake up."


	2. Chapter 1

A/N This is my first attempt at writing. For those of you who read the first chapter before today sorry for the confusion, I changed a couple of names. I replaced Cam with Dyson and Amy with Kenzie to give it more of a Lost Girl feel. Please leave reveiws and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter One

Outside Las Vegas, April 1992

Bo

The next thing I remember is waking up in a hospital bed. I have no idea where I am or what happened. I just know that I have to be in a hospital because of all the machines. I begin to freak out because I can't speak or turn my head to look around. There is a tube down my throat and all I can see is the ceiling because I can't move my head. I start to thrash around the bed and grab the tube and start to pull. As I begin to pull on the tube, a hand covers mine to stop me and Dyson comes into view. I smile when I see his familiar face. He looks me in the eyes and smiles. He starts to talk to me to calm me down. He calls for a nurse and she comes in and removes the tube. Once the tube is out she checks my vitals and begins with questions. I try to answer but can't my throat is so dry that nothing comes out. I also still cannot move my head. The nurse disappears from view and returns with a cup of ice water. I take large gulps but she tells me to slow down and take small sips at first. After a few drinks of water my voice begins to come back, but it is very soft and scratchy. I answer a few questions for the nurse and she tells me the Dr. will be here in a few minutes to talk to me now that I am awake. Dyson comes back to my bedside along with a women I have never seen before. "What happened? Where am I?"

Dyson gives me his trademark smiles and says, "You're safe and awake, that's all that matters right now. The doctor will be here any minute now and she can explain your injuries and then I will answer as many of your questions as I can."

There is a knock at the door and the doctor enters. Once she comes into my view, I see the most beautiful women I have ever laid eyes on. Her smile lights up the room and instantly gives me a sense of calm. She introduces herself as Dr. Lauren Lewis. She then turns to Dyson and the women and says hello. I just lay there and stare at her trying to memorize every feature that I can. There was something so familiar about here yet I don't recall ever meeting her before. She has the most amazing hazel brown eyes. Her hair was blonde black and pulled up in a tight pony tail. It had a few dark highlights that made her golden brown skin look more bronze. As she approached my bed, I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

Dyson began to laugh and I snapped out of the daze. I looked over to him with a questioning look, "what the hell are you laughing at? Oh and by the way, who is she?" I pointed at the women who had been in the room since I woke up.

"Sorry, this is MacKenzie Malikov, but she goes by Kenzie. She is our great aunt. We used to be like brother and sister before our parents left for Africa. I called her as soon as we landed in the states. I'll tell you more later, for now listen to what the Dr. has to say."

Dr. Lewis approached my bed and I could feel my heart start to beat faster. When she touched me for the first time I felt something that I can't describe. The only thing I can compare it to is an electrical shock. As she felt for my pulse my heart beat so fast I thought I was going to pass out. I know she had to feel my pulse skyrocket as she touched me but she didn't even flinch. She went on like nothing was wrong. She just looked straight into my eyes and smiled. I felt like I could lay here and look at her forever, she was just that beautiful. I felt like she was looking deep into my soul with her beautiful hazel eyes. She broke the gaze and began telling me about the injuries I had sustained. She said I had severe internal bleeding caused from a lacerated spleen, which they had to remove. I also had a few broken ribs, lots of bruises and a compressed C3 vertebrae, which is the reason I can't turn my head. She explained that they have me in a halo brace so that I don't further injure my neck but I should be out of it in a few more days. She also explains that I had a good deal of swelling on my brain which may cause some memory loss but not to worry that there wasn't any permeant damage. I just might not be able to remember some things. She also said that I had about a hundred stitches in various places that she would be taking out tomorrow. I had also suffered a broken and dislocated ankle that had been repaired surgically. She said I now have a metal plate, two screws and six pins in my right ankle but it should be almost healed. I thanked her.

She said, "Bo it is my pleasure. I will see you in the morning to take out your stitches and check on you. Please just take it easy and rest."

"I am starving, is it ok if I eat?"

"Sure feel free to eat or drink anything that you can keep down. Just take it slow at first, you have been unconscious for about three months and haven't had any solid food."

"Are you fucking kidding me? I have been asleep for three months?"

"Whoa young lady, watch your mouth! Yes you have been out for quite some time but rest is the best medicine for injuries like you have."

"Sorry doc you just surprised me. Thanks for all that you have done for me. I am very grateful."

After the beautiful doctor left the room, I looked at Dyson and said, "What the hell happened? The last thing I remember is the fight with Mendez and getting the shit beat out of me."

Dyson just shook his head and said, "Like the doctor said you have been asleep for over three months and for all intents and purposes you were dead."

"What the hell are you saying?"

"Calm down Bo and let me explain. What exactly do you remember?"

"I literally on remember the fight with Mendez. I remember going through the prefight routine, the introductions and the fight. I also remember the vacant look in her eyes and the strength that she had. It wasn't normal. I remember Mendez catching my ankle and throwing me into the cage with a loud snap and then the next thing I know she is flying off of me and I see you right before I pass out. I don't even remember where we were."

That's when Kenzie spoke up, "I'm going to go grab us all some food while you all talk."

"All I can really tell you for sure about the fight is that Mendez was on some sort of drug that gave her the superhuman strength and also caused her to only follow the commands of her trainer or owner. She had no clue what was happening. A special task force had been following the fights and the drugs for a long time and was finally able to bust up one of the fights, which is what happened after you passed out. Lucky for us, the leader of the task force had been friends with our parents and got us out of there and brought us back to the States."

Dyson said "Since you don't remember much, I am going to spare you all the bad things. They aren't important anymore. All that is important is that we are safe and with family."

He gave me the short version which is: Our parents were missionary doctors in a small town outside of Cape Town, South Africa. I was born there but he was born stateside. He was nine when they moved to South Africa. I was born not long after the move. He told me how mom and dad helped the people of the under developed areas of Africa often traveling to the surrounding towns and small villages. Dyson told me that our parents died when I was five years old and we ended up as slaves of one of the local drug lord, Malachi. He said that was all he was going to tell me about that part of our lives and that I would be better off if I never remembered those years. He said the fight that I remembered was supposed to be my last fight. If I had won that fight, I would have won our freedom.

"What happened after I blacked out?" All he would say was that one of our parent's friend got us to safety and to the airplane that brought us here. Once stateside he was able to contact Kenzie and now we were safe and with family.

Right on cue, Kenzie walked back in the room with three bags of food from various places. She said, "I didn't really know what you liked so I got a little bit of everything."

Dyson and I looked at one another and started to laugh. Then in unison said, "We will eat just about anything!" She smiled and began pulling the food out of the bags and setting it on the table. As the three of us ate, Kenzie and Dyson talked about their childhood before he moved to South Africa. Occasionally they would direct a question toward me and I would answer but mostly I just listened to them reminisce. They had an easy banter between them and I could tell they had been close before he moved away.

Kenzie explained that she was the daughter of our mom's twin brother and she and Dyson were born only a few days apart. Before our parents left for South Africa they had lived across the street from one another and were pretty much inseparable from the time they were born. Dyson said one of the hardest things he had to do was be separated from Kenzie. Even after they moved away he would call and write to her, at least until we were taken and our parent's killed. Kenzie said she and her dad had been searching for us ever since they found out about what happened, but didn't have any luck until Dyson called out of the blue and said that we were stateside and needed help.

Kenzie said, "It was just dumb luck that I happened to be at my dad's old house cleaning out some of his old things. He died a few weeks earlier. After receiving Dyson's call, I got on the next plan out to Las Vegas to meet you."

I interrupted their conversation, "What happened to your dad? I am sorry for your loss."

"He had been sick for a while. The news about your mom really sent him in a downhill spiral and then it continued to get worse the longer we searched for you all and couldn't find anything."

"Kenzie I am really sorry about all of that but you can trust me when I say it wasn't a picnic for us either."

"I know Bo, I don't blame you all. I'm just glad that I finally found you and we are all finally together."

"What happens now? Is this where you were born?"

"No but this is where the friend of our parents that got us out of Africa had connections to get us into the country. Once she got here and saw what bad shape you were in, we decided it was best to stay here at least until you woke up. Then Kenzie was approached by one of the local law firms and offered a job. So she took it. She even bought a house not too far from here. Kenzie graduated top of her class from Harvard Law. She is going to help us get everything sorted out legally. Since I was born in the U.S., we were able to get my citizenship taken care of pretty easily. Yours, on the other hand, is going to be a little tricky since you were born in South Africa. For now, Kenzie is your legal guardian because I didn't have a way to support you and she has a well-paying job."

There was a knock on the door and Dr. Lewis stuck her head in and ask if she could come in. Dyson answered her, "Sure doc, we were just explaining to Bo what happens next, after she gets out of the hospital."

"I can come back if it's not a good time."

My pulse began to race the minute I heard her voice. I felt hot all over. I have no idea what is happening to me or why she makes me feel this way. As soon as I see her face, a sense of calm envelopes me and in that moment I think that everything is going to be ok.

I suddenly snapped to and pretty much yelled, "No, now is fine! Come on in. What's up doc.?" As soon as the phrase left my mouth, I realized how stupid it sounded. I turned red and began to sweat. What an idiot! Dyson and Kenzie looked at me and saw my red cheeks and proceeded to laugh. Dr. Lewis looked at me a smiled, then began to laugh with them when she saw my bright red cheeks. My ears were on fire and all I wanted to do was crawl under the covers.

Once Dr. Lewis saw how uncomfortable I was, she walked over and put her hand on my arm and smiled. "It's ok Bo, I hear that a lot." As soon as she touched me I felt the same spark I had before. "The reason I stopped by was to let you know that a nurse would be by first thing in the morning to take you to get an x-ray of your neck and if everything looks good she will remove the halo brace. Once the brace comes off, I want to keep you here for a few more days just for observation but if everything goes well you should be able to go home in a few days." I just sat there staring at her like a big goof ball, but I couldn't concentrate while she was touching me. Dyson and Kenzie thanked her and with a smile she left.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N As I said before sorry for the confusion with the name changes. From here on out it should be smooth sailing but you never know for sure. This one is a little short but I will try to post another one later on today depending on how busy work is. Thanks again for reading. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 2

A few days later, I checked out of the hospital and headed to my new home. I was glad to be leaving the hospital but sad that I would no longer be under the care of the good doctor. As the weeks went by the three of us fell into a daily routine. Kenzie had work, Dyson was trying very hard to find work and I worked on recovering and getting back into shape. Before long it would be time for school to start, which scared the crap out of me. I had never been to school before that I remembered and Dyson said the only schooling we ever received while being a slave for Malachi was related to whatever job we were tasked with doing. Some of the older kids at the plantation taught the younger kids to read and write but not much else. He told me that I would read whatever I could get my hands on.

Dyson wasn't having any luck finding a job since he really didn't have an education or work experience that he could list on a resume. Then one day he came home extremely excited and said he finally found something that he thought he will be good at. Whatever it is, he said it would help him learn skills so that he will be able to help me with college, but the downfall is that he will be away for a while.

I asked, "What do you mean?"

"I joined the army and I will be doing my basic training and later on Ranger training in Georgia at Ft. Benning."

"When do you leave?"

"Not till next month after you start school. I want to be here for you when you begin school so that I can make sure you are going to be ok. I would never leave if I didn't think you were in good hands. I trust Kenzie with my life and so should you. I may be gone for a while but I will always be there for you and so will she. Just give her a chance!"

"How long will you be gone?"

"I have to first complete basic training which normally takes about three months, then I want to go on to become an Army Ranger. In order to do that I have to complete jump school and a few other things that will take another six to nine months."

"So basically you are leaving me for at least a year and then who knows where you will go once you complete all the training. How can you do this to me just when I need you the most?" I scream.

Kenzie chooses this moment to come home from work. "What the hell is going on in here? I can hear the screaming all the way in the driveway."

I begin to scream again, "Dyson has decided to leave me and join the army. He will be gone for at least a year and then who knows. I can't believe that you are just leaving, just like everyone else in my life has."

Dyson grabs me into a bear hug and says, "I can't believe after everything we have been through that you think I am just abandoning you. I'm doing this for us not just me. I am doing this so that you can go to school and have a better life now. But I am also doing it for me, so that I can use what I have been forced to learn in the past to better myself and also maybe help others in the process. Bo, I stayed on with Malachi after winning my freedom so that I could be there for you, because we are family and at the time we only had each other. Now that we are free and have found Kenzie, I need to do this for me. I'm sorry if you can't understand, but it is a done deal!"

I screamed, "Whatever!" and stormed out. As I did I heard Kenzie say that she would talk to me but Dyson said to let me cool down.

I ran to my room, grabbed my iPod and put on my running shoes and I was out the door. I just ran, I had no destination in mind. I just knew that I needed time to think and expend some energy. I couldn't believe what was happening. Dyson, my big brother, the one person who always had my back was leaving and I had no say in the matter. How could this be happening? I thought we were finally going to be a normally family. The news about him joining the army was bad enough but to find out that he had stayed in that hell hole for me, made it so much worse. He stayed for over twelve years just so we could be together and he could watch out for me. I slowed from my jog to a walk when the realization hit me like a brick. I am acting like a selfish brat! How could I be mad at him for finally doing something for himself after giving up his freedom for me and then literally saving my life? Why didn't he tell me this before? Now I feel like total dog shit! I have to apologize and let him know how grateful I am that he stayed for me. I hate not remembering stuff from my past, maybe I would have known this already if I could just remember! People shouting brought me out of my head and I realized that I had no idea where I was. I must have ran for a long time because it looked as if I was in a park but I have never been to this side of town before. The shouting was coming from a basketball court where it looked as if there was an intense game being played. Up until now, I stayed close to home so that I could avoid meeting people. I don't really like people, I mean some are okay but I have never really had any friends except Dyson so why start now. I decide I still need a little time to cool off so I decided to sit on a bench and watch the guys playing basketball.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N Here's another short one. Enjoy!

Chapter 3

Bo

As I sit semi watching the game, I try and remember anything or anyone from my past. Still the only thing I can remember is Dyson and the fight where I got my ass beat. I think I remember someone knocking the other girl off of me before she can kill me but it's all a blur. The more I think about it I could swear that there was a women standing over me before I blacked out. I also vaguely remember waking up in the locker room and seeing a beautiful blonde standing over me also. Who knows it could have been a dream. Then all I remember is waking up in the hospital. I don't even know how we were able to get out of South Africa or what happened to Malachi? Should I be afraid that he is going to come looking for us? I have so many unanswered questions! It is so frustrating, it is like I know that there is more there but the memories are behind some locked door that I don't have the key to.

Suddenly I'm brought out of my thoughts by a basketball hitting me on the side of the head. "What the hell!" I scream. That is when I realize there is some dude standing in front of me staring.

He laughs and says, "What is your problem? Do you not speak English or something? I have been speaking to you for a while now and you just sit there like a freak. No one ignores me in this town, and I'm especially not going to be ignored by some new chick that thinks she is better than me, if you weren't new to town you would know who I am and that my family demands respect. What is your deal freak?"

I don't know what this guy's deal is but he is pushing my buttons. "Let me get this straight, because I am new to town and don't know you or your family and because you think that I am ignoring you, you think it is ok to throw a ball and hit me in the face and on top of that call me a freak! Dude, you don't know me or anything about me so I suggest you turn around, pick up your ball and go back to your little game before you really piss me off!"

As I finish my rant, I realize that the game has stopped and all the players are now gathered around us watching. Some begin to laugh at the fact that I am standing up to this asshole. It must not happen often.

One of the taller guys speaks up, "Yo! Ben let it go and let's finish the game. She isn't bothering anyone. She probably just didn't hear you."

As he spoke, I took the opportunity to study his features. He had to be at least six foot eight. He had the most amazing blue eyes. Then there was his caramel skin and a fabulous six pack that I would love to run my fingers across. The sound of dickheads voice brought me back to the here and now.

"Mind your own business Jay!" I shook my head to focus back on the confrontation at hand and away from Jay's amazing body.

I looked back to Ben and said, "Why don't you take your own advice and step off!" This punk is probably just some spoiled little rich kid that probably never gets into trouble because his last name will get him out of anything. If I had to bet, he is the QB of the high school team and thinks that he owns the school. It would be so much fun to take him down a notch or two but I don't want to start any trouble. I just want to start over and go on with my life while trying to remember anything I can about the last twelve years. I stood and waited to see what his next move would be. Hopefully, he would realize I wasn't going to back down or take his shit either! He turned to walk away so I relaxed a little thinking everything was going to be ok. Yeah right, nothing in my life is ever that easy. He just went over to his ball and picked it up. Whatever, I didn't need this crap so I turned to walk away.

I had just turned my back to him, when I felt the ball hit me hard right between the shoulder blades. I thought, well there goes the walk away without a fight idea. I tried! I didn't say a word, with one fluid movement I scooped up the ball and closed the gap between us. I was now about a foot away from him. My quick movement startled him but he tried not to let it show, but I saw it.

He smirked at me and said, "What are you going to do? Stand there and stare me down. I don't scare easily."

I just held the ball out to him and said, "I think this is yours."

He laughed, "That all you got little freaky girl, should have known you wouldn't do anything." Some of the other guys joined in the laughter.

At this point it was becoming very hard to control my anger. I felt a burning begin to rise from my stomach. It was the same burning I got right before the bell rang to start a fight, at least the only fight I remembered. I would have to ask Dyson about it later maybe he could explain this feeling. Right now I can only describe it as a monster that wanted out.

I begin speaking again but this time it was in a cold, icy voice, "I guess you get off picking on people you think you can intimidate so that they won't fight back. I bet picking on girls and making them feel bad is one of you biggest hobbies. I hate to tell you duchbag but I'm not like most girls. I don't back down, so if you know what is good for you, you will turn and walk away and never speak to me again. This is your last warning! Leave me the hell alone!"

Now the rest of the guys began laughing, except for Jay. He had a strange look on his face like he didn't know if I was bluffing or if I was just plain out stupid. By the look on his face, he had never seen a girl or anyone else for that matter stand up to this asshole. Well it looks like they are all going to see first-hand what a pissed off Ysabeau Dennis looks like and I doubt that anyone is going to like what they see!

Of course, with all his friends laughing he couldn't just let me be. I had just made him look bad in front of everyone and he was now turning a bright red color which made me smile.

He yelled, "Again, what are you going to do."

I have had enough! I realized that I was still holding the basketball so I threw it as hard as I could at his face. It hit its mark and as it did you could hear the crunch as it broke his nose. He screamed in pain or maybe anger, I didn't know and I didn't care. I turned to walk away and as I did said, "I warned you but you just wouldn't listen!" I could hear the crowd laughing.

I guess being laughed at wasn't something Ben was used to because he was yelling "Shut Up!"

Before I was able to take more than five steps, I heard someone scream, "Lookout!" just as I was tackled from behind.

Ben was a descent sized guy, probably five foot ten or so and sort of lanky but muscular. The tackle was hard enough to knock the breath out of me which allowed him to roll me over and get in some well-placed hard shots to my face. Once I caught my breath I was able to cover my face and block some blows. Then my instincts must have kicked in and I was able to buck him off of me. He was surprised at my ability to get him off, which allowed me some time to get to my feet. I jumped up before he did and was able to throw a quick right hook to his temple as he was getting up, which laid his ass out on the ground. I was sure he was down for the count.

I could taste blood, I took a deep breath and mental evaluated my injuries and the situation. As far as I could tell, I had a busted lip and maybe a gash over my left eye other than that I felt good. I could feel the rush of adrenaline and I loved it! I could only guess that this happened during every fight. I could only hope that my muscle memory would take over if this altercation escalated into a full blown fight and I can remember how to fight. As I stood there waiting to see what his next move would be cute guy, bent down in front of Ben. I didn't really hear what was said because I was focused on what might happen next. I saw Ben struggling to get up. Once he was finally on his feet, he pushed the other guy to the ground and charged me. As he did, I side stepped him and landed another punch to his right temple, he went down hard. It was like I had done this a hundred times or more. I stood there watching Ben lay on the ground, hoping that he would stay down and that would be the end of it.

No such luck, he got up and once again came charging at me. This time something happened, I had a flashback to my last fight with Mendez. He was charging at me just like she had, as he charged I jumped up locked my legs around his head and used his momentum to throw him to the ground. This time I didn't wait to see what he was going to do next, I jumped on him and began punching and elbowing his face and head, except I no longer saw Ben. I saw her face! It was like I was watching what happened but I wasn't the one doing it. I landed a few viscous blows before I saw a streak and then I was snatched off of him and someone was holding me from behind in a bear hug. Without thinking, I threw my head back and made contact with whomever was holding me. The contact was enough to make the person loosen their grip enough so that I could escape the hold. I turned quickly and threw a quick jab, luckily she was able to block it with amazing speed. That is when I heard a familiar voice scream my name.

Once I realized who was standing there I snapped out of it and stood there in shock. I stood there staring at her with my mouth hanging open trying to figure out what had just happened and where she had come from.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N So this is the last one for today. I should have another one tomorrow. Thanks for reading and please leave reviews so I know what you think.

Chapter 4

Bo

She broke the silence saying, "You seem to have that look a lot when I am around and you never have anything to say! Do I scare you? Oh and ouch that head butt hurt, I'm going to have a black eye tomorrow." Dr. Lexa stood in front of me smiling as I continued to stare at her.

I finally snapped back to reality and started rambling, "Where did you come from, sorry I didn't know who grabbed me, what happened?"

"Whoa slow down, Bo. I am on my lunch break and I usually walk here to get out of the hospital for a little while most days. It's only a couple of blocks away I saw the fight and recognized you and grabbed you to keep you from killing that poor boy. I could see he was out cold but the look on your face was one that made you look as if you were going to kill him. The rest of the crowd was just standing there watching so I pulled you off."

"I was waiting on Dyson or Malachi to tell me to stop. I'm not supposed to stop until they tell me too. Where am I? This isn't a cage fight." I was so confused. I looked around and saw a couple of guys around Ben's body, that's when I remembered the confrontation.

As I stood there surveying the scene, I remembered how this whole thing started and looked at Dr. Lewis and said, "I tried to walk away, I did but he just wouldn't stop talking and then he charged me and I guess my muscle memory took over I don't know. One of the other guys tried to stop him but he just charged me again and then I don't know what happened but I wasn't fighting him anymore. I was back in the cage fighting Mendez and I was waiting for Dyson or Malachi to tell me to stop but they didn't so I just kept hitting him." I reached up to wipe the sweat out of my eye but it wasn't sweat it was blood. Great this should be fun to explain to Dyson and Kenzie! I looked up into the Dr.'s amazing eyes and that's when I noticed that she too had a trickle of blood coming from her right eyebrow. Without even thinking, I reached over and gently wiped the blood with my thumb and as I did my hand lingered a little longer than normal as I felt that same electricity as before when she touched me in the hospital.

As we stood there staring at one another, I heard someone clear their throat and I quickly withdrew my hand from her face and said, "I'm really sorry!" and started to walk away. She grabbed my wrist and spun me around so that I was inches from her.

She looked deep into my eyes and said, "There is nothing to apologize for, you were just reacting to the situation. As she was speaking all I could do was look at her lips and wander what they would feel like pressed to mine. We just stood there looking at one another. That's when I realized there was a cop standing there!

We both quickly looked toward him, Dr. Lewis said, "Bo, just calm down and let me look at your face. It looks like you will need a few stiches but nothing looks broken. I'm going to check on the other guy while you calmly answer the police officer's questions. OK?"

"Sure doc, thanks." With that she turned and walked away. I watched her walk away and thought to myself, what the hell am I doing! Again the clearing of a throat brought me back to the here and now. The police officer was waiting patiently for me to give him my undivided attention. So I did, "Ok let's get this over with."

He introduced himself as detective Hale Santiago and handed me one of his cards. Then he gave me a stern look as he reached for his pad and pencil so he could take notes, then he ask "what is your name young lady and what exactly happened here?"

Before I spoke, I glanced over to where the doctor was examining Ben. By this time he was sitting up but still looking a bit confused. He also looked like he had been hit by a Mac truck, I couldn't help but smirk at him when he looked my way. I then relayed my side of the story to the detective.

"So how much trouble am I in because of the fight?"

"As far as I can tell after listening to some of the witnesses and your side of the story I think you should be fine. Although, you did pick the worst person possible to piss off. His parents have their hands in a little of everything around here so don't be surprised if they try to start trouble."

"Thanks." I say as he turns to walk back over to Ben and Dr. Lewis.

I began to walk that way as well when I heard a scream. I looked up and saw Ben cursing at the doctor and whining like a little bitch. From where I was, I could tell that she had probably just but his nose back into place. Detective Santiago was talking to Ben when I finally walked up to where he was. He ask him for his side of the story. While he stood listening to Ben recount what happened, his partner continued taking the statements of the people in the crowd. I took this opportunity to walk over and sit on a bench nearby.

As I sat there waiting to find out what happened next, there was a war raging in my head. What the hell have I gotten myself into? Not only did I get into a fight with someone I didn't know, I freaking head butted the doctor! What was I doing? This is why I don't make friends because I have no idea how to relate to people much less what is acceptable behavior. I freaking grew up a slave, according to Dyson and fighting for my master, not making friends. I don't have a clue how to deal with all of the emotions. I never had to think about these things before. I just did my job and the only person I talked to was Dyson and the other guys that trained me.

I was brought out of my thoughts with a sudden spark of electricity which could only mean that Dr. Lewis had touched me. I looked down at my leg and sure enough she had placed her hand on my thigh to get my attention.

She looked at me with concerned eyes, "Bo are you ok?"

I turned to look at her. She was so beautiful and her eyes were looking at me like she could see into my soul. I didn't know how to answer her. Physically, I was fine. Emotionally, I had no fucking clue what was going on. After what seemed like forever, I found my voice. "I truly have no idea how to answer that question! There are so many things going on in my life right now that I don't know how to process any of it. Lately, I have been thinking that maybe it wasn't so bad being a slave at least I knew what was expected of me and what would happen if I failed. I didn't have to have any emotions, it was familiar. Now I have to learn how to interact with people, what is right and wrong and so many other things that I have never had to deal with. I guess in answer to your question though, physically I am fine emotionally I have no fucking idea!" We sat there a while longer in silence. It actually wasn't awkward.

After a few more minutes Detective Santiago approached us. Dr. Lewis quickly removed her hand. I didn't blame her. I did however miss the contact between us. Detective Santiago explained that both Ben and I were to be taken to the hospital for further treatment and our parents had been contacted to meet us there. Great I thought, this should be fun! Detective Santiago continued to explain that there was only one patrol car and he didn't want Ben and I to be in such close quarters.

He look at the doctor and asked, "Two things: one do you think Bo is ok enough to walk to the hospital and two can you escort her there?"

The doctor didn't even think before saying, "It would be my pleasure, Hale"

What, I thought. I really don't know what is happening. I guess the doc knows the detective better than just an acquaintance.

Detective Santiago looked at me smiled then said, "Don't try anything stupid, Lauren can hold her own" Then he glanced at the doc and laughed as he turned to walk away.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bo

Dr. Lewis just gave me a sideways glance and smiled. I just gave her a half smile. Great, I really didn't want a lecture or complicated discussion on the way to the hospital. I just want to go home curl up in bed and sleep for at least two days and then just maybe when I wake up all this will have been just one big confusing bad dream.

I wasn't looking forward to this walk, it was like walking down death row to the electric chair. There was so much tension in the air, I didn't know what to do or say. As we were existing the park, I had enough of the silence and said, "Look I'm really sorry to drag you into this mess that seems to be my life." I stopped so that I could look her in the face that is when I noticed that the cut above her eye from the head-butt was gone. How is that possible? I just stare at her for a moment.

After a few seconds she says, "Bo you have that look on your face again. What is it about me that makes you speechless?"

"Well for one you are more beautiful than anyone I have ever met. Then there is the fact that I don't know how to deal with emotions, obviously! I'm sure Dyson and Kenzie are going to be pissed at me and why wouldn't they be. I mean I did storm out of the house after throwing a temper tantrum and then go and get into a fight. What the hell am I doing?"

"Whoa, Bo! You need to just take a deep breath before you start to have a panic attack. Thank you for the compliment but you don't need to be nervous around me. Everything is fine between us, I do know a good bit about your background thanks to talking to Dyson over the last couple of months" she chuckles. So what do you say we just focus on getting you stitched up once we get to the hospital? Ok?"

"Sure Doc whatever you say, just know that I'm sorry for everything."

"Even telling me that I am more beautiful than anyone you have ever met? Because I liked hearing that." She chuckles.

We continued to walk in silence for about a block. Amazingly, the silence wasn't as awkward now. Something about the doctor drew me to her. When I was near her, I felt a sense of calm and peace like I have never before.

As we turned the last corner, the hospital came into view. I could see Kenzie's car parked in the ER parking area. Great, this should be fun. Dr. Lewis cleared her throat bringing me out of my own thoughts.

She asked, "How are you settling in? Are you getting used to the area?"

I started to laugh, "Well I'm obviously not making any friends. If today is any indication of how things are going to be, I think that I am in big trouble! It has been a real shitty day! I just want to go home and sleep for a year and maybe everything will be magically better when I wake up, but I highly doubt it." She begin to laugh at me and before you know it we were both holding I our sides because we were laughing so hard.

As we walked in the door to the hospital, I saw that Kenzie and Dyson were already there and by the looks on their faces they were not happy. Dyson spoke first, "Just what the hell do you two think is so funny? I don't think that any of this is a laughing matter."

The Doc said, "Cool down Dyson we were just disusing how well Bo makes friends." She looked at me and we started laughing again.

Kenzie then walked over to me and held me at arm's length to get a good look at me. She then begin peppering me with questions, "What happened? Are you ok? What the hell were you thinking?"

It was just all too much for me at that moment and I yelled, "Everyone just shut up for a minute! I'm fine just ask the doc here, she can tell you. Also you should see the other guy." They both turned to Dr. Lewis and she smiled and just nodded her head to confirm what I was saying was correct. "I just want the good doctor to clean and stitch me up so that I can go home and hibernate for a few days."

Dr. Lewis told us to follow her to exam room one so that she could get me all fixed up so I could get out of here. While the doctor worked on my stitches, Kenzie and Dyson began having a conversation like they were the only ones in the room.

While Dyson and Kenzie were in deep conversation, I looked at the doc and ask, "Doc, how is it that your eye is already healed when it was at least as bad as the one you are now stitching up on me?"

She just shrugged her shoulders and said, "I guess it just looked worse than it was and I heal pretty fast."

Dyson

"I spoke to the detective and they told me what happened and that Ben's parents wanted to press charges for assault and battery."

Kenzie shook her head and said, "This is not good. His family is well connected in the community and the state, but I should be able to get it thrown out in court. As long as she acted in self-defense it shouldn't be a problem and as long as the witnesses will testify to what they saw.

"Dyson what exactly did the cops tell you about what happened?" Dr. Lewis interrupted, "From what I saw Bo was just defending herself. She tried to walk away but the boy persisted and threw the ball at her when she turned her back to walk away. Then when she threw it back at him he charged her. It just escalated after that. He is probably just embarrassed that he got his ass kicked by a girl in front of all his friends."

"Hey doc, I thought you said you just happened to be passing by when you saw the fight? It seems you saw the whole incident which means you had to have been watching for some time."

"I was on my lunch break like I said and when I walked into the park I saw Bo run past me and she looked upset, so when I saw her on the bench a little while later I was going to ask if she was ok but before I could get there the boy was talking to her. I should have walked on over but for some reason I didn't. I just watched. I didn't want to interrupt if she was making friends. Then the fight escalated so quickly all I could do is break it up."

I spoke up, "That is the general story that the witnesses' relayed to the detectives at the scene. I agree with the Dr. I think that his family and him are embarrassed by the whole situation so they are just trying to save face in the community."

Kenzie said, "I should be able to get the charges dropped without going to trail as long as the witnesses' don't change their story. If for some reason it does go to trial, can I count on you Dr. Lewis to testify as to what you saw?"

"Of course I will. Bo has been through enough and doesn't need all of this especially right before she has to start school."

Bo

As I sat listening to the rest of the conversation, my mind drifted. The doctor had seen more than she let on at first. The question is why? I am overthinking this, of course, she just happened to be in the right place at the right time to help me. What else could it be? Maybe I took one too many blows to the head, I don't know. Right now all I want is some alone time and rest. I first need to find out what is going to happen to me now that douchbag is pressing charges.

I finally spoke up and asked, "Kenzie, exactly what does it mean when you say Ben's parents are pressing charges? I promise it wasn't my fault! I tried to walk away but he wouldn't let me. He just kept pushing me and I just snapped when he charged at me over and over. When he did that, all I saw was the face of that girl who almost killed me. That is how she started the fight by charging like a bull just like he did. It was like I was back in the cage again being forced to fight and I just couldn't stop once I had him on the ground. I could hear Malachi screaming at me to finish it and not to stop until I did. So I just kept punching him. I'm really sorry, I was just trying to blow off some steam by taking a jog after Dyson dropped the army bomb shell on me."

Dr. Lewis's head snapped up at this last commit and she gave Dyson a look that said, "We need to talk." She tried to hide it but I got a glimpse of it. I didn't know why she would give him that look. After all, they only knew each other from the hospital, right? I didn't know the meaning of the look but it definitely meant something.

Kenzie came and sat by me on the bed and put her arm around me and began to speak to me. Every muscle in my body tensed as she touched me! I wasn't used to being touched or having physical contact with others except when I fought. I didn't even flinch when the doc touched me, hell I wanted her to touch me more. So what was the difference? I wasn't scared of Kenzie she was family after all. She was trying to help me. The longer she held me the more I relaxed.

Kenzie spoke to me in a calming voice, "Don't worry about it Bo, I will take care of everything. You will not go to jail! It sounds like everyone agrees that it was self-defense. Although, I am a little worried about the flashback you said you had. We need to talk about that later after everything calms down. We may even want to think about counseling. What is your opinion Dr. Lewis?"

Before she could speak I yelled, "Whoa, you can stop that thought right there. I don't need counseling! The last thing I want to do is be analyzed by someone I don't know about a life I barely remember and from what Dyson says, I'm better off not remembering."

Dr. Lewis looked at me with an emotion that I just couldn't figure out. She said, "Bo, I think it might help you figure some things out if you spoke to someone about what you are feeling. You don't have to talk about your past, just talk about how you feel about all the changes that are happening in your life. It could be helpful."

Once again the conversation continued like I wasn't there. All three of them putting their two cents worth in about me needing counseling. At one point I heard someone mention that I could be suffering from PTSD. I don't know what their problem is but I'm tired of sitting here listening to them talk about what is good for me like I'm not even here.

I yell, "Ok, everyone just needs to stop trying to fix me! Everyone is teaming up against me like I'm some broken toy that needs to be fixed. Well I don't! Yes, I guess I have been different since I woke up in this stupid hospital and the fight today only cements that fact, but this is my problem to work through on my own. If I decide I need help then I will ask for it, until then just leave me the hell alone! Doc are you about done, because I need to get out of here."

Once the doc was finished, I started to walk out the room behind Kenzie but I was grabbed by the wrist and spun around. I was basically nose to nose with Dr. Lewis and I could see Dyson over her shoulder just standing there. I just stood there staring into the most amazing brown eyes and all I could think was how much I really wanted to kiss her lips. "What's up doc? You need something else from me?" I said with a smile.

"No, I just wanted to tell you to please come back in about a week to have the stitches removed. I also want to give you my card. It has my cell on the back. If you do decide you want to talk to someone please call me and I will recommend you to the best people I know."

"Thanks, doc. See you around. Again I'm really sorry about the head butt."

Dyson

I stayed behind because I knew from the look that Lauren gave me that she had something to say. "Ok, go ahead and get whatever it is off your chest so I can go deal with the mess Bo is in."

"What the hell are you thinking, joining the Army? Haven't you had enough fighting to last you a couple of lifetimes?"

"You sound just like Kenzie and Bo! Have any of you ever stopped to think that fighting is all I know!"

"I'm sorry Dyson, I guess I didn't think about that but I'm sure you can find another option."

"Look it's a done deal. I want to do this. I want to eventually create a task force similar to the one you ran in Africa except with Army Rangers. I don't want any more kids to have to grow up the way Bo and I did."

"Ok, I understand but I'm still not happy about it. What am I supposed to tell Bo? I can't just keep lying to her and with you leaving she is going to need me more than ever. I don't know if I can keep ignoring the feelings I have for her even though the timing isn't right, I can't help the way I feel around her. I know we agreed not to tell her everything until she was finished with college but I don't know now if that is the right thing to do or not."

"Lauren you promised me we would keep everything between us until I decided it was time to tell her. It still creeps me out to know you are a vampire and also that you have romantic feelings about my seventeen year old sister."

"Dyson I told you before I can't control my feelings. I have known since Bo was born she was special and we had a connection. I promised you I would not act on my feelings until she was old enough and I won't but I don't know how much longer I can continue to lie to her about everything else. If she starts remembering and asking questions, we need to help her fill in the blanks or it could lead to more outbreaks like we saw today and that could be very bad for her."

"Ok, Lauren I will agree to us filling in some of the blanks but only if she starts asking questions but you have to promise no vampire talk and no crazy talk about being meant to be together. Deal?"

"Sure, whatever you say Dyson."

Bo

When I caught up to Kenzie she was already talking to the cops. I just stood off to the side and let them talk. As I did, I glanced back at the room hoping to catch another glance at the doctor. When I did, I saw her and Dyson having a very heated conversation. I just couldn't hear what it was about. There is definitely more to their relationship than they let on. I wonder if they are dating. That would be just my luck! Just as Kenzie was finishing with the detective, a man and women approached me. The couple looked me up and down like they were sizing me up. I didn't know them but if I had to guess, I would guess they were Ben's parents. They started yelling at me, saying things like I should be behind bars. I just stood there for a minute dumbfounded.

Then I simply turned and walked away, just as I had done with their son. I took two steps before I felt a hand on my shoulder. I calmly asked him to remove his hand but he didn't. He used it to spin me so that I was facing him.

"No one turns their back on me especially some punk teenager who is new to town."

"Wow, now I know where your son gets his manners. He basically said the same thing to me in the park. I'll tell you like I did him, just leave me alone!" I said. Again I started to walk away. He grabbed my shoulder again, without turning around I yelled, "I said keep your hands off me!"

This got everyone's attention! Before I know what is happening, the doc is between me and Ben's parents with Kenzie and Dyson right there with her. The doc was pointing at the man and said, "Keep your hands off of her! If you have something to say, it should be said to one of the adults or the cops."

Then an officer got between them and introduced herself as Officer Edwards. She turned to Ben's father and told him to calm down. His father then began telling the officer how she should be doing her job. He said that she should arrest me right now. I was really tired of the whole thing and simply walked away to sit on a nearby bench so that I could let the grownups handle everything from here on out.

I sat back and listened while Ben's asshole parents talked shit about me. I mean they don't know me, how can they say that I'm a danger to everyone. I mean it was one fight and their son started it. Whatever, I don't care what they think!

I heard Kenzie speak louder than I had ever heard before and I focused on what she had to say. "How the hell do you get off calling Bo a monster and a danger to society? You don't' know jack shit about her or me for that matter. You also don't know your son very well either if you think he is an innocent party in this incident. Everyone that witnessed the fight other than your son and his two friends' corroborate Bo's story that Ben started the fight. The only reason we are even having this conversation is because your son got his ass kicked by my niece and that makes him and you look bad!"

I have to admit listening to Kenzie defend me to those idiots gave me a new respect for her. I mean don't get me wrong she has been great to us since we go here but this made me realize that she really did have my back no matter what. Wow, I thought, she hasn't even heard my side of the story yet and she is defending me like she knows exactly what happened. Officer Edwards had apparently reached her limit with the arguing, she was trying to calm everyone down but she couldn't get a word in. So she pulled out her traffic whistle and gave it a good blow. You should have seen the look on everyone's face! It worked though, all conversations came to a halt in the ER waiting room, and even the nurses were quite.

Suddenly I had that feeling you get when someone is looking at you but you don't know it. I started looking around when I realized that someone was sitting beside me on the bench. I guess I made a startled face because the person started to laugh, that's when I realized it was the cute guy from the park. Again as I looked at him he had the bluest eyes I have ever seen, his sandy blonde hair was long and pulled back in a ponytail with the side and back of his head shaved. I could definitely get used to looking at this fine specimen. I'm not quite sure how long I had been staring at him but he began waving his hand in front of my face to get my attention so I assume it had been too long. When I finally realized he was trying to get my attention, I turned a bright red from embarrassment and he began to laugh at me. Great, I have once again made myself look like a complete idiot.

He stuck out his hand and said, "Hey I'm Jamison, but my friends call me Jay. Sorry I didn't help out earlier but I didn't really think Ben would go that far and once it started it escalated fast. I don't know where that lady come from but I'm glad she was there to pull you off of Ben. You looked as though you might kill him, not that he didn't deserve getting his ass kicked. He can be a dick but most of the time he is all talk and no action. I guess he didn't like it when a beautiful girl didn't swoon over him, who knows. He is just your typical rich kid who thinks that mommy and daddy's money will keep him out of trouble, which it usually does. I wouldn't worry too much looks like your mom isn't taking any of their shit either, must run in the family."

I chuckled, "She's not my mom but she can definitely hold her own. I'm Ysabeau and if I had any friends they would call me Bo like my family does. That there is my great aunt Kenzie and that would be my big brother Dyson. What are you doing here anyway?"

He laughed, "So you are new to town and don't have any friends yet? Would it be ok if I called you Bo?"

I chuckled, "Sure, yeah I have been keeping to myself so far trying to stay out of trouble but apparently it isn't working. Trouble seems to follow me. Maybe I should change my name to Trouble instead of Bo. So are you going to answer my question or do I just get to answer yours?"

He smiled, "Well I felt bad about what went down and I wanted to make sure you were ok and to tell you if you need anything just let me know."

"Honestly, I just wanted to meet you since I hadn't seen you around before and figured I better do it now before you decide to go back into hiding," he said with a chuckle.

I'm sure I turned red at his statement because it felt like my face was in an oven. I tried to play off the embarrassment and said, "Thanks but I'm ok. Dr. Lewis cleaned and stitched me up. So I'm good as new."

He asked, "Is the doctor the lady that broke up the fight?"

"She sure is," I answered.

"I guess you two are pretty close. I saw the way you were looking at her."

"What? No we really aren't. I only know her from the hospital really. Let's just say that I have been in this hospital more than I want to admit since coming to town and it seems like she is always working when I come in."

"Well I know one thing for sure, she is faster than anyone I have ever seen!"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Jay answered, "All I saw was a blur go past me and then she had you off of Ben and was trying to calm you down when you head-butted her. Which was pretty bad ass. Where did you learn to fight like that? How long have you and your family been in town? I haven't seen you around all summer but you do know how to make an entrance." He said shaking his head.

"What are you talking about? We just moved to town at the beginning of the summer. Kenzie got a job in one of the law firms around here. I have been trying to keep to myself mostly, as you can see I'm not much of a people person. Where I lived before, I didn't have much time to interact with other people much so I'm used to being by myself.

He laughs, "Yeah, I kind of got that about you."

"One more question and then I will leave you alone, for now."

"Sure what is it?"

"I may have overheard some of your conversation with the doctor lady after she broke up the fight. I was coming over to see if you were ok but you were rambling on asking her what happened and what not. Then I heard you say something about you aren't supposed to stop until someone told you to and then you said this isn't a cage fight. What the heck did all of that mean?"

All I could think was, oh crap, what am I supposed to tell him about that. I really didn't want anyone to know about my past except, of course, Kenzie and the doc but how do I get out of answering this question.

He must have been able to read my face or the silence or something because he just shrugged and said, "Never mind, forget I asked. Maybe later you will trust me enough to tell me about it. Anyway, you can usually find me down at the park most days shooting hoops if you would like to join me sometime."

"Thanks, but like I said not a people person and I don't know anything about basketball."

"That's too bad because from what I've seen you are very athletic and you definitely have the height for it. Just think about it or we could just get lunch or something one day. Just think about it!" He said as he walked away.

As I watched him walk away. Dyson and Kenzie approached me and started laughing. I know I turn beet red, "What? You can't blame me for staring at that fine ass as it walks away." Ok now I know I took one too many blows to the head!

Just as I get that out of my mouth Dr. Lewis joins the group, "What's so funny?" she says.

I quickly answer, "Nothing!"

Amy and Cam both say, "I think Bo might have a crush on the guy who just walked out the door."

The doc looks at me and I see something flash in her eyes before she says, "Really? That's good, Bo, you need to make some friends."

I blow the commit off by saying, "Whatever, my head hurts. I think I may have taken one too many blows to the head."

The doc looks at me with concern in her eyes and says, "Do I need to look you over again?"

I reply, "No doc, I'm all good. I think I just need to go home and rest."

"Ok, Bo, come back in about a week for a follow up and to get the stitches out."

"Will do doc. Thanks again for everything."

Kenzie informed me on the way to her car that we would have to show up to a court date later in the month but not to worry. How could I not worry, I mean I have to start school in a couple of weeks, which will be all new to me since we weren't allowed to go to school while I was a slave in South Africa. Now I'm in trouble with the law and have to show up for court, on top of that I still don't remember anything new about my life before waking up in the hospital, and oh yeah, the one person who has always been there for me is leaving to join the army. Sure, I have nothing to worry about!


	7. Chapter 6

A/N Well I hope everyone is still enjoying the story. This chapter is the last one that I have already written so the updates may be a little slower being posted but I will try to keep them coming as fast as I can. It will probably be Monday before I post the next chapter but if this rain continues it may come earlier. I just don't know. Thanks again for reading and I always look forward to reading your reviews.

Chapter 6

Bo

As I lay in bed later that night recounting the day's events, I thought of something. Right before the doc broke up the fight I saw a streak then the next thing I knew I was being held from behind by her. Also while talking to Jay at the hospital, he mentioned that she was faster than anybody he had seen because all he saw was a blur as she ran by. This made me think back to the fight with Mendez, I swore that there was also a streak before she was knocked off of me, but since then I thought it was just part of a dream. Now though I don't know what to think. Can it just be a big coincidence? Who knows, my life is just one big confusing mess!

Dyson

It was a pretty quiet ride home from the hospital, everyone seemed to be caught up in their own head. I know I just kept thinking about the conversation I had with Lauren. I'm not sure if we are doing the right thing but I just don't think Bo can handle everything right now. She is so confused over everything and now she has apparently managed to piss off the one family in town that could really make trouble for her. Maybe my decision to join the army was the wrong thing right now but I can't continue to live my life for everyone else. I need to do something for me even if it does piss everyone I care about off. I know Lauren and Kenzie will keep Bo safe while I am gone. I just hope the good doctor can keep her promise!

Once we get home, Bo goes straight to her room. I go to the fridge and get two beers and Kenzie joins me on the back porch. "So, give it to me straight, exactly how much trouble is Bo in with this whole fight thing?"

"I really think everything will blow over. After talking to the police, they confirm what Dr. Lewis and Bo said. She really was just defending herself. Although, I am worried about the whole flash back thing. I mean if she starts having more of them I really think she should talk to someone. Even if she doesn't remember anything from her past right now there is no telling when she will start remembering and when she does I think it is going to be hard for her to accept. Maybe we should tell her some of her past so that it isn't such a shock when she does begin to remember."

"No, Lauren said the same thing but I don't think it will help her. Lauren and I agreed to only tell her if she remembers something and asks questions."

"Dyson, how will she even know to ask Dr. Lewis questions when she thinks she only knows her from the hospital? You should at least tell Bo that the doctor knew her before you all came to the States."

"I don't know! Everything is so confusing since she doesn't remember anything. I just want her to be able to have a normal life now but there is not a handbook on how to handle all of this."

Kenzie pats me on the shoulder and says, "I know, just think about at least telling her about the doctor before you leave so she has someone other than you and I that she can talk to."

Bo

About a week later, I was beginning to go stir crazy so I decided to take a jog by the park and then drop by the hospital to get the stitches removed. I'm not sure why I went by the park but I think I was probably hoping to see Jay again. Sure enough he was on the court playing a game of 3 on 3, luckily I didn't see Ben. I decided to sit and watch for a bit.

Once the game was over Jay noticed me sitting there and came over to join me. "Hey, I thought you weren't a people person," he said laughing.

"I'm not hence the reason I'm sitting here alone." I smiled. "I need to go by the hospital and get my stitches removed so I thought I would combine my daily jog with it. Then as I was jogging by the park on the way to the hospital I saw you playing and thought I would see what the game was all about." I look over toward the court and see Jay's friends eyeballing us and say, "Looks like your friends are waiting on you. Do you need to get back to them?"

"Nah, we were just finishing up and getting ready to go grab a bite to eat before heading home. Want to join us for some food?"

"Nope, not a people person remember? I need to get over to the hospital anyway."

"Well, why don't you meet me back here after you finish up at the hospital and I will show you a few things, if you want?"

"Sure, why not," I say.

"Awesome, see you back here in about an hour!"

"Ok" I say.

I watch him and his friends walk away and think, what the hell did I just get myself into? Whatever, I really do need to get to the hospital so I walk the two blocks. When I get there I go in and ask to see Dr. Lewis but the nurse at the nursing station says she is not there. I turn to walk away, and as I do I see the doc coming in the door. I just stand there at the nurse's station and watch as she walks toward me. She is looking down at her phone so she doesn't see me. This gives me an opportunity to really look at her and I mean all of her. She is amazing, I mean just about everyone in the waiting room looks up as she walks by. When she enters the room people definitely take notice. I don't know what it is but I feel calm and safe when she is near me. She must feel me staring at her because she lifts her head and looks right at me. Busted! I turn red and try to smile like I wasn't just checking her out.

She walks right up to me and says, "Bo, I'm surprised to see you here."

I cock my head and ask, "Why, you told me to come by in about a week to get the stitches out."

She smiles and nods, "Oh yeah, that's right. Sorry, I just thought you might not want to see me again. I also just figured Dyson wouldn't let you out of his site after the fight."

I reply, "I've been meaning to ask you what the deal is between you and my brother? Are you all dating or something? And as far as not wanting to see you again, why would you think that?"

"Why don't we go into an exam room and take a look at those stitches."

I follow her back to the exam room and I certainly enjoy the view. I shake my head to try and get those thoughts out of it. What is wrong with me?

Once we are safely in the exam room she turns and looks at me and says, "As far as my relationship with Dyson, you need to ask him. It is not my place to tell you"

I give her a confused look and say, "Ok, that doesn't sound good. Well does it have anything to do with the fact that I have got you involved in the drama that seems to be my life?"

"No, I told you before the fight wasn't your fault."

"What about the fact that I head-butted you?"

She laughs, "No, just ask Dyson. I'm not sure he wants us to have a relationship. I mean friendship outside of the hospital."

I snap my head and look at her, "Relationship? You want to have a relationship, with me?"

She laughs, "I forget that you are new to most social interactions, yes we have a Dr./Patient relationship."

"Oh, glad I can amuse you with my naivety. Maybe I should just get someone else to take out my stitches."

"Whoa, Bo, I'm not laughing at you. I just meant that you are new to the world of socialization. It's not a bad thing, it's just different and something I need to remember when interacting with you."

"So what now I'm back to being the broken toy everyone is trying to fix. I wish people would just treat me like a normal person. I thought that being in a new place meant that I would get a fresh start, especially since I don't remember anything from my past except one fight. I guess you never totally get a fresh start because your past will always come back to haunt you eventually, even if you don't remember it. I'll see you later doc." I start to walk out the door, only to have my wrist grabbed and I am spun around. This time though to my surprise, as soon as I am face to face with the doc she leans in and kisses me. Her lips are so soft, I can't believe this is finally happening.

What the hell is going on here? One minute I am pissed off and leaving, then the next thing I know my lips is on fire and it feels amazing and I want nothing more than to have it happen again. When her tongue brushes my bottom lip, I lose all conscious thought! I immediately open my mouth and allow her entrance then just as quickly as it had started it was over. I immediately miss her touch. It is crazy how someone I hardly know can have this kind of effect on me. I open my eyes which I don't remember closing, to find her staring at me with this look that is so intense, I have no idea what it means but I like it. It makes her look even better than normal if that is even possible. In the split second that I see this look in her eyes, which I can only guess is what, desire? In that second, I feel this strange warmth that starts deep in my gut and radiates up to my heart and down to places I have never felt anything like this before. Unfortunately, the look in her eyes go away as quickly as it came and the moment is lost. I feel flushed and I am sure my face is red but all I can do is smile at her. She quickly mumbles something that sounds like wait here, I will be right back and she quickly leaves the room.

As I sit here alone in the room waiting for her to return, I replay the events in my head and try to figure out what it all means, but for the life of me I can't. I only know what I feel and I'm not even too sure about that. I mean I have never really had friends and definitely no one that has ever made me feel anything like I just felt. I just don't know what it all means! Before I realize it about twenty minutes had passed. I was starting to worry that she wasn't ever coming back and on top of that I am supposed to meet Jay in about twenty five minutes at the park. I got up and walked out the door. I had made it half way to the nurses' station when the doc came around the corner.

She looked at me and said, "Bo, where are you going? I still need to remove your stitches."

"Well doc, I thought you weren't coming back so I was just going to leave and come back later. I thought you might have gotten busy and forgotten about me, besides I have plans in about twenty minutes."

She kind of cocks her head at me like she is questioning what kind of plans I have. After all I'm not a people person so I guess she thinks that I have nothing going on, ever. The more she looks at me this way and the more I think about what just happened and the fact that I have been waiting over twenty minutes for her to return, the angrier I get. I'm not sure why but then I'm not sure of anything anymore.

She obviously can tell that I am getting mad because she lowers her voice and says, "Bo please, let's go back into the room so that we can talk and take care of those stitches. I promise to have you out of here in fifteen minutes, twenty tops. Just give me a chance and by the way I could never forget about you."

"Fine, whatever! Let's get this over with!" and with that I walk back into the room and hop up on the bed.

As the doc walks in the room, I can tell she doesn't know what to do or say which is new. She always has something to say. Unlike me, I never know what to say or do, for that matter, when it comes to socialization. I try and look her in the eyes but she won't look at me, instead she looks at anything but me.

"What's wrong doc, the cat have your tongue? You always have something to say. It is me who is usually the tongue tied one."

She turns her back on me and begins pulling out the instruments she needs to remove my stitches. While she is turned with her back to me she mumbles, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have kissed you. I don't know what is wrong with me today. It was a mistake that I shouldn't have let happen for so many reasons."

"Really, doc! You sure know how to sweep a girl off her feet and then stop on her ego and heart! What the hell!" I was mad now, I could feel the monster wanting out but this time I refused to let it take over.

"Bo, I didn't mean it like that!"

"Then what the hell did you mean! Remember I'm an idiot when it comes to emotions and right now mine are all over the place."

"I'm sorry. What I meant was that kissing a patient is against the hospital rules along with being unethical and maybe even illegal."

"Whatever doc, I have been wanting to do that for a long time now and I thought it was amazing and then you said it was a mistake. I don't know what is going on. On top of that I think I may have feelings for that Jay guy from the park. I just don't know what is going on."

"I'm sorry Bo, I should never have let that happen no matter how bad I wanted it to!"

I start to reply but when she turns back around, I can tell from the look in her eyes she is all business. She makes short work of removing my stitches and never once looks me in the eyes. I've really reached my limit now! I don't know what to do. I look at my watch and see that it is past time for me to meet Jay at the park, so I mumble a thank you and bolt out the door before she can say or do anything. I think it is best if I put some distance between the good doctor and myself.

Once out of the hospital, I jog back to the park and see that Jay is there shooting hoops by himself. I watch him for a minute without him noticing me. He is very graceful and athletic, as well as, very nice looking. I realize that I may have some of the same feelings toward him as I do the doc, which confuses me even more. As I stand there watching him I become more and more frustrated with myself and my feelings. I have never had to deal with anything like this before, that I know of. I guess I'm just going to have to see what happens and maybe have a discussion with Dyson or Kenzie on feelings. Although, that conversation will be awkward with either one of them. Hell, maybe I do need a therapist just to help me figure out my everyday emotions!

Whatever, Jay sees me and starts to walk over to me. I meet him half way and apologize for being late. "It took a little longer at the hospital than I thought it would."

He smiles, "No problem. I was beginning to think you had changed your mind, not being a people person and all. Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, I guess. I think I'm just having trouble adjusting to my new surroundings. Things are just so different here compared to living in South Africa. So, enough about me. What did you want to show me?"

"Nothing really, I just wanted to spend some time with you and get to know you." He says with a confident smile.

In my head I'm screaming, really! Did he really just ask me to meet him so he could flirt with me? I just can't catch a break. I just stand there looking at him, and I'm just tired of being confused and pissed, so I start to walk away without saying a word. This day just can't get any worse! My walking away must have stunned him because I was half way to the street before he caught up to me.

"Whoa, what did I say to make you just turn and leave?" he asks.

"Look, you seem nice enough but right now I'm just looking to make a friend, nothing more. Right now my life is confusing enough without try to add a boyfriend to the mix. I came out here because I thought you may be someone I would like to call a friend at some point but if all you want to do is flirt and try and get in my pants, I'm out! I don't need any more aggravation in my life. I also thought you may actually be able to teach me how to play basketball but I guess that was just another ploy to lure me out here. Whatever, I'm going home!" Jay just stands there looking confused and for a split second I actually feel sorry for him and almost apologize before I come back to my senses. Again, I start to walk away.

I get a few feet away before he yells, "Wait, I think you misunderstood me. I only meant that I wanted to get to know you better as friends, and just go from there. I'm not sure what all you have going on but I would like to see if you can play basketball because our girls' team could sure use someone with your height. How about we head back down to the court and start over, please." He says with a smile.

At this point, I could use something to release the built up stress so I say, "Lead the way."

Once we are on the court he turns to me and says, "Hi, my name is Jay and I would very much like to be your friend."

I laugh, "Hi, my name is Bo Dennis, aka Trouble or asshole depending on the day, and as of now, I'm not sure if I want a friend or not but I think I need one. So, I guess you will do."

Now we are both laughing so hard we can't stop ourselves for a few minutes. When we do, I wipe my eyes and look around and notice a few people walking around the trails and I could swore I saw the doc duck behind a tree near the bench where I sat before the fight started last time. Oh well, I'm not going to think about her right now.

I look at Jay and he is giving me a questioning look "I thought I saw someone I know but I'm ready to learn. What's up first?"

We spend the next few hours shooting and going over the rules of the game. Jay is actually a very patient person when it comes to teaching. By the time it is too dark to see anymore, I think I more or less have the hang of the basics. I'm not a great shooter yet but according to Jay with my height all I need to do is rebound and shoot from close to the basket, which I can do. He suggests that we meet again tomorrow evening and practice some more. I agree because not only did I have fun but I think that I could really use a friend.

I said thanks, see you tomorrow and started walking away. Jay yelled, "Wait, let me at least walk you home."

"No thanks, I can take care of myself. I will see you tomorrow."

"Trust me I saw the fight. I know you can take care of yourself. I was just trying to be friendly so you wouldn't have to walk alone."

"Jay, I'm used to being alone, it's being around people that is new to me. I appreciate your offer but the walk home will give me some time to think. I will see you tomorrow around the same time. Thanks, again for showing me the basics. I look forward to learning more." He seemed to understand and we parted ways.

As I walked toward the park entrance, I noticed someone sitting on the bench overlooking the courts. As I got closer I realized it was Dr. Lewis. Great, just what I need! I was hoping to get some alone time to process the day's events and come up with a good way to ask Dyson a few questions about his relationship with the doc. It doesn't look like that is going to happen now. I was just about to turn and walk the other way when she rose and started toward me.

Instead of walking away, which is what I really wanted to do, I continued on my original path. When I was about two steps away, I decided to bit the bullet and speak first. "What's up doc? You stalking me?" I'm trying to keep the mood light because I can tell by the look in her eyes, she has a lot on her mind.

"Bo I think we need to have a talk!" she replied.

"I had a feeling you were going to say something like that. Look doc, I admit I am new to socialization and everything but the signals you are sending me are beyond confusing and I don't know what the hell is going on and now there are feelings towards Jay and I have no idea what to think or do about any of them. I know I don't remember much but I don't think I have ever been this confused. There are just too many new emotions to deal with and I just feel so much pressure to try and figure everything out. I was going to spend the walk home trying to come up with a way to ask Dyson about relationships and friendships so that maybe he can give me a little more insight into some of the things I am feeling."

"Bo I am sorry that you can't remember your past and you are so confused. If there is anything I can help you with, all you have to do is ask."

"Thanks, but doc…never mind."

"Bo, what is it you can ask or tell me anything!"

"Well…I'm just so confused right. I don't know how to feel or what to do."

"I understand and I am sorry that I am adding to everything."

"It is not that doc, look for me that kiss wasn't a mistake. It was something I have been thinking about since the first time you walked into my hospital room. The first time you touched me something happened, like a shock or something and it has happened every time you touch me. Then there was the kiss and it was like an explosion happening all over my body. It was amazing! Then you have to go and say it was a mistake."

"But at the hospital after the kiss you said that you have the same feelings towards that guy, Jay, as well."

"Well you had just called the kiss a mistake and I was hurt. Also I said I may have feelings for him but I doubt I will ever feel the same towards anyone else what I feel for you. Which is another reason I'm so confused!"

"Bo, I'm sorry that I have complicated things for you even more. That is the last thing I wanted to do. It is just that ever since I found you and Dyson again I just have a hard time controlling my emotions around you."

"Wait. What do you mean by finding us again? Did you know us before? Is that something else I can't remember?"

"That is part of a bigger story that you need to hear and part of what I wanted to talk to you about tonight. But first I really think you should talk to Dyson and maybe even Kenzie first."

"Why should I talk to Dyson first? Why can't you just tell me what the hell is going on!"

"I made him a promise and I don't break my promises so it would be best for you to talk to him first."

"Great not only can I not remember my past but apparently everyone I care about is keeping secrets about it from me. Add in my social and emotional issues and it is a wonder that I'm not in the crazy house!"

"Trust me Bo, I don't want to keep things from you anymore. That is why I came and found you tonight. Look, it's getting late and I'm sure Dyson and Kenzie are wondering where you are. Why don't you go home and talk to them and then have dinner with me at my place tomorrow night and I will answer any questions I can. How does that sound?"

"I just don't understand why you can't just tell me now and get it over with?"

"Bo, it is a lot of information and I made a promise to Dyson."

"Whatever doc, how do I even know if you will tell me the truth or everything tomorrow since you seem so loyal to Dyson and the promise you made him?"  
"Because I am making you a promise right now that will override the promise I made to him. If you go home and talk to Dyson first, I will tell you everything you want to know tomorrow night."

"I already made plans with Jay to learn some more basketball skills tomorrow night but if you are serious about telling me everything meet me here around eight. But I'm not making any promises about talking to Dyson."

"Ok, but please thing about talking to him. It will make our conversation so much easier if you do."

"I'll think about it but no promises!" I say with a smirk.

She smiles and says, "I will see you tomorrow night at eight and that's a promise."

"Bye doc."


	8. Chapter 7

A/N Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming. Also I have posted some answers to questions that have been asked in the reviews. thanks again for reading.

Chapter 7

Bo

On the walk home, I try to come up with a way to talk to Dyson about everything. I'm not sure why but it just feels a little awkward to talk to my brother about all the feelings I'm having toward the doc and also Jay. Maybe I should talk to Kenzie first even though I don't know her that well yet maybe it would be easier since she is a girl also. I don't know! One thing I do know is that I need to ask Dyson about his relationship with Dr. Lewis. When I get home I see that Dyson and Kenzie are sitting out back with a fire going in the pit so I go grab a shower.

After my shower, I walk outside and see them both still sitting by the fire drinking beer. I grab a chair from the deck and join them by the fire. I really wanted to talk to Dyson about his relationship with the doc but figure now is not the right time so instead I decide to ask him about what I was like before I woke up in the hospital.

When I sit down Dyson looks at me and says, "You are home late. Where have you been?"

"I was at the park shooting basketball with Jay, then I ran into the doc and we talked for a bit. I've been home for a good thirty minutes though, I took a shower before coming out."

"Oh really, who is this Jay? Does he happen to be that boy that you were staring at as he was leaving the hospital?" he ask and then of them began laughing.

I just cut my eyes at them which makes them laugh harder. "I am so glad that I seem to be able to amuse everyone without even trying. I'm about tired of everyone laughing at me!" I get up and start to walk back to the house, forget it I will just figure everything out on my own.

Dyson yells, "Wait, I'm sorry what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just forget it. I'm going to bed."

"No come back and sit and tell me what is wrong. I can tell you have something weighing on your mind by the look you have on your face. Not to mention, the fact you are so quick to anger."

"Forget it!"

I open the door to the house and head in. I head to the fridge to grab a snack and drink before heading up to my room for the night. When I close the fridge door there is Dyson.

"What do you want," I say.

"Come back outside and talk to us, please."

"Why? So you can make fun of me some more! No thanks, I think I will pass."

"Come on Bo, really I want to know what is wrong. I want to help."

"Whatever Dyson, I think I will just sleep on it."

"Bo you know that want help. I know you don't remember this but growing up we had this thing where we wouldn't go to sleep until we talked out anything that was bothering us. Sometimes we would stay up all night talking which always got us in trouble because we would have a horrible day training the next day and would end up having to run for hours as punishment. So what do you say, will you come back out and talk to us?"

"Fine, but only because I want to know more about my past and that is the first time you have really told me anything about it except the bare minimum you told me at the hospital."

"Ok then, bring your drink and sandwich and join us and we can talk it out and figure out a way to solve whatever problems you are having."

So I followed him back out and sat down by the fire. I sat there and watched the flame and tried to figure out what to say. Finally I just said, "I'm so confused about everything. Since I woke up in that stupid hospital I feel like a two year old!"

"What do you mean by that," Dyson asked.

"I mean I have no idea what I'm feeling most of the time and on top of that I have no clue how to interact with people. It's like I have been living in a cave by myself for the last seventeen years and everything is just so confusing."

Dyson becomes very quiet and is just staring into the fire like he is trying to figure out what or how to say something. Kenzie choose this quiet time to ask me if I would like her to leave us alone so we could talk.

"No, it's fine. I figure you would probably benefit from hearing it as much as I do since you are stuck with me. I guess you should probably know what you are in for once Dyson leaves for the army.

Kenzie replies, "As long as you are ok with me staying, I would like very much to hear what you have to say and help if I can. Also know that I am here for you no matter your past or whatever the future holds."

"I really appreciate that, Kenzie."

Dyson

I knew we were eventually going to need to have this conversation but I was really hoping it would be a little further down the road, like never. I haven't made up my mind exactly what to tell her. I want to protect her from all the bad memories and events in our lives but I guess that isn't really possible. I just want Bo to be able to start from scratch and have a normal life. I guess I thought that could happen when she woke up and couldn't remember everything. I don't know how to tell her that our parents were executed right in front of us and the people who did it forced us and every other child in the village to become slaves. I thought I could protect her from those horrible memories but I guess that's why they say the past can never stay hidden.

The only other person here in the states that knows the whole truth is Lauren and she promised not to tell her everything until after she finished college. Although after the conversation the other day with Lauren at the hospital, I'm not a hundred percent sure she won't crack and tell Bo everything. Why does everything in our lives have to be so complicated? I guess all I can hope is that Bo doesn't ask too many questions and I can keep most of the bad things from her. I am brought back to reality when I hear Bo screaming my name.

Bo

After I tell Kenzie it is ok for her to stay and listen, I look at Dyson staring into the fire deep in thought. I try to get his attention by calling his name but he doesn't hear me. After a couple of failed attempts to get his attention I scream, "DYSON" He finally turns and looks at me.

"What?"

"Will you answer some questions about our past, please? I need to know if I was always so clueless about social interaction or is it just something I forgot."

He laughs, "Sure Bo I will try to answer your questions the best I can. I wouldn't necessarily say you are clueless, you have just never really had to deal with people except other fighters and trainers."

"What do you mean?"

"Well like I told you when you woke up, after our parents died we were made slaves. You were only five at the time so you were made to work in the fields harvesting. Once you were old enough they moved you to the fighters barracks and you began to train as a fighter so the only contact you had with people was with other fighters and trainers and really the only thing you all talked about was fighting. The only person you interacted with about anything else was me."

"So, basically I didn't have any friends other than you and the only other people I interacted with was about fighting."

"Exactly, you could talk for hours about fighting and training because it was really all you knew. I hate to say this but you also seemed to enjoy fighting and you were damn good at it."

"So I am not an idiot, I have just never been in social situations like these before. I guess that is good but that doesn't really help answer the questions that I have."

"What else would you like to know, Bo?"

"The other day right before the fight turned into a full blown brawl, I had this feeling in the pit of my stomach. It felt like there was a monster waiting to be released. Is this what happened before every fight?"

"Yes, you always called it your fight monster. It is basically just your anger. Anger is the one emotion that you know. Once you were in the ring you released it on your opponent. The only problem is that you couldn't always control it and sometimes it came out when you weren't in the ring, and that was a problem."

"Is there anything else you would like to know?"

"I do have a couple of questions about how we escaped Africa. How were we able to leave without being caught by Malachi and his guys? Also, is there any chance that he will come looking for us? And do we know what exactly happened to him?"

"Well, like I told you when you first woke up, a friend of our parents had been looking for us and when the fight was broken up she helped me get you out of there. She had a car waiting to take us to the plane that got us out of Africa."

"How did she find us when Kenzie couldn't? And what was her name?"

"Well she was on a special task force that had been tracking Malachi and the fights for a few years. She was working undercover as a security guard when she recognized me and then when the fight introductions was made she realized who you were. It took her a while to get the rest of the task force in position to raid the fight. Once they were in position, they threw in some flashbang grenades and that is when all hell broke loose. She came and scooped you up and I followed her to the locker room where a doctor got you stable enough to make it to the plane."

"What about Malachi, is he going to be looking for us? How do we know we are actually safe from him or others like him?"

"Calm down Bo, as far as, Malachi knows you are dead."

"What?"

"When we pulled you out of the ring you were in bad shape. The last time I saw Malachi, he tried to stop us on the way out but I told him you were dead and then she told me to get to the car and she would handle him. I don't think we have anything to worry about."

"But you don't know for sure?"

"The same task force is still working on breaking up the fights and I am sure that if we were in danger they would let us know. Bo, you have enough to worry about without thinking about Malachi. Just let it go, ok."

I take a deep breath and just spit it out, "How do you know if you are in love?"

Dyson's head snapped up to look at me and he stuttered, "Wha, What did you say?"

Kenzie begins to laugh, "I'm pretty sure she just ask you how do you know if you are in love."

"Very funny Kenz, I heard her. I just don't understand why she is asking?"

"Dyson the whole point of this talk is because I am confuse about the emotional I am having, one of them being love. I am having these feelings and I don't understand what they mean and I was hoping you could help explain them to me."

"Why on earth would you think I could explain them to you? I have never had a real relationship with anyone so how would I know?"

"What about you and the doc, aren't you all in a relationship? It sure seemed that way at the hospital the other day when you stayed behind to talk to her."

Dyson starts laughing hysterically, "You think that I am dating the doctor, now that's funny."

"Why is it funny? When I asked her she told me I needed to talk to you."

"She did? Well whatever, no we are not in a relationship. We became friends while you were in the hospital that's all."

"Whatever, I wish someone would just explain what is happing to me. It looked to me like there was more than just a casual friendship between you two."

I stopped to think for a minute and thought I saw Kenzie give Dyson a look like he was keeping something from me but I could have imagined it. I was just so confused. Kenzie spoke up, "Bo what feelings are confusing you? Maybe I can help."

"I don't really know how to explain them but sometimes when I am with a certain person I get this funny feeling in my stomach like butterflies or something and I just don't know what to do about them."

Kenzie smiled, "Bo that's normal when you like somebody in a romantic way. Do you know what I mean by that?"

"Yes, I'm not a complete idiot. You mean I like that person as something more than just a friend."

"Exactly, and I don't think you are an idiot."

"Ok, is it possible to have these feelings for more than one person?"

"Sure. During your life you will probably have feelings for at least a few people if not a lot of them." to like more than one person."

"Great, I think I am more confused now than ever. What if I have these feelings for more than one person at a time?"

"I mean I guess you could but normally a person would only be in a relationship with one person at a time. It is usually socially unacceptable to be dating two people at a time."

"What if the person is a girl? Is that ok?"

Kenzie looks at Dyson before answering and he just shrugs. "I personally have no problem with it but there are people in the world that think it is wrong for two people of the same sex to like one another in a romantic way."

"What are your thoughts, Dyson?"

He just looks at me and says, "Bo it doesn't matter what other people think as long as you are happy. We have had enough bad things happen to us, to last two lifetimes, so if someone makes you happy then so be it. But please don't put all your eggs in one basket. You are still young, you will have plenty of time to settle down later."

"What do you mean by that, Dyson?"

"I mean there is no reason for you to get into a serious relationship right away. You are still a kid and now that you are free from Malachi you should just have fun."

"Thanks guys, I'm still confused but this has helped some. I think it's time for me to go to bed before my head explodes."

Dyson

"Well I guess that could have been worse."

"Why didn't you tell her about Lauren?" Kenzie said.

"I don't know! I think it would have led to more questions that I am just not ready to answer. It's bad enough that she is talking about love."

Kenzie laughs at me, "Why because you don't know how to deal with it? I think it is good that she is making friends and maybe even a GOOD friend."

"I know but I'm just afraid she is having feelings for Lauren and she is too young for that. She needs to explore her emotions with people her own age, Lauren will be there when she is ready."

Kenzie says, "Dyson what on earth are you talking about? The doctor is way too old to have feelings for Bo, that's just creepy, not to mention, bordering on illegal. Even if Bo has a crush on Dr. Lewis there is no way that anything will become of it. She is just confused emotionally and the doctor has been there for her since she woke up so it only makes sense that she would have some strong feelings about her but they will pass."

"Trust me I hope you are right, it is beyond creepy but I know for a fact that Lauren has feelings for Bo."

"How?"

"Now that is a long, crazy story that you will never believe. Let's just leave it at that for now and try to encourage Bo to meet and date people her own age, like this Jay kid."

"Dyson you can't tell me something like that and expect to get away with not elaborating on it. How do you know Dr. Lewis has feelings for Bo?"

"Ok, short version, she told me and yes it is creepy. I just want Bo to make some friends her own age and go to school and get an education. Lauren will be there when she finishes college and then maybe if they want to date then whatever."

"Dyson what the hell are you saying? Dr. Lewis has to be at least twice Bo's age, why would she admit to you she has feelings for your seventeen year old sister."

"Like I said, it is a long story that you wouldn't believe if it if I told you. Let's just leave it at that!"

"Ok, whatever."


	9. Chapter 8

A/N Sorry about all the chapter confusion, I think I have it figured out now. I'm still getting the hang of all this. Hope you all are still enjoying the story. Please keep the reviews coming.

Chapter 8

Bo

I sleep super late the next day. When I wake up I'm still confused but I feel a little better. Hopefully spending time with Jay and then the doc will help clear things up a little more. I hang around the house until it's time to head to the park to meet Jay. I tell Dyson and Kenzie I'm headed out and, of course, Dyson wants to know where I'm going. I let him know that I'm meeting Jay at the park to play some basketball and he gives me this weird look. Whatever, I head out. When I get to the park, Jay is just finishing up a pickup game with a few other people our age. When he sees me, he motions me over to his little group. Most of them are heading out but a couple stay behind.

Jay says, "Hey Bo, glad you made it."

"I told you I would." I say with a smile.

He smiles and says, "Yeah, I know but…anyway I would like to introduce you to Tamsin and Dean Palmer. Known to most around here as the twins. Twins this is Bo, aka Trouble." Jay begins to chuckle.

Tamsin holds out her hand towards me and says, "Actually everyone calls me Tamsin and him dumbass."

I laugh and take her hand, "Nice to meet you both."

Tamsin looks to be about five foot five or so with these hypnotic gray-blue eyes. She has long, blonde hair. She has an amazing tan with an athletic build. Dean on the other hand, is about five six with the same grey-blue eyes, with a buzz cut and muscular build. He looks more like a football player than a basketball player to me, but what do I know.

Jay speaks up, "Tamsin is the captain of the girl's school team and Dean is on the guy's basketball team, as well as, the football team."

Tamsin kind of gives me the once over and then says, "So you are the one that finally put Ben in his place, huh. I imagined you would be much bigger. Jay said that you have a pretty good feel for the basics, let's see what you've got. You and Jay against Dean and me. What do you say?"

"I don't know, yesterday was the first time I even held a basketball."

Jay looks at me and says, "It will be fun. What do you say?"

"Why not."

So we spent the next couple of hours playing two on two with them stopping occasionally to show me things and it was actually fun. Tamsin said that I would be a great addition to the team but I told her I wasn't sure. We all made plans to meet a couple of times a week for the rest of the summer so in their words, they could get me ready for tryouts. As we stood there talking, I looked up and saw the doc sitting on one of the benches overlooking the courts.

Tamsin said, "Looks like we have enough daylight for one more game, how about it?"

I glanced at the doc and she just nodded like she knew what I was asking, which was weird. "I'm game, if Jay is."

He replied, "I'm always game." So we played, when we finished Jay asked me if I wanted to join them for pizza.

"Maybe next time, I already have dinner plans for tonight. I guess I will see you all next time." We all said our goodbyes and I headed up to where the doc was sitting.

As I approached the bench where the doc was sitting she looked up at me with that Hollywood smile of hers. I couldn't help but smile back at her and said, "I hope I didn't keep you waiting to long."

She replied, "No, not at all. I see you seem to be making some friends."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well you looked like you were having fun. You also look like you are picking up the sport of basketball quickly. I really enjoyed watching you play."

"Really, I feel like I have a long way to go before I will be ready to try out for the high school team. What would be really great is if there was a wrestling team. I know I'm good at that."

"Bo, I honestly think you will be able to do anything you put your mind to."

"Thanks doc. Shall we get going?"

"Sure, let's go."

"So did you talk to Dyson and Kenzie last night?"

"I did but I'm not sure how much it helped. I mean Dyson told me a little more about my past and Kenzie helped explain some of the feelings I have been having but I am still very confused about a lot of things. Oh and I asked him about his relationship with you and he laughed at me."

"Why did he laugh? What did you ask him?"

I looked at the ground as we walked, "I asked him if you all were dating?"

She began to laugh also, "What is so funny about that question?"

"Well first off Dyson is not my type and two why would you think we are dating?"

"I don't know. I guess because the way you all are so comfortable around each other and some of the looks you give him but let's not forget I'm not really good with these social things."

"No we are definitely not dating. What else did he say about our relationship?"

"He basically just said that you all became close while I was in the hospital."

By the time we walk the few blocks to her house, I realize it is going on nine o'clock and I forgot to tell Dyson and Kenzie I was going to be having dinner with the doc. "Hey doc, I forgot to call Dyson and Kenzie to let them know I wouldn't be home for dinner. They are probably going to be pissed so I'm just going to call them real quick if that's ok with you."

She replies, "How about I give them a call for you while you go clean up." She smiles that amazing smile and says, "You really stink!"

I laugh and sniff myself and say "You are correct. I really stink, but I don't expect you to call for me I can do it."

"Bo, it's no problem I need to tell Dyson something anyway. Go get a shower and I will give him a call."

"Ok whatever you say doc." I follow her down the hallway to the guest bedroom and bath.

She grabs me a towel and tells me to make myself at home. She then says, "After I call and talk to Dyson I will bring some cloths and put on the bed for you."

"Ok, thanks."

I wait for her to leave then I follow the sound of her voice to her bedroom and stand outside the door so that I can try and hear the phone conversation. I could only hear one side of the conversation but it was better than nothing.

She said, "Hey Dyson, I just wanted you to know that I ran into Bo at the park and asked her to come back to the house for dinner."

I'm not exactly sure what he said but by what she said next, I don't think he was too happy. A few seconds later, she said, "I can't keep it from her anymore. I have to tell her." There are a few minutes of silence, then I can hear Dyson screaming so loud I can make out every word.

He said, "Lauren you can't! We have a plan remember?"

"I have to tell her, Dyson! She needs to hear it and I can't continue to lie to her, besides you had every opportunity to tell her everything last night which is why I waited. I told her she had to talk to you before I could tell her anything."

"No, Lauren you promised!" Dyson yelled through the phone.

"Look, Dyson I agreed not to tell her anything unless she asked me and she started asking questions yesterday at the hospital so I told her to talk to you first. It is not my fault you continued to lie to her even though she was asking you questions. She is bound to find out one way or another eventually and I don't want Bo to find out I have lied to her the entire time. I care too much for her to lie to her anymore. You can hate me or whatever but I'm telling her the truth to anything that she asks me. I just wanted to warn you so that she wouldn't come home and catch you total off guard with what she finds out."

"Lauren this is not what we agreed on!"

It became quiet again and I had heard enough. They have been lying to me this whole time but about what I don't know.

I decide I should probably go and get my shower before the doc catches me listening in on her phone conversation. As I take my shower, I continue to think about what I overheard and it makes me angry and frustrated. I just don't know what to do. When I get finished with my shower there are fresh clothes laid out on the bed for me including a new pair of boxer shorts, t-shirt, some basketball shorts and even a pair of Nike flip flops. I couldn't believe how thoughtful it was of her to make sure I had something comfortable to wear. It helped me to calm down a little bit but I was still angry and confused.

When I entered the kitchen I could tell she was in deep thought because she didn't even hear me walk up. I took this time to watch her and admire her graceful movements, and more of the anger left me. I can't explain how, but something about being around her makes me feel safe and content. It is hard for me to stay angry at her. When she finally notices me, she gives me her trademark half smile that just eases the rest of my anger. I'm sure my face is red since the room temp just jumped about ten degrees.

She laughs, "I see you found the cloths I left for you."

"Yes, thanks. The shirt is a little snug but not bad."

"I think it fits you perfect. It accentuates your muscular arms." As she says that she blushes and boy does she look good when she is embarrassed.

"So was Dyson ok with me staying for dinner or is he pissed that I forgot to tell him?"

"He is fine with it, I even got him to agree to let you stay the night since what I have to tell you could take a while, although he is not very happy with me right now."

"Why is he mad at you?"

"He doesn't really want me to tell you what I feel I need to, but he will get over it eventually."

"Well if I wasn't sure before if I wanted to have this talk, I sure as hell don't want to now."

"Look Bo, I'm not going to lie to you some of what I have to say is going to be hard to hear but I feel it needs to be said, no matter what your brother thinks."

"Ok doc, I understand but after the intense conversation last night with him, I was kind of hoping to just keep it light tonight. But let's just see how the night goes. Ok?"

"Sounds fair."

"Alright what can I do to help with dinner?"

"How about go out back and fire up the grill while I put the potatoes in the oven."

"Ok! What are we having?"

"Steak and potatoes, of course, since that is your favorite meal." She says as she flashes that wonderful smile.

"That is true but how do you know what my favorite meal is, when I don't?"

"I asked Dyson!" she said laughing. I joined in laughing with her as I made my way outside to start the grill.

Once dinner is cooked, we sit down at the table to eat. So far we have kept the conversation casual, just getting comfortable being around one another. She had managed to cook my steak just the way I liked it, as far as, I can remember anyway. Hers on the other hand looked like she just threw it on for about five seconds on each side. When she cut into it blood just ran everywhere. It was quite odd and pretty disgusting. After we finish eating, we rinsed the plates and put them in the dishwasher. We moved to the living room and sat on the couch. I ask her where she is from originally.

She looks at me with a pained look in her eye and said, "I know that seems like a pretty easy question to answer but in my case it will lead us to the hard stuff and I want to make sure you are ready for that whole conversation before I start down that road. Because once I do, I want to be able to tell you everything, not just where I'm from. So you just let me know what you want to do we have all night."

"Ok doc, I guess we might as well go for it. I'm going to have to face it sooner or later."

She just smiled and nodded. She then got up and retrieved a bottle of Patron tequila out of the freezer, along with two shot glasses, the salt shaker and some lime wedges. I just sort of stare at her.

She looks at me and smiles, "What? If we are going to start down this road, I'm going to need all the courage I can muster. After a couple of shots of this, maybe I will have enough liquid courage to get through the story I need to tell you."

"Oh, lord this doesn't sound good. Is it too late to change my mind about this?"

"Oh, yes there is no going back now." She pours two shots. I watch as she licks the skin between her thumb and pointer finger. As she does I get those butterflies in my stomach and feel the heat between my legs. I shake my head and try to focus on anything but her mouth and lips and how much I want to kiss her right now. Man that stupid talk with Dyson and Kenzie really didn't help me know what I am supposed to do when I feel this way. Anyway, she then pours salt on her hand, licks it off, takes the shot and then bites into the lime wedge.

She then looks at me and says, "Your turn."

I began to stutter, "Wait, what? You do realize I am only seventeen, right?"

She smiles and laughs, the combination of those things makes my heart skip a few beats. She replies, "Yes I do realize that but as I said we are going to need all the help we can get in order to make it through this. So drink up. You are staying here tonight so whatever happens stays between us, ok?"

"Sure, whatever you say doc!"

As a sat there watching her, I had so many things running through my mind that before I knew what was happening she had downed about five or six shots. I decided to just go for it and see where the night took us. I know where I would like it to take us! What the hell am I thinking? Oh well, I follow what she did and slammed the shot back. Man did that burn going down but I have to say it felt good. She poured two more. This time she held up her glass and motioned me to do the same.

I picked up my glass and she touched hers to mine and said, "To learning the past and moving on to new beginnings and a better future." She then tipped back her head and took the shot and I did the same. Boy, did it burn but it felt so good. I sat there thinking, well this is the point of no return. As I sat there, the warmth from my throat and stomach seemed to work its way out and the warmth warmed me like wrapping myself in a soft blanket. She gave me that wonderful half smile that I found super sexy and I couldn't help but want to kiss her more than ever. This was going to be a long night and I'm not so sure it was a good idea for me to take those shots. I can feel my control slipping away a little bit at a time. Man, she wasn't kidding about that stuff being liquid courage. I just don't have a clue as to why the doc makes me have these feelings. I don't remember ever having these types of feelings before but then again I don't remember much. I start to chuckle and she gives me a sideways glance like she is asking what am I laughing at?

"What?" I said still chuckling at my inside joke.

"Just wondering what you are laughing at, that's all." "

Just an inside joke with myself."

"Care to share the joke."

"Not really, but I will since it's you. I was just laughing at the fact the tequila combined with my confused emotions when I am around certain people, especially you, has me thinking that I don't ever remember feeling these things before. Then I thought, well of course I don't because I don't remember shit from the past except the fight with Mendez and then everything that has happened since I woke up in your hospital. I find that extremely funny now."

"What do you mean by the way you feel around me? Why are you so confused about our relationship?"

"I think I need another drink before I am ready to talk about feelings, doc. Wait what relationship?"

"I think you are right, let's have another drink first."

We actually take two more shots and I lost all control over what came out of my mouth. I think maybe that was the point of the drinking so that we could just talk open and honestly to one another. The only problem with that is I don't want to talk, I want to explore my feelings more! All I can do is stare at her beautiful face, she is smiling and her dimples are showing. I gaze down to her lips, which are calling for mine. Then down further, to her perfect breasts that look so good peeking out of the top of her form fitting tank top. She clears her throat and I quickly realize what I'm doing and look away.

"Alright Bo, start talking."

"What, I thought you brought me over to tell ME a story and so far all we have done is have an amazing meal and drink. Where is my story?"

"We will get to it but first I want to hear what you meant about being confused about the way you feel around me and certain other people. Mainly just how you feel about me!" She says with a laugh.

"Ok, I guess since the talk with Dyson and Kenzie really didn't answer my questions I might as well see what you have to say. But first you have to promise me that what I say stays between us and will not make things awkward. You are quickly becoming one of the few people I trust and I don't think I could handle loosing you over some stupid feelings that I don't even understand. Deal?"

"Bo, I'm glad you feel you can trust me and I don't think there is anything you can say to push me away."

"Ok doc, I will try to explain what I feel but I don't even know how to start."

"Why don't you just start from the beginning?"

"Alright here goes, the first time I saw you after waking up in the hospital all I could think about was how beautiful you were. Then when you touched me it was like I was being electrocuted but in a good way. I know you had to feel how fast my heart was beating but you never let on, which only made me like you more. Then every time after that whenever you were around I became a bumbling idiot, saying things like what's up doc. The better I get to know you the more confused I become, then when you kissed me yesterday…Well that was a whole different level of confusion. My body had some reactions that I have never had before."

"What kind of reactions, Bo?"

"Again I don't really know how to explain it but it felt like I had butterflies in the pit of my stomach and they were fluttering around trying to get out. Then there was this sensation of warmth and wetness in places there shouldn't be."

The doc chuckles a little and says, "Oh, I see. I think I know what you are talking about."

"Really! Great what is it?"

"Oh you mean you really want me to tell you what you are feeling. This conversation calls for a few more shots."

The doc pours us another round of shots and then another. As she starts to pour the third round I say, "Whoa, doc I think we might need to slow down on the liquor or I'm not going to remember anything in the morning."

"That might not be a bad thing, Bo."

"What do you mean doc? Is what I'm feeling a bad thing?"

"Well I guess that would depend on who you ask. Did you tell Dyson and Kenzie about these feelings?"

"Sort of but Dyson said he didn't have a clue about relationships since he had never had one and Kenzie just said she thought I was having romantic feelings."

"Oh God! Did you tell them who you were having these feelings about?"

"No, not specifically. Why?"

"Dyson is going to kill me!"

"Doc, what's wrong? Is there something wrong with me?"

She laughs, "No there is nothing wrong with you. The feelings you are describing is arousal. It is a normal feeling to have for someone you care for."

"So if it's normal why is Dyson going to kill you?"

"Because Bo, he doesn't want us to be in a romantic relationship."

"Why?"

"Well one reason is that you are still young and have a lot of exploring to do emotionally and physically and I am a lot older than you. He wants you to date people your own age and experience the world now that you are free from Malachi."

"Well what if I want to explore these feelings with you and I don't care what he wants."

"Bo it isn't really that simple."

"I don't see why it can't be…oh unless you don't feel the same for me. Oh crap that's it isn't it?"

"Bo it's not that simple. I do care for you…but"

"Never mind doc. Just forget it." I feel tears starting to form so I look down at my hands. I can't cry, especially in front of her.

"Bo…"

"No doc it's ok. Why don't you tell me the story you brought me over here to hear and let's just forget this one, please. Also can I have another shot?"

"Sure, Bo. Anything you want." She said as she poured the next round.

"Ok doc, your turn. Let's start with something simple. When was the first time you actually met me?"

She paused and just looked at me for a moment. Then she poured herself another shot. When she looked back at me, I could see so many emotions running through her but I didn't know why.

Then she started talking. "Bo this is going to be hard for you to understand but I need you to know that I am telling you the truth and I would never lie to you. Ok?"

"Sure doc, I believe you."

"Alright the first time I met you was when you were born. I was your mother's best friend and doctor in Africa. We were like sisters and I delivered you. That was the first time I ever laid eyes on you. I think that was the happiest day of my life so far. You were this perfect little bundle and from the first moment I looked into your beautiful blue eyes, I knew you were special." The words just tumbled out of her mouth so fast I wasn't really sure I was hearing her right. When I looked into her eyes, I could see the unshed tears.

When she pauses to take a breath, I interrupt her. I hold up my hands and make a T meaning time out. "Whoa doc, I'm going to need a minute to process this! So what you're saying is that you have not only known me my whole life but you delivered me as well? Damn you sure look great to be that old! I mean not that you are old or anything. Oh, just never mind!" Crap, I can't believe I just said that out loud. She just looks at the floor and blushes which just makes her look even better to me.

"I really need to get my memories back. I'm not sure how many more surprises like this I can take."

"What do you mean by that, Bo?"

"Nothing never mind, it's not important. Please continue."

The doc poured two more shots and we slammed them back. "Wow the more of that I drink the better it tastes but it makes it harder to control my already crazy emotions."

She looks at me and says, "What do you mean? What emotions are you having trouble with?"

"Well I've already told you about the feelings I have for you and that didn't go as planned. Now I find out that you are at least as old as my mom and that makes it a little more confusing, but it isn't just one emotion, doc. It's all of them, but most of all it's what I'm feeling for you that is the most confusing to me. All I want to do is kiss you, which is weird, right? I mean after all you delivered me so that would mean you are at least as old as what my mom would be if she were still alive. I just can't explain the way I feel. I am sorry?"

"It's ok, Bo. I totally understand what you mean."

"How can you, doc?"

"Ever since you were born I have felt a connection with you that I have never been able to understand or explain. It is just there, so I know exactly what you mean."

She just looks at me and tries to smile but I can tell she is sad. She adjusts herself on the couch like she is trying to get comfortable and figure out where to start. There were so many emotions running through me that I didn't know what to do but seeing her so vulnerable and sad made my heart hurt. I don't know why but I had the sudden need to touch her and feel her in my arms. I needed her to know that I was there for her and she could tell me anything.


	10. Chapter 9

A/N Ok so I really had a tough time deciding if I wanted to let Bo and Lauren get together at this point in the book or not. There is a lot going on for Bo and I thought it might be to much for her to handle but in the end I said what the hell, why not. So I hope you enjoy. Coming up in the next few chapters, Bo is going to find out a lot of secrets that have been kept from her so keep reading. Thanks!

Chapter 9

Bo

I got up and walked over to where she sat and stood directly in front of her. She looked up at me with a confused look. I didn't say anything, I just held out my hand, hoping she would take it. When she did, I pulled her up and instantly took her in my arms. I didn't really have any idea what I was doing but it just felt right. I felt calm and safe and I hoped that I could make her feel the same way. After a few seconds, she pulled away just enough so that she could look me in the eyes and I saw that she now had tears streaming down her cheeks. I didn't know what to do or say. So I simply wiped her tears away with my thumb while staring deep into her eyes.

When I did find my voice, I tried to calm her. "Shh, doc it's ok. Whatever it is, it's ok."

She finally broke her silence saying, through her tears, "No, Bo it's not ok! It is all my fault! I'm so sorry, I never should have left. Everything you have been through is all my fault. I should have been there to protect you and Dyson!" Then she broke down again, only this time sobbing uncontrollably and I didn't know what to do. I had no clue what she was talking about and right now I didn't care. I didn't like seeing her upset like this! I can't just stand here and do nothing. I pulled her into a tight embrace and just held her while she cried.

All I could think about in think about in this moment is that having her in my arms felt right. I don't know how to explain it but it felt like this is where I was supposed to be! I didn't care about age or what other people would think, I just want to have her in my arms, forever. As she seemed to get control of her emotions, I loosened my grip enough so that I could look into her beautiful brown eyes. As I looked at her, she no longer looked like the strong, confident doctor that I knew. She looked beaten and broken and I couldn't take it!

I slowly closed the distance between us, until our foreheads met and said the one thing that I had been trying not to, "I know there are so many reasons against us but right now the only thing I can think about is you. In fact, ever since I woke up in your hospital that day, the only thing I think about is you. I have never felt this way and I can't control it and it scares me more than anything you have told me or still have to tell me. I don't know what happened back then but from what I know about you, there is no possible way that it was your fault. The only person responsible is Malachi and him alone. Whatever story you need to tell me can wait, right now all I want to do is be here with you and do this…" I quickly finish closing the space between us before she can say anything to make me lose my nerve and press my lips to hers. The kiss is gentle and full of all the emotions I have been feeling these last few weeks. In this kiss I hope to convince the doc of so many things; it wasn't her fault what happened to me, I truly care for her and right now I hope to show her how much and finally, everything will work out somehow.

I move my tongue across her lips slowly asking for permission to deepen the kiss but terrified that she is going to pull away. I had a million thoughts running through by head but the only thing that mattered in this moment was us, right here right now. She slowly opened up and allowed me in and she returned the kiss with what I could only describe as a want or need. It was the most amazing thing I had ever experienced in my life. The electrical shock that I felt every time we touched, was magnified tenfold. As quickly as it started it ended.

She did exactly what I expected her to, but hoped she wouldn't. She pulled away! I looked at her and could see her shutting down her emotions just like she did at the hospital the day she took out my stitches. I couldn't take it. I quickly pulled away from her grasp and ran for the door. I couldn't stay here any longer, I couldn't breathe. I was going to lose it and I didn't want anyone to see me as weak. If you are weak you will lose, if you lose you most likely die. I wish I had just died in the ring! At least then I would never have had to feel these emotions. I reached for the door but somehow she got there first. She was between me and my freedom. I was feeling so many different things right now, I didn't know what to do. I was embarrassed that she had pulled away and angry because I had let her become my weakness. There were just too many emotions flooding through me at once and I didn't want to show weakness to anyone, especially not her.

I had to get out of here and quick! "Get out of my way, I need to get some air!"

"No! What you are attempting to do is run, which is what you always do when it comes down to dealing with emotions that you are not used to."

"Look doc, right now I don't care what you think right now, just get the fuck out of my way!"

"Or what? You going to fight me, that's what you are used to doing if running isn't an option, right?"

"Look doc, you wanted me to share what I was feeling for you so I did. Then, for some stupid reason, I thought I would show you, as well, and you pulled away. How am I supposed to feel? I'll tell you what I feel, rejected and angry. Now get out of the way!"

"Do whatever you need to do but you aren't walking out that door until we get things settled!"

"Look, we have both seen firsthand what happens when I get angry so please just let me leave and blow off some steam."

"No, you need to learn how to talk things through instead of running or fighting and now is as good a time as any to learn."

"I would prefer not to have to go through you, but I am leaving! So please just get out of my way."

"Bo, I said no and I mean it. We need to talk now more than ever."

"If this is the way it has to be, so be it. Just know that whatever happens is on you."

I grab her by the shoulders to shove her out of the way, surprisingly, she didn't budge! I thought maybe I was taking it easy on her on a subconscious level, so the next time I used more force but had the same result. This was just making me angrier! I could feel the anger starting to boil in the pit of my stomach, just like it did with Ben. I know that I won't be able to control the monster inside for much longer. I need to get out of here before I do something that I will regret. I take a couple of steps back to get a little running room, then run at her like a football player trying to tackle the QB. She still didn't even move. This is getting ridiculous now, I can't figure out how she is doing this but I can feel the monster taking over and there is nothing I can do now to stop it.

I turn and walk a few steps away, the quickly turn taking a running start and launch a flying superman punch that land squarely on her right temple. This staggers her and I quickly follow it up with a left uppercut that finds its' mark right under her chin. This drops her to the ground but now the monster has completely taken over and I can't stop it. All I can see is Mendez, so as she starts to get up I catch her with a hard kick to the ribs. This picks her up off the floor a bit and she lands on her back. I quickly mount her a throw and elbow to her forehead which opens up a cut. Before I can throw the next one she bucks me off and gets me in a bear hug from behind.

She begins to whisper in my ear for me to calm down, but I don't understand what is happening. I let my body relax enough so that she thinks it's over. When she loosens her grip, I spin around in her arms. Once I am facing her she screams my name trying to get my attention. That's when I see the blood running down her face and realize that it's the doc and not Mendez.

As the adrenaline leaves my body I am able to reign in the monster. I can't believe I've hit her again. I am mortified. Luckily I was the closest to the door, so I make a run for it. Just as I grab the door knob, she grabs me from behind in another bear hug. I immediately scream for her to let me go be she doesn't. She just holds me tighter and whispers in my ear for me to calm down but I can't. I begin to cry, not only did I kiss her, I hurt her again. What kind of monster am I?

I scream at her through my tears, "Please just let me go! I have to get out of here before I do something else I can't control. I don't know what is wrong with me."

She whispers in my ear again to calm down, take a few deep breaths, we will get through this, together."

"Doc you just don't get it, I don't know how to fit into this world. All I know is how to fight. All these emotions the social interactions are too confusing and downright terrifying. I wish I would have just died in the ring!"

The doc spun me around so fast that I didn't have time to react. She held me by my shoulders and looked me straight in the eyes, "Bo, I never want to hear those words come out of your mouth again! Understood? I couldn't let you die in there, especially since it was my fault you were there to begin with. I had to save you and Dyson, I only wish I could have done it sooner."

I just stand there looking into her beautiful hazel eyes more confused than ever, but even after everything that just happened, all I could think about was kissing her. What is wrong with me? It's then that I notice she is bleeding and it is because I hit her, again.

I reach up and wipe the blood with my thumb and let my hand lingered a little longer than I should and mumbled, "I'm sorry, doc all I seem to do is screw up around you."

I guess she heard me because she leaned in and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips before saying, "Its ok I forgive you."

Before she can pull away from me completely I grab her face and pull her into another deep emotion filled kiss. I don't know what is going on with me but the one thing I do know is that I never want to let the doc go. She feels so right in my arms. As I finally need air to breath, I rest my forehead on hers and say, "Crap doc, I'm really sorry for everything. I didn't know it was you, all I saw was that last fight replaying in my head and once the monster takes over it is hard to get it under control."

"It is ok Bo, I know you would never hurt me on purpose."

"That's just it doc, it might not be on purpose but I still hurt you and had no idea that I was doing it."

"We can talk about that later, how about we go get cleaned up and have that talk. What do you say?"

"I think I would just prefer to go home. This has all been a bit much for me to handle right now, or maybe ever."

"Bo, leaving is not an option but we don't have to talk about your past, just know that I am here for you when you are ready?"

"Ok doc, let's get you patched up and then see what's on TV. Oh, by the way, for what it's worth I am really sorry."

She gets this evil smirk and says, "For what, beating me up or kissing me?"

"I will never be sorry for kissing you, it was the most amazing thing I have ever experienced, but I will never forgive myself for hitting you."

"It's ok, Bo, I know you would never hurt me on purpose, but the fact that you had another flash back does worry me. You seem to have a very short fuse lately that seems to be getting shorter. We need to get control of that before you seriously injure or even kill someone."

"I know doc, all these new emotions seem to really be setting me off. It's like I have a monster inside me just waiting to get out and it is getting harder for me to control."

"I really think you need to see someone about this before it really gets out of control."

"The only problem is that I really don't like people and I definitely don't want to talk to some stranger, who is going to judge me about feelings that I don't understand. Can't I just talk to you? I actually like you and pretty comfortable talking to you."

"I want you to know that I'm glad you feel that way and you can always talk to me about anything but I really think you need to see someone more qualified and less emotionally involved than me about this."

"Ok doc, for you, I will do anything so if you say I need it than I will do it but…"

She gives me a questioning look before asking, "But what, Bo?"

"Never mind, it's stupid. Let's just get you cleaned up and watch some TV or something."

"No Bo, you just said you were comfortable talking to me, so what is it?"

"I just need to know… can there ever be anything more between us?"

"What exactly do you mean by more, more what?"

"Lauren, don't make this harder on me than it already is. You know what I mean! I know that I'm new to emotions and social interactions but there is something that draws me to you and every time we touch there is like the electrical charge, which makes me want to kiss you and so much more. I understand the reasons why we can't now but is there any chance that in the future… just forget it. I'm doing nothing but rambling. Let's just get you cleaned up."

I head to the bathroom to get the first aid kit, with the hope that we can just relax and watch TV together and forget about the last hour or so. As I turn to walk away, I felt her hand on my shoulder.

I turn to look at her, she gives me that thousand watt smile and says, "Bo, the timing for us is just not right, for now, but maybe in a few years after you finish college and have explored, not only your feelings but the world, then we will see what happens. Until then I will always be here for you."

Then she leaned in and kissed me like I have never been kissed before. The kiss was soft, slow and said more to me than her words ever could. I knew in that moment she held the same feelings towards me as I did her! It was just as hard for her as it was me, not to take things further, but at the same time it also felt like a goodbye kiss and I couldn't help but feel that our relationship was about to change drastically, and I wasn't going to like it one bit. When the kiss ended, she had a sadness in her eyes that confirmed what I was feeling, something was about to change.

Before I have time to think, I say, "Hey doc, remember earlier tonight when you said what happens here tonight stays between us?"

"Yes, what are you thinking, Bo?"

I give her a devious smile, "Oh nothing much doc, just promise to go with it. I kind of have a feeling you have something you aren't quite ready to tell me and I have an even bigger feeling that I'm not going to like it. So humor me ok? No one else needs to know and if it never happens again so be it. I just need to know what I will be missing."

"Bo, you aren't really making much sense!"

"I know that doc but it's just the way I feel all the time confused and frustrated because I don't know what to do with all the emotions I am feeling but right now I am just going to go with what my heart wants and I hope that you will allow it."

"Bo…I'm not sure exactly what you are saying but…"

I cut her off mid-sentence when I capture her lips in another kiss. This time as I kiss her, I lift her up and much to my surprise she immediately wraps her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. I don't think, I just react to what I am feeling. I carry her down the hall to her bed room and lower her down on the bed. Only then do I break from our kiss.

As I stand there looking down on her, I can only think one thing and that is how much I need her right now. Ok maybe two things, will she let this happen or will she stop me but there is only one way to find out.

So I ask, "Lauren, I know you have told me why we shouldn't but…I just need to know what it feels like to make love to you. Will you let me?"

She looks at me with dark hazel eyes, darker than I have ever seen them before. "Bo, I just don't think we should…"

"But I can tell you want it just as much as I do, so why can't we just have this one night for ourselves and then worry about everything else in the morning? It's like you said everything we do here tonight stays between us, no one will find out." I lean down and kiss her again.

"Bo…we really shouldn't…" she says as I began kissing her neck and then nibbling her ear lobe. She lets out a low growl and says, "Oh the hell with it!" and she flips me onto the bed with such quickness that she is on top of me before I even know what's happening.

I laugh and say, "Does this mean I win?"

"Has anyone ever told you that you talk too much, Bo?"

"Well sure. Dyson says it all the time."

"So how about we talk less and do more of this…" she says as she kisses me again.

I stutter, "Ok but wait doc there is one more thing I need to tell you."

"Can't it wait until later?"

"Well not really."

"What?"

"I…uh well I have um this is my first time."

She stops what she is doing and looks at me with her amazing smile and says, "Bo, it is ok. Just do what comes natural and stop me if you get uncomfortable or if something doesn't feel good. Are you sure this is what you want because if we go much further I won't be able to stop myself."

"Oh I'm absolutely sure I want this. I just don't want to do anything wrong."

"It will be fine just do what feels right and don't do anything you don't want to and you can always tell me to stop. I want you to enjoy this as much as I am going to. Now stop talking unless you want to stop."

She then pulled me up to a sitting position so that she could pull my shirt over my head. Once that was out of the way she just sat there for a second and stared at me then mumbled something that sounded like, wow what an amazing body you have. I decided to follow her lead and removed her shirt. As I sit there looking at her amazing body, I find myself mesmerized by it. Even Jay's amazing six pack is nothing compared to the one I see in front of me right now. There is just something different about it on a women. I have to let my fingers explore it. Her skin is so soft and her muscles so tight. I have that burning sensation below my waist and I can feel the wetness soaking through my boxer shorts. I think to myself I hope these feelings are normal.

Lauren smiles as I continue to slowly rake my fingers over her abs. I try to get up the nerve to remove her bra but instead, I start to kiss her neck slowly. I want this to last forever and I want to be able to remember every touch, kiss and feel that I can because I don't know if it will ever happen again. As I kiss her neck, she pulls me in close and kisses me deeply as she breaks the kiss she pulls my sports bra over my head and quickly tosses it on the floor. Again she pauses to enjoy the view. Now I am getting a little nervous, the more of my clothes she removes the more nervous I get. I flop back onto the bed. She tilts her head and looks at me with a questioning look.

"Bo, what's wrong? Do you want to stop?"

"No, no definitely not. It's just…I don't know what it is. I'm definitely enjoying myself but I'm nervous you aren't going to like what you see and…"

She interrupts me, "Bo there is nothing to be nervous about especially that. You have an amazing body that takes my breath away when I look at you. Would it make you feel better if I were to get naked first?"

"I don't know doc, there are a lot of things running through my head…"

"That is the problem, Bo. Don't think feel."

"Ok!"

She then reaches around and unsnaps her bra and throws it on the floor to land near mine. As she does, she gets off the bed and slips out of her shorts and panties in one fluid movement. I can't help but think how graceful her movements are. As she stands there in front of me completely naked, there is a vulnerability in her eyes I can't resist. My eyes travel from her face to her collar bone, delicate in the semi-darkness of her room, then to her breasts. Without anything on the sit a little lower, more natural, less close together, each so perfect and molded to her form. I don't linger to long, just enough for her to see how beautiful she is to me. It's her eyes I want to see and my hands and lips can do the rest.

As she stands there, I too get off the bed but only to finish undressing so that we are standing in front of one another with nothing left between us. I can't take it any longer. I step towards her needing to feel her. I gentle grip her face and pull it toward me and kiss her deeply, a low moan escapes one of our mouths and I'm really not sure whose. She pushes me back on the bed and once again she is on top of me, only this time there are no clothes to get in the way.

She uses her right thigh to spread my legs apart and moves her knee up to my core. I gasp as the connection is made. It feels amazing. She looks deep into my eyes and smiles brightly as she leans down to kiss my neck. As she does, she whispers into my ear are you ok? I can't speak so I just nod. She chuckles until I grab her cheeks with my hands and pull her down to allow for more pressure to be put on my core while I kiss her. She begins to kiss my neck and down to my collarbone. I think I am going to explode. Again I grab her cheeks and pull her toward me so that I can kiss her.

She laughs, "Slow down Bo let me show you the way."

"I can't! I need to feel you, I need…I don't know what I need…"

Again she chuckles, "I know what you need just relax. I want you to enjoy your first time, we have all night."

She leans down and gives me a chaste kiss on the lips and smiles, then proceeds to kiss her way down my collarbone to my right breast. She then circles my nipple with her tongue before capturing my hardened bud between her lips. She moves on kissing my chest between my boobs taking my left one in between her teeth before whisking it a few times with her tongue.

I couldn't take not touching her so I reached down with my hands and took her firm, perfect breasts kneading them and pinching them until she moaned as they became rigid with her desire. My action seemed to spur her on. She moved lower and lower kissing as she went until she hovered above my moist nest of hair between my thighs.

Before going any further south she looked deep into my eyes and ask, "Bo are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes! Oh lord doc, you can do anything you want to me as long as you don't stop!"

She chuckled and said, "You smell amazing!" and then lowered her mouth to the inside of my right thigh where she placed some feather light kisses and then slowly moved to the other side and did the same before moving to my very wet center. She spreads my outer lips with her fingers before giving me a nice long slow lick. I involuntarily raise my hips looking for more contact. She glances up at me and smiles as she takes hold of my hips to keep me from moving.

All I can think is that I never want this to end, then she begins to slowly circle my sweet spot with her tongue and I lose all ability to think. All I can do is grip the sheets into my fists and enjoy her touch. My hips again decide to move on their own but she takes her left arm and lays it across my waist with firm pressure to keep me still while using her right hand to slowly massage my hardened, erect nipple.

Her magical tongue then hones in on my swollen sweet spot. She slowly circles it and then teases it. I release the sheets and grab onto her head to try get more contact but it backfires. She pauses, I look down to see what is wrong and when I do she is smiling at me. Then she takes her finger and slowly guides it though my inner lips and stops when she gets right to the entrance to my honey pot. I growl, giving my approval to enter and she does.

As she enters, she drops back down to my very erect bean and sucks it between her lips and flicks it with her amazing tongue all while keeping a nice slow rhythm with her finger. I feel like I am going to explode. All I can do is surrender to her touch while panting and holding on for as long as I can. My hips start bucking by themselves asking for her to go faster, she can barely hold me down my need is so great. Her tongue stops its assault on my nub but she continues her penetration.

She looks up at me and all I can do is growl and say, "Oh god don't stop, please Lauren, I need to feel you, all of you!"

She answers by continuing her rhythm of short licks and slow long penetrating thrusts. As I feel myself begin to tighten around her finger, she begins to move her kisses up my tight abs to my collarbone, neck and finally my lips. As our lips touch, she inserts a second finger and makes a come here motion with them. She deepens the kiss while continuing with this motion along with using her thumb to massage my nub. My stomach begins to convulse as I buck wildly, she can no longer hold me down but matches my movements with her thrusts while kissing me with such desire. I can't hold out any longer I yell out her name and grab on to her butt cheeks, as I tighten completely around her fingers. As I begin to see stars then fireworks my fingers dig into her back as I try and hold on as long as I can to this amazing feeling. Just as I think I might pass out something inside of me explodes. I fling my head back into the pillow and raise my hips high and scream. She continues using her fingers to massage my insides and draw out this amazing feeling before kissing me tenderly while slowly extracting her fingers from my sweet honey pot.

I open my eyes to see her staring and smiling down at me. She is propped up with her head on her hand while she drags her fingers slowly across my abs. I can't speak for a moment, all I can do is look at her and smile. As we lay there she asks, "Are you ok?"

It takes me a minute to find my voice and her smile is replaced with a worried look. Finally I find my voice, "I am more than ok, I'm great. Lauren that was the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me. Thank you."

"Bo you don't have to thank me, I'm just glad you enjoyed it."

"How could I not, it was amazing."

She begins to laugh and gives me a chaste kiss. I snuggle in close as she lays on her back. I rest my head on her shoulder and she absently runs her fingers ever so lightly up and down my back. We lay in silence for a few minutes. I begin tentatively running my finger ever so lightly around her perfect breast. I make large circles at first around her entire pert buds. Her breathing begins to pick up, so I continue making smaller and smaller circles until I am circling her hardened nipple. She gasps as I roll it between my thumb and finger before giving it a little pinch. She rolls her head to look at me and I reach up and kiss her softly at first then it becomes needier. As we kiss I allow my hand to roam over her body, slowly exploring everything within reach. As my fingers circle her belly button, she pulls away from the kiss.

She takes my roaming hand in hers while looking deeply into my eyes, "Bo you don't have to…"

I interrupt her, "But I want…oh you don't want me to?"

"Oh god yes, I definitely want you to but don't feel like you have to. Your first time can be a bit overwhelming and I want you to be comfortable and not feel like you have to…"

"Lauren, has anyone ever told you that you worry too much," I say with a smile.

"I have heard that a time or two."

"I would really like to…if that's ok with you."

She smiles, "I would really like that as long as you are comfortable with it. Don't feel like you have to do anything."

"Ok doc, although you might have to talk me through some of it. I want to make you feel like you made me feel."

"Bo just go with what feels natural," with that she leaned in to kiss me.

We spent the entire night exploring and learning one another's bodies until we fell asleep in each other's arms around three in the morning. When I woke up, I reached over to find the bed empty. I rolled over and saw a light coming from a crack in the bathroom door. I laid there for a minute reminiscing about last night when I heard the doc's voice whispering to someone. I try to hear what is being said but can't, so I get up and walk over to the door. I still can't hear because it sounds as if she has started the shower.

I gentle knock on the door and say, "Doc, is everything ok?"

She opens the door more and that is when I realize she is still butt naked and looks even more amazing today than she did last night. As I stand there looking over her amazing body, she begins to laugh. I quickly look away and begin to stutter, "Uh…um sorry, doc. I heard you talking and just wanted to make sure everything was ok."

"I'm fine Bo, I had a call from one of my contacts in Africa and I didn't want to wake you. You looked so adorable laying there asleep."

"Oh…ok."

"How about you let me grab a quick shower and I will tell you the story I was supposed to tell you last night while we make breakfast?"

"Sure that sounds good. Do you mind if I watch TV until you finish?"

"No go right ahead, Bo. You don't have to ask, just make yourself at home."

"Thanks."

As she turns to walk away, I notice that she has an amazing tattoo covering the majority of her back. I will have to ask her about it sometime for now I just head back to the bed and flip the channels until it's my turn in the shower.


	11. Chapter 10

A/N So what do you think? Should I have had Lauren be sensible and not sleep with Bo? Let me know what you think?

Chapter 10

Bo

I lay in bed flipping the television channels until I come across a channel that has a UFC fight on it. The commentators are talking about how much some of the top fighters make per fight and I am amazed. I guess I didn't really think about fighting being something that the fighter could actually make money doing and it got my attention. The fact is I have basically been doing exactly what they were getting paid to do on national television for the last twelve years and the only thing I got out of winning was that I got to live.

When the doc came out of the shower and saw what I was watching she said, "Really, Bo, this is what you decided to watch. Didn't you get enough of fighting when you were Malachi's slave?"

"Well, yes and no."

"What on earth does that mean?"

"Well when I was a slave Malachi was the one making money not me, on here it's the fighter that is making the money along with becoming a household name."

"Bo, is that something you want to become, a household name all from hurting someone else."

"Doc, you have to realize fighting is all I really know and from what Dyson tells me I'm damn good at it and somewhat enjoyed it. So if down the road, it is something that I can make money doing I will have to think about it. After all, I do enjoy the adrenaline rush I get from fighting."

"I don't know if I like the idea of you fighting again, even if it is for a legitimate business. The fact that you have problems controlling your anger now bothers me and if you start fighting what happens if you lose control and really hurt someone. It's not like in South Africa, there are rules to these fights. Maybe you could find another way to get you adrenaline fix, other than fighting. You seem to be pretty good at basketball from what I have seen."

"Yeah it's ok but it is nothing like fighting. Maybe I will look for another sport where I can still get that rush of adrenaline."

"Alright, Bo go get a shower and I will see what I have to make for breakfast."

"Ok, doc."

When I get out of the shower, she has my clothes from yesterday on the bed and they were clean. While getting dressed, I get a whiff of bacon cooking. As I walk in I see the doc cooking away. She has pancakes, bacon and eggs.

I say from the doorway, "Good morning, I could definitely get used to this!"

When she turns toward me she smiles and says, "Good morning, Bo. Have a seat breakfast will be done in a second." She finishes up the bacon and set two plates on the table along with two glasses of orange juice.

"So…"

"So… what Bo?"

"Should we talk about last night?"

"I don't know… what about it?"

"Um…well…"

She begins to laugh, "You really are adorable when you stutter!"

"Whatever, never mind."

"No it's ok Bo, I had a really good time last night but remember it stays strictly between us and will not happen again in the near future."

"Sure, whatever you say but you didn't say it could never happen again so that's a plus." I said with my devious smile.

She just shook her head at me. "Bo, there are some things we need to discuss and most of it you probably won't like but you need to know."

"Doc if this is about my past, can't it just stay there in the past? I thought I did pretty well at distracting you last night so that we wouldn't have to talk about it anymore." I say with a cheesy smile.

"Oh so you thought by begging me to have sex with you that you could get out of hearing what I had to tell you."

"Well it did seem to work last night. Hey and I didn't beg."

"Oh really! I seem to recall the words 'please don't stop, do whatever you want but don't stop' coming out of your mouth."

I turned beet red and threw a piece of bacon at her, "Hey that doesn't count!"

"But all joking aside we do need to have a serious talk, Bo. I know you don't want to but we do. I need to tell you some things before I leave for Africa."

"Wait, what! When are you leaving?"

"Well I told you earlier that one of my contacts called me this morning. He said they needed me back in Africa to help gather some intel on the next big fight that is scheduled in a couple of weeks."

"Whoa, what do you mean your contacts in Africa and you are needed there."

"Bo, this has to do with some of what I was trying to tell you last night before I fell apart on you then we were sidetracked. But I do think that we should talk at least a little bit about some things, if that is ok with you. You can stop me anytime. Ok?"

"I don't know doc, I'm just not sure I am ready to hear everything yet."

"Ok, but I at least have to tell you what is about to happen."

"Fine, but I have a feeling I'm not going to like where this conversation leads."

"Probably not but here goes. As I told you last night, I was best-friends with your mother and delivered you. After you were born, I had to continue with my work all over Africa so I wasn't around as much as I wanted to be. I would do my best to get back to your village for yours and Dyson's birthdays and holidays but I was in such high demand that those were about the only times I could get back to your village. I really wanted to be there all the time but it just wasn't possible. While I was on an extended trip to northern Africa to some of the more remote villages, I got word of the attack on the village where you all lived. I was devastated when I returned to see the aftermath. I spent months trying to find any trace of you but came up empty. That is when I decided to get with the police and start a task force dedicated to shutting down the fight rings hoping that I could find you and bring you back to the states. This is why I say it is all my fault. I should have never left you, I should have said the hell with everyone else and stayed to protect your family."

"Whoa, doc. It's not like you could have taken on Malachi's army by yourself, you would have probably been killed and then I would still be a slave. I told you before it's not your fault, its Malachi's."

"Maybe but it is a decision I will regret the rest of my life! Anyway, the reason I am telling you this is because one of my contacts with the task force called this morning and they have some Intel on a fight happening in a few weeks somewhere around Cape Town. They need me to come help with surveillance and Intel gathering and then with the sting. I have to leave tonight and will be gone for a few weeks maybe a month."

"WHAT, you are leaving? You just said that you regret not staying with my family before and now you say you are leaving me again. What the hell, doc! So now you and Dyson are both leaving, what next Kenzie too. I can't believe this." I go to stand up but before I can take a step she is around the table and is hugging me.

"Bo, please let me finish." She takes a step back so she can look me in the eyes but she still has ahold of my shoulders so that I can't leave. She looks me dead in the eyes, "Bo I promise you that I will be back before Dyson leaves for boot camp no matter what! Nothing is ever going to keep me away from you, especially when you need me. I promise I will always be here for you even if it is only by phone, skype whatever, I will be here. Do you understand?"

"Sure doc, whatever you say."

"Bo, don't say it like that. There are more kids just like you out there, and although I finally found you, I can't just leave others if there is a way for me to help them. You should know me well enough by now to understand that. Also, remember I will never lie to you. You can ask me anything and I will tell you the truth."

"I know Lauren, it's just that I'm just now getting used to having you and Kenzie in my life and I don't want to be without you. Wait did you just say that you found us and got us out of Africa?"

"Well yeah, I head up the task force that broke up your fight and got you to safety and then back here. Didn't Dyson explain this to you?"

"He explained some things but apparently he left out some of the details. I guess I will need to have another chat with him. Do you promise to answer my call while you are gone?"

"Of course I do as long as it doesn't jeopardize the mission and know if I don't answer I will call you back as soon as I can. Hey, you actually do know my name!" We both began to laugh.

"Duh, of course I know your name I used it a couple of times last night if you will recall, but for some reason doc usually comes out instead, like a nickname. Although it's not a real creative one! I guess I should get home so that you can get ready to leave." I look up and see that she has now turned a bright shade of red.

"Bo you really don't have to leave yet."

"Why, you want to go for round two and forget about everything else again? I mean it was amazing last night. I bet it will be even better this time because I think I'm getting the hang of what you like."

"Well, aren't you feeling full of yourself this morning. Sorry but no. I told you no one can find out about last night, especially Dyson."

"Fine doc, I actually have a lot to think about. So I should probably get going."

"Ok, well how about we meet for dinner tonight before I leave? By then I should be packed and ready to go and can answer any more questions that have. I will also get an appointment set up with a good friend of mine, Dr. Davis, so you can begin working through your flashbacks. Ok?"

I try and give a reassuring smile but it doesn't really come off as a genuine one so I just nod. "Alright then, I will text you later with a time and place for dinner. I look forward to it."

Without another word, I turn and head for the door. Even though it's only around eleven o'clock it is already hot as hell out, but I decide to walk to the park anyway. The walk will give me some time to think and I have plenty to think about. I wonder why Dyson didn't bother to tell me that the doc was the one who rescued us or the fact that she was friends with our parents. I have a lot of questions for him but how do I know he will tell me the whole truth this time. The more I think about our previous conversation the angrier I become.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Bo

I stop at a bench in order to clear my head, I need a distraction! Maybe I will get lucky and Jay and Tamsin will be on the courts. I look up and see some guys playing but don't see Jay or Tamsin. Unfortunately, the one person I do see that I know is Ben. Great, that's all I need is to have to deal with him today. Oh well, there goes that idea of a distraction.

I decide it is best if I just go home and get some more sleep maybe that will help. Then I will need to have a conversation with Dyson before dinner with the doc tonight. As I'm walking out of the park, I run into Jay and Tamsin.

We exchange hellos and Jay asks, "What are you up to today?"

I reply, "Nothing much, just trying to clear my head a bit. I have a lot on my mind today. I think I might just go home and take a nap. I stopped by the courts to see if you were there but all I saw was Ben and his goons playing some three on three."

Tamsin speaks up, "Yeah that's where we are headed now. Why don't you join us? Getting used to playing pickup ball will definitely help you learn the game a lot quicker."

"Yeah, but I don't think I should really be around Ben after what happened last time we met. I don't want any more trouble, so I'm just going to go. Maybe next time."

Jay laughs, "I double Ben will be stupid enough to start anything with you again after the ass whipping you gave him last time. Come on let's go show off your new bball skills!"

I thought about it for a minute and decided what the hell, what's the worst that can happen! I need to learn to reign in my temper anyway and this will be a good test of my abilities.

As we walk, Jay and Tamsin ask me what's wrong. They make the comment that I am even quieter than normal. Since I was pretty comfortable with Jay and thought that Tamsin was pretty cool, I replayed last night and this morning's events leaving out the part about the doc and I sleeping together.

I end the story with, "so now can you see my many dilemmas? I definitely don't know what's going on with my life. It looks like my brother is either lying to me or at least leaving out key facts and on top of that, the one person other than Dyson that I've come to depend on being there for me is leaving tomorrow and I have no clue when she will be back! My life just sucks right now! Sorry to just lay all my problems on you guys but…"

Jay spoke up, "I know that you haven't known us for long but we want you to know that you can trust us and that we will be there when you need us to be."

Then Tamsin says, "Yeah Bo, we got your back!"

Jay laughs and says, "I know when we first met you said you were not a people person but I think you will find that Tamsin and I are good and loyal friends. If you ever need anything all you have to do is ask."

Tamsin also say, "Yeah, Bo, Jay and I were just talking on the way over about how we think you fit into our little circle of friends perfectly. So just know that you can trust us and we are more than willing to help in any way possible!"

I can't believe how much these two people who hardly know anything about me can seem to care so much. "Wow, thanks guys. I'm starting to feel a little better now. Not to look a gift horse in the mouth or anything but you guys don't really even know that much about me so how do you know that I will be someone you want to associate with? I know I am pretty stupid when it comes to interacting with people but I just feel like if the roles were reversed, I would need to know more about someone before offering them what you did."

Jay just puts his arm around me and says, "Let's just say we can just tell that you are a good person and someone that we hope to get to know better and just go from there. Now let's show these boys what you've been learning. What do you say?"

"Why not, I do need a distraction from my life even if it's only temporary."

As the three of us approach the court it looks like the group is between games. Jay walks up to the circle of guys and says, "Hey guys. How's it going? If nobody has next game I'll take it."

Tamsin and I stand off to the side and start doing a few stretches to get loosened up while Jay talks to Ben. We just listen to the conversation between Ben and Jay. Ben speaks up and says, "Well my team won so if you want the next game just pick up a couple of the losers and let's play."

Jay replies, "I have my team so let's go!"

"Ok, who you got?" was Ben's reply.

Jay just points in our direction.

Ben begins to laugh, "Real funny Jay, seriously who are you picking up?"

"I am serious, Ben. It's me, Tamsin and Bo against you and your team. Is that a problem?"

"There is no way in hell that you and two girls can beat us and besides, I bet the freak doesn't even know how to play."

Jay snaps, "She has a name Ben, it's Bo! What's wrong are you scared she will kick your ass again?" Jay says laughing.

Ben's face becomes a deep crimson red as he yells, "Whatever Jay, it's your funeral and don't blame me if the freak gets hurt!"

Jay takes two quick steps to close the gap between him and Ben, "Couple of things before we start, Benny boy, if there is any foul play in this game because of your ego or anything else, I will go straight to Coach Hall about the fight you started. We all know what that would mean, at least a three game suspension for you. You understand, Benny boy."

Ben replies, "Sure whatever Jay, let's just play."

Jay walks over to where Tamsin and I are standing and says, "Ok let's show that idiot that gender doesn't matter! Bo you may want to be careful because even though I threaten him, I'm sure he will try something just nothing flagrante."

Tamsin spoke up, "Yeah, he would be in big trouble with daddy dearest if he were to get suspended from the football team."

"Ok, let's do this!" I said. "You all don't know much about me yet but I can promise you, I can take whatever he can dish out. He just better be ready for me!" They just look at each other and start to laugh. I join in and we step onto the court.

Ben's team gets the ball first since they are the winning team. Jay says he will guard Ben and Tamsin takes the guy with the ball so that leaves me the other one. My guy is about two inches taller than me and probably fifty pounds heavier, so I have my work cut out for me. The first couple of times he gets the ball, he uses his extra weight to back me down and scores easily. Luckily for me, Tamsin and Jay keep us close with a couple of threes.

My guy scores again and Ben speaks up, "Looks like I was right the freak has no idea what's going on!" His teammates just laugh. I can feel the anger rising and the monster wanting to come out.

Jay must sense it to because he comes over to me and says, "Don't listen to that idiot. He is just trying to get into your head. Just remember what we practice and next time you get the ball down low use the drop step I taught you to seal off the defender and make the layup. Ok?"

All I could think was they were making me look like a fool and I didn't want to let my new friends down. The next time we had the ball, I posted my guy up and Tamsin dribbled down to the baseline. She then zipped me a behind the back pass that I caught. I did as Jay had instructed, I drop stepped with my left foot to seal off the defender and then I used all my strength to jump as high as I could toward the rim. As I jumped, I saw Ben out of the corner of my eye coming straight for me. I braced for the impact as I jumped.

I felt like I was in slow motion. I jumped with everything I had, all the built up frustration and anger of everything that had happened in the last couple of days. Before I really knew what was happening I was throwing the ball through the hoop and grabbing the rim. It felt amazing! Just as I slammed the ball Ben hit me full force in the side. We both hit the ground hard. When I got up everyone was just staring at me.

"What? Did I do something wrong?"

Tamsin and Jay ran up to me laughing and Jay said, "Are you ok? No, that was great. We just didn't know you could dunk!"

I was confused, "What are you talking about? All I did was put the ball through the hoop, isn't that what I was supposed to do?"

They both just laughed and shook their head at me. Tamsin spoke up and said, "Yeah, Bo that is exactly what you are supposed to do. Just catch whatever I throw your way and put it through the hoop anyway you want to." Tamsin and Jay continued to laugh.

I finally ask, "What is so damn funny?"

Jay said, "You are just so adorable! You don't even realize that what you just did, isn't usually done by girls and you dunked on Ben. We have a lot to teach you but right now just keep doing what you just did."

Tamsin laughs and says, "Yes you are adorable, cute and amazing!"

Jay shakes his head and looks at Tamsin.

I just shook my head and said, "Whatever, let's just play." Once I had found my groove there was no stopping me!

We continued to play game after game. I was having an amazing time and didn't once think about the last 48 hours. It was great, that was until I heard my phone ring in between games. Shit, I answered it.

It was Dyson, "Where the hell are you Bo?"

"What's wrong Dyson, I'm at the park playing basketball. Why?"

"No one has heard from you since early this morning and Lauren has called me a couple of times trying to find you because you haven't answered her text messages."

"Sorry Dyson, I just had a lot on my mind and ran into Jay on the way home and he convinced me to play some pickup games with him and Tamsin at the park. I will call the doc when I hang up with you. Sorry I didn't call or anything."

"It's ok, Bo. I understand you have a lot going on right now. I'm just glad you are ok and even making some new friends. I'll see you later."

After hanging up with my brother, I took a minute to read all the texts from the doc. The first one said to meet her downtown at six for dinner. I looked at the time, shit it was already a quarter till six. There is no way I'm going to make it. The next couple of texts were asking where I was and if I was ok. I dialed her number and she answered on the first ring.

"Hey doc, sorry I didn't answer your texts but…"

Before I could finish she interrupted me, "Let me guess, you lost track of time while playing basketball at the park with Jay and some girl."

"Whoa doc, how the hell do you know that?"

"Well after I couldn't get ahold of you and Dyson didn't know where you were, I was worried and the only other place I could think to look was at the basketball courts. Look up on the hill on the bench." I turn around and glance up at the bench on the hill overlooking the courts and there sits the doc.

"Oh, hey, I'll be right there. Bye!" I say bye to Jay and Tamsin then head up to where the doc is sitting.

As I near the bench the doc looks up and smiles. I smile back and sit next to her. "I'm really sorry about not returning your texts and worrying you. It's just I had a lot on my mind and on my way home this morning I ran into Jay and Tamsin and they asked me to join them in some pickup games and time just got away from me because I was actually having a lot of fun."

"Bo, its fine. I understand there is a lot on your mind, I'm just glad you are making some friends. I have actually been watching the games now for about an hour, you are really good." I look at the ground and feel my cheeks turning pink, she just laughs at me and says, "Did you play a lot while you were in Africa?"

"No, I don't think so but then again I don't remember. I have practiced a couple of times with Jay but today was the first time I had actually played in a game of any kind."

"Where did you learn how to dunk?"

"It just happened today while I was playing."

"Well I think you should definitely keep playing."

"Why don't I walk you home so you can clean up and change for dinner."

"Ok doc, sorry if I messed up your plans. I know you are pushed for time."

"No problem, my flight doesn't leave until midnight tonight so we have some time. Why don't we ask Dyson and Kenzie if they would like to join us for dinner?"

"Sounds good, let's go."


	13. Chapter 12

A/N Alright let's see how Dyson reacts to having to tell Bo the whole truth. In this chapter you learn exactly what happened all those years ago in the small village.

Chapter 12

Bo

When we arrived back at the house, Dyson and Kenzie were on the back porch playing cards. We went out and I asked, "Would both of you like to join the doc and me for dinner? She has to leave tonight and will be out of town for a while so we thought a nice 'family' dinner is in order." They all three looked at me and laughed. "What is so funny?"

Dyson answered, "Nothing, it's just good to hear you call our awkward group a 'family'. Yes we would like to join you two for dinner."

"Ok then, I will run get a quick shower and change. Give me twenty minutes." As I turned to leave, I heard Dyson ask the doc to join their game.

Dyson

I look at Lauren and say, "Well I guess you finally found her. When I got her to answer the phone she said she was at the park with that guy Jay playing basketball and had been there since she left your place this morning. She also mentioned that she had a lot on her mind and needed a distraction. So, exactly what the hell went on last night?" Lauren wouldn't look me in the eyes and she was blushing, this can't be good.

When she finally spoke, she said, "Dyson, I told you I couldn't lie to her anymore. I planned on telling her the whole truth, well almost the whole truth, but she just was ready to hear it. I did tell her that I was the one who was friends with your parents and got you both out of Africa."

"What the hell, Lauren!"

"I would have thought you would have told her at least that when she came to you the night before. How was I supposed to know that you left out that key part of the story? Why would you keep that from her, for that matter, why are we keeping anything from her? It is only going to hurt us all in the long run."

"Lauren, we have had this discussion before and we decided not to tell her unless she asks."

"I know Dyson, but when she asks we need to tell her the whole truth not just bits and pieces. If she asks me, I'm not leaving out any details, so if that's a problem you will just have to deal with it!"

"Fine!"

Lauren is really starting to piss me off but I really can't do anything about it. All I want to do is protect my baby sister. I guess I can see where she is coming from because if we don't learn from our past, we are bound to repeat it. I think it's time to move on to the next subject, "Where are you headed off to tonight and how long will you be gone?"

"I'm headed back to Africa, some of my people over there have some Intel on some more of the fights and they need me back there. I'm not sure for how long but I have told Bo that I will be back before you leave for boot camp. I just think that she needs at least one of us and Kenzie for support right now. I did convince her to go see a good friend of my Dr. Hall. I even made her an appointment for later this week."

"That's great!"

I have a few more questions for Lauren but I don't want to ask them in front of Kenzie. I want to keep her out of our crazy past if I can. I don't want her to get hurt if Malachi or his people do come looking for us. "Kenzie do you mind giving us a few minutes to talk?"

Her reply is, "No that's fine but you really don't need to keep things from me too."

"Kenzie some things you are better not knowing so that you have plausible deniability since you are an attorney."

"Whatever, Dyson, one day you will find out that it is better for everything to be in the open so that all the secrets can't hurt you."

Lauren smirks at that comment and says, "Well I'm glad I'm not the only one who feels that way."

After Kenzie leaves the room, I look at Lauren and say, "Ok spill it. What the hell is going on?"

"Relax Dyson, like I said some of my task force has some Intel on another fight that is going to happen soon. They need me to come back and help figure out where and when it is being held. Right now they don't know for sure who is behind this one, that's why they need me."

"Is there any way it could be Malachi? Bo is worried that he will come looking for us. I told her I didn't think he would because he thought she was dead but in the back of my mind I am wondering the same thing. So is there?"

"Dyson I can't be one hundred percent sure but if I have anything to do with it, he will never get close to either of you again. I almost had him when I rescued you all but he just had to many goons there."

"Ok, Lauren, I do trust you but I just can't let anything else happen to Bo!"

"I know Dyson that is the main reason I'm going back, to try and finish this once and for all."

"So what else did you tell her last night?"

"Not much, she said she couldn't take any more surprises right now and she needed time to process everything."

"Is there anything else I should know?"

"Why don't you just come out and ask me what you are thinking Dyson?"

"Fine, did anything physical happen between you two?"

"I can't believe you Dyson, you just said you trusted me and now you are asking this. What the hell!"

"I trust you with keeping us safe, but I know what you feel for her."

"You think I don't! Now is not the right time and that is exactly what I told her when she told me she had feelings for me. Do you know how hard that was to reject her when all I want to do was be with her? That is another reason I am leaving. I think we could use some distance between us for a while. I also told her she need to explore some of her emotions, hopefully Dr. Hall can help her with that. She just turned the shower off so maybe we should head inside and wait."

"How do you do that?"

"What?"

"Hear things that no one else can."

"It's just one of the perks to being a vampire."

Bo

I hurried upstairs to get a quick shower before dinner. I'm not really sure how I feel about Dyson and Kenzie intruding on the doc and I's last dinner before she leaves. I was really looking forward to some more alone time with her to get to know her a little better since I have become so dependent on her being in my life. Although, I haven't had a chance to try and figure out why I have become dependent on her being here. I guess the plus side to this dinner is that I can now ask Dyson why he left out important details of the story he told me and he will have to tell the truth with the doc there because she will call him on his bullshit. This could turn into a very informative meal with the ability to turn into a full blown war, depending on how the questions are answered. It should be interesting to say the least, although I kind of feel bad for Kenzie because I don't think she knows what she is getting into.

When I get back downstairs dressed and ready to go, I find everyone standing there waiting on me. I find this strange because how would they know the exact time I would finish? Why wouldn't they be sitting out back or on the couch or anywhere really? I just shake my head and think whatever and say, "Let's go, I'm starving." All three of them look at me and laugh. "What, I have had a very hard day today trying to process a lot of info and learning how to play basketball. I worked up an appetite."

The doc just shakes her head at me and says, "Let's go before she dies of starvation." This, of course, starts another round of laughter.

Once at the restaurant, I don't waste any time getting to the questions I want answered. I look at Dyson and say, "I need you to explain why you left out the fact that Lauren was the one that rescued us from that hell hole and I want the truth about everything else also."

"Whoa Bo, can't we order or something first?" Dyson replied. This irritates me because once again he is trying to avoid having this conversation.

"No! Dyson it can't. I need to know everything before you and Lauren leave and I'm sure Kenzie probably has some questions as well. So while I have all of you together I want the whole story and no bullshit."

I turn to the doc, "Doc you said you would never lie to me so if Dyson is not telling me the truth, I need you to call him on it. Ok."

Lauren just looks at Dyson and then back to me, "Bo, I don't like that you are using me to get the truth out of your brother but I promise to tell the truth."

"Well ok then, Dyson start from the beginning and don't leave anything out. I need to know so that it doesn't keep coming up and surprising me. I want you to just 'rip of the band aid' and tell me everything."

The waiter chose that moment to come and take our drink order, giving Dyson a little breathing room. Of course, they all order drinks while I was stuck with water. Not surprisingly, Lauren orders a bottle of Patron instead of just one drink. This did garner her strange looks from Dyson and Kenzie since they both only ordered beer.

She looked at them and said, "What? You can both have some of mine when you realize this conversation is going to take a while and you are going to need more than just beer." I just laughed at her and she gave me that smile that I just can't get enough of.

Once everyone had their drinks and the food order was placed, I looked at Dyson and said, "Please begin."

He looked at Lauren then Kenzie and finally me and said, "Bo, are you sure this is what you want. Some of our story is not pretty and not really relevant to our new life here. I will gladly give you an overview of what we went through but some of the details I just don't feel you need to know."

"Dyson, I want to hear it all! I already know how you tend to leave out key details and I want to judge for myself if it is relevant or not. Either way, I need to know everything so that my past doesn't continue to come back to haunt me."

Lauren speaks up, "Bo, I hate to say it but I agree with Dyson. Some of the details you really don't need to hear now. Maybe when you are older or you start to remember on your own but right now I think it would be better to leave some of the horrible things out of the story." I look at Dyson and he smiles at Lauren like he is thanking her.

"Once again, everyone is teaming up against me. I am not a fragile kid, I am seventeen and about to start school where everyone is going to be asking me questions since I am the new kid. It's going to be hard enough to explain things already and I don't want anyone's pity that I would be sure to get if I have to tell them I don't remember because I nearly died. I want to be able to share with my friends if I decide too. So I want everything the good and the bad. Besides, I already have an appointment with a doctor to talk about my feelings so why not give me something else to talk about." I give a little chuckle.

Just as Dyson is about to begin, dinner arrives. He says, "Can we please wait until after we eat at least?"

"Sure, as long as you are going to tell me everything and answer all my questions."

"I promise."

"Fine! We might as well enjoy what might be the last 'family' meal we have together for a while." As we eat, the conversation is kept light. Mostly everyone seems to be thinking and eating. When we finish Lauren asks the waiter to bring dessert and more drinks to a private room where we can talk.

Once dessert is finished and all the grownups have their drinks Dyson begins. "Ok Bo, here goes but just know some of what you are going to here is going to be hard."

"I understand Dyson, I just need to know."

"What I told you at the hospital after you woke up was true. I just left out some of the details. Our parents were missionary doctors. We came to South Africa when I was nine, before you were born. I met Lauren not long after when mom became pregnant with you. I didn't remember her until after we were rescued.

I didn't lie about our parents, they did die when you were about five. What I didn't tell you is how. There was a lot of drugs and other illegal things in South Africa back then and even now. I'm not sure why our parents felt the need to be there but they did. Anyway, one of the biggest drug runners was Malachi. He didn't like the fact that 'the American's' were in his territory so he had his men raid all the villages in his territory frequently when he need to resupply his fighters. Our village was one that was raided and since it was hosting our family, they rounded up all the villagers. They lined up all the adults in the middle of the village and had all of the children stand facing them."

Dyson stopped speaking. I could tell he was trying to keep his tears from flowing. He asked, "Bo are you sure you want to hear this?"

By this time I was pretty sure where this story was going but I needed to hear it from him. "Yes, Dyson I'm sure."

"Ok, here goes."

"Malachi's goons lined all of us kids up in front of our parents and then one by one shot them in the head execution style. I was fourteen and you were about five, I think. It was the hardest thing I have ever had to watch. Mom and Dad looking at me knowing what was about to happen and telling me not to let you watch and to always take care of you no matter what. I made them a promise that day right before Malachi, himself, pulled the trigger. I promised them that no matter the sacrifice, I would keep you safe. I didn't let you watch and that's why I stayed with Malachi even after I was set free. I couldn't leave you! It's also why I didn't want to tell you any of this."

As Dyson told me this last part, tears began to roll down his cheeks. I didn't know what to think or say. When I looked at the doc and Kenzie they were also crying. I got up and went to Dyson enveloping him in a hug.

I whispered, "I'm sorry Dyson but really needed to know so I could understand why you stayed."

"Well now you know. I was just trying to keep my promise and I almost failed at keeping you safe but then Lauren swooped in to save us both." I moved away from Dyson to Lauren and hugged her. When I did the jolt of electricity that I always feel was more intense than ever.

"I feel like Dyson is telling the truth but I have to ask. Is he?"

"As far as I know, I wasn't there like I should have been. This is the first time I have actually heard the firsthand account of what happened that day."

"Doc, if you had been there they would have killed you too. If that had happened there would have been no one to save us. You need to forgive yourself because we do, right Dyson."

"Right Bo. There was nothing you could have done to stop Malachi that day. Lauren why don't you tell Bo how you rescued us."

"Ok, I have already told her about how I knew your parents and the history I had with them so I guess I will start with when I broke up the fight." The doc took a deep breath looked at Dyson and begin her story of the night she broke up my fight with Cassidy Mendez.

"As you know, I was working undercover with security at the venue where the fight was held. When the announcements were made for the main event, I recognized your name and couldn't believe it. I got on the radio right away with my people outside and told them what I needed because even though I was supposed to be just collecting Intel, I knew I couldn't leave you again. One of the hardest things I have ever had to do was watch as Mendez continued to pound on you. I will say that you lasted longer than anyone else I have ever seen who fought someone on that drug. When I saw Dyson throw in the towel and the ref just kick it away, I knew I couldn't wait for back up to come. I had to act then.

I threw out a couple of smoke bombs and then some flash bang grenades as a distraction. Then I rushed into the ring and knocked Mendez off of you, scooped you up and told Dyson to follow me. He didn't know what was going on but when I told him I could save you, he did what he was told. We got you back to the locker room where I could asses your injuries. Bo they were bad. I thought I was going to lose you again!"

As the doc said this, she began to cry harder. I couldn't watch her without going to her. As I walked to her, she looked over at Dyson. I swear there was a question in that look and Dyson tilted his head a little, as if saying no. Of course, I could just be reading too much into everything because everyone is so emotional.

Anyway, I wrapped the doc in another hug and said, "Take your time, I'm not going anywhere." She just nodded.

She poured herself a couple of shots of Patron, slammed them back and said, "Ok, let me continue." "Amazingly, Dyson and I were able to get you stable enough so that we could move you. I had Dyson grab your stuff and follow me. I had a car waiting outside. I scooped you up again and we ran down the hall to the back entrance. Just as we made it to the door, Malachi's goons caught up to us. They had guns pointed at us but I couldn't let them stop us now. I handed you to Dyson and told him to get you to the airport and I would meet you there. I then looked at the goons with guns and told them you were dead and we were taking your body home. Dyson took off toward the car and got you to the airport.

I met up with him a few minutes later after fighting with a couple of the goons. Once on the plane, I started you on an IV and began treating you the best I could with what I had. Then we took off. Dyson had lots of questions on the flight here and I answered them the best I could. When I got you to the hospital here I did your surgeries and well you know the rest."

All I could say was, "Wow! This is a lot to process. Is this everything?"

Dyson spoke up, "Bo, the rest isn't important."

"It is to me, Dyson."

"Really Bo! Whatever, after our parents were killed we were made slaves. I already told you this."

"Yes but what happened between the time I was five and the Mendez fight?"

"We spent every day either working the fields or training to fight. Really Bo, I can't recall minute by minute the last 12 plus years of our lives. For the most part all we did was train, fight and work. We were slaves Bo, we did what we were told or we were punished. That about sums up what our day to day lives were like. Other than traveling for a fight we were kept at Malachi's compound. When we won fights we were rewarded with steaks and TV time. "

"Ok, I guess that is enough. Once I process all of this, I'm sure I will have some more questions. Right now the only question I have is what happened to Malachi?"

Dyson looked at the doc and said, "I'm not sure Lauren will have to answer that one for you."

I looked to the doc and said, "Well, doc what happened to him? Should I be worried about him?" I could tell by the look on her face that it wasn't going to be the answer I was looking for.

She said, "I don't know anything for sure. Like I said, I stayed and fought with Malachi's goons long enough for Dyson to be able to get you out of there. There were so many, I lost track of Malachi and I finally just had to run. All I know for sure is that he hasn't been seen since then and I will not let him hurt you again. I hope to find out more on this trip but right now all I can say is that I don't know. I'm sorry."

"It is ok doc, it's late and I know you has a plane to catch so thank you both for telling me all of this."

Kenzie was quiet the whole time, never said a word. I'm not sure what to think about that but maybe I will ask her later. We all walked out of the restaurant together, once outside the doc said goodbye to Dyson and Kenzie. She then asked Dyson if it would be ok if I went with her to the airport and drove her car back to her house. He told her that would be fine.

As we walked to her car, I didn't really know what to say. I had so much information to think about I didn't know where to start. On top of that, I really didn't want her to leave. She finally broke the silence, "Bo, you are welcome to use my car while I'm gone. You can even use the house if you just want to get away for a few hours. Just don't throw any crazy parties and leave my tequila alone." I just looked at her and she started to laugh. "I trust you." I wasn't sure what to say so I just said thanks.

Once we were in the car she asked, "Are you ok?"

I replied, "I think so but that was just a lot to take in at once, on top of the fact that I don't want you to leave. I know you said you will keep in touch but after hearing all of that I'm worried something bad will happen to you and I will never see you again."

"Bo don't worry, I can take care of myself. Hopefully when I get back I will know for sure what happened to Malachi. At least that way we have one less thing to worry about."

"I know but I just don't have a good feeling about you leaving and the last time I had a bad feeling, I almost died."

"Look Bo, I promise to call or skype you every day when I get off duty as long as it's not too late. You can also text me anytime and I will reply as soon as I can, ok?"

"Fine, but you better call or skype me regardless of the time of day so that I know you are ok."

"Deal!"

When we get to the airport we pull up to a private jet and get out. She hands me her keys and says, "Bo I mean what I said. Feel free to use the car and the house whenever you want while I'm gone and I promise to call or skype every day. Also, I will be back before Dyson leaves."

"Ok doc, please be careful and I look forward to hearing from you when you land."

We both just stood there awkwardly not knowing what else to say or do. Finally the pilot stuck his head out the door and said wheels up in 10. The doc glanced over her shoulder at him and shook her head acknowledging she heard him.

She looked at me and said, "Well I guess that's my cue to get on board. I will see you soon and Bo, please stay out of trouble while I'm gone."

I laugh and say, "I can't make any promises there doc. Trouble seems to follow me wherever I go. See you soon and be careful."


	14. Chapter 13

A/N Thanks for the reviews guys and keep them coming. The updates may start to take a little longer because my posts have caught up with what I already had written so now I have to write the chapters as I go. Don't worry though I have so many things that I want to happen with this story it should last for a while. I just have to find time to work on it.

Chapter 13

Bo

I just stand there and watch her board the plane and then the plane take off. By now it is well after midnight but I just don't feel like going home yet so I just drive around for about a half hour. I find myself over by the park and remember Jay and Tamsin talking about an all night dinner that they frequent and decide to stop in for a milk shake.

The next week kind of goes by in a blur. The days are spent at the park with Jay and Tamsin playing basketball and the evenings are spent hanging out with Dyson and Kenzie at home. The Thursday after the doc left is my appointment with Dr. Hall. I really don't know what to expect and I am not looking forward to going. Of course, during our weekly skype session the doc always brings up the fact that I need to go and I promised her I would even though I tell her I haven't had any more incidents. She says I would still benefit from it and blah, blah, blah. I miss the fact that she isn't here in person but I have become used to just hearing from her by phone, once a week via skype and the occasional text messages.

The day finally arrives for me to visit Dr. Hall. Dyson and Kenzie both ask if I would like them to come with me but I tell them no. I just feel this is something I need to do on my own. When I get to the office, I'm greeted by a very cheerful and cute receptionist. She explains the paper work she hands me and says that once it is completed the doctor would be right with me. Great! I look at the paperwork and it is asking all kinds of questions that I don't really want to answer so I just answer them with as little information as I can.

Once I am taken back to the doctor's office, I really become nervous and break out in a cold sweat. Dr. Hall introduces herself, "Hello Bo, I'm Dr. Victoria Hall. It is a pleasure to finally meet you. Lauren has told me a lot about you and it is good to finally put a face with your name."

I groan, "Great what has the doc been telling you? I'm sure it is nothing good."

"Bo, why don't you go ahead and have a seat and we will get started." I take a seat on the couch across from Dr. Hall's desk as she sits in a chair directly in front of me. "Let me just start by saying that anything we talk about during your visits are confidential and will not be discussed with anyone other than you. So feel free to express any emotions or concerns without worrying about anyone else learning what you say inside this office. It is important that you know that you can be open and honest with me about anything or anyone."

"Sure, whatever, so you want even tell the doc what we talk about even though she is your friend and obviously already talked to you, probably telling you everything that she thinks is wrong with me and would want me to tell you?"

"Yes Bo that includes my friend Lauren. What is said inside this room is completely confidential."

"Ok well, I'm sorry to disappoint you but I really don't have anything I want to talk about. I only agreed to come because the doc said I needed to and after all she has done for me I couldn't tell her no. So here I am, but I have nothing to say."

"I'm sorry you feel that way Bo, from what Lauren has told me she feels that you have a couple of things she thinks I can help you with. She also told me that you would probably not be very open with me so why don't we start with a few simple questions."

I just roll my eyes and say, "Whatever, what exactly has the doc told you about me since it is obvious you two have talked quite a bit about me."

"Bo, I am here to help you. Lauren is concerned about your anger issues and how you handle emotional situations. She is a very good friend of mine and I promised her that I wouldn't let you leave my office until you opened up a little."

I start laughing, "No offense but if I want to leave there is nothing you can do to stop me."

"She told me you would say that and for me to tell you that if you don't behave you would be breaking the promise you made to her. I take it that you don't like to break promises. Is there a reason for that?"

"Not really. I just don't trust many people and the ones I do, I don't like to let them down."

"I see. So let's start with something easy. I know you are new to town, where did you live before coming here?" "The doc didn't tell you about my past? I figured if you were such good friends she would have told you everything since she knew it would be hard to get it out of me." "She wanted to but I told her it would be better if I gained your trust and let you tell me what you wanted me to know. I am really here to help, sometimes just talking about things with someone is all you need. As I said before, I am not here to judge you and everything you tell me is confidential."

"Fine, since I obviously don't have a choice I will tell you what I remember, which isn't much." "

What do you mean by that?"

"Didn't the doc at least tell you about my memory loss?"

"No Bo, she legally can't because she was the doctor that treated you, therefore all of your records fall under Dr./Patient confidentiality. I told you all Dr.'s are bound by the law about discussing patients with anyone unless the patient gives consent."

"So you really can't tell the doc what we talk about?"

"No, all I will tell her is that you behaved and talked to me unless you tell me I can."

She smiles at me. I am quiet for a few minutes while have an internal debate with myself on if I want to talk to this lady or not. On one hand, she can't tell anyone about what we discuss which is great and maybe she will be able to help with some things that Dyson can't. But, on the other hand, I could probably eventually work things out myself but I really don't want any more trouble like what I had with Ben. Maybe I should give Dr. Hall a chance, after all, she is Lauren's friend and I trust the doc completely. She wouldn't send me to someone that I couldn't trust. What the hell!

"Ok, Dr. Hall since I trust the doc and she trust you, I'm going to trust you at least for now. So here goes, the only real memories from my past is the last fight I had with Cassidy Mendez in South Africa." I go on to tell here about the fight and how I woke up here in the hospital where I met the doc. I went on to tell her everything that has happened since then except the feelings I have for the doc and the unexplainable safety I feel when she is around. I told her the best I could about my injuries but said that next time I talked to the doc I would tell her it was ok for her to transfer my full medical records to her.

When I was finished she asked, "Do you know why you were fighting in South Africa?"

"Well, I know what my brother, Dyson and the doc have told me about my past but as far as what I remember I only remember the fight and waking up in the hospital. Although, apparently my body still remembers how to fight."

"Ok, first why don't you tell me why you say that your body still remembers how to fight?"

"So I may have gotten into a fight at the park a few weeks ago and did a pretty good job of beating up a boy whose parents want to press assault charges. I didn't even know what I doing until the doc was pulling me off of the kid. All I saw was Cassidy not the kid who I was beating the crap out of. I think that was what worried the doc and my brother. There may have also been an incident with the doc where she pushed my buttons a little too hard and I lost it on her also seeing Cassidy and not her. That is when I decided maybe I did need to see someone about the flashbacks. The last thing I want to do is hurt her."

"Alright Bo, I understand. I'm going to need to ask you a few questions and then we will go from there. How does that sound?"

"Whatever you say is fine. I just want to learn how to function in my new surroundings."

"First let's talk about South Africa. Do you know why you were there and why you were fighting?"

"Like I said before, I only know what they told me."

"Which is what?"

"The short version is my parents were doctors in a remote village that was raided by local drug lords. They were apparently executed and we were taken as slaves and forced to fight for our owners."

"That is horrible, Bo. I am so sorry. Would it be ok with you if I talked to your brother in order to find out more about your past since you don't remember? It will help us get to the bottom of why you are having these flashbacks."

"Sure, I will have him call you."

"Great. Now can you tell me what triggers the flashbacks? What happens right before you have one?"

"Well the first time that kid Ben charged at me. I was trying to walk away but he charged at me just like Cassidy did in our fight and I guess that is what triggered it. The next time the doc pissed me off and I just sort of blacked out until she finally got me to calm down."

"Ok, the next couple of questions are going to be more personal but I really need you to answer them honestly so that I can help you. Is there something going on between you and Lauren that is more than just friendship?"

I can feel myself turning red and I am beginning to sweat. I don't know how to answer this question. "What the heck, no there is nothing more than a friendship between us! I don't know anything about feelings. All I have ever done is what I am told. I have never had to worry about feelings before and that is why I don't know how to interact with anyone other than Dyson. Also, I really don't like this line of questioning."

"I know this is hard for you Bo but I really need as much information as you can give me in order to help you best. As far as Lauren, when you talk about her it just seems that there is more than just friendship there. I would completely understand if there was more. She is an amazing person who is kind, caring and loyal."

"It sounds to me like you want more with the doc, Dr. Hall. Is that true?"

"Bo, my relationship with Lauren is not something I feel we need to discuss. We are here to work on you and your difficulty dealing with emotions."

As she talks about Lauren I begin to feel the monster in me wanting out and I don't know why. It just pisses me off to hear someone talk about her like that. "Ok, Dr. Hall I think now would be a good time to stop!"

"Why, Bo? What's wrong?"

"I don't like hearing you talk about the doc like that. It is waking up my monster and I don't want it to get out."

"Monster? What are you talking about?"

"Trust me you don't want to see it. My monster is what I call my anger. I can feel it start in the pit of my stomach with a slow burn and the angrier I get the less I can control it and it usually doesn't end well when he finally escapes my control. It's what used to happen when I fought but back then I could control it because it was the only emotion I had to deal with and I knew what to do when I was in the ring. Now that I am so confused about all these other emotions I am feeling I can't control it as much."

"That actually helps me a lot with what triggers your flashbacks. When you become confused about your new emotions it makes you angry that you don't know how to control them or what to do about them. Then when you are angry the only thing you know to relate it to is being in the ring and fighting so you flashback to the last fight you can remember, which is the fight with Cassidy. This is great Bo, I think we just figured out what your trigger is. Now we can work on how to control your anger."

"Awesome." I say with a roll of the eyes.

"What is it that I said about Lauren that made you angry?"

"All of it!"

"Why?"

"I don't know, if I did then I wouldn't really need to be here would I?"

"Bo there is no need for you clam up. I am here to help you and I think we are on the right track. I just need you to explain what it is that you are feeling that makes you angry."

"I already told you. I don't like the way you are talking about the doc. It's like there is more to your relationship with her than just friends and that bothers me."

"Why does it bother you?"

"I don't know! Isn't that why I'm here so you can tell me?"

"Calm down, Bo. We are going to figure this out but I think this is a good place to stop today. Why don't you come back on Wednesday and we will continue. In the meantime please have your brother give me a call."

"Ok, I will tell him but I don't know if I will be back. I don't really feel like we have accomplished anything and I never promised I would continue to come only that I would come."

"I'm sorry you feel that way but I feel like we have made pretty good progress for the first session. I will let you discuss this session with Lauren if you would like and just give me a call if you aren't coming back."

"Ok, thanks." I get up and walk out the door.

As I leave the office, the receptionist gives me a big smile and says, "Here is the Dr.'s card with all of her numbers on it and I wrote my cell on the back if there is anything I can help you with." She says with a goofy smile.

I have no clue what to say so I just say, "Thanks." Then I just walk out.

As soon as I get outside the office I call Dyson and give him Dr. Hall's phone number and tell him that she is expecting his call. He wants to know how it went and I just tell him that I didn't think it helped but to call her anyway. Once I hung up with him, I called Lauren. I wasn't sure she would answer but I needed to talk to her about the appointment.

The phone only rang twice before she answered, "Hey, Bo. How was your appointment with Victoria?"

"Well that is kind of what I called to talk about. Do you have time to talk? It may take a while but I have some things I need to talk about."

"Sure, I have a few things I need to finish. Can I call you back in about an hour?"

"Sure doc, no problem. Thanks." I hung up and thought great, I will go home and think and wait for her to call back.

When I get home, I head up to my room. A few minutes later Dyson sticks his head in my door and says, "Hey do you have a minute to talk?"

"Sure, what's up? I'm just waiting on Lauren to call me back so that I can discuss a few things from Dr. Hall's session."

"That's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about. I called her like you asked me to and she said that she just wanted to get some info on our background and stuff since you said you didn't have any memories from before your fight with Cassidy. I just wanted to make sure it was alright with you if I go in to see her tomorrow and answer her questions."

"I appreciate you checking with me but its fine. Although I'm not sure if I'm going back to see her again."

"Why? What happened?"

"We just talked, and I don't think it is helping. I'm no better off now than I was before I went in and I just don't like answering all the questions."

"Bo I think it will take more than one time before it will begin to help but I'm not sure. Maybe when Lauren calls you can ask her about it."

"Trust me I will, along with about a million other things."

He just shakes his head and laughs as he leaves. I have so much going through my head right now it feels like it is going to explode. I pick up the phone and text Jay and Tamsin to see if they want to meet me at the park in a couple of hours to play some basketball. Maybe that will help me calm down. They both reply back sure. Now all I can do is wait for the doc to call. About ten minutes later my phone rang.

"Hey doc, thanks for calling me back."

"Bo, I told you before I will always be here for you. What's up?"

"Well first of all, are you all more than just friends?"

"Bo, what is wrong? Why does that matter?"

"I don't know doc, it just does. When she was talking about you earlier, the way she was talking about you early…it just pissed me off."

She laughs, "I'm sorry Bo, I don't mean to laugh but you are just so adorable sometimes when you get confused about emotions."

"You know what doc, just forget it. I've got to go. I'll talk to you later."

"No, Bo talk to me now! Please don't shut me out. I will answer your questions. Yes, I have known Victoria a long time and we have seen each other off and on for a while."

"I figured, thanks for telling me. She wouldn't."

"Why does that piss you off?"

"You should know why doc. I thought I made it clear before you left!"

"I know how you feel, Bo but like I told you it is not a good time for us. You have your whole life ahead of you and the world to explore. I know you think that I am the one you want but you don't have anyone to compare me to. You need to date people your own age, maybe you will find someone, maybe you won't but you need to try. Things with us is complicated and right now that is something neither of us need."

"So what are you saying? That what I feel doesn't matter. That if I only want you it's wrong because I have nothing to compare my feelings for you to. I don't get it. I thought you said you cared for me too."

"I do Bo but right now I think it is best if we are just friends. I will always be there for you when you need me, but as a friend. Do you understand?"

"No, but I need you in my life. You are the only person that makes me feel safe when I am around. I can't help the way I feel doc, but for you I will wait."

"Bo that's not what I mean at all. I need you to live your life and experience things for yourself, like love and friendships. You need to allow yourself to find your own way in this world instead of having everything dictated for you."

"Ok doc, I don't understand completely but I will try. I don't think I'm going back to see Dr. Hall again though. I don't think she can help me and now all I will be thinking is that she has more with you than I ever will and that pisses me off."

"Don't be that way Bo, she can help you. She is the best in her field."

"Whatever, doc. I went but I don't want to go back. I think she confused me more than I already was."

"How about this, you have made some pretty good friends' right, the ones you play basketball with?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Why don't you tell them about what's going on see what people your own age have to say, then go back for one more session with Victoria and then if that doesn't help you can do it your own way. How does that sound?"

"I don't know. I don't want my friends to see me differently than they do now when they find out about my past. I'm just getting used to having people to hang out with. I don't want to do anything to scare them away."

"If they are really your friends then you need to trust that they will have your back and not feel any different towards you. If they do then they are not really your friends anyway. Bo, you are going to have to learn to trust some people other than your 'family'. I'm sorry but I have to go, just think about what I said and I will skype you on Thursday evening, but it will be late your time."

"Ok doc. Thanks for everything. I will get my shit together, I promise. Be safe and see you Thursday."

"I know you will Bo, I have faith in you. See you later."

Well great now I have even more to think about! I know Jay and Tamsin have said they have my back and that I can trust them but can I? I don't know. I'm just not sure, I'm just going to have to play it by ear. I guess, maybe I will invite them over to Lauren's tonight for pizza and talk to them. I don't know. All I know for sure is that I need to expel some energy. I think I will jog over to the park and then wait on them to play some bball. On my way out, I let Dyson know where I'm going and that I will probably not be home until tomorrow because I am going to have dinner with Jay and Tamsin at the doc's and just crash there for the night.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Dyson

When I hear Bo come in from her appointment, I go up to her room and ask her how it went. She really didn't go into any detail other than to tell me Dr. Hall wanted me to call her about some questions she had about our past. Then she said she didn't think she was going to go back and that she needed to talk to Lauren.

All I could think was, this isn't good. I called Dr. Hall and when I told her who I was she asked if I could come into the office tomorrow and talk, definitely not good. I thought. I might should call Lauren myself and see if she has any idea what is going on and if I should be worried. Maybe I should just text her in case she is busy, that way she can call me when she has time. I go with that idea.

I text, "Hey can you give me a call when you have time. I need to talk to you about Bo and this Dr. Hall. No rush. Thanks."

Her reply came immediately, "Sure, just got off the phone with Bo. Will call you around eleven pm your time."

I reply, "Great, thanks."

I'm not really sure what to expect but I need to find out what is going on. After all, it is my job to keep my little sister out of trouble. I know I won't get a straight answer out of Bo. At eleven pm on the dot my phone rang.

"Hey Lauren, how are things going over there?"

"It is going slow, a lot slower than I was hoping when I left. What is it you need to talk to me about?"

"Well when Bo came in earlier from her appointment with Dr. Hall, she wasn't very happy and then even less happy when she got off the phone with you. Do you know what is going on? She also said that the Dr. wanted me to call her because she had some questions about her past but when I called she asked me to come in and talk with her tomorrow. Should I be worried about that?"

"I don't really know what to tell Dyson, when she called me she was really upset about some of what Victoria made her realize. I don't think you should be too worried about meeting with Victoria she is just trying to put everything into perspective so that she can better help Bo."

"What do you mean she was upset? What was she upset about?"

"Dyson, I am not going to tell you everything that Bo and I talk about. If she wants to tell you she will. What I will tell you is that she is really unhappy with me and the fact that I told her that she needs to date people her age and not hold out on having a relationship with me."

"Oh, now it makes since why she said she was going for a jog and to play basketball. That would also explain why she said she would be home very late if at all. I'm just worried about her Lauren. What is there that I can do to help?"

"I'm kind of at a loss of what to do as well. I really hate having to push her away when all I want to do is be with her but we both know that I will be around for a long time and that is why she should live for herself and try and figure some things out on her own. I think the best thing we can do is to get her to continue her visits with Victoria."

"Ok, well at least we agree on that. You keep referring to Dr. Hall as Victoria, does this mean that she is someone you have had or are in a relationship with?"

"Why is everyone so interested in my personal life?"

"Sorry, but that would help explain Bo's mood even more. How could you send her to someone you are dating knowing her feelings for you?"

"Because Victoria is the best and I want Bo to get the help she needs. Maybe if she sees that I am not an option for her she will look elsewhere. I don't know. All I know is that I trust Victoria and she can help Bo if Bo will let her. The only fear I have is that Bo loses it on Victoria in one of her fits of anger."

"I don't think that will happen, at least I hope not. Well I know you are busy so I will let you go. Thanks for calling and please be safe. Also let me know if there is anything that I can do to help, with anything."

"Ok, will do. Talk to you later, Dyson."

Well I didn't learn to much from our conversation but enough to understand the mood that Bo was in when she left. I don't expect her home tonight after talking to Lauren but that's ok because I know she will be at Lauren's so she will be safe.

Bo

I grab my backpack and put a change of clothes in it. I plan on staying at the docs place tonight. I throw the pack on my back and head out for a jog to the park. Hopefully running will clear my head some. There is just so much running through my brain I just can't process it all. Maybe exercise will help. I make it to the park a little early so I sit on the bench and watch the current pickup game. It isn't long before Jay and Tamsin show up. After we said our hellos, we called next game and started playing. We played until it was too dark to see anymore. As we begin to walk out of the park I suggested ordering pizza and going back to the house to hang out and watch TV. They both agreed so we walked to the doc's house. Once inside we ordered pizza and waited.

Jay said, "Hey Bo, I thought you lived on the other side of town with your aunt and brother?"

"Yeah, I do but the doc is out of town and she said I could use her place and car while she was gone."

"I thought you said you only knew her from the hospital."

"Yeah, well that is a complicated story. Maybe I will tell you both after we eat."

Tamsin speaks up, "This place is amazing and she just gave you free reign?"

"Yep, the only rule is no parties and leave her tequila alone."

Just then the doorbell rang signaling the pizza had arrived. We grabbed the pizza and headed for the living room to watch TV and eat. That's when I remember that she only has cable in the bedroom. Crap!

"He guys I just remembered the doc only has cable in her bed room so I guess we can just eat at the table and talk then go watch some TV. I don't think she would like us eating greasy pizza in her bed."

They both look at me like I'm crazy. "I know I thought the same thing when she told me but she said she isn't home a lot and when she is, it's usually to sleep so it kind of makes since."

"Whatever," they say in unison.

We walk over to the table and get settled in to eat. I grab some sodas from the fridge and we start to chow down. Jay speaks up and asks, "So are you going to tell us why the doc lets you use her house. I mean are you all dating or something?"

I choke briefly on my food before I say, "What! No, we aren't dating. Like I said it is complicated like the rest of my life."

"Bo we have told you that you can trust us."

"I know and I do. Things are just weird for me right now. Why don't you tell me a little about yourself and then Tamsin can tell me about herself. After hearing your stories I will tell you mine but I have to warn you it is long and strange and you may not feel the same towards me after you hear everything."

Tamsin speaks up and says, "Well now you have to tell us because my mind can come up with some crazy thoughts on things." She laughs.

Jay is laughing to and says, "Yeah what are you a spy or something?"

"You guys are crazy, it's nothing that far-fetched but it is out there. I just need you all to keep an open mind. But first Jay, tell me about yourself."

"Well, there isn't really that much to tell. I have lived here in Blue Springs Nevada my whole life. As I'm sure you know by now it is a very small town, where everyone knows everyone. My parents own and run the only hotel in town called the Diamond Springs Hotel. The hotel has been in my family since it was built back in the 1800's. There are many stories about people and things that have happened there. Many people say it is haunted but I have never seen a ghost there. Some of the notable people that have stayed there is Wyatt Earp, Doc Holiday and even Jessie James."

"Anyway, the history of Blue Springs is pretty typical of small towns here in the dessert. Most were established as stops along the way from the East coast to the West coast during the Gold Rush. It's actually pretty cool for a small town. I mean there is plenty to do and always people to play basketball with. It is only about a twenty minute drive to Las Vegas so if you get bored there is always that. Mostly it's cool everyone know everyone and most people know everyone else's business. For the most part, I like it here. I will probably even come back here after I finish college and take over the hotel."

"Wow, Jay that's pretty cool. I'll bet your parents have plenty of cool stories to tell about the hotel."

Tamsin speaks up, "Yeah but unlike Jay I want to get out of here for good. I'm tired of this small town even if Vegas is only a short drive away. I want to go somewhere cooler, I'm tired of the dessert."

"So, what's your story?"

"Well it is actually pretty similar to Jay's. I have lived here my whole life and my parents own the Blue Springs Ranch and Restaurant. Our families are really close which is one of the reasons we are best friends. Actually our two families founded this town way back when. Like Jay said there is plenty to do around here with basketball and all the mountain bike trails in the area but I'm just ready to see other places. My brother Dean likes going to Vegas a lot and I usually tag along because you can do just about anything you want and you can be anybody you want without everyone in the whole town knowing what you are doing. One of my favorite activities other than basketball is mountain bike riding. I love the rush you get when you hit the downhills and go as fast as you can. It is one of the best feelings you will ever have. Dean calls me crazy, he says I push too hard and one day I'm going to kill myself, but I just love the adrenaline rush you get. You should go with me sometime."

"I totally get it Tamsin! I love the rush I get before and during a fight. It's like nothing else in the world."

She says, "What do you mean before and during a fight? Are you talking about the one with Ben?"

"Well that one and the only other one I remember, but it is a great feeling. You will have a better understanding of what I mean once I finish telling you my story."

"So how many fights have you been in?"

"Well counting the one with Ben twenty three total."

They both look at each other and then me and say together, "Wow, why?"

"Guys, it would probably be better if I just went ahead and told you the whole story and then you can ask questions, providing you are still talking to me. I have to warn you though my story is so much different than either of yours and it's not all pretty."

This time Tamsin speaks first, "Bo, there is nothing that you can tell us or at least me that will make me not want to be with you."

I think, wait what does she mean be with me? I'm so confused! Suddenly she turns red and begins to stutter "I mean… I meant to say there is nothing that you can tell us that will make us decide not to be your friend, right Jay?"

Jay chuckles and says, "Sure Tamsin." He slaps her on the shoulder and laughs harder.

I just shake my head and say, "Ok, but you both might regret saying that after you hear everything but here goes. First I'm going to tell you what I actually remember and then I will fill in some of the blanks with what my brother and the doc have told me. Ok?"

They both nod.

"The last thing I remember before waking up in the hospital here is my last fight. It was against Cassidy Menendez."

Tamsin quickly interrupts me, "Wait, are you sure the fighter was Cassidy Menendez?"

I look at her with a confused look, "Yes I definitely remember her name! The announcer said she was five foot eight inches tall, 160 pounds. She had thirty knockouts and six by death and no other fighter had been able to last past the first round. I will never forget her face as long as I live. Wait do you know her? I think she was from Las Vegas."

"I know of her. Her family used to live in town but if I remember right her dad skipped out with Cassidy and never came back. Her mom has been looking for her for years. I think she has been missing for about fourteen years now. She was two years older than me."

"Are you kidding? Is her mom still around here?"

"I'm not sure. I haven't thought about her in years."

"This is crazy. Anyway, so as I said, the last thing I remember is entering the ring to fight Cassidy. When we met in the middle of the ring to touch gloves I knew something was wrong. Her eyes looked dead, like vacant…" I continue on with my story even filling them in on what Dyson and the doc have told me. I even tell the story of the fight with Ben. When I'm finished it has been well over an hour and they haven't said another word.

"Well, what do you think? Do you hate me now?"

They looked at each other and then back to me. Jay spoke up, "Wow, Bo I had no idea those types of things actually happened. I can't believe all you have been through! No wonder you aren't a people person and don't trust people easily."

"Yeah, I guess it is pretty bad but the good thing is that because of how severe my injuries were, I don't remember anything except the fight and waking up in the hospital. Although the doc seems to think that my memories may start to come back over time, but after hearing what my brother has told me I don't know if I want to get them back."

Tamsin quickly got up and headed straight for me and engulfed me in a hug. I didn't know what to say or do so I just sat there. Before she let go she whispered in my ear, "I'm so sorry that you had to go through that but it doesn't change the way I feel about you."

"Thanks!" I'm a little confused about what she means but I don't ask.

"So," Jay says, "What is the deal with you and the doctor lady? Are you sure you all aren't dating? I mean why else would she trust you with her house and car?"

Tamsin gives him a look that would make most people uncomfortable including me but Jay just looks at her and laughs.

"What's so funny, Jay."

"Oh, nothing. Well you and the doc?"

"I have told you before no we are not dating. Apparently you were not listening when I told the part about her being my mom's best friend and the doctor that delivered me. She has known me since I was born except while I was a slave and she blames herself for not being in the village when it was attacked. I'm not really sure what she thinks she could have done against Malachi's army but she swears it was her fault we were taken. I guess she feels guilty about that still and then the fact that she had to leave and go back to South Arica so soon. I'm not complaining though she has a nice BMW SUV with everything you can think of and I get to hang out here whenever I want."

"WOW!" they say in unison.

"Yeah, well now you both know everything there is to know about me, at least everything I know." I said laughing. "So who wants to watch some TV?"

Jay says, "It's getting pretty late. I should probably head home before my parents call the cops to come get me. But I do have one question."

"Just one? I figured you both would have about a million or so."

"I probably will once I think about everything but that is a lot of info to take in at once. I know you said Cassidy's record was 36-0 with six of the wins being by death, what was your record?"

"I was 21-0 going into the fight with her. She was older so she had been fighting longer."

Now Tamsin spoke up, "What happened to her when the police broke up the fight? Also have you ever killed anyone?"

"I had a feeling one of you would ask that question. I don't know what happened to her when the fight was broken up because I was unconscious. I ask the doc and Dyson but neither of them knew either."

Tamsin looked at me with a strange look and said, "So have you ever killed anyone?"

"I don't remember it but Dyson said I did kill one girl in the ring. But it really wasn't my fault I had too, if I didn't they would have killed me or worse." I could feel the tears threatening to spill down my cheeks. I couldn't let them see me cry. It was a sign of weakness and I wasn't weak!

Again Tamsin startled me by hugging me. She said it would be ok and it still didn't change anything between the three of us. Jay agreed and said he really did need to go. I walked them to the door and said bye to them. Jay stopped and looked at me and said, "Do you want me to walk you home? Before you say it I know you can take care of yourself but it has been an emotional couple of hours so…"

"No thanks, I think I'm just going to crash here tonight. I already told Dyson and Kenzie not to expect me back until tomorrow. Besides I have to meet Kenzie at the court house tomorrow at noon to find out what is going to happen about the fight with Ben."

"Ok, well then, let's go Tamsin I will walk with you until we have to go opposite directions."

Tamsin looks at me and then says, "Would it be ok if I stayed with you tonight and watched TV? My parents are out of town so they won't mind and I don't want to leave you alone tonight."

"Tamsin don't feel like you have to stay. I'm used to being alone with my thoughts and feelings. I will be fine."

"I know you will especially after hearing about your past but I would really like to stay if you don't mind. My house is at the very edge of town and it can be spooky being there alone."

Jay laughs, "Yeah there have been many a night that I have ended up getting a phone call in the middle of the night needing me to come check out some non-existing noise."

I join in his laughter but then get smacked on the shoulder by a very red Tamsin. "It is not funny! That house is over 200 hundred years old and I swear it is haunted!"

Jay looks at her and says, "Whatever, Tamsin. I have never seen or heard anything at that house and I am over there a lot."

I stop laughing and say, "Tamsin its fine with me if you stay here tonight. I think I have some extra clothes."

Jay gives Tamsin a look and shakes his head, "Don't do anything stupid Tamsin!" Then he turns and leaves.

I look at Tamsin, confused by what he said. "What did he mean by that?"

"Don't worry about it. He is just mad because he can't stay."

"Whatever. Do you want the shower first?"

"Sure if you don't mind that would be great."

"Yeah, no problem. Let me show you where it is and I will grab you some clean clothes and lay them on the bed for you."

"Ok, thanks. Hey Bo…"

"Yeah?"

"Never mind."

"Tamsin you can ask me anything, after all I have told you and Jay more than anyone even my therapist."

"It's not important. I won't be long." With that she turned and went into the bathroom and closed the door. I am so confused. I used to not worry about anything when I was around Jay and Tamsin but now that they know everything, I don't know. I feel like somethings going to change. Anyway, I grab her some clothes lay them on the bed and grab a quick shower in the doc's bathroom. We must finish about the same time because just as I come out of the bathroom there is a knock on the door.

"Can I come in?" Tamsin says softly.

"Sure, I was just about to start flipping channels. Come on in and get comfortable and we will see what's on. What do you like to watch?"

"It doesn't matter to me. I just wanted some company and not to have to stay alone at that house."

I giggle, "Ok, let's see what's on."

I start flipping the channels and find a UFC fight, of course, I stop to see who is fighting. Ever since that night I spent with the doc and found out that there is actually legal fights where the fighters are free and make the money, I have been obsessed with MMA. I watch it whenever I can.

"Hey is it ok if we watch this for a little bit or is it too violent for you?"

"It's fine. Is this the kind of fighting that you used to do back in South Africa?"

"Sort of, except there were no rules and we couldn't stop until our masters told us too or the opponent was dead. If we did we would be punished. I promise that is the only reason I killed the girl in the ring. I didn't want too but the last time I refused to finish…"

"Bo, what happened when you refused?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it. I barely remember and even Dyson doesn't think I remember but lately some things have been coming back to me but I haven't told him. I don't want him to worry about me. He has sacrificed enough for me already."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Do we really have to keep talking about me? Can't we just watch TV or talk about you?"

"You said you would answer questions. I just want to get to know you better. I won't tell anyone not even Jay. You can even ask me questions too if you want. Please, Bo."

"Fine! I just don't want you to feel sorry for me. Everything I went through and had happen to me, happened for a reason. I just don't know what that reason is yet."

"Bo, I don't feel sorry for you are anything like that. I just truly think you are an amazing person and the fact that you went through what you did only makes me respect you more. I promise I just want to know more about you. This is what friends do when they have sleep overs. They tell secrets and share stories about who they want to date and things like that."

"Ok, I'm just new to all of this. The only people I was allowed to hang out with before was other fighter, my trainers and Dyson. All these new social situations and emotions, I'm having a hard time dealing with them. The doc made me promise to go to a friend of hers that is a therapist but I think she really just confused me more than I was."

Tamsin laughs, "Yeah, my parents made me go to one of those a few years ago too but she didn't help the way they wanted her too."

"Really? Why did they make you go?"

"Well that is a very personal story and I'm not sure I'm ready to tell that one yet. Can we start with something a little easier?"

"Wait, I've told you everything about me and you won't tell me why you had to see a therapist."

"Look, I promise I will tell you just not yet. I want you to get to know me a little better before I tell my biggest secret."

"What you don't trust me? Even after everything I have told you!"

"It's not that Bo, it's just something that I don't want everyone to know just yet. Other than my parents, Jay and the therapist is the only people that know and after the reaction I got from my parents I'm just scared of what people will think."

"Ok, I will let it go for now since you have been so cool with everything I have told you so far. So how does this sleep over thing work?"

"Wait you have never had a sleep over before?"

"No, I told you I was a slave until I woke up here."

"Ok well I will explain what is supposed to happen. First we stay up late playing twenty questions. Then we eat lots of junk food and watch movies until we fall asleep. How does that sound?"

"Honestly a little weird but I'm game."

"Ok, first question: What did you mean by your brother has made enough sacrifices for you already?"

"Well back in South Africa, once you become a certain age you get to fight for your freedom. If you win you are free if not you usually die. My brother, Dyson, he won his fight but chose to stay for me. He became part of Malachi's security team so that he could stay and look after me the best he could. So I owe him a lot."

"Wow!"

"Yeah, he gave up everything for me. Now I owe it to him to stay out of trouble and go to college like he wants me too. Ok my turn, why do you want to get out of here so bad?"

"Well part of the reason is that everyone knows me and my family so I'm expected to act a certain way and go to college to learn how to run the family business. The other part is the reason they sent me to the therapist."

"So I guess you still aren't ready to tell me why?"

"No, not yet. Let's go grab some snacks and then talk some more."

"Sure, I'll be right back." I go get some snacks from the kitchen and see that there are some beer in the fridge. I think to myself, the doc said not to touch the tequila. She didn't say anything about the beer. What the heck, I grab two and head back to the bed room.

When I get back Tamsin has the fight paused so I ask, "What's up? Why did you pause it?" I hand her a candy bar and a beer. She just looks at the beer I handed her. I shrug and say, "the doc said leave the tequila alone not the beer."

She laughs and says, "Ok then. I paused it because the next fight is the women and I thought you might like it."

"Awesome, thanks." As we watch the fight, I get glimpses of fights that I fought other than the Menendez fight. The more I watch the more I start to remember.

I must have had a weird look on my face because Tamsin says, "Bo are you ok?"

"What, yeah I'm fine. I'm just remembering some stuff that's all. Why don't we flip it to cartoons or something and talk some more?'

"Sure whatever you want to do."

"So why are you scared to stay at your house by yourself?"

"I told you creepy things happen out there and it's just too quiet."

"So what were you remembering just now?"

"Just bits and pieces of some of my fights other than the Menendez one, which is the only one I could remember up until now."

"You said you had remembered some stuff that you haven't told anyone, what was it?"

"I will make you a deal, I will tell you this if you promise to tell me why you were sent to a therapists. Deal?"

"I don't know Bo, if I tell you no one else can find out. Like I said anything I do in this town reflects back on my parents and this is something they don't want anyone to know because most people in this town are very judgmental. Which is why I want to get the hell out of here so I can forge my own path and just be me."

"I totally get that. That is what I am trying to do here since I don't remember much, I just want to start over and have a normal life. So far all I have done is make trouble for Dyson and Kenzie. I have also come to realize you really can't run from your past even if you don't remember it for yourself."

We go on talking for a few hours about general things, like what it's like to go to school and stuff that normal kids do that I never have. She can't believe that I have never been to school. It's going on three o'clock in the morning and I tell Tamsin that I really need to get some sleep because I have court at noon.

She says, "Bo, thanks for letting me hang out with you so that I didn't have to be alone tonight. Look I really like you a lot and I feel like I can trust you so here goes. The reason my parents sent me to Dr. Hall is because they saw me kissing a girl on the basketball team last year after one of the games. They went ballistic, saying all kinds of things including that I am going to hell and blah, blah, blah. First they sent me to a 'camp' which was like a convent where they tried to pray the gay away but when that didn't work they sent me to Dr. Hall."

"Tamsin I'm sorry to hear that but there is nothing wrong with liking girls at least that's what Dyson, Kenzie and the doc told me. What did you think of Dr. Hall? She is the therapist that the doc has me seeing."

"I mean she was cool I guess. She helped me understand why some people are so stupid about same sex couples but my parents didn't like the fact that she wasn't 'fixing' me so they quite taking me. She is a really good person. Why?"

"I don't know, I just can't decide if I want to go back to her or not."

"Why? What is she supposed to be helping you with?"

"She is supposed to help learn to control my anger and learn to deal with other emotions."

"Like what? What emotions don't you understand, maybe I can help too."

"I don't understand any of them. I mean the only thing I had to worry about before was winning fights and obeying my owner. I didn't interact with anyone except trainers, fighters and Dyson. It was easy, I didn't have to worry about how other people saw me as long as I did my job. I also didn't have to worry about people accepting me because I just didn't care. Now there seem to be surprises around every corner and people judging me because I'm new and different. It seems like everything makes me angry and I just snap and go back to what I know which is fighting. I stay confused about how I'm supposed to act and feel towards people."

"Bo I completely understand what you mean. I have some of the same problems because I have to act like a completely different person so that my parents don't kick me out or something. They hardly ever talk to me anymore and I just stay angry. The only time I can be myself is when I'm with you and Jay."

"Tamsin there is nothing wrong with you. You can hang out at my house anytime. My brother and aunt are cool and have even told me it doesn't matter who you love as long as you are happy. My only problem is I don't know how to tell who I like."

"Thanks, Bo. Maybe I can help you figure out some things if you want. Whenever you are feeling something that you don't understand if you will explain it to me I can try and help you figure out what it is you are feeling."

"That sounds great."

"Now one last question and then we can get some sleep. What memories are you having other than fighting? The ones you haven't told anyone."

"Well it's hard to tell exactly but I think I remember being punished a lot. I guess I was a trouble maker back then too. I asked Dyson but he kind of just said that occasionally I was punished but he didn't know how because they would take me down to the dungeon to do it."

"What do you remember?"

"Well I think I remember being beat with a whip, which would explain some of the scars on my back and then there is…I'm not really sure."

"Bo, you can trust me. I told you my biggest secret, please trust me with yours."

"Fine but I don't remember everything but I think I remember…some of the guards holding me down while one of them…never mind. I don't want to talk about it."

"It is ok, Bo. I think I get the idea. I'm sorry I pushed you but just know that I am here for you and you can tell me anything. Ok? Now let's get some sleep."

"Thanks Tamsin, I really appreciate it. Goodnight"

"Goodnight, Bo."

I get up to walk out of the room to go to the guest room but as I walk out Tamsin asks, "Will you please stay with me in here? I won't try anything I just really don't like being alone. At home I share a room with Dean."

"Sure, no problem and for the record you being gay doesn't bother me."


	16. Chapter 15

A/N I know a lot of you are getting confused and mad because Bo and Lauren aren't getting together right away but what fun would it be if they were together from the start. Lauren is trying to get Bo used to being around people her own age. She is pushing her away because there is a lot going on right now in both of their lives and the timing is just not right. Trust me eventually it will happen but I have a lot of ideas for this story so it is going to take time.

Update: I have revised this chapter some by adding Lauren's POV.

Chapter 15

Bo

The next morning my alarm went off at ten, as I reached to turn it off I couldn't move. What the heck? Then I realized that sometime during the night Tamsin had draped her arm across my waist and had me pinned down with half her body on top of me. When I tried to move she just pulled me tighter. I wasn't sure what to do so I shook her a little and she didn't budge. So I shook her a little harder and said, "Tamsin, I need to get up. I have court in a few hours."

She finally opened her eyes a little and said, "Ok, see you later."

"Tamsin, wake up! You are practically on top of me and I need to get a shower and get ready."

This got her attention, "What are you talking… oh shit! I'm so sorry I was sleeping and I don't know what…"

I interrupt her laughing, "Tamsin it's ok. I just need to get up."

She jumped off of me and out of the bed turning red with embarrassment. Before I could even say anything she was in the bathroom with the door closed. I turned off the alarm and walked to the door knocking on it. I thought I heard a sniffle but the door opened and Tamsin was standing there with what looked like tears in her eyes. Instinctively I reached for her, pulling her into a hug. "What's wrong, Tamsin? Why are you crying?"

She immediately pulled away from me saying, "Bo, I'm sorry. I wasn't trying anything I promise. I think…um…I got cold and you were warm. That's all, I promise."

"Whoa, Tamsin, slow down it's ok. It is fine. I'm not offended or anything, I just needed to get up. There is no reason to be upset, we are good."

"Are you sure? I really like you Bo and I don't want to do anything to jeopardize our friendship. I really enjoy spending time with you and having someone other than Jay to talk about things with. I just feel like I can be the real me with you and not have to hide who I really am."

"Tamsin, really it is fine. I like being around you to and you never have to hide anything from me. I might not understand everything but I am here for you."

"Ok, thanks. That really means a lot to me, Bo. I should really get home."

"Tamsin wait. Let me grab a quick shower and then we can grab breakfast at the diner near the court house before I have to meet Kenzie."

"That sounds like a plan."

Once I get dressed, we hop in the doc's car and head for the diner. We have a nice chat over breakfast and I drive her home before going to meet Kenzie. I promised her that I would call her as soon as I was finished with court to let her know how it went.

When I get to the court house, Kenzie is already waiting for me on the front steps. I walk up to her and say, "Hey what is going to happen? I am scared shitless right now!"

"Bo, it is going to be ok. You have nothing to worry about."

"If that were true then we wouldn't be here in the first place."

"Come on let's go inside. This is just a formality in order to get the charges dropped. The worst that can happen is community service or probation."

"Well I don't like the sound of either one of those, seeing as I was just defending myself."

"I know but try and relax."

As we walk into the court room, I see Ben and his family on one side of the room and to my surprise Dyson and the doc are on the other side. I start to smile from ear to ear and walk over to where they are sitting. "Hey doc, I didn't know you were back. When did you get in?"

"Hey Bo. I got in just a bit ago. Did you think I would really miss this?"

"Well…I know you are busy in Africa so…"

"Bo, I told you before. I will always be here when you need me."

"Thanks, doc. How long are you in town?"

"Just long enough for this, then I have to get back. The fight is going down in two days so I need to get back and get the task force ready."

Just then the bailiff says all rise, and we all stand up. For the next twenty minutes, Kenzie and Ben's attorneys present information to the judge so that he can make a ruling. Finally he says that he doesn't know why we have wasted his time with this matter. That is when Ben's dad stands up and addresses the judge by name and tells him that I am a danger to the town and something needs to be done about it. Kenzie tries to argue but the judge cuts her off. He finally looks at her and says, "my judgement is, that Bo is required to take anger management classes and do 100 hours of community service. Kenzie says, "Judge that is ridiculous. You just said this was a waste of time and now this. He shouldn't have been able to say anything to you especially talking to you like you are friends. I call for a mistrial!"

The judge replies, "Look, nothing you say is going to change my mind just be glad I didn't give her thirty days in juvie."

The doc jumps up then and says, "Judge this is bullshit and you know it. You just don't have the balls to stand up to this dickhead. You are just like everyone else in this town, afraid. I don't know what he has on everyone but one day it is going to come back and bite him and you in the ass!"

The judge turns red and replies, "Lauren if you don't sit down and shut up, I will hold you in contempt. Everyone calm down I have given my judgement and Bo will abide by it or be sent to juvenile detention for up to six months. Court adjourned!"

Kenzie looked at me and said, "Well that could have went better than it did but it still isn't horrible."

"It's bullshit, that's what it is. Bo was just protecting herself. She didn't start the fight!" the doc says loud enough for everyone to hear.

"It is ok doc. I should have walked away even though he continued. I need to learn to control my emotions, especially my anger. Thanks for coming and having my back everyone especially you doc. You came a long way just to be here for me."

"I told you Bo, I'm always here for you. Now how about you give me a ride back to the airport."

I look at Dyson and Kenzie, "I will see you both at home in a little while. Thanks for being here."

"Ok doc, let's go. I just have to make a quick phone call first ok?"

"Sure, who are you calling? Jay?"

"Actually no, my friend Tamsin." I call Tamsin and let her know what the verdict was and she was pissed like everyone else. I told her it was fine it could have been worse. She ask if she could stop by later and I told her that I was taking the doc to the airport then I would swing by and get her on my way home.

As the doc and I walk to her car we chit chat about what has been going on since she left. Then she said, "Bo, I need to stop by Victoria's office real quick before we go to the airport."

"Great, why? You need to get a quickie before going back to Africa?"

"What the hell, Bo. One that is none of your business and two you need to show a little more respect."

"Sorry Lauren, I don't know why I said that. I guess I'm just a little upset about court and everything and I still don't like the fact that you and her are together."

"Look, Bo, we have talked about this!"

"I know, again I'm sorry."

"I just need to talk to her about your injuries, like you ask me to and also see if she can provide your anger management classes like the judge ordered."

I pull up to Dr. Hall's office and tell the doc I will just stay in the car. She tells me no, that she needs me to come with her. All I can think is great, now I have to see them together. When we walk in the same receptionist is there and she smiles at me and says, "It is great to see you again, Bo. I was hoping to hear from you before now but I'm glad to see you came back." I just stare at her, I have no clue why she thought she would hear from me.

The doc sees my confused look and laughs. She says to Jessie, "Jess, we need to see Victoria if she is available."

She replies, "Sure thing Lauren, you can go on back. I'm sure she will be glad to see you."

As we walk into Dr. Hall's office the doc looks at me and laughs even harder at the confused look I still have on my face. I look at her and say, "What the hell is so funny?"

"You are truly clueless aren't you?"

"Apparently because I have no idea what you are talking about or why she thought she would hear from me."

"Did she give you her number?"

"I guess, yeah. She wrote it on the back of Dr. Hall's card after my visit. I thought it was strange but I don't know."

Now she is laughing even harder, "What is so freaking funny?"

Just then the office door opens, "Lauren I wasn't expecting you back so soon. It's great to see you." Then she gives the doc a kiss. Great now I feel the monster begin to stir.

The doc looks at me and I think she can tell but she just says, "Victoria I was just about to tell Bo why I am laughing at her. Bo, when someone gives you their number it usually means they would like for you to call them."

"Ok, but why would I want to call her? I don't even know her. I only meet her the one time when I was here."

Dr. Hall interrupts, "What exactly are we talking about?"

Lauren says, "Well apparently Jess gave Bo here her phone number last time Bo was here and Bo didn't call her."

"Again, why the hell would I call her doc? I don't know her."

Now they are both laughing hysterically at me, which just pisses me off more. "I'm going to wait outside."

"No, Bo, I'm sorry. You are just so cute when you are confused. I just can't help myself." Says the doc. When she does Dr. Hall gives her a look like, what.

"Whatever doc. Can we just get this over with so I can go get Tamsin?"

She looks at me, "First you don't want me to leave and now you can't wait to get rid of me. Boy, things really change when you are gone for a while."

"Doc, you know it's not like that."

She laughs, "I know I just like seeing you flustered. Anyway back to Jess, Bo, she was flirting with you!"

"What? What are you talking about? She was just being nice. Wasn't she?"

She looks at Dr. Hall, "I thought you were supposed to be helping her. She is still just as confused as when I left."

"Lauren I have only had one session with her and we talked about her anger, I thought that was a priority after what she told me."

"Ok well in this case you are the doc so whatever you think but I think you need to help her with this as well because apparently she has a lot of admirers even if she doesn't realize it. Now back to the reason we stopped by, Bo here has just been sentenced to anger management classes by the judge because she got into a fight a while back. Can you help her with this also?"

"Sure, Lauren. I have a new class starting in a few weeks. I will put her on the list. Since you are here, Bo was telling me about not having any memories of her past and that you were the doctor that treated her for said injuries. Can you tell me about the injuries?"

"As long as Bo is ok with it sure. Bo, is it ok for me to discuss your injuries with Victoria?"

"Sure doc whatever."

"Ok then why don't you go out and chat with Jessie while I discuss this with Victoria?" Then they both start to laugh.

"Whatever doc. I will wait out there, but there better not be any funny business back here." With that I turned to leave, laughing as Dr. Hall gave the doc a look that could kill. As I walked away I heard her ask the doc, "You told her about us! Lauren how could you that is none of her business!"

The doc simply said, "I told you I would not lie to her. It is not my fault she picked up on it from you and called me as soon as she left your office to ask me."

I walked laughing about the fact that Dr. Hall was lecturing the doc. As soon as I was out in the lobby I was met with a huge smile from Jessie. She looked at me and asked, "What's so funny?"

I'm not sure why but I walked up to her and just came out with it, "Dr. Hall is lecturing the doc and it is hilarious to me for some reason. I have a question for you, um… were you flirting with me by giving me your number?"

She turns red and looks at the floor while saying, "Well…maybe…"

"Hmm…so the doc was right. I am clueless!"

"Bo, it is ok if you want me to stop I can. I just find you intriguing."

"I'm sorry Jessie, I just didn't realize…look I'm horrible at emotions and anything related to them. I just don't understand social interactions. So…if I hurt your feelings or anything I'm sorry that isn't what I was trying to do."

"How about we start over? My name is Jessie but most people call me Jess."

I laugh and say, "Hi, Jess my name is Bo but most people call me trouble or clueless."

We both laugh then. She says, "Bo, would you like to go out to a movie or something with me sometime?"

She catches me off guard with that one and I about choke on my own spit. When I recover I say, "You mean on like a date?"

"Of course, silly what else would I mean. I have already told you that I find you intriguing and have been flirting shamelessly with you, even if you didn't realize it."

"Look Jess…you seem nice and all but my life is really complicated right now and I am very clueless on just about everything…and I have never been on a date before…so I don't know if it is such a good idea."

"Wait you mean you have never been on a date with a girl?"

"No I mean I have never been on a date period, with anyone. I wouldn't know what to do or say or anything."

"Oh…well that's ok, I don't mind. We can just grab dinner and go see a movie and see how it goes. What do you say?"

Lauren and Dr. Hall choose that exact minute to come out of the office. The doc says, "Jessie are you still flirting with Bo?"

She turns beet red and starts to stutter, "Um…no…maybe…is it still flirting if I asked her out?"

Dr. Hall and the doc both say, "What?"

Now I turn red and say, "You done doc? Can we go, please?"

Now everyone but me starts to laugh. "Whatever, ya'll laugh it up. Everyone thinks I'm fucking hilarious. Doc let's go."

"Bo stop acting like a baby. You are just adorable when you don't know what to do. Right, everyone?" Jess and Dr. Hall just shake their heads in the affirmative. "Jess, pick up Bo at my house at eight tonight. She will be there and ready."

"Ok great. See you then Bo."

"Wait…what just happened?" I ask as Lauren shoves me out the door laughing.

"You have a date with Jess tonight. That's what just happened. I told you she was flirting. Now promise me that you will go and have a good time."

"No I'm not going to promise that because I don't know what the hell happens on dates and I don't even know her. No way am I going and you can't make me."

"You are right I won't be here to make you but Dyson will be and I'm sure he will side with me on this. This is what you get for making that comment about Victoria and I. Thanks for that by the way."

"Doc why are you doing this to me?"

"Because Bo, you need to learn how to socialize and be around people your own age. Besides you will thank me later."

"I highly doubt that! Besides, I have plans with Tamsin later."

"Well you have time, Jess isn't picking you up until eight."

With that I drove her to the airport in silence. Once we arrived, I pulled up to the plane and looked at her. She still takes my breath away every time I see her. I don't know why she keeps pushing me away. "Well doc, thanks for coming to my hearing."

"No problem, Bo. Victoria said you have another appointment next week, please talk to her and let her help and also have fun on your date tonight."

"Whatever doc, I can't believe you sometimes! When will you be back in town?"

"With any luck, I should be back sometime in the next week or so."

"Ok, well…please be careful and come home as soon as you can."

"I will Bo. Oh and I'm texting Dyson right now about your date so don't even think about cancelling it."

"Bye, doc!"

Lauren

I want to surprise Bo by being at her hearing so I fly back to Nevada for the day. I don't tell anyone that I'm coming. I just show up at the court house in time for the hearing and take a seat with Dyson. When Bo enters the court room and looks around she sees me and smiles. It is really great to see her even under these circumstances.

I can't believe the judgement the judge hands out and make quite a scene in the court room, enough of one for the judge to threaten me with contempt of court if I don't hush. Bo tells me it is ok, that she should have walked away no matter what Ben said or did. After the hearing, I ask Bo if she could give me a ride back to the airport.

First though, we need to stop by and see Victoria so that I can talk to her about Bo's anger management classes and also inform her of Bo's injuries when she arrived in Nevada. Bo is not at all happy about seeing Victoria and I together and makes a few very rude comments.

When we enter the office, Jess the receptionist and Victoria's daughter greets us with a big smile. She makes a comment to Bo about why she hasn't heard from her but that she is glad to see her again. I look at Bo, who has a look of utter confusion and laugh. Bo doesn't like the fact that I am laughing and tells me about it. As we walk back to Victoria's office, I try to explain that Jessie is flirting with Bo but she doesn't understand.

When Victoria sees me she smiles and gives me a chaste kiss on the cheek which I can tell pisses Bo off even more. I explain to Victoria about Jessie flirting with Bo and then we both laugh because Bo looks even more confused than before and she is just so damn cute when she is flustered. I tell Bo to go out and talk with Jess while I speak to Victoria about her injuries and she again makes an obnoxious comment.

When Victoria and I are finished, we walk out to the lobby and find Bo and Jessie talking. Jessie is asking Bo out on a date and Bo is trying not to accept so I speak up and tell Jessie to pick her up at my house at eight. That really pisses Bo off.

Once we are in the car Bo turns to me with a red face and says, "Lauren, just what the hell are you doing?"

"What are you talking about Bo?"

"Duh, the stupid date you just accepted for me."

"Bo we have talked about this and Jess is a good kid. She want expect anything from you and it would be good for you to make more friends your own age."

"Whatever, doc."

The drive to the airport was in silence. I know Bo is pissed at me but I really feel that if I don't help by pushing her away that she will never get out of her comfort zone and meet new people. I mean I am glad that she has Jay and now Tamsin but Jess would be another good influence who is patient and kind of understands that Bo is clueless in social situations. Jess would also never exploit that fact or take advantage of Bo. I know she is going to hate me for pushing her like this but I really do think that it is best, otherwise she will just sit around waiting on me to say it is the right time for us and I don't want that. Even though that is all I want is to be with her.

I know all of this is new for her but I have been around for over five hundred years and I can wait for her. I have known from the time I delivered her that she was my soulmate. When I lost her my heart shattered into a million pieces and now that I have found her it is slowly putting itself back together. But I know that it wouldn't be right for me to keep her all to myself even if that is what she thinks she wants right now. She is young and needs to experience the world and learn about her emotions before settling down. I don't want her to resent me on down the road because she settled with me without exploring the world that has opened up around her now that she is free. I have all the time in the world to wait on her and I know deep in my heart that one day we will be together and when that day comes it will be for the rest of our lives. We were meant to be together and we will…eventually, I just know it. Until then, I will look after her and try and guide her in learning socialization and anything else she needs. What I can't do is slip up again, I have to be the adult even though it hurts me as bad as or worse than it does her.


	17. Chapter 16

A/N Hopefully this will clear up some of the questions regarding school and driving and the likes. I just didn't want to take up a whole lot of time explaining in detail about those things. Overall it doesn't really effect the story that much.

Chapter 16

Dyson

After Bo's hearing, I grab a quick lunch with Kenzie before heading over the Dr. Hall's office. I am supposed to go in and talk with her about our past so that maybe she can help Bo by having a better understanding of some of what we went through in South Africa.

As I pull in the parking lot at the Dr.'s office, I receive a text message from Lauren.

Lauren: Dyson, Bo has a date tonight. Make sure she is at my house by eight so that Jessie can pick her up.

Me: What the hell are you talking about Lauren?

Lauren: LOL, Jessie the receptionist at Victoria's office asked Bo out and I kind of thought it would be a good idea so I accepted it for Bo. Only problem is Bo is pissed.

Me: I don't understand what you are doing.

Lauren: Look, she needs to figure things out for herself I'm just helping her out some. It is not the right time for us but I don't want her to sit around and wait for it to be right. I want her to explore things and have fun.

Me: Whatever, I will make sure she goes.

Lauren: Thanks

Me: Be careful Lauren and come home soon.

I shake my head as I walk towards the office door. I don't know what Lauren is trying to do but I do agree that Bo needs to have fun before settling down and Lauren will be around for a long time, probably longer than all of us.

I walk into the office and up to the receptionist, where I am greeted by a friendly young girl. "Hello, welcome to Dr. Hall's office. How may I help you?"

"I'm here to see Dr. Hall, she is expecting me. My name is Dyson."

She smiles, "Oh you are Bo's brother. You just missed her and Lauren. They were just here a little while ago."

"Yeah Lauren text me. Are you Jessie?"

She blushed and said, "Yes I am. How did you know?"

"Lauren text and told me that you asked Bo out on a date tonight."

"Yes, sir I did. Is that ok? I won't keep her out too late. We are just going to grab a quick dinner and then a movie. I will have her home by midnight. If that's ok with you."

I laugh, "Sure, no problem. But you should know she isn't really a people person and is clueless in social situations."

"Yes, sir she told me."

Just then the door opened and the Dr. came out. "Hey, you must be Dr. Hall. I'm Dyson, Bo's brother."

"Nice to meet you Dyson, come on back to my office."

I follow her back to her office. We chat for over an hour about what happened to Bo and I in South Africa. I told her everything that I told Bo at our last 'family' dinner. She ask me a few questions about things that happened and I told her what I knew. I also let her know that I hoped Bo wouldn't regain all of her memories so that she could start over and have a normal life here. She said she understood my concern but that it might not be that simple. Her main concern was what happened at the fights and how we were punished. I explained that every person's punishment was different depending on what the 'crime' was. The 'crime' determined the punishment and the only ones that knew what happened was the one being punished and the ones doing the punishing so I didn't exactly know what kind of punishment Bo went through except what she would tell me which was nothing.

Dr. Hall also asked me about how Bo was acclimating to everyday things, like phones and driving. She also ask about school and how Bo was going to be placed and things like that. I explain to her that after Bo went home from the hospital, we met with the principal of the school in order to create a plan. Bo had to take some placement test in order to see what grade level and everything she was reading on along with math. Bo has always been pretty smart and always reading anything she could get her hands on so that part wasn't a problem. Math was a little harder because I only knew so much and taught her all I know. In the end, the school placed her in classes that they felt she could handle and if she catches on quickly they can move her up if they see fit. She will need to take classes during the summer in order to be able to catch up completely and graduate on time. As far as driving and technology, she picked that up pretty quickly, maybe even faster than I did.

Dr. Hall walked me out to the waiting room and thanked me for coming by. She said she would call me if she had any more questions and that Bo was coming back on Wednesday for another session and that Lauren had made arrangements for Bo to take part in her upcoming anger management group. I thanked her and headed out.

Bo

By the time I dropped off the doc at the airport and got to Tamsin's it was going on three o'clock and I still hadn't figured out a way to get out of this date the doc had accepted for me. I am so pissed at her right now, I don't know what to do.

I ring Tamsin's door bell and the door is answered by Jay. He tells me to come on in that Dean and Tamsin are in their room playing the Xbox. I follow him down the hall to their room. Once I walk in, Tamsin pauses the game and gives me a hug, which confuses me but doesn't everything? I have a seat with Jay and watch them play.

Jay asks, "So how did court go today?"

"I guess it could have been worse, but I have to take anger management classes and do 100 hours of community service or spend six months in juvie."

"That sucks!"

"Yeah, I guess. Hey can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Have you ever been on a date?"

Tamsin's head jerks around quickly to look at me and Jay and Dean start to laugh. Jay replies, "Sure, I've been on a few. Why?"

"Well the receptionist at Dr. Hall's office ask me out tonight and the doc told her I would go. I have never been on a date and I'm not a people person so I didn't know if you could help me get out of it."

Dean and Jay laugh. "Why don't you just tell him no?" says Jay.

"It's a her. Gee, why didn't I think of that? I did you idiot but the doc said I would go and she even told my brother to make sure I did. Now what?"

Tamsin speaks up, "Why don't we make it a double date? Jay and I will tag along so that it won't be so awkward."

Jay and I both said, "What?"

She looks at Jay, "Come on Jay we can't let her be forced to go on a date and not help."

"I think it is a great idea but I didn't know that you two were dating."

They all laugh at me then. Tamsin says, "You really are clueless. We aren't! We will just act like we are in order to tag along."

"Oh, I get it! That would be awesome. I have no idea what to do on a date especially with someone I don't even know. Can you all meet me at the doc's house at eight? She is supposed to pick me up there."

"Sure, where are we going on this double date?"

"I think she said to dinner and a movie."

"Ok, we will meet you there about 7:30."

"Thanks guys, I owe you one."

Dyson

After the meeting with Dr. Hall, I go home and wait on Bo to get back from dropping Lauren off at the airport. It's getting to be five o'clock and she still isn't home so I call her. She answers, "What's up, Dyson?"

"Just checking in, where are you?"

"I'm on the way home now. I should be there in about ten minutes."

"Ok, don't forget about your date tonight," I say laughing.

"Very funny Dyson, I think I have it under control."

"Really?"

"Don't act so surprised, I talked to Tamsin and Jay. They are going to help me out with it. I'll talk to you when I get home."

I hang up laughing. Bo is hilarious sometimes. I can't wait to hear what she has planned for tonight. About five minutes later, she walks in the door. She just looks at me and shakes her head. She says, "I guess the doc called you and told you to make sure I show up for the date tonight?"

"Yeah, she did. For what it's worth, I kind of agree with Lauren on this."

"Whatever, look I need to get ready so I can meet Tamsin and Jay."

"I thought you were going out with Jessie?"

"I am, but Tamsin and Jay are going with me because I have no idea what is supposed to happen on a date. They volunteered to go with me and make it a double date."

"Does Jessie know about this?"

"No."

I just laugh and shake my head, "Bo you should have asked her if it was ok that they come too."

"Why?"

"Forget it Bo, hopefully she won't care. You really have a lot to learn."

"Don't I know it! I'm going to get ready. I'll probably be late getting home tonight."

"Ok, see you later and try and have fun."


	18. Chapter 17

A/N Ok here is a short chapter leading up to Bo's date night.

Chapter 17

Bo

So now that I am in my room, I start to freak out a little. Ok a lot. I have no idea what to wear, what to say, what to do. I don't even know this girl, what she likes or anything. I can't believe the doc did this to me! I start pulling clothes out of the closet and drawers trying to figure out what to wear. I have cloths everywhere when Kenzie walks in and asks me, "What is going on?"

"What Dyson didn't tell you, the doc set me up on a date? Can you believe that! I have no idea what I'm doing or what to wear." I say starting to hyperventilate a little.

"First of all you need to calm down some. Take a few slow deep breaths, then I will help you find something to wear. Ok?"

"Ok." I take a few calming breaths that seem to help a little. "Kenzie what am I supposed to do? I'm freaking out."

"I can see that." She said laughing. "Just calm down and I will help you find something to wear and walk you through some scenarios that may happen on the date."

"Ok thanks, Kenz!"

After going through all the clothes I had accrued since waking up, we found a nice pair of shorts, a plain black t-shirt and a long sleeve gray and white striped shirt that I would wear over the t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up. I was starting to feel a little better about this now. I went to get a shower then got dressed. I finished off the outfit with a pair of black and white vans. I pulled my hair up in a tight pony tail and IB was ready.

Kenzie came in and ask, "Are you ready?"

"I think so but I still don't know what to expect or do."

"Here take this money and pay for yours and her dinner and movie to start with, then just act natural, like you do with Jay and Tamsin."

"But they are my friends and I know them so it's not weird but I don't know anything about Jessie."

"How did you get to know Jay and Tamsin? You didn't just meet them one day and say oh I know you so it's not weird. You spent time with them and got to know them before your started calling them friends. Do the same thing with Jessie, just talk to her and get to know her."

"Ok but I don't know what to say to get to know her."

"Just ask her questions about anything, what she likes and doesn't like. Just talk, that's all you have to do."

"Great, it's going to be a long night. I don't like to talk."

"Well then, I guess you better be glad that you are going to the movies at least you won't have to talk during it."

"Thanks, Kenz. I really appreciate it."

"No problem, Bo. Now go and try to have a good time."

I leave the house at around seven, that way I can get to the doc's house before Jay and Tamsin. As soon as I get there I head to the fridge and chug a beer to calm my nerves. It isn't long before Jay and Tamsin get there. I open the door and there is Jay dressed similar to me and then Tamsin has on a sun dress with her hair down. She looks amazing, I have never seen her in anything other than basketball shorts and a t-shirt. I just stand there staring for a few seconds before Jay clears his throat. Tamsin looks me up and down and says, "Bo you look very nice tonight."

I reply, "Tamsin you look amazing!"

She blushes and smiles. Jay just laughs and shakes his head, "So where are we going to eat?"

"I have no idea, I'm so nervous I don't think I can eat!"

We go into the bed room to watch TV for a little bit to try and get me to relax some but it doesn't work. I just pace back and forth around the room while they tell me everything will be fine. I really don't see how it can be when I feel like I could vomit at any minute. Finally, Tamsin gets up and grabs me by both shoulders, looks me in the eye and says, "Bo, chill out. You look great and you are an amazing person. Just let Jay and I start the conversations and then you just chime in when you feel comfortable. Don't worry about it everything will be fine!"

"Thanks, Tamsin. I wish I was going out with you. I would feel so much more relaxed." I said without thinking. She just turned red and went back to sit on the bed. Jay just started shaking his head.

I looked at him and said, "What's so funny?"

All he said was, "You!"

"What do you mean?"

"Walk with me for a minute, Bo."

"Ok, what's up?"

"You are totally clueless aren't you?"

"I thought we had already established this before. Yes, I don't know how to act or what to say around people I don't know. What have I done wrong already?"

"That comment about wishing you were going on a date with Tamsin."

"What about it? It's true, we get along great and I feel like I can just be me without being judged. You and her are the only people I have told about my past and it's not like I want to go around telling everyone about it but how can people really understand the way I am without knowing about my past. I stay confused all the time, except when I'm around you and Tamsin."

"Bo, if you haven't noticed Tamsin really likes you."

"And I really like her, so what is your point?"

"Has she told you anything about herself?"

"Yes, we talked a lot the other night when she spent the night."

"So…you know she likes girls right?"

"Yeah, so that's not a problem for me. After all I am about to go on a date with a girl tonight."

"Think about it Bo!"

"Oh crap, you mean…she…um…she likes me like as in go out with me likes me!"

"Duh…and then you make that comment on the night you are going out with someone else. The only reason she agreed to the double date is because she wants to keep an eye on Jessie to make sure she doesn't take advantage of you. Tamsin is jealous of the fact that you are going out with someone other than her."

"What do you mean…why didn't she just ask me out then?"

"She didn't want to hurt your friendship in case you didn't feel the same way about her. She would rather be your friend than nothing. She didn't want to chance it and make things awkward between the two of you. It is practically killing her to think and see you with someone else."

"Crap, why does everything have to be so complicated. Wait so if you don't like seeing someone with someone else and it pisses you off what is it called again."

"Jealously, why?"

"No reason, just wandering."

"Whatever, Bo. Who are you jealous of?"

"I don't know if I would go that far, I just don't like the idea of anyone being with the doc other than me."

"Wait…I thought you said you and the doc were not dating?"

"We aren't! I just don't want her to date anyone, I don't like the way it makes me feel."

"But isn't she the one who set this date with Jessie up?"

"Yes, and that confuses me even more."

"Bo, she is way older than you. You said she delivered you so she could be old enough to be your mom!"

"Yeah, I know but there is just this strange connection with her."

"Maybe it's the fact that she delivered you and has known you for your whole life. Maybe you have a connection with her because you never knew your mom and she is as close to your mom as you will ever be."

"Maybe, but what do I do about Tamsin? I don't want to hurt her and I really do like having her as a friend."

"Bo, you are all over the place tonight with emotions! Why don't you just concentrate on making it though the date tonight and see what happens, ok?

"Sure." As I say that the doorbell rings. "Shit! Here goes nothing." I open the door and there is Jessie, standing there with a pair of black skinny jeans, a red silky tank top that hugged her in all the right places and a pair of black boots. She looked amazing! She had her blonde hair pulled up on the sides so that it was out of her face but not in a complete pony tail. I stood there staring at her.

Jay came up behind me and said, "Bo, why don't you invite her in?'

"Oh…um…yeah sure. Sorry, I'm new to all of this."

She replies, "That's ok, you look great Bo."

"Jessie you look amazing, as well!"

I hear Tamsin coming down the hall. She says, "Hey, Jess. How had your summer been?"

"Oh, hey Tamsin. What are you and Jay doing here?"

"Bo, was freaking out about going on her first date so we decided to make it a double. Hope that's ok with you."

"Sure, I didn't know you and Jay were a thing. I thought you were just best friends. The rumors around town is that you don't like guys."

Tamsin looks at me with a grimace on her face. I shrug and say, "Is that a bad thing around here? If it is Jessie I guess we may have a problem because last I checked we were both female, unless you are hiding something from me." Tamsin gives me a smirk, thanking me for the save.

Jessie replies, "No Bo it's not a big deal around here for most, just if you belong to one of the founding families like Jay, Tamsin and Ben."

Jay speaks up, "So are we going to have a lesson in who's dating who, or are we actually going to go out?"

"It doesn't matter to me, we can go out or order in whatever Bo wants to do." Replies Jessie.

"Whoa don't put so much pressure on me, I don't want to decide. What do the rest of you want to do?"

It's Tamsin's turn to save me, "Come on let's go grab dinner and a movie in Vegas. There is a lot to do there and we can decide on the way, besides Bo you haven't left town since you got here. So it should be fun for you to see. Vegas is so much different from here."

Jessie speaks up, "I don't think we have time to go there. I promised Bo's brother I would have her home by midnight and I don't want to piss him off on the first date."

"Wait…you talked to my Dyson about tonight?" I say.

"Well he came in Dr. Hall's office not long after you and Lauren left and we talked for a bit. He already knew I asked you out so I was trying to get on his good side by promising him I wouldn't keep you out too late."

I glance at Jay, then Tamsin. I can't believe this not only is Lauren in on this date thing so is Dyson. I hate it when they team up against me. "Really! I can't believe this not only are Dyson and the doc against me, you are siding with them as well, Jessie."

"Bo, I don't know what you are talking about! I was just trying to be polite and make sure Dyson was ok with us going out, like I said not everyone around here is understanding. I didn't want to create problems for you at home."

"Whatever, let's just go. I will text Dyson and tell him I won't be home tonight."

Now that it's decided, we all pile in Jessie's jeep and head down to Vegas. I don't really know anything about it but the way Tamsin talks about it there is plenty to do at all hours. I shoot Dyson a text. Me: Not going to be home tonight. Thanks, for the heads up about talking to Jessie.

Dyson: Sorry, it wasn't planned. She brought up the date when she realized I was you brother. She seems nice.

Me: Jury is still out. We are headed to Vegas so I won't be home tonight.

Dyson: Ok, be careful and call if you need me. Oh and try to have fun.

Dyson

After Kenzie gets Bo calmed down and out the door we grab some beers and head out to the fire pit to relax and wait on Bo to get home. We chit chat about how the hearing was going so good until Ben's dad put in his two cents worth and somehow got the judge to change his mind. Overall, it wasn't a horrible sentence just a little over the top for the 'crime'.

"So Kenzie how do you think Bo's date will go tonight?"

"I don't know, she was really freaking out about it. I got her to calm down some but she was still stressed when she left."

"Yeah I know. I'm glad that Jay and Tamsin are tagging along maybe that will help her stay calm."

My phone vibrates with a text from Bo saying that she won't be home tonight they are going into Vegas and it will be late. "Well, I guess things are going ok. She just text and said they were heading to Vegas and she wouldn't be home tonight."

"Do you think that is a good idea, four seventeen year olds walking around on the strip?"

"I don't know but Bo is pretty responsible and she can definitely take care of herself."

Bo

It really didn't take us that long to get there and the conversation on the trip was pretty easy going. Apparently Jessie was Dr. Hall's daughter and was in the same class as Jay and Tamsin so they already knew one another. Jessie was just filling in for the summer at her mom's office while the real receptionist was on maternity leave. I didn't speak much instead just listening to everyone else. Jessie was also on the girls' basketball team so Tamsin and her talked about the upcoming season. Once Tamsin told her about me learning to play and being able to dunk, there was no way to stay out of the conversation.

Jessie started asking twenty questions, "Bo how long have you been playing basketball?"

"Only a few weeks, I met Jay at the park the day of the fight and we started meeting and shooting around. Then Tamsin and him started teaching me the basics and we just went from there."

"That's awesome! Wait did you say fight? That wouldn't be the fight everyone in town has been talking about where Ben got his ass handed to him by a girl would it."

Jay and Tamsin begin laughing and then Jay says, "That would be the very one! Bo here has moves that's for sure."

Jessie replies, "I bet she does!"

I'm just glad it's dark so they can't see how red I turn at Jessie's commit. "Whatever, guys it wasn't really that big of a deal."

"That's not what I've heard. Word is you about killed his spoiled ass."

"I wouldn't say that, but he had it coming."

"So where did you move here from?"

"South Africa."

"Really, what were you doing there?"

"My parents were doctors with Doctors without borders."

"Oh, I guess that's how you know Lauren because she works with them also?"

"Yeah, her and my parents were friends."

"So where are your parents now?"

Tamsin saves me by saying, "So what are we going to do tonight?"

Jessie says, "It doesn't matter to me. What about you Bo?"

"I don't even know what there is to do. I am starving though so food would be good."

Tamsin says, "How about we park and just walk around on the strip. We can get something to eat and then just explore. There are plenty of things to do, like the pirate show at Treasure Island, the stratosphere, the roller coaster at the New York, and lots more. We can just decide as we go."

I reply, "That sounds good."


	19. Chapter 18

A/N Ok so someone pointed out that they didn't understand what Lauren was doing to Bo so I thought that I would start inserting things from Laurens point of view. Maybe that will help clear up some things. In my mind it makes sense but you all aren't in my mind so hopefully this helps. Please keep the reviews coming and let me know if there is something else I can to do to keep you interested in the story.

Chapter 18

Lauren

Somewhere over the pacific….

I can't believe I did that! What was I thinking? I should have never given in to Bo, I knew it was wrong but I couldn't stop myself. I had been looking for her for so long, it didn't occur to me that the feelings were real and not some sort of dream until that night. Once she told me how she felt, I couldn't control myself. I should have stopped her but I couldn't, the emotions overtook me and I lost all sensibility. Now I just have to keep my distance.

I thought we would be able to go back to just being friends, that was until I got the phone call from Bo about Victoria. She was pissed and I know why but…I don't know what I thought would happen and now after seeing her again at the hearing all I can think about is her and that night. It took all of my willpower not to kiss her when I saw her smile at me when she walked in. My original plan was to stay at least a night before heading back to Africa but…I couldn't take being around her without being with her.

Then I had the bright idea for her to stop by Victoria's office so that I could talk to Victoria about Bo's treatment and the anger management classes…that was another mistake. When we walked in, Jessie, Victoria's daughter's eyes lit up when she saw Bo and I could tell she liked her but Bo didn't have a clue. So I had to have a painful but somewhat amusing conversation with Bo about the fact that Jess was into her. Then to top it off, as soon as we walked into Victoria's office, I could tell she was relieved to see me and wanted to kiss me but didn't because Bo was there.

Once we were done talking about Bo, I sent her out to talk to Jess so we could have a few moments alone. That's when Bo decided to make a very rude commit about me and Victoria. I could tell Bo was not happy about the way that Victoria looked and spoke to me, but the commit she made was uncalled for. As soon as she was out of the room Victoria laid into me about the fact that I had told Bo about our relationship…then she kissed me. That was the moment I realized that after being with Bo, nothing felt the same.

What I'm trying to say is that before that night with Bo, I was happy with Victoria. We had a pretty intense relationship and were good together, but now I don't know. The kiss just wasn't the same. I mean don't get me wrong there was still passion there but not like I felt with Bo! That's when I knew, I had fucked up and bad!

When I walked into the waiting area and saw Jessie flirting merciless with Bo, I felt something I hadn't felt in a long time. Jealously! What the hell am I going to do was all I could think. That's when I decided to leave right away to go back to Africa, I needed distance between us and quick. As I walked up to Bo and Jess, Jess asked Bo out and as bad as I wanted to tell Jess Bo was mine, I just stood there and laughed at the look on Bo's face. Of course, that pissed her off but not as much as when I told Jess to pick her up at eight at my place. I thought she was going to lose it on me again right there in the office but she didn't, which was a little surprising but good. I guess she is learning to control her anger.

The ride back to the plane was quiet. Neither of us were in the mood to talk. When we arrived at the airport, I told Bo that I would be informing Dyson about her date so that he would make sure she went. This really pissed her off and she let me know it. It was breaking my heart to have to push her away like this but it is really the best thing for her. I'm a vampire after all, I will be here when the timing is right for us, if it is ever right for us.

Any way…I need to focus on what's happening in South Africa with the fights. I really need to find out for sure if Malachi is still around. Maybe if I keep myself busy, I won't be constantly thinking about Bo and her date. Right…like that's going to happen. Plus, I'm sure I will get a text or call from either her or Dyson. If I know her and the date went well, she will want to rub it in my face!

Focus, Lauren, I need my head in the game to take down this next fight. I have all the Intel and I'm scheduled to work security at the fight so hopefully everything will go as planned. I just need to wait until at least the third fight so that I can hopefully arrest all the owners that have fighters at the fight. I need to finally get this ring closed down for good. Even though I think it is good to have some distance between Bo and I, I don't like it being quite this large of a distance. What if she needs me and I can't get there fast enough? I would never forgive myself is something happened to her again while I'm gone. Ok, Lauren get it together we are about to land. I need to put my game face on!

Bo

Back in Las Vegas…

I didn't realize when Tamsin had told me about Vegas before that it was like driving into a twenty-four hour party. Everywhere I looked I saw flashing fluorescent lights, buildings that seemed to touch the sky, people walking the entire length of the Strip, taxis and buses speeding by and so much more.

Jessie finds a place to park and we begin to walk down the strip. As we walk I can't believe what I am seeing. Everything is so big and bright and loud, very loud. First we just walk for a while trying to decide where to eat. Then Jay says something about a place that has amazing ribs and it isn't far from where we are. So we head that way, along the way we stop in front of this hotel that has fountains that dance to the music. It's amazing, there is just so much to take in. Jessie grabs my hand and leans in so that I can hear her, "What do you think so far?"

"It is the craziest thing I have ever seen. There are so many lights and music and everything feels like it is just buzzing with energy. What are we watching right now?"

"These are the Fountains of Bellagio. They perform this dance show every 20 to 30 minutes, I think. It is fun to watch. If you go inside there is also a spectacular botanical gardens."

"Wow, so this happens all the time. That is amazing, maybe if we have time we can check out the gardens."

Jay and Tamsin appear. Jay says let's go, we need to go on down the strip to the Mirage, that's where BB King's Blues Club is. They have the most amazing ribs I have ever tasted. Then we can check out the Gondola Rides at the Venetian."

Jessie and I follow Jay and Tamsin on down the street until we get to the Mirage, we then go inside and I can't believe how big this place is. It is the size of a small city and has shops, restaurants, bars, a hotel and all kinds of things. I look at Jess and ask, "Are all these hotels like this?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean are they all this big with all these things going on. How does anyone know what is in here or how to find it? This place is huge."

"Oh, yeah each place is a hotel but also basically a small city contained in the hotel. You get used to where things are once you have been here a few times. Come on let's get some food."

We walk to the back of the casino and there is the restaurant. We get a table and order ribs. Jay is right they are amazing and I don't even like pork because that is what we ate all the time in South Africa. When the bill came, I reached for it to pay for mine and Jess's like Kenzie told me too. Only problem, Jess did the same thing. Now what am I supposed to do? "I'll get it, Jessie."

"No I asked you out so I should pay."

"But Kenzie told me I was supposed to pay."

"Who…what?"

"Sorry my aunt. She was helping me out by trying to explain how dates work and what I was expected to do. I told you before I have problems with these things."

"Oh, that makes sense but I'll pay for dinner and you can pay for whatever else we do. How does that sound?"

"That's fine with me. You just tell me what to do."

They all laugh and Jessie says, "I don't know if that is something I would go around telling people, Bo. There is no telling what you will end up doing."

"Ha…ha, real funny guys! You know what I meant."

We walk across the street to another huge hotel called the Venetian. It is made to be like Italy. They have rivers where people are riding on these boats while being sung to by the person guiding the boat. It is unlike anything I have ever seen before. Jessie looks at me and says, "Do you want to go for a ride on one of the Gondola's?"

"It's fine with me. What about you guys? Do you want to ride with us?"

Jay looks at Jessie and I guess he sees something I don't but he says, "Nah I think we will pass and let you two have a little alone time. Right Tamsin?"

"I don't know Jay it might be fun." Says Tamsin.

Jessie cuts her eyes at Tamsin, "Why don't you two go get us tickets to the wax museum while we ride."

Tamsin doesn't look happy but says, "Ok, whatever." She and Jay walk away.

I look to Jessie, "What was all that about?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did you not want them to come on the ride with us?"

"No, not really Bo. I asked you out because I wanted to get to know you. It's cool that you had them come along but I would like to spend a little time with just you."

"Oh, sorry. I told you I am clueless about this stuff. Let's go."

I bought us tickets for a Gondola ride. It was actually pretty cool. We floated through the streetscape of the Grand Canal Shoppes in an authentic Venetian gondola as a talented singing gondolier sang to us. Jessie slid in close to me, so I put my arm around her and she snuggled closer and it actually wasn't awkward. We just sat there and took in the scenery and listen to the gondolier sing. When we turned the corner heading back to where we started, Jessie asked, "Bo, I know all this is new to you but would you mind if I kissed you?"

Whoa, was all I could think. I have never kissed anyone but the doc before and I didn't know that was a possibility when I left for this date. I mean after all this is my first date and I like Jessie ok but I don't really know her that well. I definitely don't feel the sparks when she touches me like I did when the doc touches me but…I guess I was taking too long to answer because she turned a little red and looked away. She started to move away from me. I stuttered, "Wait Jess…I…um…Look it's not because I don't like you, I do."

She interrupted me, "But you don't like me like that, I get it Bo!"

"Whoa, I don't think you do. This is literally my first date ever and I had no idea what to expect when I left the house tonight other than what Kenzie explained to me. You just caught me off guard with that question."

"It's fine Bo, if you don't feel that way about me it's ok. I just need you to let me know so I know where we stand."

She moves to pull away from me again and I just react. I hold her in place and lift her chin with my finger so that she is looking at me and say, "Look, I'm new to this but I'm willing to learn," and with that I leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips. I could feel her smile as she put her arm around my neck. She didn't waste any time, she ran her tongue across my bottom lip and I allowed her entrance. She deepened the kiss and it was actually good. Of course, not the mind blowing experience I had with the doc but it was good.

She pulled away just as we reached the dock. "Wow, that was amazing, Bo. Thank you."

"Jessie, you don't have to thank me, you will just need to be patient with me. I truly am clueless when it comes to socialization. Thank you for asking me out, I am having a great time and thanks for asking me if it was ok first. Just so you know I enjoyed the kiss."

"I am enjoying myself too Bo and just so you know I am a very patient person." She says with an evil smirk.

When we exited the gondola, there was a little booth that had pictures that were taken throughout the ride. Jessie and I looked at them and wouldn't you know it they had snapped pictures of our kiss. I decided to buy two, one for each of us so that we could remember not only our first date but our first kiss. As I paid for the pictures, Tamsin and Jay walked up.

"Hey guys, did you get the tickets to the wax museum?" Jess asked.

Tamsin replied, "No, actually we ran into my brother Dean and he said that he was headed to some secret underground fight being held in the tunnels below the strip. I think Jay and I are going to check it out and see what it's about. Bo, it sounds like something you may be interested in. I know how you like those UFC fights."

"That does sound pretty cool. Would it be ok with you Jessie if we tagged along to see what it is about? If you don't like it we can leave."

"Sure no problem. On the way you can tell me about your fight with Ben."


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Bo

We follow the directions that Tamsin got from Dean and about fifteen minutes we were at the opening of what looked like an abandoned subway station. We all just looked at each other. Tamsin pulled up google on her phone and found out that back in the 1930's they had started to build a subway for the strip but when the Great Depression hit they ran out of money so now there are miles of tunnels that have been abandoned for years. Apparently, there are people who live down in these tunnels and I guess now there are fights held in them.

While we stand there talking and debating if this is really a good idea or not, we see about ten or twenty people of all ages enter the tunnel. We finally decide to just go in. When we enter there are a few lights lining the tunnel, we follow the lights until we hear a crowd. The tunnel opened up into a large room. There were people everywhere and there in the center of everything was a ring. It was a little smaller than the ones I was used to fighting in, from what I remember but it looked about the same.

As we got closer there was a booth set up just like the ones in South Africa, it had two purposes; one to charge admission and two it was where you placed bets on the fighters. I walked up to the booth and ask, "How much?"

The guy looked me up and down then said, "To fight or to watch?"

"To watch…wait you charge to fight?"

He said, "Sure there is an entrance fee for each fighter. The fights are broken down into weight classes and if you win you get paid. If you are just here to watch it will be twenty bucks a person."

I hand him forty bucks and ask, "How much is the payout per fight?"

"Well that depends on the fight, usually your first win is about $250 and from there it goes up with each fight depending on your opponent and stuff like that but winners never take away less than $250 a fight."

"What about the losers? Do they make anything?"

"A little, usually around fifty bucks. You sure are asking a lot of questions just to be here to watch. You look like you could hold your own, you sure you don't want to fight. We have a little tournament here tonight, $50 gets you in and the winner takes home $5,000. Only thing is you fight more than one fight tonight. We don't have many girl fighters so I will let you in for $25."

"I didn't come prepared to fight tonight, I think my friends and I will just watch."

"Suit yourself, if you change your mind let me know before the end of the second match and I will get you set up with gloves and a pair of shorts."

I turn to the group and we head in. Jessie pulls me to the side, "Are you really thinking about fighting? Bo it looks very dangerous."

"Well I wasn't until he said the winner takes home five grand. That's a lot of money and I can hold my own."

Tamsin speaks up, "Bo, you could get hurt. It doesn't look like they have any set rules or anything. There is Dean let's go see what he is doing."

We walk over to where Dean is standing close to the ring with a couple of other guys. They look like they are warming up. Tamsin says, "Dean what are you doing?"

He replies, "I entered the tournament but don't worry I've fought in these things before."

"What? You mean you have done this before," Tamsin says.

"Of course, did you really think I came home all bruised up from football practice like I told mom?"

"Well yeah. I definitely didn't think it was because you fought in illegal fights."

I interrupt, "So you have done this before?"

Dean replies, "Yeah a bunch of times, just never a tournament. It's usually just one or two fights. It's pretty easy money. After seeing what you did to Ben you should definitely give it a shot. The only rules are no hits or kicks to the groin or the back of the head. There are three, four minute rounds. You can win by knock out or if it goes all three rounds the judges decide, but it usually doesn't go to the judges. Most of the fights I've see usually end in a knockout or TKO, where the ref stops the fight. They have doctors and everything."

Jessie says, "Bo let's just watch and see, you don't need to make any rash decisions."

Tamsin speaks, "Yeah let's just watch."

Of course Jay says, "Damn Bo, I think you should enter. I have seen you fight, it would be easy money."

"Look guys I don't know if it would be such a great idea. I mean I am on a date. Although, five grand is a lot of money for one nights work."

The first match is getting underway, they announce the fighters and call them to the center of the ring for final instructions and touching of the gloves. Then they are sent back to their corner. Jessie reaches for my hand. She leans in and whispers, "I don't know if I want you to fight. I'm scared for you."

"I'm not saying that I'm going to do it but I could use the money. I'm not like you I haven't had a job all summer and with school coming up it would be nice to have some money especially if we are going to be going on more dates." I say with a smile.

"Wait…does that mean you want to go out with me again?"

"Definitely, I'm having a great time with you. But if you don't want me to fight I won't."

We watch the first fight which doesn't last long. The next fight is Deans'. He is fighting a dude about the same size as him but with a little longer reach. I hope he knows what he is doing. The fight starts and Dean charges out swinging. The other guy lands a few jabs and circles around, Dean is just throwing wild punches trying to get the knockout. It's not long before that's what both fighters are doing. It goes to the second round before Dean lands a lucky punch and knocks the guy out. These fights are a lot different than those I fought in, all the fighters I fought were well trained, from what I've seen so far these are just any body that can afford to enter. Although I still scan the crowd half expecting to see Malachi or one of the other slave owners, not that I remember what they look like exactly.

I pull the group to the side as they are announcing Dean the winner and ask, "Hey guys, would you all mind if I entered and fight? I mean I don't want to hold ya'll up or anything but I really think I can win."

Jay speaks first, "Hell yeah Bo, go for it. I will even place a bet on you."

Tamsin and Jessie look at one another before Jessie speaks, "I don't know Bo, have you ever fought before? I mean other than Ben."

Tamsin answers for me, "Yeah, she has Jess. She will be ok if that's what you are worried about."

"Jessie, I know you don't know that much about me yet but I promise that I won't get hurt. But if this is going to make you uncomfortable then I won't fight."

She replies, "I will make a deal with you, you fight tonight and tomorrow since it is Saturday, you spend the day with me doing whatever I want. How does that sound?"

I look at Jay and Tamsin shaking their head and laughing, "Deal, what's the worst that could happen?"

I walk back up to the booth and tell the guy, "I think I will enter after all."

He looks at me and laughs, "I thought you would be back. Just give me ten bucks and I will get someone to take you back to the dressing room to get ready. I'll throw in a pair of shorts and a tank top for you since you didn't come prepared. Good luck."

I take Jessie back to the dressing room with me, the whole time thinking that this might not be a good idea. What if someone recognizes me and tells Malachi where I am. I shake my head stop thinking those crazy thoughts, just go out there and fight like you know how and take home that five grand. When we get back to the dressing room I look at Jessie, her eyes are as big as saucers. "Jessie, I promise it will be ok, just don't be surprised if you see a different side of me once I enter the ring. When I fight I get into a zone and don't really hear much but I will be fine. I just need you to trust me and I will explain everything tomorrow. Ok?"

"Sure Bo, it's not like I have much of a choice here."

"Look I won't fight if you are too scared but if I do you can't tell your mom or Lauren. Ok, promise me you won't tell them."

"Ok I won't but you are going to need to explain everything to me later."

"I promise I will. Now I'll be right back. I need to change real quickly."

I grab the clothes and go change. When I get back, Jessie is standing there holding a pair of gloves and a roll of tape. She says, "The guy brought these for you and said you are up after the next fight."

"Ok cool, can you help me tape my hands if I explain how?'

"I don't know but I will try. Are you sure about this Bo?"

"Jessie from what I've seen since we have been here none of the fighters have any training what so ever. They are just anybody that can afford the entry fee and think they are bad enough to take a few punches. I will be fine."

I grabbed the gloves and tape from her and we walked back outside to the ring to find the rest of the group. Dean immediately took the tape from me and started taping my hands and talking ninety miles a minute. He was trying to tell me about the girls he had seen fight before. He said there was twenty female fighters of varying weight classes and we would all be lumped together for the tournament. He went on to say that he had only seen two of them around before and I didn't have anything to worry about.

Ok, so if there are twenty fighters, that means there will be ten matches and I will have to win five fights to win the cash. No problem, this should be pretty easy. Jay runs up to us and says, "Ok Bo, I put all my cash on you so go out there and kick some ass."

"Thanks, Jay. How about going and placing a bet for me will you?" and I hand him the rest of my cash which is about forty bucks. Just then the announcer comes up to me and asks me my name. I tell him it is Trouble Malikov. The group just looks at me strangely. I shrug and say I don't want to use my real name. They all just laugh.

A few minutes later, the announcer was giving the decision of the last fight which was a knockout and then he announced my fight. As soon as he said my name, I start to walk towards the steps like I have a hundred times. Before I get two steps away Jessie grabs my wrist, I turn to look at her and she looks scared to death. She says, "Bo, please be careful!"

"I told you, I will. There is nothing to worry about. You will see after this first fight."

She whispers, "Ok." Right before pulling me into a deep kiss. When she releases me I know I have to be red from embarrassment, she just smiles and says, "Good Luck!"

I stutter out, "um…thanks." When I look down from the ring everyone in my group is laughing. I just shake my head and do a few stretches to loosen up a little. If the girls fight anything like the guys I have seen, I should be able to control the monster inside me. The monster only needs to come out when I'm angry and I have been trying to learn to control it. I guess this will be a good test of that control.

I step into the ring and take a few laps to loosen up a little more. The other girl walks into the ring across from me. She looks to be about 5'6" and about 150. We are called out to the middle of the ring for the final rules and to touch gloves, once we touch gloves we go back to our corners. The bell rings signaling the start of the fight. I take two steps toward the center of the ring, the other girl came charging out like Dean and the other guys did in the previous bouts, just what I expected. I wait for her to get close then side step her and throw a right hook right to the temple. She went down like a sack of bricks. I took a step towards her to finish her but she was out. The ref raised my hand announcing me the winner. I looked over at my friends and they were all jumping up and down cheering. It was a great feeling, one I could really get used to!

I stepped out of the ring and down to the floor and was immediately jumped by Jessie, who wrapped herself around me and kissed me. Then the others were all high fiving me and talking at once. It was the best feeling I have had since the night I spent with the doc. Jay ran off to get our payout from the bets he placed. He came back and handed me eighty dollars. I told him to keep it and bet on my next fight with it.

The night went on with fight after fight. My next three fights went pretty much like the first one, I would knock them out with one or two punches never getting hit. When it was time for my last fight, I walked into the ring once more. This time the girl across the ring from me was about my height by weighed probably twice what I do. She wasn't fat though, she was pretty muscular. I had watched her other fights and she was slow but looked like she had a little training compared to the others. I still didn't think she would be a problem.

So far I had no trouble controlling the monster, I am pretty impressed with myself actually. It isn't hard to control when I'm not getting hit, the test will come if I get hit a couple of times but so far so good. I went to the center of the ring and touched gloves with my opponent and then went back to my corner to listen for the bell. Once the bell rang I started walking to the middle. This time unlike the other fights tonight, she approached slowly. She comes at me with a couple jabs that I dodged easily. She then threw a kick to the body which I blocked partially, enough so that it didn't hurt. She had a little bit of power behind the kick though. She threw a couple more jabs that didn't land but she was gaining confidence. She went to throw a right hook and I dodged it by spinning away from her and catching her with a spinning back hand. This knocked her down but not out. It didn't take her long to recover enough to try and get up, as she was getting up I through a kick to her ribs. This caused her to land on her back, I took this opportunity to mount her and started raining down punches to her head. After the second punch, I could tell she was out so I got up. The ref checked her and then raised my hand in victory. Before I could exist the ring, Jessie and the others were in the ring celebrating. Jessie once again jumped and wrapped her arms and legs around me and kissed me hard. This one actually took my breath away, still not like the docs but in a different way. It was good though.

After the celebration, I went up to the ticket booth to collect the prize money. Jay collected his from the bets he placed, he had won over a thousand dollars betting on me! When it was my turn to collect the guy said, "Well…well, I was right about you. You can definitely hold your own. You didn't even break a sweat the whole night. Will you be coming back?"

"I don't know. Like you said I didn't even get in a good workout but it was definitely the easiest money I have ever made so I might be back."

"We do have better competition at some of the weekly fights but for the tournaments it is usually just like this. Most of the better fighters would rather fight one fight instead of five and once you are ranked high enough, you can earn the five grand in one fight. So keep that in mind. If you give me your cell number I will text you the info on the weekly fights, that way if you're interested you will know what's going on."

"Ok, that sounds great and thanks for the gear. If there is a next time I will come more prepared." With that I turned to the group to see what was next. Turns out that Dean made it to the finals in his weight class and was up next, so we decided to stay watch his fight.

I walked up to the ring where he was preparing to fight, as I did I noticed his opponent was much taller than Dean and had him by about three inches in reach. After they touched gloves, I got his attention. "Look Dean, he is taller with a longer reach so don't go charging him like you have been. I watched one of his earlier fights, he is a little more patient than the other fighters have been. What you need to do is feel him out a little and watch for his jabs. How comfortable are you with kicks and knees?"

He replies, "I haven't really had to use them before, why?"

"I think your best bet is to slip his jabs and counter with either a hook shot to the head or an upper cut. Then try to get him up against the fence so you can get inside his reach and use your knees to the body and short blows to the head."

"That sounds complicated, can't I just go out there and slug it out with him. It has worked up to now. You can but you already look like you have been in a car accident wouldn't it be easier not to get hit if possible?" The bell rings, and he does the opposite of what I tell him. He charges out and gets hit with two hard jabs to the nose. I scream at him to do what we talked about. The next jab he slips and gives a hard hook to the head that rattles the guy. The next jab he throws, Dean slips and gives a hook to the body. One more slipped jab, followed by an upper cut and that's the fight. Dean wins!

We rush the ring to celebrate with him. He picks me up in a bear hug and spins me around. "How did you know that would work?"

"I just did from watching his other fight."

"Do you think you can help me train so that I don't get hit so much?"

"Sure, no problem."

"Cool. How about I take Tamsin and Jay with me so you and Jessie can have some alone time on the ride home to talk?"

"I don't know that's up to them." I turn to them and they just nod that it is ok. So I grab my clothes and we say our goodbyes. Jessie and I walk out of the tunnels and realize that it's about five in the morning. The strip is still pretty active but not nearly as crowded as it was earlier. She grabs my hand and we walk to the car hand in hand. On the ride back, as promised, I tell Jessie about my past but just an overview of why I was in South Africa and that my parents had an accident and were killed and that I used to fight on a regular bases. I, however, did leave out the part about being a slave and being forced to fight. By the time we get back to the house, it's almost six in the morning.

I see lights on in the house so that means Dyson is already up. I invite Jessie invite her in to crash, saying that we could sleep for a while then do whatever she wanted since that was the deal we had made. To my surprise, she declined and said she better get home and check in with her mom. I told her to give me a call when she woke up and we could go from there. I leaned in and gave her a goodnight, well good morning kiss goodbye and went into the house.

Of course Dyson was waiting on me at the kitchen table with coffee when I walked in. He took one look at me and said, "I take it you didn't crash at Laurens' last night, by the looks of it you have been up all night."

"Yep, Jessie just dropped me off."

"Well, how was it?"

"It was good. We had a good time. She is going to call me later when she gets up and we will probably grab some food then."

"So, what did you do all night?"

"Nothing much, we got dinner and walked around the strip. That place is crazy, there is so much going on. You could stay forever and never do everything there is to do. I can definitely see another trip there in my near future!"

"I'm glad you had a good time Bo. Go get some rest."

"Thanks, D. I will see you later."


	21. Chapter 20

A/N I can see from some of the reviews that you don't understand where I'm going with the story. I promise I do have an end game for the story it is just taking me awhile to get the characters where I need them to be. As I said before, this is my first attempt at writing a fanfic or anything really so I'm learning, please bare with me and leave any helpful criticisms to help me along. Thanks again for reading.

Lauren

Somewhere in Johannesburg, South Africa…

Well, tonight is the night of the fight. Hopefully everything will go smoothly and I can be back home in a few days. I wonder how Bo's date went. I'm surprised that she hasn't at least text me about it, maybe she is still pissed. She just doesn't realize how hard it is for me to see her with someone else but it is for her own sake. Luckily one of my powers as a vampire is that I can usually control my emotions very well. I can usually just shut off all emotions, except when it comes to her. I don't know why but I just can't seem to cut off the love I have for her. I just have to work extra hard on controlling the emotions I have when I'm around her. Get it together, Lauren, you need to focus on tonight's mission.

I walk into the warehouse we are using for a home base and everyone is already there waiting on me to give the briefing. I say hello and start in on the plan for tonight. I will have three guys and me working as security. There will be one guy posted at each of the three exists and I will be a roamer. The rest of the team will be outside waiting for my signal to breach. The goal here is to keep anyone from leaving while we arrest the owners of the fighters and the ones holding the fights. If we can do this it would go a long way in shutting down the fight circuit. I look at everyone and say, "Does everyone understand what you are supposed to do?" Everyone nods an affirmative. "Ok, then go suit up!"

I walk away to head to get dressed for the op. We need to leave in the next hour to report for our security detail at the fight venue. As I walk to where my gear is stored, I shoot off a quick text to Bo. For some reason, I just have to know how the date went.

Me: Hey, how did your date go? It takes her about fifteen minutes to reply which isn't like her. She normally replies right away.

Bo: It was good. Sorry it took so long to reply I was still sleeping.

Me: It's like three in the afternoon your time. Why are you still sleeping? Are you getting sick?

Bo: No doc, I'm not getting sick. We went into Vegas last night and I didn't get in until around six this morning. Why do you care anyway?

Me: You did what? Does Dyson know about this?

Bo: Yes, he knows. I ask before I went. It's no big deal, I had never been and Tamsin and Jay had the idea so we all went and grabbed dinner and walked around. Again, why do you care?

Me: Bo, I care because I can't lose you again. I have just found you!

Bo: Look doc, you confuse me beyond anything in this world. You are the one who made me go on the date with Jessie even after you knew how I felt about you.

Me: I know Bo, but that doesn't mean I don't care. I do and I need you to understand that I will always care about you it's just not right for us to be anything other than friends right now.

Bo: Look doc, I think I understand better now after talking to Jay and Tamsin. I am going to continue seeing Dr. Hall, even though the thought of you and her makes me sick. Before you say anything I know, the timing isn't right for us and maybe never will be. However, I still need you in my life. I miss having you around even if it is as friends so please be safe and come home soon.

Me: I'm glad you have friends that can help you talk things out. You need to be around people your own age so that you can learn from them what you missed being a slave. You are learning quickly how make friends that you can trust. I'm proud of you and I will always be around when you need me.

Bo: Thanks, doc. I'm sorry if I acted like a baby the last time you were here, I was just confused about the night we had spent together and why you were pushing me away. Like I said after talking to Jay, he helped me understand some of the emotions I was having. Oh, just so you know I really had a good time with Jessie and I am planning on seeing her again today. So thanks for making me go on a date with her.

Me: Bo, you didn't tell Jay about us did you?

Bo: No, I told you I wouldn't tell anyone and I won't but I don't regret it.

Me: Neither do I, even though I should have said no because of all the confusion it has caused you.

Bo: Don't worry about it doc, everything is working itself out. We are good right?

Me: Yes, we are good. Ok I've got to go, the fight is in about two hours so I need to get to work.

Bo: Please be safe and skype me when the mission is complete so that I know you are alright.

Me: Will do, have fun today with Jess.

I'm not sure what to make of the conversation but I feel better about the direction our relationship is going, even though it's going to be tough for me to keep her in the friend zone it has to be done. I cannot have another relapse and confuse her anymore. The next time anything physical happens between us it has to be because the timing is right! Now, no more thoughts of Bo only the mission.

Bo

Well, I wake up to the phone vibrating on the bedside table. To my surprise it was a text from the doc and not a call from Jessie. I spend the next fifteen minutes texting back and forth with her. It was a weird conversation but in the end, we agreed to just be friends which is a little strange because other than the one night, that is all we have been. I understand better now why this is best, after making some friends and talking with them, I realize that maybe part of the reason I have such strong feelings for her is that she rescued me and also knew my parents. Anyway, I have decided to see where things go with Jessie and go from there. Besides, even though the doc looks young she has to be old enough to be my mom and when you think about it like that it's kind of gross.

Lauren

Somewhere in Johannesburg, South Africa…

My team and I arrive at the venue where the fight will take place around six. The fight is scheduled to start around eight, we walked the venue looking for possible exits that would need to be covered by the rest of the team. We also tried to secure the best we could the locker rooms and warm up rooms so that when the smoke and flash bangs go off no one could escape through them.

At seven thirty, my guys were in their positions by the main exits. I was walking through the crowd trying to locate as many owners as I could. If I could find their location before the fights were underway, then I would have a general idea of where they would be when the shit hit the fan. Usually, all of the owners sat in one general location to keep them away from the general crowd. As I walked around, I was especially keeping an eye out for Malachi. No one had really seen or heard from him since I rescued Bo, but there were rumors that he was still around just lurking in the shadows.

Once the fights were underway, I made my way down to the ring so that I could keep an eye on the section where the owners were. There were about ten of them in attendance tonight, I recognized a few but didn't see any signs of Malachi. After the second fight was underway, I figured that most everyone that was coming tonight were already here so we needed to get ready. I radioed my team and told them at the end of this fight I would throw out a smoke grenade into the ring and a flash bang up into the stands where the owners were sitting. The guys on the outside were to breach once they heard the flash bang.

As I waited for the fight to finish, I put in some ear plugs so that the flash bang wouldn't affect me. The fight ended, I pulled a bandana over my face to help with the smoke grenade I was about to throw. I threw the smoke grenade into the ring then seconds later the flash bang, all hell broke loose. I took a second to look around to make sure my men were covering the exits, then I headed to the owners section. I used my vampire speed to handcuff as many as possible while they were confused from the flash bang.

I was able to handcuff three of them and zip tie a couple more, but I didn't think the zip ties would hold them if they were also vampires. I was right, as I handed off the prisoners to my men at the door all of the zip tied ones broke loose with their strength. As soon as they were free, they disappeared with their speed. I went after them but somehow they disappeared, however I did find the fight promoter in his office trying to destroy paperwork.

Once we calmed down all the spectators, we walked them out to awaiting buses to be taken for questioning. The owners and the promoter were taken back to the warehouse for questioning. We also found twenty fighters in the locker rooms which we also had taken to the warehouse for questioning and treatment. Once we had the place secure and all of the people out, the forensic guys came in to process the building and try and figure out how the owners were able to get out of the building without going past any of my men at the exits.

The next few hours were spent getting everyone processed, which basically meant getting everyone's names except the fighters we also had to try and find out where they were from and how they ended up fighting. As I walked around overseeing the processing and questioning, I recognized one of the fighters. She was the one that Bo was fighting when I rescued her. I went up to where she was being questioned, she was just sitting there staring off into space. She wasn't answering the questions she was asked. That is when I remembered Bo said she thought she was on some sort of drug so I had a medic come and check her out. The medic didn't know what drug exactly but hooked her up to an IV to flush it out of her system. They also drew some blood to be sent to the lab to try and figure out exactly what kind of drug it was.

After a couple of hours, we had as much information on each fighter as they could give us. Some of them were taken at such a young age that they didn't remember anything before becoming involved with the fights. It was going to be hard to find out where some of the kids came from and if they had any family to go back to. When I went back to check on Cassidy, she was more lucid. The IV had done its job and flushed the drug out of her system. I decided to take her into a room and question her myself.

Once in the room, I started recording the questioning. I first asked her if she remembered anything that had happened in the last couple of hours. She said the last thing she remembered was arriving at the venue and going back to the locker room where her trainer always gives her a prefight smoothie while he tapes her hands, next thing she remembers is being here. I asked her if she knew what was in the smoothie and she didn't. All she knew was that the trainer told her it was a vitamin mix that helped keep her strong and focused.

I thought to myself, I bet that is how they give the fighters the drug by mixing it in a prefight drink. The fighters will not question anything their trainers give them for fear of being punished. Next I asked her if she remembered her full name, where she was from and how she came to be a fighter. She told me that her name was Cassidy Mendez and she was from Blue Springs, Nevada. She also said when she was twelve that her dad came to get her from school one day and said they were going on a trip. When she asked him where too and why her mom wasn't coming, he told her it was their secret trip and it was a surprise. The next thing she remembered was waking up on a plane with a bunch of strangers who told her she was going to some exclusive camp and that was about five years ago. The thing I couldn't figure out was why any parent would give their kid to someone like these people not knowing what would happen to them. I need to call Bo and let her know I'm ok and see if she knows anything about Cassidy being from Blue Springs.

Bo

Since I'm up I text Jessie to see if she's up. She is so we agree to meet at the diner down the street for a late lunch. We spend the day hanging out at the park and just getting to know one another better. Then we decide to go shopping for school cloths and stuff. I mean after all I did make five grand last night and besides school starts week after next and I have no idea what I need. I get a notification of a skype call during dinner. I look at Jessie and tell her I need to take the call and answer it. "Hey doc, are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm ok."

"Thanks goodness, I was worried. How did the mission go?"

"It could have been better but it wasn't too bad. We weren't able to capture everyone but we did manage to get the promoter of the fights and three of the owners, one of which is the one that is using the drug that Cassidy was on when you fought her."

"That's great doc."

"Yeah it is only problem is that it is going to take a while to process and question everyone we rounded up so I won't be back for a couple more weeks."

"No problem, I will continue to watch your house and car for you," I say laughing.

"Oh and one more thing Bo, we were able to rescue about twenty fighters from all over the world."

"That's amazing, doc."

"Yep and one of them was Cassidy, turns out she is from Blue Springs so I will be bringing her home with me when I come."

"That's great, Tamsin had told me she recognized her name when I was telling her what I remembered about my past."

"Well, I have to go. See you soon Bo."

"Be safe doc and come home soon." With that I hung up. Jessie asked a few questions about the conversation and then we finished dinner. We spend next two days together just hanging out.

I spent the next week training Dean in the morning and spending most evenings with Jessie. We did hang out with Jay and Tamsin some as well. Wednesday I went to my appointment with Dr. Hall. It went pretty well. We talked some about what she had learned from Dyson and Lauren and also worked on some breathing exercises to use when I felt like the monster wanted out.

On Thursday, I received a text from the guy at the fights saying that they were holding another tournament this weekend and the payout this time would be eight grand. Man, add eight grand to the three I had left from last week and I could buy a car but how will I explain to D how I had the money to buy a car.

I immediately called Dean to see if he received the same text and also to ask him how he explains the money to his parents. "Yo! What's up Bo?" He answered my call.

"Hey did you receive a text about the tournament this weekend?"

"Yeah, I just got it a few minutes ago. Are you going?"

"I was thinking about it. Hey how do you explain to your parents where you get all the money?"

He laughs, "Well I don't tell them about all of it but back when I started fighting and winning I told them that I got a job at one of the hotels as a valet attendant."

"And that worked?"

"It has so far. I just tell them that I work Friday and Saturday nights and not to expect me home until early in the mornings. On the weekends I don't fight I just hang out with friends and come in around the time I would if I was fighting."

"Awesome, I think I will use that on my brother and aunt. See if they buy it. Hey can I catch a ride down with you on Saturday if Jessie doesn't want to go?"

"Sure, no problem. You want to hang out Friday night and talk strategy or something. I'm supposed to be working."

"Sure, we are all getting together around seven for dinner and then going back to the doc's house to hang out."

"Cool, Bo. I will see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Dean." Cool now all I have to do is tell Dyson when I get back on Sunday morning that I found a job in Vegas working Friday and Saturday nights.


	22. Chapter 21

A/N This will probably be the last of Bo fighting for a while. Up next is Lauren coming back into town and Bo starting school. I might be slower on updates for a while but I still have a lot of ideas for this story. Thanks for reading.

Update: I added a conversation with Bo and Tamsin that talked about the feelings Jay pointed out to Bo that Tamsin had for her.

Chapter 21

Bo

I called Tamsin and asked if she could meet me at the doc's house before we met everyone else for dinner. I just felt like we should talk about her feelings towards me after talking to Jay. I'm not sure exactly what to say or do but I just feel like it is something we need to talk about. When she arrives, I say, "Hey, Tamsin. I wanted to talk to you about Jess and me."

She interrupts, "Bo, its fine. We are fine, you don't have to tell me anything."

"But I want to Tamsin. Look, I know I'm not good at this relationship crap or any kind of socialization but I enjoy having you around. I'm sorry I didn't realize earlier how you felt about me. You should have said something, I would have totally been up for us going out. But now, I think we are better as friends and I kind of want to see what happens with Jessie. I know you aren't ready for everyone to know about you and that's cool but please know that I am here for you if you ever need to talk about anything. I hope that we can continue to be close friends because I have really gotten attached to having you around and would hate for that to change."

"Bo, like I said we are fine. It wouldn't have been fair to you for me to ask you to hide who you are in order to be with me, that's why I didn't tell you. I will say that it does hurt a little to see you and Jessie together but I'm happy for you. Hopefully one day I will be able to just be me around everyone but I can't right now. I do want us to stay close because I am comfortable talking to you about everything and I don't want that to change."

"I feel the same way Tamsin and thanks for helping me on my first date with Jessie. I don't know what would have happened if you and Jay weren't there to help me. What do you say we go meet the gang for dinner?"

"Sure, Bo. Hey thanks for the talk."

"No problem. Let's go, I'm starving."

On Friday night the whole group went to dinner at Tamsin's parent's restaurant then we went by to the doc's house to hang out and it turned into a big sleep over. We had a good time. Around noon on Saturday, we all loaded up into two cars, Dean and Jessie's, and headed to Vegas. The fights didn't start until around five but Dean wanted to get there early and go over some stuff and Jessie wanted to show me around a little more so once we were up and fed we hit the road. Once we got into town, everyone went their separate ways. Jay and Tamsin wanted to get some shopping in, Dean wanted to meet up with some of his fight buddies and practice and Jessie and I just wanted to wander around town. We agreed to meet at the entrance to the tunnels about four so I had time to get changed and warm up for the fights.

Once we were all back together we entered the tunnels. At the ticket booth, I paid my tournament entry fee and also for Jessie's ticket. I asked Bennie about how many female fighters were signed up so I could get a better idea of how many fights I would have tonight. He said so far there were only ten female fighters signed up and that they were going to do all the girl fights at the beginning this time.

I asked, "Is the payout still going to be $8,000 with only ten fighters?"

Bennie replied, "Yeah, since we already sent out the info with that payout we are going to honor it but next time we will probably not set the payout until we see how many fighters we get. I'm not sure why we don't have as much interest in the tournaments from the girls. I guess they would rather have one fight only. You should really come to the next regular fight it is more competitive. Since you won the last tournament you will fight last in round one and if you win, you will sit out until the championship fight since there is an uneven number of matches."

"Cool, I might look into the single fights after this. Thanks. Is there anyone I should be worried about?"

"Nah, not tonight. It should be pretty easy for you after seeing your last performance."

Before going back to the locker room to change, I give Jessie $200 to place a bet on my first fight. Once I get changed, I head back out to sit with the group until my turn to fight. I'm scheduled to fight in the last match so I watch the other matches to see what the competition is like and then get Dean to help me warm up during the fourth match. From what I saw watching the first match it is pretty much like last time so it should be pretty easy.

When my name is called I enter the ring. Across from me is a women who looks to be in her early twenties. She is definitely fit not flabby. She looks athletic but doesn't carry much confidence. We approach the center of the ring for the final instructions and tap gloves. As the bell rings, I make my way to the center of the ring ready to feel out my opponent but she decides to charge. I'm not sure why everyone around here thinks it is a good idea to charge out of the corner. I easily side step her and do a leg sweep to put her on the mat. Instinctively, I jump on her into a full mount and throw a couple of hard punches to her head. She covers up pretty well, but I am able to grab her right arm and put her in an arm bar. She doesn't know what to do. I tell her to tap out but I don't think she knows what I'm talking about. She just keeps struggling, I look to the ref and he just shrugs his shoulders like there is nothing he can do. I don't want to break her arm so I let go. I get up to my feet and allow her time to get up, when she does she is favoring her right arm and can't lift it but she charges at me again. When will they learn? This time step to the side and throw a right hook that lands squarely on her temple and she goes down.

After the announcement of the winner, I ask the ref why he didn't stop it when she was in the arm bar. His reply was she didn't tap out. Do they even know what that means? He just shrugs. You realize I could have broken her arm if I hadn't let go when I did, I yell. I am pissed now. I go over to her corner to check on her. "Hey, are you ok? Why didn't you tap out?"

She replied, "I didn't know what you were talking about. No one has ever done anything like that here before. I have only fought a few times. I should be fine though just a little sore. Thanks for letting go when you did."

"Sure, next time should something like that happen just tap the ground or the other person where the ref can see it and he should stop the fight. I'm going to have a chat with Bennie now about informing everyone about tapping out."

I leave the ring and head straight to the ticket booth and Bennie. "What the hell? Why don't these fighters know what tap out means? I could have broken that poor girls arm if I hadn't let go."

Bennie replies, "Whoa, hold up! What are you talking about?"

"My fight, I put the girl in an arm bar and she didn't know to tap out and the ref wouldn't stop the fight because she didn't tap out. When I asked her about it she didn't know what I was talking about. You need to have the ref inform the fighters better before someone get hurt badly."

"Slow down killer, most of the guys around here don't even know how to use submissions therefore they probably don't know how to tap out either. Most people that fight here just brawl. I will have a talk with all the refs and have them explain during the prefight meeting what a tap out is and when it should be used."

"Thanks! I just don't want to hurt anyone if I can help it."

When I walked back over to where my friends were sitting everyone looked at me and asked what happened. I explained it to the group and even Dean said that in all the time he had been fighting here, he had never seen anyone attempt a move like the one I used. I think to myself, great maybe this should be my last time fighting here. I don't want to get caught up in the moment and really hurt someone or even kill someone. I sat back and watched the next three fights. It is quite obvious that none of these women have had any real training and I am going to have to be careful not to hurt them.

The next fight I fight is the championship fight. This time when we are called to the middle the ref explains what a tap out is and when to use it. This makes me feel a little better. We tap gloves and when we do I say to my opponent, "Piece of advice for you, don't come charging out of the corner at the bell. Come out under control." Of course, she just looks at me like I'm crazy but I had to try. To my surprise, she actually listened. We both walked out to the middle slowly. She threw a couple of jabs that I dodged, then she tried a front kick that I blocked. I faked a front kick and threw a superman punch that landed squarely, she went down. The ref raised my hand in victory and my friends stormed the ring to celebrate.

After the brief celebration, I went to the ticket booth to pick up my money. Bennie looks at me and says, "Well, you didn't even break a sweat this time either."

"Nope, sorry. These girls don't stand a chance, they have no training."

"I see that, where do you train?"

"Right now at home."

"Who trained you before?"

"My brother and some other trainers he knew."

"Where are you from?"

"I just recently moved here from Africa."

"Oh, well it isn't really fair to the other women that fight in these tournaments to have to compete against you so if you want to fight you are going to need to come to the regular fights."

"Ok, sure no problem. Thanks, Bennie."

"Or if you are interested, you could compete against the guys in your weight class. I will pay you double if you win."

"Seriously?"

"Yep, I'll give you $16,000 if you win the tournament."

"Give me a second. I'll be right back. When does my weight class start?"

"They are up next, if you enter there will be an even twenty fighters so there would be ten matches."

I turn to find my friends and see them standing off to the side. I walk over and tell them what Bennie just told me and ask their opinion. Of course, the boys say I should go for it but Tamsin doesn't look to sure and well Jessie starts to have a fit. She says, "Bo, I don't know about that, guys are stronger than girls and I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Jessie, you have seen the guys here fight. They don't have the training I have, I promise I won't get hurt and if after the first fight you don't like what you see I will withdraw. But with the prize money from this tournament I will make over twenty grand in one night, with that kind of money I won't need to fight, at least until closer to time to go to college."

"Ok, Bo I trust you but you better not get hurt."

"Why, you don't want to take care of me?" I say with a devious smirk.

"Oh, I will take care of you alright but I prefer you to be a 100%!" She replies with her on devious look.

Dean interrupts us, "Oh for the love of God, we don't want to hear your flirting. Look you would be in a different class than me and I have seen most of the other fighters and they don't stand a chance against you. So just do it!"

We all laugh at Dean. "Alright then, let me go get entered."

I walk back over to Bennie at the booth and tell him I'm in. He even waves the entry fee for me. He tells me that again I will fight the last match of the first round since I am the last to enter. That's fine with me it gives me more time to watch the guys and see what they can do. I walk back over to the group and tell them I fight last. I look at Jessie and ask her, "How much did we make on the bet you placed on me for the first tournament?"

She replies, "I think about $1500. I haven't went to collect it yet."

"Well go over and tell him to put it all on me to win this next tournament."

She walks away and takes care of that. When she gets back we go by the concession stand and get some drinks and I get a snack. We then go back to our seats and watch the next couple of fights. As I watch, I can tell that most all the guys have no formal training except one. He looks like he may have taken a few martial arts classes or something but I think I can still take him. When they call my name for my match, I walk into the ring and take a few minutes to do the breathing exercises that Dr. Hall and I have been working on. Once the final instructions are given we go to our corners and await the bell.

I walk cautiously to the center of the ring, not sure what to expect. The dude I'm fighting is a little taller than I am and looks to be a little heavier as well. He has a nice athletic build but his stance tells me that he hasn't had much if any formal training. I'm not sure how I know all of this unless it is something I knew before I lost my memory. I've noticed that when I'm around the fights or fighting I seem to remember my training.

He comes out to the middle to meet me, unlike the females he didn't just charge out. He looks to be feeling me out. He throws a couple of jabs that I dodge easily. Then he throws a front kick that I block only partially. It hurt a little but wasn't too bad, he follows the kick with a right hook which I slip and throw my own hook. My lands on this temple and staggers him a little. Normally I would try and end it here by attacking hard but since this is my first time fighting a guy, I am a little more cautious.

He recovers quickly and attempts a leg sweep, which I jump and simultaneously throw a superman punch to his head. It connects and he goes down, this time I jump into a full mount on him and throw some hammer fists. It isn't long until the ref pulls me off and holds my hand up. It isn't long before I am tackled by my friends. Jessie of course, latches onto me and gives me a big kiss. The crowd is going wild, my adrenaline is going and I love this feeling.

The next couple of matches go about the same, I get hit once or twice but nothing too bad. When the championship match is announced I walk into the ring to be met at the center by a guy about four inches shorter than me but looks like a tank and his stance tells me he has had more training than the other fighters I have seen. When I get back to my corner, Dean is there. He says, "Bo, I've seen this guy fight a couple of times. He likes to fight a little dirty when the refs not looking and he is pretty good. Not as good as you but just watch out."

"Thanks for the warning!" The bell rings and he charges, I guess he thinks that he can catch me off guard. Not going to happen, I side step his attack and catch him with a left hook to the temple. He is already off balance because he is charging in so the hook puts him on the mat. Again I decide to be conservative, so instead of mounting him I give him a kick him in the ribs as he is getting up. This puts him on his back and I decide to just go for it and mount him. I throw a couple of hammer fist punches to his head before he grabs me to keep me from punching. He tries to buck his hips to throw me off but I switch to side mount. He throws a couple of punches to my ribs and a few to the side of my head but nothing too hard. As he throws his next punch, I am able to grab his arm and try for an arm bar. Surprisingly, he recognizes what I am trying to do and is able to defend it. I scramble around back into full guard and catch him with a couple of elbows to the face which opens up a cut above his left eye. He again tries to buck me off, this time I hold on and land a couple more elbows to the face. Then the bell rings to end the first round.

I go to my corner where I find Dean waiting with a towel and water. He says, "Wow that was amazing! I have never seen someone fight on the ground like that."

"That was nothing but I am surprised that he knew how to defend against the arm bar."

"Like I said, he is probably one of the better fighters I have seen around here."

"Hey, thanks for being in my corner. I'm not used to the fight lasting past the first round here." Just then the bell rings, I head back into the middle of the ring. This time the guy comes out a little slower. He tries a front kick but I catch it and sweep his other leg taking him to the mat again. This time I let him get up instead of going to the ground. As soon as he is up, he throws a jab that misses. I counter with a side kick to the head but he counters with a hook that lands on my jaw. It hurts but doesn't stagger me, I follow up with an uppercut that backs him up a couple of steps. I'm getting a little cocky, I guess because I decide to throw a butterfly kick. It lands flush on the side of his head knocking him out cold. The crowd goes wild, Jessie is wrapped around me before I know what has happened. The rest of the group joins us for a celebration in the middle of the ring.

Dean says, "What the hell was that move? I have never seen anything like it before."

"I think it is called a butterfly kick. I haven't really used it in a match before because it is usually hard to land against experienced fighter but I have always wanted to try it and he was set up perfectly for it."

Jessie interrupts, "Bo, you are bleeding. Are you ok?"

"Yeah it's just a little cut, it doesn't even need stitches. Let's go collect my money and get seats so that we can watch Dean's fight." With that, I walk over and collect my prize money of $16,000. Not bad for a nights work. I walked back over to the group and Jessie handed me another $5,000 that I won on the bets she placed for me. By this time it is around ten o'clock and Dean's weight class is not for a while so the rest of decide to go get dinner on me of course. I tell Dean I will bring him back something. As we get ready to leave, the girl who I put in an arm bar came up and asked me if I would train her. She said she would pay me and come to where ever I wanted to do it. I told her I would let her know and she gave me her number.

As we ate, we chit chatted about the fights and the fact that I had made enough money that I didn't have to fight for a while if I didn't want to. Then I ask them what they thought about the girl asking me to train her. Tamsin spoke up and said, "Well, you definitely know what you are doing, I mean you just beat the crap out of guys."

Jessie said, "It would allow you to make some money without having to fight, not that you really need the money right now, but you seem to enjoy being around the fights. This way I wouldn't have to worry about you getting hurt because eventually the guys especially are going to try and hurt you to prove a point."

I replied, "Yeah, my luck is going to run out eventually and someone is going to get lucky and get a good shot in. It is something to think about for sure. We should probably get back for Dean's fight."

I paid the bill and we left. We got back just in time to see Dean's first fight. He won it and ended up winning the entire tournament. It was around three in the morning when we headed back. I told everyone that they could stay at the doc's with me again and Dean would by breakfast when everyone woke up. It was a pretty good weekend.


	23. Chapter 22

A/N FrenChi, no you didn't hurt my feelings with your review. I appreciate you being honest with me. I do know where I'm going with the story but the problem is I keep getting side tracked with new ideas as I'm writing. I'm going to try to keep on point but it is hard.

To the guest that said it is a very slow burn, it is and will continue to be for Lauren and Bo. It's like I said in the story, it's not the right time for them just yet. But the end game is for them to eventually be together, so just hang in there.

Chapter 22

Bo

The following Monday school started. It was very stressful for me having to be in such close contact with so many people I didn't know. It helped having Tamsin and Jessie around. I didn't really see Jay or Dean much at school but Tamsin and Jessie always seemed to appear when I needed them most. Luckily, I managed to avoid Ben for the most part only seeing him occasionally in the hallway where he would make sure to have some smart remark for me. After a few days I kind of got in a routine of going to class and trying to avoid people if I could. No one really bothered me, I guess because of the gossip about the fight with Ben. Sometimes I would hear whispers about the fact that I was dating Jessie but I didn't really care what they were saying about me.

Friday on my way home from school I got a call from the doc. I answered, "Hey, doc it's been awhile. How are you?"

She replies, "I'm pretty good, Bo. I just wanted to check in with you and see how school is going."

"It's ok, I guess. It isn't really my favorite thing to do but it's not too bad. How are things going with your case over there?"

"The questioning is going slowly but I think I should be home in a couple of weeks if everything goes well."

"That's great. Hey, I was wandering since you don't seem to use your basement would it be ok if I set up a small gym down there. I have been sort of training Tamsin's brother some and there are more people interested but I really need a better place. The park is ok for a lot of it but it would be nice to put down some mats to be able to work on some more complex moves."

"What does Dr. Hall think about this?"

"It hasn't really came up but the visits and the breathing exercises seem to be helping. I haven't had any more flashbacks and I've been helping Dean for a couple of weeks now."

"How about when I get back we will talk to Victoria about what she thinks and go from there."

"I really don't see what the problem is doc, these people want to learn how to protect themselves and fight. I can help them with that and make some money doing it. I would really like to buy myself a car. I can't expect to drive yours all the time especially when you get back."

"Fine, Bo. Go ahead and do what you want with the basement but promise me if you have any type of flashback or anything remotely related that you will stop and talk to me or Victoria."

"Sure thing doc, thanks. I have really enjoyed helping Dean and I have even started to remember some things."

"Really? Like what, Bo?"

"Mostly just different moves and stuff related to training for fights."

"That's good I guess at least you are starting to remember something. Well I really need to go. I just wanted to check in and see how school was going. Hopefully I will see you in a couple of weeks."

"Bye doc and thanks again." With that I hung up.

When I got home Dyson and Kenzie were in the kitchen talking so I went to say hello. They both wanted to know how school was going and I told them it was fine just a lot to learn. I told them that I wanted to talk to them about getting a job. Dyson said, "Bo, why do you need a job?"

I replied, "Well for one thing it would give me a little money so that Kenzie didn't have to pay for all my dates." I said laughing. "Another reason is I would like to get a car since the doc will be coming home soon and she will need her car. I have also been thinking about learning to mountain bike with Tamsin. She keeps telling me how great it is and what a rush you get from it. I thought it might feed my adrenaline need since everyone keeps telling me that I shouldn't join the wrestling team and fighting has always been my way of getting the rush of adrenaline."

Kenzie speaks up, "I think it is a good idea but what would you do?"

"Oh, I already have that covered!"

They both just look at me with a questioning look. I laugh, "I have been training Dean for a couple of weeks and some of his buddies are interested in learning to fight as well and I figured I could just charge them and train them. I talked to the doc on the way home from school and she said I could use her basement as a make shift gym and I could train them there."

Dyson replied, "Why exactly do these people want to learn how to fight?"

"I don't know all of their reasoning for wanting to learn."

"Bo, there has to be a reason for learning how to fight. It is not something you need for everyday life."

"I can tell you one of the reasons if you promise not to tell any of their parents."

"Bo, I don't like the sound of that." Says Dyson.

Kenzie also replies, "Me either. What exactly are you talking about?"

"You have to promise not to say anything first. Most of the people you don't know and they are older so it doesn't really matter if you know but there are a couple of the kids from town interested too."

They look at each other and shrug. Dyson answers, "Ok Bo we promise not to tell unless something happens that we feel needs to be brought to the attention of the parents. That's the best we can do."

"Alright, well it turns out that Dean, Tamsin's brother, has been fighting in these fights that are held in Vegas. We ran into him the other weekend when I went on the first date with Jessie and he told us about it. So I wanted to check it out, you know just see what it was about. Turns out that they pay pretty good money if you win the fight. I gave Dean a couple of pointers during his fight that helped him. After the fight he asked if I could show him some other things to help him out and I agreed. Apparently, he has improved and other fighters have asked him where he was learning the new moves and he told them he had a trainer that was helping him and they all wanted my number. So he brought it to my attention that it would be a good way to makes some money and be around the fights but not actually fight because everyone keeps telling me not too just yet because of the flashbacks. It turns out that I'm really good at it and I enjoy being around it even if I'm not actually doing it."

Dyson is the first to speak, "Bo, I don't know if I like the idea of you hanging around these fights. I can only imagine that they are illegal fights, right."

"I mean, I guess but it is different than what I remember from the past. There are rules and refs and even doctors on hand. Most of the people there are just there to blow off a little steam and maybe make a little money. It is harmless."

"I don't know Bo. Did you tell Lauren about the fights?"

"Well…um…no. I didn't see the point. I'm not fighting. I'm just training some of the fighters. The only time I go to the fights is when Dean is fighting so that I can be in his corner and help him between rounds like you used to do for me. Come on, Dyson, please. If it would make you feel better you can come to the next fight and check it out yourself."

"Ok, when is the next fight? You know that I leave for basic training in two weeks. If this is something you are going to do, I will need to check the fights out before I leave."

"I will call Dean and find out when his next fight is and let you know. Look I thought about just telling you that I got a weekend job in Vegas at one of the hotels parking cars but I just didn't feel right lying to you. That should get me some brownie points at least, right?"

They both laugh and shake their heads at me. Dyson just said, "Find out about the next fight and I will go with you."

"Ok, I will go and call him now."

Lauren

Talking with Bo always seemed to put me in a good mood. I was missing her a lot probably more than I should. I knew it was going to be hard to control my emotions when I got back and saw her for the first time. I will just have to keep reminding myself that now isn't the right time for us and we have to stay in the friend zone, no more slips, just friends.

The questioning of the captured owners are not going as well as I would have hoped. None of them are providing any real answers. I wish they would just let me have five minutes alone with Joseph, the only vampire captured. Another perk of being a vampire is the ability to feed from a person and see into their thoughts and past. I never feed on humans unless it is a dire emergency, being a doctor I have access to plenty of bagged blood, but I have no problem feeding from another vampire in order to get the information I need. I just need five minutes alone with no cameras and I could get all the answers we need. I have to find out what happened to Malachi!

The fight promoter gave up as much as he knew, which wasn't much. All he knew was the locations of a couple more fight venues around Africa and one in London. The other two owners were human but they weren't talking. Our lab guys were working on trying to figure out exactly what the formula for the drug was but they were stumped on the key ingredient, which is vampire blood, but I couldn't tell them that.

Once Cassidy was cleared by the medical team, I started running some blood test to see if there were any lasting side effects. I have also have had her running through some physical and mental tests to try and isolate any long term effects the drug may have. She was also helping me as much as she could with the location of the compound where she was being held.

Hopefully if they interrogators haven't made any progress by the end of the week, they will allow me to have a go at Joseph. I have told them that I am leaving next Thursday so that I can be back for a couple of days before Dyson has to ship out to basic training.

Bo

After talking to Dyson and Kenzie about my new job venture, I go upstairs to call Dean and get ready for my date with Jessie. Dean answers after a couple of rings, "Yo, Bo Bo! What's up?"

I laugh at him and reply, "Have you heard anything about the next fight?"

"No, usually if you don't receive a text by Thursday it means there aren't any fights in your division but they have fights every Saturday night. Why?"

"Well I talked to the doc about using her basement as a training area so that I could train a few other people and make a little cash so that Dyson doesn't get suspicious about how I have money all the time. She said it was cool."

"That sounds great Bo, it would be nice to have a couple other people to spar with."

"Yeah…well then I had to tell Dyson and Kenzie about my new business venture and…well Dyson wanted to know why I knew so many people that wanted to learn how to fight."

"Bo, what did you tell him?"  
"Um…well I made him promise me not to tell anyone else but I had to tell him about the fights. He wasn't too happy to hear that I had been hanging around illegal fights. I told him that I didn't see the problem as long as I wasn't fighting. So now he wants me to take him to check them out."

"Crap Bo, he will tell my parents and I will be in big trouble!"

"No Dyson will keep his promise and not tell. Here's the other thing though…I didn't tell him that I had been fighting and he can't find out. He will lose his shit on me if he finds out and then he will tell the doc and there is no telling what she will do to me. So you can't tell him, ok?"

"As long as he doesn't rat me out to my parents, I won't rat you out to him."

"Great, thanks. We will be riding down to check the fights out tomorrow, do you want to go?"

"Sure, my parents think I am 'working' any way," he says laughing.

"Cool see you around six tomorrow then."

"Sounds good, see yah Bo Bo."

Great now I just need to get ready for my date with Jessie and tell Dyson about the fight tomorrow night.

When six o'clock on Saturday rolls around, Dyson and I pull up to Tamsin and Dean's house. I run up to the door and Dean and Tamsin come out. Tamsin asks if she can tag along because their parent's won't be home till late and she doesn't like staying at home by herself. I say the more the merrier. When we get to the tunnels Dyson gives me look, like where the hell are we going but he follows us.

When we get to the ticket booth Bennie greets Dean, Tamsin and I then gives Dyson a once over. Bennie then says, "Guys there aren't any fight in you all's division tonight but if the new guy wants to fight I'll let him enter for free since he is with you all."

I reply, "Bennie, this is my brother Dyson. He just wanted to come down and check out the fights. Just out of curiosity though, what is the pay out tonight?"

"Well we have quite a few in the middle weight division so tonight the tournament is only that weight class. So far we have about fifty fighters and the winner will take home $30,000."

"Wow, that's a big pay out for one night."

"Yeah, but it is also a lot of fights although, your brother looks like he can handle it."

I hand Bennie forty bucks for Dyson and I. When we get closer to the ring Dyson looks at me and says, "Did he mean what he said about the winner taking home thirty grand?"

Dean spoke up first, "Yeah, I've been fighting here for over a year now and although the single fight nights pay a little better in that you only have to fight once, usually the tournaments get all the people that think they are tough. Most of the fighters in the tournaments don't have any type of training, they are just in there to slug it out. I was here for one of the heavy weight tournaments about a month ago and the winner took home $100,000."

Dyson replies, "That is crazy, maybe I should fight. It has been a while but I could use some cash to get me by for a while."

I just shake my head and say, "Really! It is ok for you to fight but you don't even want me to be around here. What the heck? You don't even have any equipment but I'm sure Bennie would hook you up with some cloths and gloves."

I walk back over to Bennie and tell him that Dyson does want to enter but he needs clothes and gloves. Of course, Bennie says no problem. He hands me a pair of shorts and a shirt and I show Dyson the locker room. When he comes out Dean and I get him taped up and ready to go.

Dyson may not have fought in a while but against these guys it didn't matter. He didn't even break a sweat winning the tournament. While he showered and changed, I went to collect his money from Bennie. He made the comment that fighting must run in the family. I took Dyson's $30,000 and the $10,000 I made on betting on the fights and we went home. Needless to say, Dyson said it was ok for me to train some fighters and be Dean's corner man as long as I promised never to go to the fights alone.


	24. Chapter 23

A/N From some of the reviews I have gotten lately, I can see that some of you all are getting upset because the story is such a slow burn. I do appreciate the reviews and thought I should explain the best I can without giving up the entire story what I am trying to do. This story wasn't meant to be your typical Lost Girls story. It isn't based on the show at all, I only borrowed the names and some of the characteristics of some of the characters in the show. The major theme here is the journey of Bo from being a slave to being free and her struggle to learn to socialize and control emotions that she hasn't previously had to deal with. I do realize that sometimes I get off subject in chapters because I have so many ideas while writing. I am going to try and remedy this by doing a better job editing before posting new chapters. I have been in a rush to post new ones and have gotten slack. I am also trying to write out an outline for each chapter to try to keep my focus. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing.

Chapter 23

Bo

A couple of weeks later, doc calls and says she will be home on Friday and that my friends and I should plan a surprise going away party for Dyson at her house. She also wants Tamsin and I to see if we can locate Cassidy's mom and invite her to the party so she can be reunited with Cassidy. Luckily, it wasn't too hard to find Ms. Mendez. She was still living on the outskirts of town. We told her that the doc would like her to come to a surprise party at her house on Saturday, it was also lucky that she sort of knew the doc so she was inclined to come.

Friday after school the gang, including Dean, came over to the doc's house and helped me decorate and order food for the party. I was to meet the doc's plane around eleven pm and bring her back to the house. I was actually really nervous about seeing her. I mean I missed her and everything but it seemed like I had moved on but I wouldn't be sure until I saw her again.

Once the house was decorated, everyone left. Jessie wanted to stay but I told her that I would be fine. I think she kind of suspects something since I have kept in contact with the doc while she was out of the country. I told Jessie that I would call her as soon as I dropped the doc off at her house. At any rate, I was at the airport waiting when her plane landed. When the doors opened and I saw her, it was like seeing her for the first time all over. All the feelings that I thought were gone were back the moment I looked into her hazel eyes and saw that thousand watt smile. Shit! What the hell is wrong with me? I like Jessie but I can't deny the feelings I have for the doc. I have to get my emotions under control! The doc has made it very clear that we can only be friends.

When she was about half way down the steps, someone else appeared at the doorway of the plane. It was Cassidy Mendez. She looked pretty much like I remembered her except her eyes were a bright steel grey instead of having the vacant dead eyes from the fight. She looked around and then down at the ground like she was scared.

I met the doc half way between the plane and the car, I just stood there looking at her. I didn't know whether to hug her or not, Lord knows I wanted to do that and more. Why am I having these thoughts again? Before I could say or do anything, she grabbed me in a big hug and it felt amazing. I wanted to stay in her arms forever, but I knew that couldn't happen. When she let go, she looked into my eyes and smiled. I said, "Hey doc, it has been a while! You look great!"

She replied, "So do you Bo. You look like you have been working out a lot since I have been gone."

"Yeah, it helps me stay out of trouble." I say laughing.

She laughs with me, "I guess you remember Cassidy?" She says as Cassidy walks up beside her.

"Yeah, but she looks a lot different than she did back then. She doesn't have dead eyes or look like a robot."

"That was the effects of the drugs. They are out of her system now and so far she hasn't shown any side effect. Cassidy this is Bo, do you remember fighting her back in South Africa?"

She replies, "No ma'am, I don't remember most of the fights because of the drugs. I hope that I didn't hurt you Bo."

I say, "Wow, you don't remember almost killing me? How convenient."

The doc snaps at me, "Bo don't be mean, you know she didn't want to hurt you."

"Do I? All I remember is getting almost beat to death and now all I remember is that fight and what has happened since I woke up. I'm sorry if you think I am being mean but…never mind. I'm sorry Cassidy. I know you were not in control back then but it might take a while for me to get used to you being around."

Cassidy says, "It is ok Bo, I understand. For what it is worth, I am sorry!"

"Ok, well doc let me take you home. Where do I need to drop of Cassidy?"

Doc replies, "She is going to stay with me tonight since it is late. Do you have everything set up for tomorrow?"

I say, "Yeah sure everything is ready. People should start arriving around two pm." I just look from the doc to Cassidy, I don't like the thought of her being alone with doc. Doc must pick up the shift in my mood because she gives me a half smile, like she knows what I am thinking.

She says, "The answer to your question is no, Bo."

"I don't recall asking a question, doc."

"Maybe not out loud, but it was in your head. You have nothing to worry about."

"Whatever doc, I don't know what you are talking about. Let's go. If its ok with you I will drop you two off and then bring your car back to you in the morning, if that's ok."

"Sure, that's fine Bo." I drop them off at the doc's house and then head straight to Jessie's.

Lauren

As soon as I step of the plane and see Bo leaning against my car, I know that I am in trouble. I knew it was going to be hard but seeing her makes me realize that it is going to be damn near impossible to be around her without being 'with' her. She looks like she has been working out a lot while I was gone. She looks amazing. She meets me half way and looks like she doesn't know what to do, so I hug her.

She smells amazing and I want to hold her like this forever but I know that it can't happen, at least not yet. I pull away and look her up and down. She looks good, damn good! I introduce her to Cassidy and Bo kind of snaps at her. I know she can't help it but I tell her to stop. Cassidy doesn't really know what to say or do but she apologizes to Bo. When I tell Bo that Cassidy is going to be staying with me, I see jealously in her eyes. I can tell she wants to ask me if there is anything going on between Cassidy and me. I laugh and tell her the answer is no. She tries to play off the fact that she is jealous but I can see it. It is late so Bo says she will drop us off at my house and return the car tomorrow at the party which is to start around two.

Bo

I know it's late but I just need to see her. I park out front and text her, about a minute later she is hoping in the passenger seat. She leans in and gives me a chaste kiss, which deepens quickly. Before I know it we are both out of breath and flushed. I pull away and look her in the eyes, "Jess, there is something I really need to tell you."

"What Bo? Please don't tell me that you are breaking up with me now that Lauren is back in town."

"What…No, why would you think that?"

"I have seen the way you look at her!"

"I know! I can't help it. I think it has something to do with the fact that she rescued me or something. Your mom has some big fancy word for it but I don't remember what it is. I won't deny that I do have feelings for her but I am working on them. I know that we can only be friends and I am ok with that. But Jessie, I need her in my life and I don't want it to come between us. She is the only person other than Dyson that has known me my whole life and knew my parents. Once Dyson leaves Sunday, she will be the only one here that knows everything and can help me remember my parents. I mean Kenzie will still be here but she doesn't know what happened in South Africa only doc and Dyson do."

"Bo, I understand. I do and I want to be with you but I also would like for you to share more with me about what happened to you so that I can better understand. I'm not going anywhere unless you make me but I won't deny that I am jealous of the doc to an extent."

"Jess, I'm afraid if I tell you everything that you will pity me and I don't want that. What Dyson and I went through was bad but I won't let it define me. That is why I am still seeing your mom. I want to remember everything so that I can put it behind me."

"Bo, I thought you knew me well enough by now to know that I could never pity you or see you any differently than I do right now. You are an amazing, beautiful, strong woman and there is nothing that you could tell me about yourself that would push me away. I just want to know you, all of you."

"Alright Jess, tomorrow after the party I will tell you everything. Just know that the doc and I will always have a special relationship but that you and I will too. I am just going to need you to trust me. I promise that I won't lie to you. You have helped me more than you know! You have helped me learn about being around people and how to control my emotions better, without you I would probably still be a social idiot. Thanks for trusting me and being patient with me."

She leaned in and kissed me hard, so hard that it took my breath away. When she broke the kiss she said, "You are welcome, Bo and I do trust you. Now go home and dream about me. I will see you tomorrow at Lauren's around one thirtyish."

I smiled and said, "How could I not dream about you after that kiss but I think I might need another one just to be sure."

She laughs and leans in and kisses me softly at first but then deepens it to the point that I want to throw her in the back and get her naked. I pull away and smile, "If you do that again you are going to end up naked in the back seat."

"You promise," she says with a smile

"Oh, I will do more than promise," I say as I start to get out of the car.

"Where are you going?"

"To put you in the back seat," I say laughing.

"Oh no you don't! Our first time will NOT be in the back seat of Lauren's car. Get back in here and go home."

I shake my head and laugh, "Ok but this is not finished"

"It better not be," she says as she gets out of the car and walks away with a wave.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Bo

I slept late the next morning because I had trouble going to sleep. All I could think about was the doc and Jessie, I mean I love being with Jessie and she has been so great but I still have all these feelings for the doc that I don't understand. What I told Jessie is true. I do want to be with her but at the same time I have strong feelings for the doc too. I think I just need to go and talk to the doc and see if she can help.

I pull the car into the garage and knock on the door. I'm surprised when Cassidy answers the door instead of the doc. I say, "Hey Cassidy, is Lauren here?"

She replies, "No she went out for a run earlier but she should be back anytime now. Would you like to come in and wait?"

"Sure, I guess if you don't mind."

She moves to the side and lets me in. "Nope I don't mind at all. I have just been watching a lot of TV. I wasn't allowed to watch it at the compound unless it was a reward for winning a fight."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. We were not allowed to watch TV at Malachi's compound either. Who was your owner?"

"Joseph. He was one of the ones captured by Lauren in the last raid."

A few minutes later Lauren came through the door. I don't know how someone can look that good after a run. Her skin was flushed from exertion and she has sweat running down her face but she looked amazing. I guess I was staring because I heard Cassidy snickering and the doc cleared her throat and said, "Hey Bo, I wasn't expecting to see you until later today at the party."

"Um…yeah…well I decided to bring the car back early because I needed to talk to you about a few things. Do you have a few minutes to talk?"

"Sure, let's go out on the back deck. I'm going to grab a water. Would you like one?"

"No thanks, I'm good."

I go on out to the deck and sit in one of the chairs waiting for the doc to join me. I keep trying to figure out exactly what I want to say but everything seems stupid. The more I think about it the more I just want to get up and leave before making a bigger fool out of myself than I already have. It just seems like every time I am around her I am speechless. Forget it, I get up to leave at exactly the same time the doc walks out the door. She looks at me, "Going somewhere?"

"No…well…yes, I don't know!"

"So I guess we are back to you not knowing what to say around me," she says laughing.

"I guess, I thought I was over these feelings I have when I'm around you but when I saw you get off of that plane they all came rushing back. Actually, that is what I need to talk to you about."

"Bo, you don't have to be so nervous around me. It isn't like I'm going to bite you or something. Now really, what did you need to talk about?"

"That's the problem doc, I wouldn't mind if you did bite me."

"What? Bo you aren't making any sense right now."

"I know and it is all your fault, doc!"

"How is it my fault?"

"Look doc, you know I have feelings for you and I think you feel the same for me but for whatever reason you say it isn't the right time for us. When you left, I thought I would die not being able to see you every day and then when you came back for my hearing you set me up on a date with someone else. I didn't know what to do or think after that! The longer you were gone and the more time I spent with Jess, I don't know I felt like I was over the feeling I have for you but as soon as I saw you get off that plane all those feelings came back. Now I don't know what to do. Dr. Hall and even Jay seem to think that I have these feelings because you rescued me and what not. I don't remember the name Dr. Hall used but whatever, I just don't know if that is it or not. I guess what I'm trying to say is what should I do?"

"Bo, you aren't really making a lot of sense right now. You are all over the place, take a few deep breaths and tell me what you want to know."

I do as she says and take a few calming deep breaths, then take a few minutes to collect my thoughts before answering. "I guess what I need to know is if now is the time for us or are you still against there being and 'us'? I mean I really care for Jessie, but I can't deny the feelings I have for you."

"Bo, we have talked about this…"

I interrupt her, "I know and I thought I was ok with it but now I don't know."

"Look Bo, this is my fault. I should have never slept with you that night. I knew it would only lead to you being more confused than ever about me and your emotions but I was selfish. I had to be with you at least once and that was wrong. I am an adult and I should have said no even though I wanted you just as much as you wanted me. I'm glad that you have a good group of friends now that you can talk to and they seem to give you support. I am also glad that you and Jessie are getting along so well. She seems to be good for you, which I am not. Right now my life is all over the place with trying to shut down the fight rings and I am going to be travelling a lot over the next few months so we need to be able to be friends and nothing more. I'm sorry, Bo. I am, it was stupid and selfish of me and all I can say is I'm sorry."

"Wow, well this didn't really go the way I wanted it too but thanks for being honest with me. I do have a great group of friends that care about me and Jessie has been so patient with me. I don't regret the night we had together but I do understand the reasons why we can't be together. In fact, if I make myself think about the fact that you are old enough to be my mother it tends to help me realize that we should only be friends," I say laughing.

"Hey, that's not funny!"

"Well it kind of is doc. I mean you delivered me for goodness sake but I will say that you look amazing for your age."

"Whatever helps, Bo. Whatever helps!"

"Thanks for listening doc. I think I just really needed to talk everything out and since no one else knows what happened that night it kind of had to be with you. Now I do have one more question, do you think it is a good idea to tell Jessie everything about my past in South Africa? I mean she hasn't pushed me to tell her but she says she wants to get to know all of me not just what I want to let her know."

"Bo, that is up to you. You shouldn't tell her or anyone something that you aren't comfortable with letting them know. If you care for her as much as you say you do then it isn't fair for you to keep things from her."

"Ok, thanks. Well I guess I will let you get a shower and get ready for the party."

"Bo, just hang in there and I promise things will start to make sense the more you learn about emotions and how to control them the easier it will be to know exactly what you want. I can already tell that you have learned a great deal in the time I have been away."

"Thanks!" With that I leave. I feel a little better but not 100%. I still don't know what to do about the feelings I have for the doc. I decide to call Dr. Hall. I think that I need to have a more in-depth conversation about my past before I tell Jessie everything that has happened to me. Dr. Hall answers my call on her cell phone and immediately asks if I'm ok. I tell her sort of but I really need to talk to her about a few things.

We talk for about twenty minutes, I tell her what I want to tell Jessie and how I am worried it will change the way she feels about me. She tells me that I shouldn't worry about how people are going to react, just trust that they will be there for me. But that's my problem, I don't trust easily. She says that if the person is important enough for me to want them to know my past then I already trust them. I may just not realize that I trust them.

After hanging up with Dr. Hall, I think that makes perfect sense. I would never want to tell anyone about my past unless I trusted them, so the fact that I want to tell Jessie lets me know that I do trust her. Why couldn't I see that for myself? If that is true, then the feelings I have for the doc could be because she knows more about me and my family than anyone except Dyson and that's why I feel so close to her. I don't know but it would make sense, right?

Lauren

Even though it was a late night after a long flight I still couldn't sleep. All I could think about was how good Bo looked when I got off the plane. I decided to go ahead and get up, since I couldn't sleep anyway, and go for a run. I thought maybe the exercise would get my mind off of her. When I went out into the living room, Cassidy was on the couch watching Netflix in exactly the same place I had left her before going to bed. Since I don't have cable in the living room, I showed her how to work Netflix before heading to bed.

"Hey, I guess you can't sleep either."

"Not really, I don't usually sleep much any way besides why waste time sleeping when I can watch TV. We weren't allowed to watch TV at the compound unless we won a big fight for Joseph. I have a lot of catching up to do. What's your excuse?"

"I have too much on my mind."

"Does some of it have to do with Bo? It looked to me like there was more than friendship between the two of you."

"Well there isn't! We are just friends and that's all we can be. Hell, I delivered her. I could be her mother!"

"Easy Lauren, it was just an observation. I didn't mean anything by it."

"It's ok, just a sore subject. The main thing on my mind is what I found out when questioning Joseph back in Africa. He didn't know exactly what happened to Malachi but he was pretty sure he had left Africa to build a new fight group either in Europe or here in the states. I have to find him before he finds out Bo is still alive. There is no telling what he would do if he found out she wasn't dead. According to Joseph, she was his favorite and biggest money maker and he had big plans for her."

"I'm sure you will find him Lauren and I will keep a close eye on Bo for you also. After all I guess I will have to go back to school at some point and from what she said last night I guess I kind of owe her since I almost killed her."

"Thanks Cassidy, I'm going to go for a run to clear my head. I'll be back later."

As I run my usual route, or at least the route I take when I'm in town, I try to clear my head and shut off the emotions I have running wild inside of it. I found out only bits and pieces from feeding off of Joseph, no one really knew what happened to Malachi after I broke up the fights that night but he did know that he was alive. From Joseph's memories, I found out that he left Africa to go to Europe and start a fight ring there and that once he had that one up and going he had his sights set on the United States or Mexico. After I'm sure Bo is settled in once Dyson leaves, my plan is to head to the venue in London that the promoter gave up and see what I can find out there.

As I walk into the house from my run, I find Bo and Cassidy sitting on the couch talking like they were old friends. I stood in the doorway for a few minutes and listened to what they were saying. It sounded like they were comparing what they were allowed to do while under the control of their owners, from what I heard Bo was remembering more than she had told me. I finally clear my throat and say, "Hey Bo, what are you doing here so early?"

"I just came by to drop off your car and see if you had a few minutes to talk."

"Alright, just let me grab a water and we can go out on the deck and talk."

When I get out on the deck, Bo is on her feet headed for the back gate. I ask her what she is doing and she says she doesn't know. Then she proceeds to tell me how confused she is about her feelings for me and Jessie. She said that she thought she had gotten over her feelings for me while I was gone but the minutes she saw me get off the plane they all came flooding back.

This is going to be harder than I thought! I tried to explain that it was selfish of me to have slept with her that night because I knew it would confuse her and cause problems but I couldn't stop myself. It was stupid and careless of me but it happened and we needed to move past it and realize that we could only be friends. As I explained this to Bo, I felt like I was dying inside. All I have ever wanted was to keep her safe and be with her. As creepy as it sounds, I have known from the day I delivered her that we were meant to be together, eventually. But right now is not the time, there is too much going on in both our lives.

What was even harder than telling her it was a mistake to sleep with her, was listening to her talk about the feelings she had for Jessie. I mean I have known Jessie a long time and know that she is good for Bo, but it hurts to tell someone that I love so much, that they should be with someone other than me. Finally, Bo has gotten everything off of her chest and I think that we are in a pretty good place when she leaves although I feel like my heart has been torn in two.

As I head in to get a shower and get ready for the going away party for Dyson, the doorbell rings. I think great who is it now, I just need to be alone for a couple of hours to get my head where it needs to be. I walk through the kitchen into the living room just as Cassidy answers the door, it is Victoria. Great, I was hoping to not see her until the party so that mentally prepare for her and Bo being in the same room together. Oh well I say, "Hey Victoria, I wasn't expecting you until the party."

"Yeah, I know but I couldn't help it, I just needed to see you. We didn't have a lot of time the last time you were in town so…I was hoping to spend a little quality time with you before the party because I wasn't sure how long you were going to be in town this time."

I walk up and give her a chaste kiss on the lips and say, "Well…last time I was just in town for Bo's hearing but I should be around for the next month or so. Have you met Cassidy?"

"No, should I be jealous?"

"What…no. She is from here but has been fighting in Africa for the last five or so years. I brought her home to reconnect with her mother apparently her father kidnapped her and sold her into slavery to pay off his gambling debts. Tamsin and Bo have contacted her mother and she will be at the party later today."

"Wow, that's horrible. How could a parent ever do that to their own child?"

"I don't know. Look, I really need to take a shower. If you want to wait we can go and grab breakfast."

"Ok that sounds good."

Bo

After talking to Lauren and Dr. Hall, I walked home and took about an hour power nap before getting ready Dyson's party. Jessie came by and picked me up about one thirtyish so that we could meet up with Tamsin and split up the food pickups. Tamsin and Dean were going to bring the food we had ordered from their parents restaurant and Jessie and I would grab the desserts and paper products and then we would all meet at the doc's house to finish setting it up.

When we arrived at the doc's house with the food, Cassidy was the only one there. She said the doc and her lady friend had left earlier to get breakfast and they hadn't made it back yet. I thought, it figures. Her and Dr. Hall probably grabbed breakfast and then went somewhere to have sex. What the hell! Why am I still having these thoughts, I need to focus on something else. I look at Jess and she shrugs her shoulders. Whatever, I say let's go put the food up and get things ready. People should begin to arrive any minute now.

A few minutes later, the doc and Dr. Hall came in carrying bottles of wine, beer and of course, tequila. I look at the doc and say, "I should have known that you wouldn't have a party without tequila. Does this mean I get to have some?"

She replies, "I don't know if that's a good idea after what happened last time you drank tequila with me."

We both begin to laugh and I say, "True, maybe I should stay away from it. But I don't know I'm sure Jessie wouldn't mind if I have a few drinks." I look at Jess with a devilish grin.

Jessie and her mom just look at each other and then back to me and the doc. Jessie says, "I don't know what you two are talking about but I do know that look, Bo and it means you are up to no good."

"I don't know what you are talking about Jess," I say laughing.

Dr. Hall speaks up, "Lauren do I even want to know why you let Bo drink tequila with you?"

Lauren looks at me with an 'oh shit' look on her face. I just laugh and say, "No you probably don't want to know Dr. Hall but I will tell you if you want."

Lauren starts to stutter, "I…um…Bo…"

I laugh, "Well look who is stuttering now. To answer your question Dr. Hall, she had to get me drunk to agree to come see you. I was totally against any kind of therapy. I hate people and didn't want to talk to anyone I didn't know. The fact that I actually still come see you is a miracle."

Dr. Hall looks between Lauren and me and says, "Bo while we are outside of my office please call me Victoria. I mean after all you are dating my daughter. Which is another thing we should really talk about."

Jessie interrupts, "Mom don't even go there. You probably know more about Bo than I do but…"

Victoria cuts her off, "Jessie, I'm not talking about your relationship with Bo. What I meant was that we really need to find Bo another therapist because I feel like we are toeing the line of ethics here. Not only are you dating my patient, I'm dating the closest thing to a mom that Bo has and those things complicate things."

Lauren and I both said, "What?"

Then the doc said, "Hold on there Victoria, I agree that maybe it is a little bit of a conflict of interest on your part but in no way am I even close to being Bo's mom!"

I speak up, "Yeah, me and the doc are close, but friends not like a parent and kid."

Luckily the doorbell rang to save us from the awkward conversation. It was Dyson, Kenzie and a few friends that Dyson had made. The party was officially started! We all broke off into smaller groups to talk and what not. After a while I saw the doc slip off to the kitchen and followed her. "Hey doc, what are you doing?"

"Oh, hey Bo. I was just trying to get a minute or two to myself to think. Victoria brought up some good points about your therapy and things."

"Yeah, but she was also way off base on some other things," I say laughing.

"True!"

"Alright then, I will leave you alone."

"No its fine. Did you need something?"

"Well I kind of wanted to run something by you but it might be a little weird."

"So far this whole night has been a little strange. I so thought you were going to blow everything out of the water when Victoria asked about the tequila."

"Never! But it was cute to see you stutter for a change. Anyway, I was wondering if Victoria would be staying here tonight."

"Why?"

"Well…um…I'm supposed to tell Jess about my past and thought that well…"

"Hah, who's stuttering now?"

"Since when did you become so childish, doc? Anyway, you get what I'm saying right?"

"Sure, Bo. I will ask Victoria to stay here tonight."

"Thanks doc. Oh and one more thing, is there any way I can talk you out of a bottle of your tequila. I think I'm going to need it if I'm going to tell Jess everything, well everything but you know.

"I think that can be arranged."

"Thanks, doc you are the best."

I leave the doc to her thoughts and go back into the living room just in time to hear the doorbell ring. I answer it and it is Ms. Mendez. I yell for the doc to come and bring her guest. The doc enters the room first followed by Cassidy. As soon as Ms. Mendez see's Cassidy she breaks down in tears and then starts to collapse. I was the closest to her so I grabbed her to steady her. Cassidy ran to her and took her into her arms. They both stood there crying and hugging one another. After a few minutes Ms. Mendez found her voice, "Cassidy how…where…what…"

Cassidy replied, "Mom its ok, I'm here now. I'm not going anywhere but home with you if that's ok with you."

"Of course, why wouldn't it be? Where have you been all these years? What happened to you?"

This time Lauren spoke up, "Ms. Mendez, my name is Lauren Lewis. I was in South Africa working an undercover mission with the police force there in which we broke up an illegal fight ring. Cassidy was apparently sold to Joseph a slave owner there by your ex-husband to pay off a very large gambling debt. She has spent the last few years fighting in the illegal fights. My task force shut down one of these fights a few weeks ago and once we finished up all the paperwork required, I brought her home last night. Please enjoy the party and feel free to ask me anything and I will answer your questions to the best of my ability."

"I don't know how I will ever repay you Ms. Lewis for bringing my girl home."

"You don't owe me anything it is what I do. I rescued Bo from those same fights a few months ago and I will continue to track down these monsters until they are all behind bars. Please mingle and enjoy the party."

Cassidy and her mom go out to the back deck to talk and get reacquainted with one another. After about an hour or so they both reappeared and started talking with some of the other party goers. Cassidy came over to where Jess and I were standing talking and joined our conversation. After a while, Cassidy asked me who the girl was talking to Lauren. I saw that it was Tamsin. I told her that she was Tamsin my best friend and asked why? She then asked me to introduce her to Tamsin and when she did she turned red with embarrassment. Jess elbowed me and I looked at her and said, "What was that for?"

"Because Bo you are clueless and I wanted to let you know."

"I know I'm clueless Jess, so you will have to be a little more specific about what."

Cassidy spoke up this time in a quiet voice, "Bo do you think she might go out with me?"

I look between her and Tamsin, then realize oh that's what I clueless about this time! "I'm not sure Cass, but I will introduce you and you can take it from there."

So that's exactly what I did. Cassidy and Tamsin spent the rest of the night talking and laughing with one another. It was cute. As the party winds down and people start to leave, I go to say bye to Dyson and Kenzie and let them know that I will be home by noon tomorrow so that we can go out for a family lunch before taking Dyson to the airport. After Dyson says goodbye to everyone, I go find the doc. She has once again slipped out of the room and this time out on the back deck. I find her sitting in a chair with a bottle of tequila and a shot glass. "Hey doc, you ok?"

"What…oh yeah…I'm fine. Just thinking that's all."

"You know there is a party going on right? One that you had me plan for you, yet every time I look around you have snuck away. What gives doc?"

"It's nothing Bo, I'm fine." She says as she pours a shot. I look around and see a second shot glass.

"Mind if I join you? I hear it's not good to drink alone."

"Sure, why not," and she pours herself another shot and then me one.

I raise my glass and say, "To new friends and old friends, remembering the past and moving on to the future. Nothing can stay the same and no one thing can define you unless you let it."

She raises her glass to mine and then we pour them back. She looks at me and says, "Bo you have really grown up a lot since I have been gone. What did you mean by that toast?"

"Well doc, I told you I have started to remember some things. Some not so good and I have decided that I won't let those things from my past define me. I can and will work through my memories, flashbacks and anything else that gets in my way. I am going to live my life the way that I want too and try to make you, Dyson and my parents proud of the person I become!"

"Oh Bo, I am already so proud of you and I know that your parents would be too if they were here!"

"Thanks doc, but I really owe my new life to you. Well enough of the sappy stuff, Jess and I are going to head out. I just wanted to make sure Victoria was still staying here tonight because I really want to be able to tell Jess my story without her mom around plus with any luck tonight will be the night."

She looks at me with tears in her eyes, "Yes Bo, she is staying with me tonight so you all should have her house to yourself but please…" She trails off and sniffles.

I get up and stand in front of her, hold out my hand and she takes it. I pull her up into a hug and ask, "Doc what's wrong? You can tell me anything, you know that right?"

"Yes, I know. It is nothing really. Go have fun Bo. I'll be fine after all Victoria is staying the night," she says pulling away from me and giving me a smirk. But I can tell she isn't telling me the whole truth.

She hands me the bottle of tequila and says, "Have a good night Bo and I will see you at lunch tomorrow."

"Thanks, doc." And with that I get up to find Jess so we can be on the way. I find her in the living room talking with Cass and Tamsin, who seem to be getting along great. I hold up the bottle and say, "You ready, Jess?"

She replies, "Oh yes, how did you manage to score that?"

"Well, I just told the doc that I promised to tell you everything and she said that I would need it to get through the story I needed to tell you. Oh and by the way, we will have your house to ourselves tonight." I say with my devilish half smile.

"Oh really, how do you know?"

"I have it on good authority that your mom will be occupied here tonight and will not be going home."

"Ewe, Bo I didn't need you to put that picture in my head! I guess this means that you think you are getting lucky tonight?"

That's when Tamsin and Cass speak up and say, "Will you two just leave already, and no one wants to hear what you all are going to do tonight."

I start to laugh and say, "Let's go Jess, I think we have worn out our welcome."


	26. Chapter 25

A/N Finally the big break up scene everyone has been wanting. Thanks for all your reviews, keep them coming. I appreciate the honesty and just so you know I have thick skin so I don't get mad. Enjoy and keep reading.

 **It has been brought to my attention that I should have warned about there being a rape scene in this chapter. I'm sorry, I am new to this and didn't know that was the norm. Thanks to those who pointed it out.**

Chapter 25

Lauren

The party was a success! Cassidy and her mom were ecstatic to see each other again and other than the awkward conversation before the party it wasn't entirely bad having Bo and Victoria in the same room together. Bo and Jess seemed happy and everyone was getting along great.

Then there was the conversation with Bo in the kitchen where she asked me if I would get Victoria to stay the night with me so that she and Jessie could be alone. It broke my heart a little but I agreed. I don't know why I thought I would be able to handle this, I guess because I thought I could shut off my emotions but that's not working. I told myself that I was going to have to just suck it up, this is what Bo needs. She needs to be with people her own age and experience life to the fullest but why does it have to hurt so much.

Don't get me wrong, I still enjoy being with Victoria but it's just not the same as being with Bo. I was planning on breaking things off with Victoria tonight. It just isn't fair to her when clearly I can't get over my feelings for Bo. Plus, I'm not planning on staying in town for much longer. It is also weird that Bo is dating her daughter but now that I told Bo I would keep Victoria here tonight, I don't know what to do. I should have never given into the temptation of Bo and I would have never known, well at least not for a while.

Whatever, I'm an adult and I can do this. Just when I thought I had talked myself into it, Bo comes to find me and makes that stupid toast! Not only that, she starts to talk about maybe getting lucky tonight. What the fuck! This is way harder than I thought it would be but it's my own damn fault. I should have never slept with her! I will get past this and hopefully in the future there will be an 'us'! But first I have to find Malachi so that I can be damn sure he will never hurt her or anyone else again.

Bo

I thought the party went well and I am so glad that Tamsin and Cassidy hit it off so well. I really hope that Tamsin will be open to having a relationship with Cassidy but I can't think about that right now. I need to concentrate on what I have to tell Jessie tonight. I can only pray that she will be okay with what I have to say.

We pull up to her house and I realize that I have never actually been in her house before. I look at her and say, "You realize this will be the first time I have been inside your house?"

She replies, "Yeah, I would have had you over before now but I thought it might be weird for you since my mom was your therapist."

"Yeah maybe, I don't know. Are you sure we have to have this talk? I can think of plenty of other things that I would rather do in a house with no adults." I say laughing.

"Bo, you promised me that you would finally let me in!"

"I know and I will if that's what you want but I need to warn you some of what I have to say is going to be hard for you to hear, which is why I brought this." And I hold up the bottle of tequila.

"I know Bo, but I really want to know all of you. Let's go in."

"Trust me I want to know all of you too, but in a different way!"

"You are going to make this hard aren't you?"

"Who me? I am really easy. All you have to do is start kissing me and I am all yours!"

"That isn't going to work, Bo. You can't distract me that easily."

"Really, what about if I do this?" I say as I lean in and kiss her pulse point on her neck. Instantly, she shivers and I know I am on to something. I move up to her ear lobe and nibble it before moving to her lips for a deep kiss that she deepens even more. She grabs my waist and pulls me close. Just as I think I may have her, she pulls away.

"Nice try, you almost had me but no more of that until after you tell me your story."

I whine, "But Jessie, this is so much more fun."

"I know Bo, but story first, then we will see what happens. Okay?"

"Alright, grab a couple of shot glasses and meet me on the couch."

She does and we take a few shots, then I offer up a toast. "I just want to say thank you for being so patient with me and trusting me even without knowing the whole story. I hope that after hearing what I have to say, you will still see me the way you do now."

She looks at me with tears in her eyes and says, "I have told you before that nothing you can say will change the way I feel about you. You are a strong, independent women who may be totally clueless in social situations but you are definitely learning."

I lean in and give her one last kiss before I start my story. I take one more shot and say, "Here goes nothing…" and I tell her everything I remember. I start with the fight against Cassidy the night Lauren rescued me, then move on to waking up in the hospital and the conversation at dinner with Dyson, Kenzie and Lauren. When I finish all I can do is look at her. She has a few tears running down her face. I reach over and wipe them away with my thumb and just hold her face. I want to kiss her so bad, but I'm not sure if I should. We stare at one another for a few moments before she leans in and kisses me. It may not be exactly the same as kissing the doc, but it is pretty damn awesome.

When she breaks from the kiss, she looks at me and says, "Thank you Bo for trusting me enough to tell me all of that."

"Jess, I want you to know that I do trust you. I trust you more than you know but I still have a few things I need to say. Things that I haven't told anyone, not even the doc or Dyson. But I have to warn you, it's not going to be easy to hear."

"It's okay, Bo you don't have to tell me."

"No Jess, you wanted to know everything and I want to tell you. These are things that have just started coming back to me, just know that I am still me and please don't pity me or treat me any different. I'm not broken and I don't need to be fixed, but I just need you to hear this before we take our relationship any further."

"Bo, I'm not liking the sound of this. How about you pour some more shots first."

"I don't know Jess maybe we should slow down on the tequila or you won't remember this tomorrow and I'm not telling this story again. Here goes, if we lost a fight or didn't do what we were told or tried to escape we were punished. There were different punishments for different people or 'crimes'. I was lucky in the fact that I never lost a fight because those were the worst punishments. I was however punished a number of times for not listening or doing what I was told. I would be taken to the dungeon, at least that's what we called it. In there, there were chains in the walls so that you would be restrained by. They came down from near the ceiling and up from the floor. They held you stretched out by your arms and legs in what we called the x position. You were left in this position for hours before the guards would come in with the canes and beat you. They would rip off you clothes so that you were fully exposed and take bamboo canes and take turns beating you. This would continue until the guards were tired or you passed out."

"Oh Bo, that is horrible." Jess tried to hug me but I pulled away. She looked at me confused.

"Sorry Jess, but I'm not finished and if I stop now I may not be able to get this next part out. Once Dyson and I tried to escape. This punishment was the most horrible thing I have ever had to endure."

Jessie interrupted, "Bo, just stop. I don't want to know, I don't want you to have to relive it by telling me."

"No Jess, I need to tell someone. There was another room in the dungeon, a room that no one wanted to see the inside of. It was the one you were taken to if you lost a fight or tried to escape. None of us really knew what happened in that room because most of the time we never saw the person again once they went in. I truly believe the only reason I survived was because I was Malachi's favorite and biggest money maker and he wanted to make an example out of me sure but at the same time he needed me. In this room was a table with restraints, the guards laid me on the table and strapped me down then removed all of my clothes. I laid there for hours waiting, not knowing what was going to happen. Then a couple of Malachi's main bodyguards came in and started looking at me and touching me. Then they looked at each other and said, 'why should Malachi have all the fun?' Then one said, 'he is still in a meeting for another twenty minutes or so, let's have a little fun while we wait.' Then they proceeded to take turns with me. Over and over until Malachi came in and caught them. He was so pissed that he pulled out a gun and shot them both in the head.

Then he looked at me and said, 'They were not supposed to touch you, you were supposed to be mine and only mine. I have big plans for you inside and outside the ring. Once you have finished your fighting career you will have my children. Can you imagine, a child with both of our fighting abilities? They will be unstoppable! You have already shown that you can beat fighters that are taking the drug and now the others are trying to find a way to make their fighters stronger so that they can beat you. Enough talking, I still want a taste of you even if those idiots defiled you first.'

He then released me from the restraints and allowed me to get up. I actually thought that he was going to have mercy on me and let me go, but no. As soon as I stood up, he grabbed me and threw me against the table so that I was facing away from him. He held me down and fucked me hard, so hard that I was sure that he was ripping me apart on the inside. Then he leaned down and whispered in my ear, 'you will never be free of me. I have big plans for you' and then I swear he bit my neck.

The next thing I remember is waking up in the infirmary sore all over. Everything was blurry in my head like I had been drugged. I wasn't sure what was real and what wasn't. All I knew for sure was that sore in places I didn't know could hurt so badly. I also had strange marks on my neck and boobs that looked like snake bites. I never told anyone what happened to me in that room until now because Malachi said if I did he would kill Dyson.

After that, I trained harder than ever. When I stopped moving I would relive that day over and over in my head. For weeks after, all I could think about was what Malachi said he had planned for me. As the months went on, the memories started to fade some but I knew that I would never be free. Once I realized that I think that I shut my emotions off. I don't know how but I didn't feel anything, not joy, love only hate. I think that is why I'm such a social idiot, I just quit caring what happened to me. I was a great fighter because nothing could hurt me. I had put up walls to block out everything.

Dyson tried to get me to tell him what happened in that room but I didn't. I knew he would blame himself because it was his idea to try and escape. He said that I was never the same after that and I wasn't. How could I be, not only because of what they did to me but because of what Malachi said he had planned for me."

I look over to Jessie for the first time since started this part of the story. She had tears streaming down her face. The way she was looking at me was exactly the reason I didn't want to tell her about my past because now she would never look at me the same way again. She got up and stood in front of me and held out her hand. I just looked up at her confused but took her hand. She pulled me up into a hug and just held me. I felt my tears start to fall and she just held me. After a few moments I pulled away and looked into her eyes, to my surprise the look of pity was gone and nothing but love was in her eyes. She finally spoke, "Bo, I am so sorry that you had to live through that. You have had a very hard life so far but it has made you into an amazing person. Thank you for sharing everything with me." She then leaned in and kissed me with so much passion that I was lost in her touch. I had so many emotions running through me I didn't know what to do. All I knew for sure was that I had finally been able to let everything out and I felt freer now than I had ever before.

I broke the kiss and looked deep into her eyes, there was no trace left of the pity that I had briefly seen there earlier. I finally found my voice again, "So now do you see why I didn't want to tell you? Now you will never see me the same again, will you? You will always see me as broken now."

She answered, "No, I could never see you as broken. You are the strongest person I have ever known. You are an amazing, beautiful, strong person who is not letting what happen to you in the past define you. I appreciate you telling me your deepest secrets."

I don't know what to say. I can't believe she wasn't scared off by everything I just told her. I said, "Jess, I will understand if this is all too much for you. It has been in the back of my mind ever since I remembered that day. I think it is part of the reason I have closed myself off so much. I just don't trust people easily and even those I trust, I feel I need to keep this part of me from them. I mean, I still haven't told Dyson or even the doc and I don't know if I will. It is something that I just want to move past and not think about anymore."

"I told you before, nothing you can say will push me away. In fact, I think I love you more now than I did before. I mean…um…I still want to…"

I laugh, "It's okay Jess, you aren't going to scare me away by saying those three words. I'm just sorry that I can't say them back to you at this time."

"Bo, it's okay. I understand I just really want you to know that I am here for you and I'm not going anywhere any time soon." Then she wraps me in a hug.

I whisper in her ear, "Thank you Jess, for understanding and being so patient with me." Then I kiss her lightly on her neck. She leans back and then kisses me. We just stand there kissing until I just can't take it anymore. I scoop her up, surprising her. She screams and I laugh, saying "which room is yours?"

All she says is, "Last door on the left!"

Lauren

Once everyone left, Victoria helped me clean up. All I could think about was how I could end it with Victoria without telling her the real reason. Eventually Victoria broke the silence, "Lauren what's wrong? You have been acting strange ever since you got back from Africa."

"I sorry! I'm just very distracted and have too many things on my mind right now."

"This has to do with Bo, doesn't it? Ever since she woke up things between us haven't been the same. The when I made the comment about you acting as her mother, you freaked out. You have feelings for her don't you?"

"Of course, I have feelings for her Victoria. Her mother was my best friend and I failed to keep her and her family safe! Everything Bo has been through is my fault and now that I have her back in my life, I have to do everything I possibly can to keep her safe."

"Lauren, you are avoiding my question: Do you have feelings for her? You know exactly the feelings I'm talking about so just answer me."

"Look Victoria, we have always had a very open and honest relationship. Hell, you know me better than anyone so I'm not going to lie to you. Yes, I have feelings for Bo but they are hard to explain. I know she has feelings for me because she has told me so but that was before she and Jessie started dating. I have told Bo that there can be nothing more between us than friendship and she truly likes Jessie."

"I knew the minute I saw you two together that there was something there but I was trying to ignore it because I was hoping this between us was stronger than what you felt for her. I see now that it isn't possible, the bond you two have is stronger than anything we ever did."

"Victoria, I am truly sorry. I never meant for this to happen. I had no idea if I would ever find her again or that I would feel this way. I never meant to hurt you. I know this complicates things for you even more and I am sorry but don't take it out on Bo. I think she truly loves Jess and I don't want this to come between them. She needs stability and to be around people her own age."

"I understand that probably better than you do but I don't know that I want my daughter in the middle of whatever it is that you two have going on. I know heart breaks are a part of life but as a parent, if I can stop it from happening to my child I will."

"Victoria please, let them be. I know that Bo cares for Jessie and I am leaving again soon so…"

"Lauren, I don't know. This is just all a little much for me. I really thought we had something good going and now I find out that you have feelings for a seventeen year old kid. I just don't know what to think."

"You act like I'm going to pursue a romantic relationship with Bo, which I can promise you I am NOT. I have feelings for her yes but I am not going to act on them. She has her whole life in front of her and after what she has been through she deserves a chance to live it however she wants but not with me. I have too much going on in my life to even have an adult relationship it appears, since I guess this is the end of what we had. All I ask is that you let Jess and Bo figure out their relationship together and don't interfere."

"I don't know Lauren, I will have to think about it this is a lot to process. I will recommend a new therapist on Monday though because there is no way that I can continue seeing Bo now. Not knowing what I know. I really did care for you Lauren."

"I know and I care for you to Victoria. I'm sorry things got so messed up but I hope that one day we will be able to become friends again."

"Maybe, I don't know. I'll see you around, I'm sure." She gave me a quick hug and left.

All I could think was, wow this night didn't end the way I thought it would but then again I'm not sure what I thought would happen. I hope Bo's conversation with Jess is going better than this one did. Oh shit! I was supposed to keep Victoria here tonight, well that's not happening. I should warn Bo with a text message at least.

Me: Bo, Victoria didn't stay. Long story but she is on her way. Sorry. After about ten minutes I got a reply.

Bo: What the hell, doc! Thanks for the warning.

Bo

Just as we got into Jess's room, my phone beeped with a text message. I groaned into the kiss I was sharing with Jess. She pulled back and said, "Just ignore it!" Which was totally what I was thinking but then again, I didn't get many text messages so it might be important.

I replied, "I would but no one but you and the gang really text me and you are the only one that would text me this late and you're here with me so it must be important. It won't take but a second and then…"

I looked at my phone and saw the doc's name. "Shit!"

Jess looked at me concerned, "What is it Bo?"

"Nothing good, it's the doc." I read the text out loud.

Lauren: Bo, Victoria didn't stay. Long story but she is on her way. Sorry.

Me: What the hell, doc. Thanks for the warning.

Jess and I just looked at one another. I finally spoke up, "Well, I don't know about you but the last thing I want your mom to catch us doing is what we were about to do."

She replies whining, "I know but…I have being waiting for this moment for a long time."

"Why haven't you said something or tried something before now?"

"I didn't want to rush things with you, Bo. I told you I'm pretty sure that I am in love with you and I don't want to do anything to jeopardize what we have. As much as I want to continue, we should probably go back to the living room and watch TV. Mom is probably not going to be in a good mood because something obviously happened between her and Lauren otherwise she wouldn't be coming home tonight."

"Alright…but this is to be continued later!"

She laughs, "Definitely!"

When Victoria walks in a little while later, we are innocently watching TV on the couch. I could tell she was upset and had been crying when I looked at her. I wonder what the hell happened after we left. She looked at the two of us and said, "Bo, I think you need to leave."

I could tell in the tone of her voice she was not happy and especially not happy with me. What I didn't know was why? I didn't know what to do, so I looked at Jess. All she could do was shrug her shoulders. I guess I was taking too long to get up because Victoria then yelled at me, "Bo, I said that you need to leave NOW!" I didn't know what to do, so I just got up to leave.

Jessie stood up too and said, "Mom what is wrong with you? Why are you acting this way toward Bo? She hasn't done anything. We have just been here talking and watching television."

Victoria replied, "I really don't care what you all have been doing, she needs to leave NOW!"

"Really, mom, I don't understand…"

"You don't need to understand right now..."

I interrupt, "It is ok Jess, and I'll go. I don't want to upset her any more than she already is. Call me later." With that I got up and gave her a kiss on the cheek and left.

After I was outside, I text the doc.

Me: What the hell, doc. Victoria just kicked me out of her house with no explanation and she had been crying.

Lauren: Sorry, Bo. I'll come get you and take you home.

Me: Ok, thanks.

The doc comes and picks me up and explains that Victoria and her had a fight and would no longer be dating. She also said that she was sorry if it causes problems with Jess and me. The doc didn't really go into any details of what happened and I didn't want to ask. All I could think was why would it have any effect on Jess and I? I guess because Victoria is Jess's mom, I don't know.


	27. Chapter 26

A/N Thanks, for those of you that are still reading. Remember please leave reviews. They help keep me motivated.

Chapter 26

Bo

After Dyson left the next day, the weeks went by somewhat normally. Things with Jess and me just weren't the same and I still didn't know why. Jess didn't really want to talk about it and I was trying to be patient with her since she was with me but it is really starting to bother me. Everything was going so good until that night, now I don't know what the deal is. Jessie, Tamsin and I tried out for the school basketball team and made it. Cassidy opted for the wrestling team even though there wasn't a girls' team. Lauren for some reason, didn't mind her joining the wrestling team it was just me that she had a problem with but whatever.

During the week after practice, I fill my time training Dean and some others. Cass often came by after her wrestling practices to train as well. Dean had a pretty big fight coming up so all of his spare time was spent training. He was actually coming along well. He has learned a few take down moves and submission holds.

Unfortunately, I didn't really get to spend any time with Jess other than school and basketball practice. She always managed to have some excuse or another why she couldn't see me. I was beginning to think that she was never going to talk to me again and I didn't even know why. I'm glad that I had Dean and the others to train, at least it was an outlet for some of my frustrations. Dr. Hall even cancelled our next visit saying that she would put me in contact with another therapist. It is funny, I don't even care that she cancelled. I just wish someone would tell me what the hell happened at least then I could move on or something. I don't like the limbo I seem to be in right now.

Cassidy seems to be getting back in the swing of life in Blue Springs. She and Tamsin seem to be getting along well and spending a lot of time together. Dean's big tournament is this weekend and it is a big money payout. Bennie says that there will be scouts at this tournament that could lead to bigger fights and maybe even a chance at the UFC, so Dean is training extra hard. I have him working with Cass the better part of this week because other than me she has the most fight experience. As we finish up practice on Friday, Cass overhears us talking about going to Vegas tomorrow and asks if she and Tamsin can tag along. I'm not sure what to tell her because I don't want the doc knowing what we are doing. I look at Dean and he just shrugs and says, "It doesn't matter to me. Tamsin usually comes along anyway."

Cass says, "Great! I haven't been to Vegas since I was a kid and maybe Tamsin will loosen up some away from this stupid town. Will Jess be coming also?"

Dean and I exchange looks and I says, "Probably not, she is still avoiding me like the plague and I don't have a clue as to why. Cass there is one thing you should know and it has to stay between us, ok?"

She just looks at me, "What is it Bo, is it Tamsin. Does she not like me or something?"

I reply, "What…no…I don't know what you are talking about. What I meant was, that there are fights held in the underground tunnel in Vegas. The fighters that I have been training all fight there. They are nothing like the fights we used to be forced to participate in, there aren't any slaves. Everyone who fights there does so because they want too. Dean has been training for a big tournament that will take place tomorrow night and that is why we are going to Vegas. You are welcome to tag along but you CAN NOT tell Lauren about the fights. She would kill me!"

She gives me a look and says, "Are you crazy! Why would you get involved in something like that?"

"Look, Cass, it is totally different than what you are used to. They pay the fighters well and there are actual rules and doctors on hand. My brother, Dyson, even went with us one weekend to check them out before he would let me train anyone. He said that as long as I didn't fight or go alone that it was ok but I'm not so sure the doc would see it that way."

She replies, "Ok, Bo, I won't say anything to Lauren as long as you don't fight at least not until I see what they are. So how do the fights work?"

Dean and I explain the fight system to Cassidy and she agrees not to tell anyone what is going on. We make plans to meet up tomorrow morning to get breakfast and then head into Vegas. All that is left is for me to ask the doc if I can borrow her car since Jess isn't going. She has some sort of school project due on Monday, at least that is what she says anyway.

I say goodbye to the last of the fighters, including Cass and Dean as they leave, then head upstairs to talk to the doc. When I get upstairs, I see the doc in the kitchen cooking. I walk in and say, "Hey doc, what's cooking?" I know it's corny but that's just me.

She looks at me and laughs. Then the replies, "Bo, you have to be one of the silliest people I know. I'm making lasagna, garlic bread and salad. Would you like to stay for dinner?"

I say, "Sure, it's not like I have any other plans. Jess still isn't talking to me unless she has too."

"Bo, I really am sorry about that. I don't know what Victoria told Jess to make her not want to talk to you."

"I know you probably didn't, but I have to ask. Did you tell Victoria about that night?"

"No, and I would never tell anyone about that night. Why?"

"That is the only thing I can think of that would make Jess afraid to be with me, unless she had time to think about everything I told her about my past and that scared her away. But I don't think that is it because we were fine before her mom came home and kicked me out. Whatever, maybe it's for the best."

"Why would you say that?"

"I don't know maybe she sees me as too damaged and doesn't want to be involved with someone who has a past like mine. Anyway, the reason I came up in the first place was to ask if I could borrow your car tomorrow. The gang and I want to go into Vegas tomorrow afternoon and won't be back until really late. Normally Jessie drives but she is too busy with that damn project or, at least that is this week's excuse, to go and I don't trust Tamsin's jeep."

"Sure, Bo that's fine."

"Cool, thanks doc."

Lauren

The weeks following Dyson leaving were pretty calm. Victoria kept her distance and I just focused on working at the hospital and researching the venue in London. Being around Bo, has become less painful and things seem to be going well for her at school although I'm not sure what is going on between her and Jess. They don't seem to be spending any time together recently. She has a good many people that she trains which at least gives her something to occupy her time with. We are supposed to go sometime soon to see about getting her a car. If things continue on like this, I should be able to leave the first part of next month for London to see if I can pick up any trace of Malachi or the fight rings.

Bo

It is finally fight night! We get to see if all of Dean's hard work has paid off. I have to admit, I'm a little jealous that he might get a chance at fighting in the UFC if he does well tonight. I even thought about breaking my promise to Dyson about not fighting but in the end couldn't make myself do it. I just don't think I am in the right mindset right now to fight. I'm afraid that I may lose control since my emotions seem to be running wild since Jess isn't talking to me.

The gang met at the diner for breakfast, even Jess came which was a welcomed surprise. After breakfast, everyone but Jess headed to Vegas. I tried to convince her to come along but she said she had too much school work but maybe we could get together Sunday evening for dinner and talk. I guess that's something at least. I still can't figure out what went wrong with us and I can't help dreading going to Vegas without her. I mean after all that was where we went on our first date and it was an amazing night.

When we got there I parked near the tunnel entrance, we all went in to see what the schedule was going to be. I walked up to Bennie at the ticket booth and said, "Hey Bennie, how's it going?"

He replied, "Hey Bo, it is going great. Are you going to fight tonight? The competition should be better tonight since there is a chance to get a UFC sponsor."

"Nope, still not entering. I have too much going on with school and basketball right now. Maybe after I graduate I'll see what's happening. Right now I'm just here as a trainer."

"Ok, suit yourself. Tonight we are going to have Dean's weight class first and then the women will fight. I will see how the tournament progress's and go from there. It might end up going into Sunday, it really just depends on the number of fighters and how long each fight takes. Here is a preliminary bracket for Dean's tournament."

"Thanks. Oh what is the payout again for this tournament?"

"Winner takes home 100 grand and runner up takes home 50 grand not to mention the option for bigger fights here as the champ. Then there is the chance of getting a sponsor for the UFC. So a lot can happen if he does well tonight."

"Thanks, Bennie." I turn and walk back to the group. Dean looks very anxious and immediately asks me what I found out. I tell him what Bennie just told me.

Cassidy says, "Wait a minute, you mean that if he wins the tournament he gets a hundred thousand dollars?"

I laugh and say, "Yep, I told you these are nothing like we are used to. Most of these fighters have never even been trained to fight, although Bennie did say that the competition was going to be better tonight than it usually is because of the UFC bid. He keeps trying to get me to enter but I don't think that is a good idea."

Cassidy looks at me and says, "Do you think I could enter. I mean my mom is pretty bad off. She spent her savings on the search for me after my dad took off with me. Right now we are living in an apartment over someone's garage that doesn't even have a kitchen. If I could win, the money would go a long way in turning things around for her and me too."

"I'm sure Bennie will let you enter but are you sure this is something you want to do?"

"I don't know, Bo. I just feel like it is something I need to do. I mean my mom has had it ruff since my dad took me so if I can do this and help her out I feel like I should. Do you know what I mean?"

"Cass, I totally get it. I will even pay your entry fee, if it is something you really want to do. Honestly, you shouldn't have any problems winning even without the drugs they had you on before."

Tamsin speaks up now, "Wait…what drugs?"

Cass says, "Sorry I haven't said anything before Tamsin but I just didn't see the point but while I was in Africa, Joseph, used a new drug to better control his fighters. It is ok though, Lauren helped me get off of it after she rescued me and has been keeping an eye on my blood levels making sure there is not any lasting side effects."

I interrupt them, "Hey Dean and I are going to go talk to some of the other fighters while you all decided on what Cassidy is going to do. When you all finish talking just come find us."

I turn to Dean and say, "let's go see what's happening and let those two have a little privacy." So we walk away. It is still early yet so not many people are here. We basically just sit and talk strategy until Tamsin and Cassidy come find us.

After a good twenty minutes go by, Tamsin and Cass come find us. Cass looks at me and says, "If you were serious about paying my entry fee, I will take you up on it."

"Sure, Cass no problem. It is still early too so if we need to we can go shopping for you some fight clothes and gloves, unless you have some with you."

"No I don't have any with me, I wasn't planning on fighting."

"Alright then, let me go talk with Bennie. I will be right back." I walk back over to the ticket booth. I say to Bennie, "Yo! Bennie, I have someone who wants to enter the girls tournament. Do you have an open spot?"

He replies, "For you, sure I do. I had a feeling you would change your mind."

"It's not for me but for a good friend of mine. I promise you won't be sorry, she's good."

"I don't know, Bo. This is a pretty high profile tournament, it's not like the other ones. These fighters have a little more skill than the ones you fought against."

"It doesn't matter about their skill level, Cass can hold her own. Come on, do you think I would enter someone I didn't know well. She has trained with me and I promise you won't be sorry."

"Ok, but she better be as good as you say she is."

"Trust me, she is." With that I pay Bennie the thousand dollar entry fee. I then walk back over to the gang and tell them it is all set. Now all we need is to go shopping. The fights don't start until five so we have a little time.

After buying Cass some gear for the fights, the gang splits up. Dean and I go back to the fight venue and Cass and Tamsin decide to just walk around for a while. They promise to meet us around four to get changed and taped up.

By the time Cass and Tamsin show back up, I already have Dean taped and ready to go. For whatever reason, the guys were fighting first tonight. Probably because there will probably be more scouts at the earlier fights and dwindle down throughout the night. It makes sense, I guess. I show Cass where the dressing rooms are so she can get changed. As I turn to leave, Tamsin says, "Hey Bo, wait up. I want to talk to you for a minute."

I reply, "Sure, what's up?"

"I'm worried about Cassidy."

"Why? I promise she can fight almost as well as I can." I say laughing.

"Whatever Bo! If I remember the story right, she was beating the crap out of you."

"Yeah, but that was only because of the drugs."

"And that is the reason I'm worried about her. Is she really good enough to win without the drugs?"

"Yes Tamsin, she shouldn't have a problem. Trust me. You really care about her don't you?"

"I do and it scares me. I hate having to hide our relationship at school and around town but I just don't know if I'm ready to out myself yet. She has been great about it. She says she doesn't care, she just wants to be with me however I am comfortable."

"That's great Tamsin. I am happy for you. I'm sure you will figure things out and know that I am here if you need to talk. As far as, the fight don't worry she will be fine."

"Thanks, Bo! Oh one more thing…"

"Yeah?"

"What is going on with you and Jess? I've noticed she tries to avoid you when she can and when she can't she is pretty short with you. Is everything ok?"

"Honestly, I don't know."

"Why haven't you said anything?"

"I didn't want to bother you with my relationship problems, especially since you and Cass are getting along so well."

"Bo, it's ok. You are my best friend and I am here for you if you need to talk."

"Thanks, Tamsin but I honestly don't know what the hell is going on. Something happened the night of Dyson's party with the doc and Victoria. Victoria came home pissed and basically kicked me out. I don't know if it has something to do with that or if Jess has just had time to think about everything I told her that night and doesn't want to deal with my baggage."

"What do you mean? What did you tell her?"

"She wanted to know about my past and I thought I could trust her, no I knew I could trust her so I told her everything. She seemed cool with it, I mean she cried some but then she told me that she thought she loved me. Everything was going great, we were doing some pretty heavy making out and I had just got her to her bed room when the doc texts and says Victoria is on her way home. So of course we stopped what we were doing and went to watch TV. When she got home she kicked me out and that was that. I haven't been able to get an explanation out of anyone, not Jess, Lauren or Victoria."

"Damn, Bo. I'm sorry I haven't asked earlier. I will try and talk to Jessie and see what the hell is going on."

"It's fine, you don't have too. I'm just trying to give her the space she needs and hopefully eventually she will let me back in."

"No, I will talk to her. It can't hurt."

Bennie comes up to Tamsin and I just as we are finishing our conversation, he says, "Hey Bo, I just wanted to let you know some of the sponsors of tonight's fight have brought in an extra ring so that we can have two weight classes going at the same time. So here is the revised brackets for both Dean and Cassidy."

"Cool, thanks Bennie." I reply.

Once Cassidy was changed and tapped up, we go find Dean and I fill them in on what is happening. Dean was scheduled to fight in the third match and Cassidy in the first match in the women's bracket. Dean and Cassidy head off to start warming up while Tamsin and I get the corner ready for Cassidy's fight. I gave Tamsin a crash course on what is done so that if Cass and Dean have to fight at the same time they will have someone in their corners.

Soon it was fight time. The introductions were made for Cass's fight and the last instructions were given at center ring. When Cass came back to the corner she looked confused. I ask, "What's wrong? You don't have any reason to be nervous. I have seen this girl fight before, she will come charging out of the corner like most of them do. All I need you to do is, side step her advance and throw a right hook to her temple. She will go down and that will be it."

She looks at me and says, "I'm not nervous, I'm just confused as to why the ref explained how to tap out during the meeting."

I laugh, "Oh, that. I had to make them start that. I may have fought a couple of times just to get a little cash before I promised Dyson that I wouldn't. I may have put a girl in an arm bar and about broke her arm because she didn't know what to do so I yelled at Bennie and now the ref informs the fighters of this before every fight"

She looks at me stunned and laughs, "Really?"

"Yep, just remember these girls aren't trained so expect craziness. When she charges, moves right and throw a right hook and get this one over with."

She nods affirmative just as the bell rings. She walks toward the center ring and sure enough the other girl charges and Cass does exactly what I told her too. Winning the fight in about five seconds. Tamsin rushes into the ring and wraps her in a hug and lays a kiss on her. When they break they are both red. I walk up and say, "Oh how sweet, was that your first kiss?" I can't help but laugh. They both look at me and say, "Shut up!"

As we walk out of the ring Dean comes rushing up, he looks at Tamsin and she goes pale. He says, "What the hell was that?"

I speak up, "What are you talking about Dean? That is how you finish a fight quickly and conserve your energy, that's what that was."

He replies, "Not that, that was great. Tamsin knows that I am talking about that kiss. What the hell Tamsin? You don't date girls, you know what mom and dad will do."

Tamsin starts to stutter, "I…I…know that's why Cass and I have remained friends and nothing more until now. I couldn't stand it any longer and when she won…well…I just reacted." She looks at Cass and says, "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to cause any problems…" Cass cut her off mid-sentence with a much deeper kiss. I just shake my head and laugh at them and the face Dean is making.

When Cass comes up for air, she says "There is no need to apologize Tamsin, I have been waiting on you to make the first move from day one. I didn't want to assume you felt the same way about me, especially knowing who you parents were. I'm cool with whatever you need but I just want you to know that I really would like to be more than just friends if that is possible."

Tamsin has the biggest smile on her face and says, "I want that too but Dean is right about my parents so…"

Cass replies, "I understand."

Tamsin looks at Dean, "This stays between us or else mom and dad will find out what your 'job' really is. Do you understand?"

He turns red and looks at me, all I can do is laugh. He finally says, "Sure Tamsin, I understand."

Before long it is Deans' turn to fight and his fight goes pretty much the same as Cass's. He wins easily in the first round. After about five hours of fighting, Dean wins the championship match. We all go crazy! A couple of people come up to talk to him and we have to leave him because Cass is about to fight for her championship. Until now, all her fights have ended pretty quickly. The girl she is about to fight, I haven't seen before tonight. I watched one of her earlier fights tonight but it ended almost as quickly as Cass's fights have so I didn't really learn much from it. I have a feeling she has at least some training. Amy the only girl that I train did well in the tournament only losing her last fight to this girl, Shawn.

As Tamsin and I are getting Cassidy ready for her fight Amy walks up. She says, "Good luck, Cassidy. Bo I want to thank you for all the training, I wouldn't have made it as far as I did without you. I even have a few people talking to me about the UFC. Anyway, I wanted to give Cass a few tips from my fight. Shawn isn't like the other fighters around here. She is in the National Guard so she has some hand to hand combat training but she still shouldn't be a problem for Cassidy."

I reply, "Thanks Amy." I then relay the message to Cass right before the bell rings. She starts her approach to the center where she is met by Shawn. Unlike the other fighters tonight, Shawn doesn't just blindly charge and swing wildly. I can tell right away she knows how to handle herself but so does Cass. Shawn throws a couple of jabs that Cass slips easily and counters with a right hook. It lands but doesn't stagger Shawn. Shawn throws a few more jabs and Cass again slips and counter punches. Cassidy seems content to just wait and counter Shawn's moves. Shawn throws a kick to the body which is partially blocked and Cass catches her with an uppercut that lands squarely on the chin. This staggers Shawn back against the cage, Cass takes the opportunity to get into a clinch with her. Shawn tries to defend Cass's takedown attempts but eventually Cass is able to slam her to the ground. She jumps into a full guard and starts to throw some hammer fist punches. Shawn is doing a decent job trying to buck Cass off, eventually she is able to roll and get out without sustaining too much damage. Rather than try to keep her on the ground Cass lets her get to her feet just as the bell rings.

When Cass comes to the corner she says, "She's not half bad, but not good enough."

I reply, "Don't get too cocky. There is a lot of time left for her to get a lucky punch, especially if all you are going to do is counter. You need to attack and end this."

"I will, don't worry. I just want to give the crowd a little show, that's all."

Tamsin speaks up this time, "Cassidy don't be stupid! Finish this so we can celebrate."

Cass laughs and says, "Ok, babe whatever you say!"

This makes Tamsin turn red shuts her up. I just shake my head and tell Cass to throw a couple of kicks and see how she handles them. Then if there is an opening go for the knockout with a superman punch. She nods as she stands up right before the bell. This time Shawn comes out a little more aggressively. She throws a few jabs and then a front kick that catches Cass by surprise. It doesn't appear to hurt her, well except maybe her pride. She counters with a kick to the side of Shawn's head and then a spinning back punch that throws her into the side of the cage. Cass immediately throws her to the ground and hits her in the face with a couple of punches before Shawn covers up. She actually isn't bad from the ground but Cass is better, after all she is on the guys wrestling team. Shawn lets go of Cass to try and throw a punch but Cassidy grabs her arm and transitions into an arm bar. She has it locked in good but Shawn doesn't look like she is going to tap out. Everyone is yelling for her to tap but she doesn't seem to understand or else she is just crazy one. I yell at Cass, "Let her go! Don't break her arm, I don't know what she is thinking but let go!" At first, I'm afraid she doesn't hear me because she sinks it in a little tighter so I yell again and she lets go.

Cass looks over to me and shrugs, like what now. "Keep fighting just don't break anything." She looks at me confused, by this time Shawn has recovered enough to stand up but is favoring her right arm a good bit. Cass looks at her and says, "Why didn't you tap, I could have broken your arm." Shawn just looks at her confused, then throws a few soft jabs that Cass slips. Cassidy shakes her head and faints a front kick and then throws the superman punch which puts her out. The ref steps in and Cassidy is the winner. Tamsin runs out and tackles Cass in the middle of the ring and pins her with a heated kiss. I can't do anything but laugh and wish that Jess was here.

When we go to the middle of the ring for the official announcement, I ask Shawn "Why didn't you tap out when you were in the arm bar. If she hadn't let go she would have dislocated your elbow and possible broken your arm." She didn't answer me, she just looked at the mat and I could just tell something wasn't right. I asked Cass, "Did the ref explain the tap out before the fight?"

She replied, "Yeah, just like before all the others and she said she understood. I don't know what the deal with her was but she had no intentions of taping out."

"I know and that worries me. She obviously knows how to fight but wasn't willing to tap. There has to be a reason." After the announcements while Cass is talking to a few scouts I go over to where Shawn is sitting in her corner trying to take her gloves off by herself. Again I ask, "Why didn't you tap?" This time she looks around, like she is looking for someone, before she whispers, "They would have killed her if I tapped."

I wasn't sure I heard her right so I squatted down to her level and helped her with her gloves and said, "What?"

Again she whispered, "I can't talk, they will kill her. I have to go get the money so they will release her." As she is talking she is constantly looking around to make sure no one sees her talking to me. I continue to help with her gloves so that it looks innocent for me to be talking to her. I slip a card, with my name and number on it that I had to give to people looking for a place to train, under the tape still on her hands. She just looks at it and then me. We both stand and I give her a congratulatory hug and whisper, "Call me when you can. I will help if I can!" I back away and she nods.

I can't help thinking about what she said as I return to the group. The crowd around Cass is thinning so I have no trouble getting close to her. I lean in and say, "Go get a shower and changed, I have a bad feeling and we need to leave sooner rather than later."

She gives me a questioning look but heads toward the locker room. Tamsin, Dean and I head over to the booth and Bennie. "Hey Bo, you were right about your girl. She sure kicked ass tonight and like you barely broke a sweat and Dean is looking better than ever. I guess you must know what you are doing if you are training them."

I look at him and laugh, "I told you she wouldn't disappoint and Dean has been working hard. Also, Amy didn't look to bad tonight either."

He replied, "I wondered what had gotten into her. I guess she has been training with you as well."

"Yep, hey what do you know about that Shawn girl?"

"Not a lot. I know she is in the Guard and she fights a good bit here. She is or should I say was the Camp of our little club until tonight. Why?"

"No reason, she's not half bad. She has potential if she gets with a good trainer."

He laughs, "Let me guess, like you?"

"Something like that," I reply "Hey mind if I leave a few cards with you to hand out to those you think have potential?"

"Sure, I can do that."

Cass comes walking up and asks me, "So how does the money part work?"

I reply, "Well normally we get cash but since this is such a large amount, Bennie needs a bank account number to wire the money into."

She looks at me funny and says, "I don't have an account yet. I have only been back a few weeks. I guess I can call mom and get hers."

I quickly say, "No! She may tell the doc and we can't have that. Do you trust me?"

"Sure! You have been great to me since I got back."

"Ok then, I will have him transfer it to my account and we will open you an account on Monday. How does that sound?"

"Fine with me," she replies.

"Ok then, Bennie transfer her winnings and the money I made from the bets I placed into my normal account."

Bennie replies, "Sure thing, Bo. See you next time."

I wave to him as we turn to leave. We are all excited as we walk towards the exit. Dean speaks up and says, "Man, I'm starving! Can we find some food?"

We all laugh and answer together, "Sure, where too?"


	28. Chapter 27

A/N Hope everyone is still enjoying the story, coming up soon is some Bo/Lo interaction that I think you will enjoy. Thanks for reading and keep the reviews coming.

Chapter 27

Bo

We are almost at the exit to the tunnels when my phone vibrates with a text message. I pull it out to look at it and it's a number I don't recognize. I ask the group if they know the number and when they don't, I open the message.

Unknown: I'm sorry, they were going to kill her if I didn't answer their questions.

Me: Who is this?

Unknown: Bo, you need to watch out. I think they are waiting for you outside.

Me: What are you talking about?

I read the messages to the group and they are just as confused as I am. We have no clue what the messages mean. I look at Cass and say, "I told you I had a bad feeling! This has to be Shawn. After the fight I asked her why she didn't tap and all she would say is that they would 'kill her'. I don't know who 'her' is but I'm guessing it is someone close to her."

Tamsin looks at me and Cass and says, "What should we do? Should we go back and tell someone?"

About the time she got the words out of her mouth about five guys entered the tunnel. We had almost made it out when I received the texts and we stopped right inside to check them, stupid. I looked around to see exactly how many and how big they were. I counted five and they looked to be in their late twenties early thirties and looked pretty menacing. They all had on the same leather jacket with a logo on it that I couldn't quite make out. All I could think was they must be in some sort of gang. Cassidy wasted no time in stepping in front of Tamsin to protect her.

That's when the first one spoke. "Well, well, look what we have here! I thought I recognized you but I wasn't sure until Shawn gave up your name, Bo. She didn't want too but once we reminded her we had her baby sister, she was quick to give you up."

"Who are you and what do you want with me?"

"Don't worry your pretty little head with who we are, just know that we know someone who has been looking for you for a long time now."

"Ok, fine. I'll play your game, just let my friends go. Apparently I'm the one you want." I look at Tamsin and give her the keys to the car and tell her, "RUN!"

Before she could move more than two steps, one of the other guys hit her so hard it knocked her out cold. Next thing I knew Cassidy had that guy on the ground beating the crap out of him, when I was hit from behind. I glanced at Dean to see him fighting with someone as well. Someone had me from behind, so I threw my head back and connected with his nose hearing it crunch. I was released so that he could grab his nose.

I saw Cassidy checking on Tamsin and I yelled, "How is she?"

She replied, "Just unconscious. Watch out!"

I instinctively ducked and threw my leg out in a sweep that knocked the other guy down. I immediately kicked him in the head as hard as I could and he was lights out. I looked around and saw that Dean was on the ground being kicked and punched by the last two guys. I went to help when broken nose stepped in the way. He tried to punch me but I slipped it and hit him with a hook. He tried again and I caught him with an upper cut that knocked his ass out. I yelled for Cass, "Cass we need to help Dean!"

We both ran over to him as fast as we could, before we made it over to him they stopped and looked at me. I yelled, "Leave him alone!" About that time a few more people from the fight started walking out and saw what was happening. One of them yelled something about calling the police or something. I don't know. All I know is one of the guys looked me dead in the eyes and said, "This isn't over, Bo. He will be coming for you as soon as I tell him you are alive."

I yell, "What are you talking about? Who?"

He laughs and says, "Malachi!" and then runs out of the tunnels out of site.

I rush over to Dean, he looks bad. He is unconscious and barely breathing. I don't know what to do. I reach for my phone and dial the doc. It rings once before she answers, "Hello, Bo? What's wrong?"

All I can say is, "I need you doc, it's Dean. I think he is dying." I am sobbing into the phone. I look to see where Cass is and she is holding Tamsin.

The doc replies, "Bo, where are you? I will be there as fast as I can. Are you in a safe location?"

"We will be by the time you get here!" I give her the address and hang up. I need to get all of us back into the fights where we will be safe. Dean is too heavy for me to carry and Cass has Tamsin, so I look around and yell at a couple guys standing around looking at us to help me with getting him back inside. As we pass the ticket booth, I yell at Bennie, "There will be a women looking for us shortly, please show her to the training room. That is where we will be."

He replies, "What happened?"

"I will explain later, send a doctor back as soon as possible."

Lauren

Around three am, my phone rang. I was instantly wide awake because a phone call in the middle of the night is never good. When I answered it, it was Bo. She was frantic and not making much sense. She said she needed me through sobs and I bolted into action. While I was on the phone with her, I got dressed so that once I had the location I could be out the door. She was scared and in trouble and that scared the shit out of me. I don't know what happened, all she could tell me was that Dean was barely alive and gave me an address. I was out the door before she even hung up. Lucky for me, another one of my abilities is speed! I get to the address in about ten minutes but don't see Bo anywhere. There are police everywhere taking two guys into custody that had been badly beaten. I approached one of the guys standing around and asked what happened. He informed me a couple of kids were attacked by these guys and some others that ran off. He went on to say that the kids took their injured friends down the tunnels. As soon as I heard that I was off again.

I ran down the tunnel at human speed since there were so many people around. When I came upon an opening in the tunnel, I saw what looked like a ticket booth. I approached it and the guy immediately asked, "Are you looking for Bo?"

I replied hysterically, "Yes, where is she? Is she hurt?"

"She is fine! It is her friends, follow me and I will take you to them."

I followed him as he ran past two cages set up for fights. All I could think was, Bo what have you gotten yourself into? Soon we arrived at a closed door and the guy said, "They are in there with one of our doctors." I immediately opened the door.

Bo

Not long after we laid Tamsin and Dean on the training tables, one of the fight doctors came in. He looked at Dean first and said that he need a hospital and fast. He then moved onto Tamsin. He was checking her vitals when the doc came rushing in. As soon as I saw her, I knew everything would be okay. She rushed over to Dean and begin examining him. The other doctor finished with Tamsin and said she was just unconscious and she might have a concussion. He looked at the doc and said, "He needs a hospital and fast or he isn't going to make it."

She replies, "Get out! I'll take it from here!"

He looks at her and shakes his head but leaves when she gives him a death stare that even scared me. I look at her and ask, "Is he going to be ok? Can you save him?" I break down crying. Cass comes up beside me and puts her arm around me as we watch the doc work.

She looks up at us and says, "I need both of you to trust me!"

Cass nods and I reply, "I do trust you Lauren!"

She acknowledges me and says, "Ok then, I need you to do exactly as I say understand?" We both shake our heads yes. "Cass, you hold his feet and Bo, you get his shoulders." We do as we are told and watch as she uses a knife to slit her wrist open. She then opens Dean's mouth and drips some of her blood into it.

I don't comprehend what is going on and yell, "What the fuck, doc? What are you doing?"

She calmly replies, "Saving his life!" A few seconds go by and Dean starts to shake. "Hold him as still as possible, this will pass in a few seconds." And it did. Soon after, Dean started to wake up. He opened his eyes and looked around at all of us confused.

He said, "What happened? Last thing I remember is us heading out for food, when we were attacked by some guys in leather jackets. They knocked Tamsin out and then Cass beat the shit out of the dude that hit Tamsin and then…"

I reply, "It's ok Dean. Cass and I handled three of them but the other two beat you pretty badly so I called the doc to come fix you up. How do you feel?"

"Like I have been in a fight," he says laughing. "Thanks Lauren for fixing me up."

She looks at all of us and says, "Exactly what the hell is going on here?" She looks at me for the answer and it is a pissed off look. She is not happy!

I answer her with a question of my own, "What the hell did you just do to him?"

She snaps at me, "I will explain later! You will explain now!"

I look at Cass and she shrugs and says, "Go ahead and tell her Bo, but first can you help Tamsin, Lauren?"

She looks over at Tamsin and grabs some smelling salts out of the drawer labeled 'smelling salts' and broke it open under Tamsin's nose. Tamsin's eyes flew open and she looked around wildly and said, "Cass what happened?"

Cass runs to her side and hugs her and holds her while she explains what has happened, well except the part where Lauren fed Dean her blood. The doc gives her a quick concussion test and confirms she does indeed have a concussion. Then her focus is on me. "Bo what the hell is going on here?"

Dean replies, "Lauren this is all my fault. I am the one who got Bo into this. I'm the one who has been fighting, not her."

She replies, "I don't care who did what. I just want to know the whole story. Bo, start talking!"

I speak up, "Can we at least get out of here first? Then I promise to tell you the whole story."

"Fine, but you all need to do exactly as I say. Do you understand? We don't want to draw any more attention to us then you already have."

We all nod in agreement. There is a wheel chair in the corner, she tells Dean to get into it and act unconscious. She then tells me to find 'the guy from the ticket booth' and find out how they usually handle these sort of things. We will need to at least have you all checked out at the hospital so that no one suspects anything. I nod and head out to find Bennie. I find him in his normal location and ask, "Bennie, how do you handle it when someone needs to go to the hospital?"

He replies, "Are they going to be ok?"

"Yes, Tamsin has a concussion and Dean needs medical attention he can't get here."

"Does he need an ambulance? Usually we try and patch them up the best we can and send them on their way. It is up to them to get the attention they need without telling anyone about the fights."

"Understood, we should be able to roll him out and get him to the hospital." I went back and relayed the message to the doc.

She replies, "Alright then, Dean get in the chair and look like you are out cold. All of you wait here until I find out if the entrance is clear of the cops." We do and she returns about five minutes later and said the coast is clear. As we pass by the booth, Bennie has one of his refs walk out with us to help get Dean in the car and return the wheel chair.

Once everyone is loaded into the car, the doc says, "We need to have a plan when we get to the hospital. Everyone needs to be on the same page with the same story. Here is what we are going to say: _You all rented four wheelers for the day and went out into the desert to ride and stayed out after dark like stupid kids. On the ride back, Dean didn't see a ditch and wrecked the quad that he and Tamsin were on. Bo, you and Cassidy rode until you had cell service to call me and I came and picked you all up and took you to the hospital to get checked out._ Everyone understand?" We all just nodded our heads in agreement.

Lauren

When I open the door, the first thing I do is look at Bo. I have to be sure she is ok. As soon as our eyes meet, she begins to cry. I ask her if she is ok and she nods and points to Dean. He, however, is not ok! There is a doctor examining Tamsin when I walk in and he turns and tells me that Dean needs a hospital and fast. I just yell at him to get out, which he does. I give Cass and Bo directions to hold Dean down while I heal him with my blood. I think, well this is going to lead to another long, awkward conversation with Bo. I heal him enough that he only has a few bruises left that can easily be explained to anyone that asks. I move on to Tamsin and use smelling salts to wake her up and then yell at them to explain what the hell is going on.

Dean tries to take the blame for everything but I feel there is more to the story and we really don't have the time to get into everything right now. I come up with a plan to get everyone out of here and to the hospital to get check out so that the other doctor isn't suspicious of us. Once we are safely loaded into my car, I tell them the story we are going to use once we get to the hospital. Once I am certain that they understand what they are to do, I start the car. I look at Bo one last time before putting the car in drive. She looks so broken that I can't help but reach over and give her leg a reassuring squeeze. When she look up at me, I give her one of my half smiles to try and let her know everything is going to be ok.


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Bo

Once we are out of the tunnels and loaded into the doc car, she tells us the story we are to use when asked. She also informs us that she is taking us to the hospital back in town where she works because it will also make it easier to explain. We all agree on the story and the doc starts the car. I am in a zone in my head, where I have so much shit running through my brain that I don't know which way is up. I guess I am staring out into space because I feel the electrical shock that can only be the doc touching me. When I look up she gives me a reassuring half smile, in that moment I feel like things may just work out. Although, I dread the conversation we are going to have to have once everyone has been checked out at the hospital.

The ride back to Blue Springs was a quiet one. Everyone seemed to be lost in their own thoughts. When I looked in the back seat, I saw that Tamsin was snuggled into Cassidy and Dean was sleeping against the window. How he could sleep, I don't know. By the time we pulled up the hospital, it was around five am. When we walked in, the doc told the nurse at the desk that we would be in exam room one and to have the resident on call to come back ASAP.

About five minutes later, a very young looking doctor came into the room. He looked at Lauren and ask, "What do we have here, Dr. Lewis?"

She replied, "Dr. Foster, these are some friends of mine who acted stupidly and need to be evaluated for their injuries."

He laughed and said, "Ok what happened and who wants to go first?"

Lauren answers, "Those two were in a four wheeler wreck. They thought it was a good idea to be riding in the dark and hit a ditch. Start with Tamsin so that when she is cleared, she can call her parents to come pick them up."

"Alright Tamsin, can you tell me what happened and what hurts?"

Tamsin replies, "Like Lauren said Dean hit a ditch with the four wheeler and I was thrown off. I was wearing a helmet but hit my head pretty hard on a rock. They tell me I was unconscious for a little while and Lauren thinks I may have a concussion." Dr. Foster examines her and confirms she does have a mild concussion but it should cause any problems other than a slight headache. Tamsin thanks him and she and Cass leave the room to go call their parents.

Dr. Foster then moves on to Dean. Again he asks, "Can you tell me what happened and what hurts?"

Dean replies, "Like both Tamsin and Lauren said, we were riding and I hit a ditch because it was too dark and I didn't see it. I'm not sure exactly what happened after that. When I woke up Lauren was there."

Dr. Foster looks at Lauren and asks, "What did you find when you examined him?"

She replies, "The best I could tell is maybe a few bruised ribs, a slight concussion and other scrapes and bruises."

"Alright Dean, let's take a look." He did an in depth exam and confirmed what the doc had said. He told Dean to just take it easy for a few days. Then Dean left to join the others.

Lauren turned to me and said, "Your turn Bo."

I replied, "Why? I wasn't in the wreck."

She smiled and said, "Just humor me, would you?"

"Fine, whatever doc."

Dr. Foster began the concussion test on me like he had the others. I passed, no surprise there although he did find a rather large bump on the back of my head where the dude caught me from behind. He asked me how I got the bump and I told him it was from the other day that I had hit my head on the mat pretty hard while training. He seemed to buy it and said I was good to go. Lauren and I thanked him and walked out to the lobby to find the rest of the group.

When we found them, Tamsin and Dean's parents were already here. As soon as they saw Lauren they begin asking questions. She answered them all and we said our goodbyes. That just left Cassidy and me, Lauren looked at Cass and told her to text her mom and tell her she was staying with her tonight. Cass did as she was told. Lauren then looked at me and said, "I have already spoken with Kenzie and she is aware that you will be staying with me for the next couple of days. Let's go, we have a lot to talk about but right now I'm tired and you both need some sleep as well."

Lauren

By the time everyone was cleared by Dr. Foster, it was going on six am. I was tired, worried and a little angry. I had to answer a million questions from the twin's parents before Cass, Bo and I could leave. I informed those two that they were staying with me until I heard their story and I explained what happened with what I did to Dean. This was not a conversation I wanted to have with Bo right now. I was hoping to keep it from her a little longer but that ship has sailed. I'm also not looking forward to the phone call I am going to have to make to Dyson once I know what the hell happened? I should have known something was up when Bo ask to use my basement to train fighters. One day I will learn to ask more questions when that girl asks me for something but I have a soft spot for her and it is hard for me to say no to her.

On the way to my house we swung through the drive thru for a couple of biscuits. Bo and Cass both gobbled them down like they were starving, when we got home I told them to take the two bedrooms and I would sleep on the couch. I went on to say that once we had a couple of hours of sleep we were going to have a very long conversation so they shouldn't make any plans for the rest of the day. Bo was not happy about that. Apparently she had dinner plans with Jessie that she said she couldn't miss because it was the first time Jessie had agreed to meet her to talk. I told her we would have to see what happened and left it at that. I mean I feel for her but we have to get these things sorted out first.

Bo

I have a hard time falling asleep so I turn on the TV and flip channels. It isn't long until there is a knock on the door. I mute the television and say, "Come in." The doc peeps in the door. I can't help but smile even though it is the last thing I should be doing.

She says, "Why aren't you sleeping?"

I try to lighten the mood by saying, "I could ask you the same thing, doc."

"Bo, my mind is going a hundred miles an hour about so many things. There is no way I am going to be able to sleep even though it is what I need to do." She comes into the room.

I sit up on the bed so she has room to come in and sit with me. "I'm having the same problem. Please don't be mad at me. I wasn't fighting. Bennie kept trying to get me too but I wouldn't. I was there for Dean and he won a hundred thousand dollars and it looks like he is going to sign a contract to fight in the UFC after he graduates. Then those guys…they just showed up."

"I'm not mad, Bo. I was scared shitless when I heard you on the phone, I thought I was going to lose you again. Then when I get there, I see the fight set up and…I didn't know what to think. What were you thinking?"

"I don't know. It all just kind of happened. It actually started on my first date with Jess, the four of us, Jay, Tamsin, Jess and I decided to go into Vegas because I had never been before. The plan was to get dinner and just walk around but while Jess and I were on the gondola's Tamsin and Jay ran into Dean. He told them about these fights that he had been fighting in for months and Tamsin knew I liked to watch the UFC fights so we just went to check them out." I couldn't even look at her. I felt so bad like I had let her down or something. I had to get her to understand that it was…what innocent. That doesn't even sound right in my head so it definitely won't sound right out load. I don't know what to say so I just sit there staring at the floor in silence.

She finally speaks to me, "I need for you to tell me everything and I mean everything. Don't leave anything out."

I still can't look at her and I don't know where to start. I mean up until last night everything was going fine, even Dyson didn't find anything wrong with the fights when he went. I just continue to stare at the floor, trying to figure out where to start. Finally she reaches over and lifts my chin until I am looking her in the eyes. That's when the tears start to fall. I'm not sure why but I can't stop them. She pulls me into a hug and runs her fingers through my hair comforting me. I pull away when I feel her tears falling on my shoulder. I can't take this but I don't know what to do.

I finally find my voice, "Hey doc, don't cry. I'm ok, everything is going to be okay."

She shook her head and said, "There is no way for you to know that Bo. I won't lose you again! I will do WHATEVER it takes to keep you alive and with me. Do you understand that when I say whatever I really mean whatever it takes?"

"I think so but I feel like I am missing something."

"Yes you are but I'm not ready to talk about that yet. That is a conversation that Cass needs to be a part of and somehow she has managed to fall asleep." We both laugh at that and then she says, "What we can do is talk about the fights and what happened tonight. So start talking and don't leave anything out."

I take a deep breath and say, "Ok but I know you are going to get mad but just listen to the whole story before you say anything. Ok?" She just nods, so I start from the beginning. I decide to give her a short version but not leave out anything major. "Ok here is the short version with all the major details. When I finish I promise to answer any questions you have. Here goes: _Like I said it started the night of my first date. We went just to check out the fights that Dean told Jay and Tamsin about. When we got there and I went to the booth to pay for the entry fee the guy, Bennie asked me if I wanted to enter the tournament. They have a girls division and that night they were short fighters and he said that I looked like I would do well. I initially told him no, then he said that if I won the tournament I would win five thousand dollars. Still I said no, until I watched a few of the guys fight. They had no clue what they were doing. They just went into the ring and threw wild punches hoping to get lucky and actually hit someone._

 _I figured if the guys fought like this, the girls couldn't be any better. So, I went back and entered the tournament. I was right too, I won the tournament without even getting hit. It was an awesome feeling and it seemed to really impress Jess and it was going to be nice to be able to take her out without having to get money from Kenzie. That's all I'm going to say about Jess because it is awkward and insensitive to talk about her and me to you._

 _Anyway, the next week I received a text from Bennie about another tournament with a payout of eight thousand. I thought if I could win that one, I would be set. I would have enough to buy a car and have a little money left over and that was my plan. At least until I won that tournament, again without getting hit. When I went to collect the prize money, Bennie said he was short one fighter in my weight class in the guy's tournament and if I would fill the last spot, he would pay me another sixteen thousand, if I won. I had seen some of them fight the last time I was here so I knew what to expect and won. After the tournaments that weekend I was approached by a couple of the fighters asking me to train them, so I decided that would be a better option for me for now._

 _As you know I asked you about using your basement in order to train them, when I told Dyson he was suspicious and asked questions. He wanted to know why all of a sudden there were people who wanted to learn to fight and how they knew to ask me so I had to tell him about the fights. Although I left out the part where I had fought before, I told him about going with Dean. He wasn't happy and said that until he checked out the fights, he didn't want me going. Long story short, I took him to the next fight and he ended up fighting and then said as long as I didn't go alone, it was fine with him._

 _That is what happened up to tonight. Tonight was a big tournament, the payout was one hundred thousand dollars and there were going to be scouts there for the UFC. When we got there everything was normal, I checked Dean in and received his schedule. When I was going over it with Dean, Cass asked what the deal with the fights were. Dean and I explained it to her and she asked if she could enter because her mom is in a bad spot after using all her money searching for Cass. Even though Bennie said the competition would be better this time, I knew she would be fine. Bennie had already tried to get me to enter and it was tempting but I didn't. I did however talk him in to allowing Cass to enter. Everything was fine until Cass's last fight, she was fighting this girl named Shawn, who is in the National Guard, and she put her in an arm bar but Shawn wouldn't tap out. I yelled for Cass to let it go before she broke her arm. After Cass won the fight, I went over to talk to Shawn and she was acting strangely. I asked her why she didn't tap and she whispered to me that 'they would kill her'. I didn't know what she meant so I slipped her my number and told her to call me and I would help if I could._

 _After settling up with Bennie, we left to go get some food and head home. That was, until I received a text message from an unknown number basically saying 'I'm sorry, they were going to kill my little sister if I didn't tell them your name.' I was going to ask who, when the five thugs showed up surrounding us. They said something like 'I thought that you looked familiar, Bo and we were able to get Shawn to confirm your identity. The boss will be extremely happy to know you are alive.' I had no clue what he was talking about but I knew it wasn't good. I tossed Tamsin the keys to the car and told her to run but one of the guys knocked her out. Cass went into a rage and beat the crap out of the guy who hit Tamsin, then I was hit from behind. I was able to fight my guy off while Cass fought another one. Once we had taken care of those, we saw that Dean was down and being beaten by two more guys .Cass and I were able to run off those two but not before one of them said, 'this isn't over, Bo. He will be coming for you once I tell him you are alive.' I asked him who and he said, 'Malachi.' And ran off. That's when I called you for help and you know the rest."_

I finally looked up at Lauren, but I couldn't tell what she was thinking. Looking back at everything, I probably should have known better to even go anywhere near any sort of fights but I just enjoy them.

Lauren

As I sat there and listened to Bo's story, all I could think is how I almost lost her again. Then the more she told me, I couldn't believe that these fights were paying out that much money especially the last one. I am surprised that Bo didn't enter with a possibility of getting into the UFC. What bothered me more than the fact that she had fought before was that Dyson had known about the fights, even fought himself, and didn't say anything to me about it.

Once she was finished, I looked over at her and she looked scared. She wouldn't look me in the eyes. I reached over and lifted her chin so that she would look me in the eyes and before I could say anything, there were tears running down her cheeks. I couldn't take seeing her like this, I pulled her into another hug. She said, "Lauren, I am so sorry. I should have known better! Please don't be mad, I don't think I could stand having you mad at me."

I replied, "It's ok, Bo. I know you didn't think anything like this would happen. I'm not mad, I'm just scared. I always knew there was a possibility that Malachi was still out there but I hoped that he wouldn't think to look for you. I promise I will keep you safe, Bo."

"I know you will. I trust you, doc. Now that I have told you my story, I do have quite a few questions for you."

"I know Bo, but that is a conversation that Cassidy should be in on. While we wait, show me the text messages you spoke about and then let's try to get at least a few hours of sleep."

"Sure, doc as long as you promise to tell me what the hell happened."

"I promise."

Bo showed me the text messages and I started to try and formulate a plan but first we both needed some rest. "Alright, I am going to go back to the couch and try to get some sleep. I suggest you do the same. We have a lot to discuss once we are rested." I got up and headed for the door. I had my hand on the door knob when I heard Bo clear her throat. I glanced back at her and could tell she wanted to say something. "What is it?"

"Please stay…um just to sleep. I don't want to be alone right now. Please!"

She looked like a scared little girl in that moment and I couldn't make myself say no. So instead I said, "Sure Bo. But only to sleep." It didn't take long for Bo to fall into a deep sleep, I on the other hand, wasn't that lucky. I couldn't help but think about all the things I need to do to get the hunt for Malachi underway.

I guess at some point I did eventually fall asleep because I woke suddenly when I heard the television in the living room come on. It took me a minute to get my bearings on why I could move. I finally realized that at some point, Bo had basically begun using me as a full body pillow. She was snuggled into my side with her arm across my waist and a leg thrown over my legs. It was actually very cute and felt amazing! I tried to remove myself from her grip without waking her but that only made her hold on tighter and mumble 'no, don't go.' I checked the time to find that it was after noon and decided that I should go ahead and wake her.

"Bo, sweetie we need to get up. I think Cassidy is already awake."

All I receive in return is something that I couldn't decipher. I don't even think that it was English in all honesty. I laugh and tuck some of her hair behind her ear and can't stop myself from kissing her forehead. She looks so peaceful right now, I hate that I have to wake her. "Bo honey, we need to get up."

This time I think she said, "No, I don't want to. I'm not ready." Suddenly her eyes pop open and she sits up with a jolt. "Oh shit, sorry Lauren…I didn't… I…um…"

I laugh at her, she is just so cute and adorable. "It's alright, Bo. We just need to get up Cass is already up and I bet you two are starving."

"What time is it?"

"A little after noon. Why?"

"I told you last night, I am supposed to have dinner with Jess. It is the first time since that night that she has agreed to see me and I don't want to miss it. I just need to know what happened so I can either move on or…"

Bo talking about Jessie, catches me off guard. For a moment there, I was thinking that maybe starting something with Bo isn't such a horrible idea. Then I realize that no, maybe it is. There is just too much going on right now.

"Shit doc, I'm sorry. I shouldn't…"

"No it is ok Bo. Let's get up and make some breakfast or lunch and have that talk that I promised you and just go from there." With that I get out of the bed and head out to see what I have to fix them to eat. As I walk into the other room, Cass looks up and smiles at me and says, "Morning Lauren! Did you sleep ok on the couch last night?" She then begins to laugh.

I know I turned red because she laughs even harder. I say, "Shut up, Cass. It isn't what you think!"

"Sure, Lauren, whatever you say."

She follows me into the kitchen and says, "What do you have to eat around here?"

I reply, "That is what I came out for, to cook. How about pancakes, bacon and eggs?"

Bo walks in and says, "That sounds amazing, I'll make the eggs while you start on the rest doc."

With breakfast on the table for the girls, I sat down with my cup of coffee and looked at Cassidy. "Cass, Bo and I talked last night and"

She interrupts, "Sure, I bet you did." She says with a smile.

I look at Bo and she is tomato red. "Shut up and listen all right!"

"Whoa, Lauren. I was just joking around, you know trying to lighten the mood a little. Please continue."

"As I was saying, Bo and I talked last night and she told me everything that happened. I'm not real happy about you fighting in that tournament but I do understand why you did it. That being said, what do you remember about the attack by the thugs? Maybe you have a different point of view that will be helpful."

Cassidy replies, "I don't remember much it was all such a blur once that dude hit Tamsin, I just raged out. I couldn't think of anything except that I needed to beat the shit out of him for laying a hand on my girl!"

I look to Bo and she shrugs her shoulders. Then I look at Cass and say, "Your girl? What happened after that?"

Cass replies, "Yes my girl, even if we have to hide our relationship. She is mine and I will protect her. The next thing I remember is Bo yelling that we need to help Dean. Then running over to help him. As those guys ran off they stopped and looked back at Bo and said, 'this isn't over. Once the boss finds out you are alive. He will be coming for you.' Then Bo asked him who? And the dude replied, 'Malachi.' And then ran off. That's all I remember, oh except there was the text messages warning us that someone was looking for us or whatever. I'm not sure what they said, just that Bo received them right before the dudes showed up."

"Ok that is pretty much the same thing Bo said."

Bo looks up from her plate and says, "Now are you going to tell us why the hell you fed Dean your blood and how it managed to almost completely heal him?"

Cass spoke up and said, "Hey, wait a minute! Please tell me that is not what was in those red capsules Joseph used to give me after the fights that made me heal quicker than normal so that I could fight sooner."

I replied, "Cassidy, what are you talking about? You never said anything about red capsules before when we were talking about the 'protein shakes' you said he gave you before a fight."

She replies, "That's because I didn't remember them until now! Please tell me I wasn't taking someone else's blood because that is just disgusting."

"I hate to break it to you Cass, but that is what was in the 'shakes' so I am going to take an educated guess and say that was exactly what was in the capsules they gave you."

Cass replies, "I think I'm going to be sick."

Bo and I laugh before Bo asks, "Someone want to feel me in on what the hell you all are talking about?"

I look at the two of them and take a deep breath to calm myself some, then say "Apparently some of the slave owners in Africa were using a new drug that not only helps control their fighters but makes them quicker, stronger and even heals them. I have found that the key ingredient in this new drug is Vampire blood. Before you interrupt, let me finish. I know this is hard to believe but Vampires do exist in the world."

Bo interrupts, "I'm sorry, but I have to interrupt you. So you are telling us that Vampires exist and their blood can do all of these things? Well…wait a damn minute…that would make you…"

"Yes, Bo you catch on quickly. Except that I am not a Vampire, I am a hybrid." I wait for a minute for them to process what I have just revealed to them.

Bo says, "What the hell are you trying to pull here, Lauren? What are you telling us?"

"It would probably be best if I started at the beginning and tell you how I came to be what I am. It is a long story though so if you would rather just ask questions, we can go that route too." Again I wait.

This time it is Cass that speaks up, "I for one, would like to hear the whole story but first I have a few questions."

"Ok, what do you want to ask me? Oh and hopefully this goes without saying, but please don't tell anyone else anything I tell you."

Cass said, "Yeah, I kind of figured that! My question is, are there going to be side effects of me 'drinking' a vampire's blood?"

"That is why I have been taking your blood samples and testing them. I'm not exactly sure what happens when a human is systematically fed Vampire blood. The only thing that I know for sure is how to 'turn' a human into a Vampire."

Bo speaks up, "Wait…that can happen?"

"Yes, although I have never 'turned' anyone."

Bo asks, "How do you 'turn' a human into a Vampire?"

"The way I understand it is the human has to actually die, then be fed Vampire blood or if a human dies with Vampire blood in their system sometimes they can 'turn.'

Bo replies, "Can a human be 'turned' by just being bitten by a Vampire?"

"No. The human has to die and then receive Vampire blood. Vampirism is a type of virus but not one transmitted through any other bodily fluids except for blood."

Cass says, "So you mean if I had died in one of my fights, I would have become a Vampire because of that crap Joseph was feeding me."

"Not necessarily but it could have happened, yes."

Bo asks, "So that is really a thing, Vampires drinking human blood? Well then, how do you 'feed' or do you not need to since you are a hybrid, whatever that means."

"Yes, Bo it is a fact that Vampires have to drink blood in order to survive. To answer your question about what a hybrid is, it means that one of my parents was human and the other one was a Vampire. In my case, my mother was human and the sperm donor was a Vampire. Before you ask, he was not a father to me and my mother thankfully got me away from him and he doesn't even know that I exist. I 'feed' mostly from blood bags that I get from the hospital but occasionally I have to 'feed' from animals or other Vampires, but I never 'feed' from humans."

Cass asks, "How can you be out during the day? I thought the sun would kill Vampires."

"It does 'actual' Vampires, but not hybrids. We can be out in the sun and function as normal humans with the exception of needing blood to survive."

Cass asks, "Do you have any special abilities?"

"Yes, all of my senses are heightened. What that means is that I can hear things others can't, see things from miles away. I also have increased speed, stamina, intelligence and some psychic abilities."

Bo says, "Wait a minute, is that how you sometimes answer my questions before I even ask them?"

I laugh and answer, "Yes, I try not to use those abilities but sometimes it just happens."

Cass asks, "Are you immortal? Exactly how old are you?"

"I'm not necessarily immortal but I do age differently than humans. I am actually a little over seven hundred years old but in human's age around twenty-eight."

Bo replies, "You have got to be fucking kidding me right now. Seven hundred years old and here I thought it was bad that I thought you were old enough to be my mother. I can't freaking believe this! I think I need a break in order to try and absorb all of this information. Do you mind if I go and call Tamsin and check on her and Dean?"

"Sure that's fine but remember no one else is to know any of this. Ok?"

"Sure doc, I don't think anyone would believe me anyway. Hey, does Dyson know?"

"Actually, yes he does. How do you think I kept you alive long enough to get you here after the fight with Cassidy?"

"You mean you used your blood on me? Then why was I in a coma for three months?"

"Yes, I used a very small amount on you just enough to keep you alive because I wanted Malachi to believe you were dead so that he wouldn't come looking for you. Then once we were here and at the hospital, I couldn't risk using anymore because I didn't want to draw anyone's suspicion."

"So why did you and Dyson keep this from me when we had our conversation at the restaurant before you left for Africa?"

"Because Dyson didn't want you to know, just like he didn't want you to know any of the other things we discussed. I'm sorry Bo but I really thought it was for the best. You had so much to process, I felt like this was one thing that we should keep from you until a better time. I wouldn't have told you now except that I kind of had too after using my blood to heal Dean."

"Ok doc, can we take a break and talk about this some more later? It is getting close to time for me to meet Jess for dinner. Do you think maybe…I could go and then come back and talk some more after?"

"Sure why don't you go call her and set a time and place and Cass you go and call Tamsin and see how they are doing. Bo when you get back we will talk more about my past and hopefully I will have some sort of plan on how to deal with Malachi."

Bo

After hearing everything the doc has told us, my head is about to explode. I can't believe she is not only, part Vampire, but she is over seven hundred years old! As crazy as all of it is, it does help some things make more sense. Like how she could have delivered me and still look about the same age as me. Also the bite marks, I woke up with after being 'punished' by Malachi. I am just glad that being bitten doesn't 'turn' you.

I go up to the bedroom and call Jessie. She actually answers after two rings, "Hey Jess, we still on for dinner tonight?"

"Sure Bo, we really do need to talk. Where to you want to go?'

"That is completely up to you, money doesn't matter. I just want to see you!"

"Alright, how about I call Tamsin's parents' place and get us a private room? That way we don't have to worry about being interrupted while we talk."

"Ok, that sounds good. I'll see you there around seven?"

"Sure Bo, see you then."

When I hang up, I don't know whether to be excited or scared. I go find Cass because I need to talk to someone and it just doesn't feel right to talk to the doc about my relationship with Jess. Maybe I should just call Tamsin, nah I don't want to bother her she needs her rest. I find Cass in the guest room. When I knock on the open door, she is just getting off the phone. I say, "Hey Cass you got a minute?"

"Sure what's up, Bo."

I tell her about the conversation with Jess and ask her what she thinks.

She says, "I don't know Bo all this relationship stuff is new to me too. Why don't you ask the doc?"

"I can't, it just doesn't feel right."

"Why, because you have feelings for her and she has them for you and it would be downright awkward?" She says with a big smile.

"What…how did you know?"

"It's hard not too but mainly because of the way you both look at each other sometimes and the fact that when I said something to her about it she got all defensive and snappy."

"Ok then, good talk! How is Tamsin?"

"She seems fine but her parents are going out of town tonight and Dean is going to hang out with some friends, so I might go by and see her for a bit."

"You should probably see if she wants you to stay over. She doesn't like being in that house alone. It freaks her out."

"I don't know, she might think I am going to try something since she kissed me."

"I don't think so, just feel her out. Thanks for listening and please don't say anything about the doc and me to anyone. I guess I need to run to the house and get some cloths before I meet Jess. I'll see you later tonight unless, you are getting lucky with your girl." I say with a laugh. She picks up a pillow and throws it at me. I go back downstairs to where the doc is sitting on the couch, she is talking on the phone to someone so I sit down beside her and wait. When she hangs up, I say "I'm going to run home and get ready, then meet Jess for dinner. I won't be too late and then we can talk some more."

"Sure, Bo. Good luck."

"Thanks doc, I think I'm going to need it. Hey one more thing, before I go and talk to Jess, I need to know, is you being a vampire the reason we can't be together?"

"Bo, that's part of it but…are you sure you want to talk about this now?"

"Yes, because if there is even a slim chance of there being an 'us' I need to know before I talk to Jess. As much as I care for her, it's not the same as what I feel for you."

"I don't know, Bo, there are so many reason why we shouldn't…why don't you go and see what Jess has to say and then we can talk."

"Fine."


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Lauren

I don't know what the hell I'm doing. There is so much stuff going on I can't think straight. Now that Bo knows what I am, I should feel relieved but I don't. I need to talk to someone but who. Dyson can't receive calls while at basic and Victoria is definitely out. The only other person I can think of is Kenzie, but I don't really know her that well.

Cassidy comes down and says that she is going to see Tamsin and will either be staying with her or going home after. I just nod as I stare into space. She comes and sits beside me and says, "Lauren are you ok?"

"Yes…no…not really but I will be fine."

"Hey, you know you can talk to me right?"

"Sure, Cass, I just don't think you can help with all the things I have going on in my head."

"If any of it has to do with Bo, I say just give it a shot. I mean I can tell when you two are together how much you both care for one another, it would be hard for others not to tell as well."

"That's the thing, Cass. That is why Victoria broke up with me and probably the reason that Jessie hasn't been speaking to Bo. I just don't know what to do about it. I want her to be able to experience things without me being in the way but the fact is I love her and want to be with her. I just don't want to hold her back from anything. I don't want her to be tied down at such young age."

"Whoa Lauren, you need to talk to her, it should be a mutual decision. Although I am new to all of this relationship stuff so you might want to talk to someone else."

"That is another problem, who? I don't really have any friends and Victoria isn't an option. I was just sitting here trying to figure out who I could talk to, normally I would talk to Dyson but he is at basic training and can't take calls. I was just thinking maybe Bo's aunt Kenzie but I don't know her that well. Any way you go on and have a good night. I will figure something out."

"Sure, Lauren but talk to Bo."

"I will. Thanks for listening."

As Cass walks out, I decide to call Kenzie and see if I can come over and talk. I dial her number and she answers on the first ring, "Hey Lauren is everything ok?"

"Well that is a loaded question! Bo is fine, she is on her way to you now to change and get ready to meet Jessie. The reason I called is, I wanted to know if you had time to talk."

Kenzie replies, "Sure, is it about Bo? Hold on she just walked in."

I could hear their conversation through the phone. Kenzie asked Bo if everything was ok and Bo said yes, she needed to get a shower and changed to go meet Jess. Bo also told Kenzie that she was going back to my house after meeting with Jess.

When Kenzie came back on the line, I said, "Look I know we don't know each other well but with Dyson gone I just really need someone to talk to. I will understand if you don't feel comfortable with this but I had to ask."

"No, it is fine. I would be happy to meet and talk or whatever you need. I'm not sure how much help I will be but I am more than happy to talk."

"Great, do you want to come over here or me come to you?"

"Why don't you come over here Lauren, that way if Bo finishes with her date before we finish she won't interrupt us."

"Alright, thanks a lot Kenzie. I will stop and bring some beer or wine, which do you prefer?"

"How about you bring some red wine."

"Sounds good, I will see you in about an hour."

Bo

I leave the doc's house to go home, shower, change and grab some extra clothes before going to meet Jess. I have no idea what to expect and I'm not sure what I want now. I feel like something has changed in the doc's attitude about our relationship but I can't be sure. I feel like I am getting a little better with all of these emotions but it is still hard. I do hope that Jess and I can at least get back to some sort of friendship. I really do miss having her in my life.

When I arrive at the restaurant, Jess is waiting outside. I walk up to her and say, "Hi." And give her a big hug. She stiffens at my touch which bothers me…a lot. I let go and say, "I'm sorry, I've just missed you."

She replies, "It's ok, Bo, I'm just not sure…"

I interrupt her, "It is ok, Jess. How about we go in and get our table. Then I will let you take the lead. I am just glad that you agreed to meet with me."

"Sure, let's go"

Once we enter the restaurant and are taken to our table, she asks, "How are you, Bo? I heard about what happened at the fights from a friend of Deans'. Were any of you hurt?"

I reply, "I'm fine, I guess. Everyone is ok after the altercation. Tamsin and Dean both have mild concussions but it could have been a lot worse. Wait…how did you know it happened at the fights? Our 'official story' was about a four wheeler accident."

"I know, that is what both Dean and Tamsin told me but Eric was there and he is the one who told me about the fight after the fight."

"Who is Eric?"

"Bo let's not talk about him just yet. We have a lot to talk about, first."

"Jess, I don't like the sound of this one bit."

"I know it is hard for me too, Bo"

"Please just tell me what I did. I mean one minute I have told you everything, more than even my brother knows, then your mom comes in pissed and you cut me out. I just don't understand."

"I know, it was wrong of me to just leave you hanging after you opened up to me. Bo, I want you to know that I am grateful that you trusted me enough to tell me all those things but…"

I interrupt, "But it is too much for you, I am too broken and not worth the time and effort. Right? That is what you brought me here to say. Which is exactly the reason I didn't want to tell you those things in the first place. I wanted a new start not for you to see me as broken and worthless." I can feel the tears building so I get up to leave. Before I can go she grabs me in a hug.

She whispers, "No Bo, it has nothing to do with your past. I will always love you but…"

I pull away, "But what? Huh just go ahead and spit it out. I have waited long enough. I thought giving you space was what you needed but now I don't know."

"Bo please sit back down and calm down."

"How can I calm down when you are breaking my heart because that is what you are doing right. Breaking up with me?"

"Bo, when mom came home that night and kicked you out, it was because she realized that Lauren has feelings for you. Feelings that mom couldn't compete with and she didn't want me to get hurt by you like she was by Lauren."

"Jess, I was up front with you about Lauren and told you that I was committed to us, you and me and I meant it. I still do!"

"I know, Bo, you are a wonderful, strong women but the fact that Lauren has feelings for you changes things."

"Why, just because she has feelings for me doesn't mean she will act on them. Hell, she pushed me away just like you have. I just don't understand."

"Look, I will always be here for you, Bo, as a friend but I just don't want to get hurt in a week or month, when Lauren decides she is ready to take a chance with you and you dump me and go running to her. Now that I know she has feelings for you, we can't continue to date. I'm sorry but I have to do what is right for me and protect myself. I want you to know that your secrets are safe with me and I still care about you. Hopefully, you understand why I am doing this and one day we will be able to be friends again."

"No, Jess, I don't understand! I want to be with you, I gave you space so that you could see that. I love you!"

"Bo, you may love me but you are not IN love with me the way I am you. I can see it every time you are around Lauren. Your eyes seem brighter and your entire mood is different and I can't compete with that. I'm sorry."

Then she gets up and walks away. Just like that, it's over. I don't know what to do so I just sit there for a while. I decide to text Tamsin and see if I can come over to talk.  
Me: Hey, I know Cass is there but I need to talk. Can I come over?

Tamsin: Sure, are you ok?

Me: No! Explain when I get there.

I get up and leave. I walk across town to Tamsin's house and tell her and Cass what Jessie said. Tamsin wraps me in a hug and I break down. The tears start flowing and I can't stop them. I hate showing weakness but these are my friends and I have learned that it is ok to be me around them.

Once I stop crying, Tamsin asks, "So what are you going to do now?"

"I have no idea! I guess I need to have a serious conversation with the doc, but I don't really know. What do you think? Have you talked to Jessie?"

Tamsin says, "No she wouldn't answer my calls. Bo I do think you should talk to Lauren, not only about Jess but also about what we are going to do about Malachi and his goons."

Cass speaks up, "Look Bo, you really need to talk to Lauren. Tell her everything that Jess said, then when I get back we will figure out what to do about Malachi."

Tamsin says, "Cass, can you please stay here tonight? I don't like staying here by myself."

I look at Cass and smile, "Sure she can Tamsin, that will give the doc and I time to talk and we can all meet for lunch at the diner around noon to figure out a plan." They both nod and I get up to leave.

Lauren

I arrive at Kenzie's house about an hour after we spoke on the phone. I knock on the door and wait. It isn't long before the door opens and Kenzie smiles and says, "Hey Lauren, please come in."

"Hello, Kenzie. I brought the wine," and hold up the two bottles of wine.

She looks at them and laughs, "Guess this is going to be either a long or difficult conversation or both."

"Yeah, something like that. Look I know that you don't really know me but with Dyson gone, I don't really have anyone to talk to. If this makes you uncomfortable, please just let me know."

"Really, it's fine Lauren. I don't really know anyone around here either and I understand. I have been pretty lonely myself since Dyson left but work keeps me pretty busy. Why don't you head out to the back porch and I will pour us some wine."

I walk out onto the deck and sit down and try to figure out how to start what I need to say. I mean how on earth am I going to tell Bo's aunt that I am in love with her niece and on top of that, Malachi is coming for Bo. Kenzie walks out and hands me a glass of wine and I wish I had thought to bring a bottle of tequila.

She says, "So…I'm not sure really what to say. Is Bo ok? I mean she isn't in any more trouble is she?"

"Well…that is one thing I need to tell you. It seems that somehow Malachi has found out she is alive and now he is probably going to try something. I'm just not sure what but I promise I will not let anything happen to her."

"I was afraid you were going to say something like that. Does Dyson know?"

"Not yet but I am going to get word to him once I figure out a plan of action. But…that isn't really what I need to talk about. How much do you know about Dyson, Bo and I?"

"Well only what I have picked up in conversations I have had with the three of you. What exactly are you wanting to know, Lauren?"

"I know this is going to sound bad but I need you to keep an open mind about it."

Kenzie interrupts, "Does this have anything to do with you having feelings for Bo other than just friendship?"

"How did you know?"

"Dyson mentioned something in passing one time but wouldn't elaborate on it. So is it true?"

"Well…yes but it is very complicated and I don't know what to do. I mean I know for a fact that I'm in love with her but she is so young and I want her to experience life without feeling like I am tying her down. She needs to be able to do whatever she wants without having to worry about what I or anyone thinks. I just don't know what to do, I can't stand to be around her without wanting to touch her or just BE with her. I know this probably doesn't make any sense to you but…I just have to tell someone."

"I see. Have you tried telling her?"

"I think she knows. She poured her heart out to me one night but I told her that the timing wasn't right for us. I told her she needed to be free and go to college and have experiences of her own. Of course, she said that didn't matter to her that she wanted to be with me but I don't want her to resent me down the road when she starts to feel like I am holding her back from doing what she wants to do."

"What about now? Do you think the timing is right now?"

"That's the thing, I don't know. How am I ever going to know? All I know is that it physically hurts me when I am around her and I have to act like I don't have feelings for her. That is why I left. I had to put some distance between us and give her time to explore other relationships but now I can't leave, not with Malachi coming for her."

"Have you ever thought that you two may be meant for one another and it doesn't matter the timing you just need to give it a shot. You can always go into the relationship with the understanding that if it doesn't work out at least you tried. It sounds to me like, you need her as much as she needs you."

"What about Jessie? Bo really cares for her."

"I know but Jessie has been MIA lately and I don't know that she is coming back. Why don't you wait and see what happens with their dinner tonight and go from there. If Jessie ends it, you tell Bo how you feel. If they decide to try and work it out then you wait until the time is right to tell her."

"Wow, Kenzie are you sure you aren't a therapist instead of a lawyer?" I say laughing.

She laughs and says, "Nope, just been through a lot of relationships and have yet to find the one who makes me want to wait for them like you obviously do Bo. Just so you know, even if Dyson hadn't told me a little bit about your feelings for Bo, I could tell that there was something there."

"Thanks, Kenzie. This has been a big help and I hope we can continue to become better friends regardless of what happens with Bo and I."

"You bet, I am here if you need to talk."


	31. Chapter 30

A/N Finally the chapter everyone has been waiting on. I hope it lives up to your expectations. Please review and thanks for reading.

Chapter 30

Bo

When I get back to the doc's house, she isn't there. I let myself in with my key and decide to go upstairs to flip through the television stations while I wait for her to get home. I am emotionally exhausted and I have no idea what to do now. I don't know when or where to expect Malachi to show up and I have no clue how to start a conversation with the doc about what happened tonight with Jess. I'm just so tired, I must have fallen asleep. When I wake up it is dark outside and I can barely make out a shape in the chair against the wall. I turn the bedside light on to find the doc sitting there watching me sleep.

"When did you get home and why are you watching me sleep?"

She replies, "I got back about an hour ago and you looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you. So how did dinner with Jessie go?"

"Not good, come to think of it, we didn't even eat. Do you think we can order a pizza or something? I'm starving!"

"Sure, why don't we go downstairs and I will order a pizza and you can tell me what happened."

"Alright, but do we really need to talk about it?"

"Yes, we do. We have a lot of hard things to talk about but first let's get you some food and me some tequila."

I laugh, "Please tell me you will share the tequila because I don't think emotionally I am strong enough to replay the conversation with Jess without some 'liquid courage', especially to you."

She shakes her head and says, "Was it really that bad, Bo?"

"Worse!"

"I'm really sorry, Bo. Why don't you get the shot glasses and limes while I call and order the pizza?"

Once the pizza is ordered and the shots are poured, I begin the story of the end of Jess and I. "Doc are you sure you want to hear this, I mean I think I have come to terms with it after breaking down on Cass and Tamsin before coming back here."

"Yes I need to know what happen before I can tell you what I need too."

"Ok, here goes," before I start the story I down a shot. Then I proceed to tell her everything that Jessie said. Then I say, "Doc she told me that Victoria told her that you have feelings for me, which I sort of knew but…whatever. It basically boiled down to the fact that I had told Jess my past and that I had feelings for you but I told her that we were just friends and I was working on realizing that we could only be friends. Then she said that she could tell I was in love with you even though I told her I loved her. Her reply was that I may love her but I wasn't IN love with her like she was me and she couldn't compete with the love I had for you. I honestly don't know what she is talking about but she said we were finished and walked away after saying she hoped eventually we would be able to be friends again. I mean what the hell!" I pour myself another shot and drain it, just as the doorbell rings. Great the pizza is here!

When the doc comes back with the pizza, I dig in. After eating two pieces, I look up at her and say, "Can you believe her?"

"Bo, I am really sorry that I screwed things up between you and Jess. That was not my intention when I started the conversation with Victoria. I truly just wanted to let her go so that she could find someone that could love her like she deserved and that wasn't going to ever be me. I realized that after the night we spent together and I knew that Victoria wanted something serious and I just couldn't give it to her. I didn't tell her about us but she said she could see it every time I was around you and that me letting her go only confirmed it. I told her that you really cared about Jess and to let you and Jess figure things out for yourselves but I guess she couldn't let it go."

"Doc, I am even more confused now. Does this mean that you are ready to take a chance on us?"

"I'm not sure Bo. All I know, is that I couldn't continue to see Victoria when I knew that things would never be the same now that I have found you. Look, Bo, you are young and beautiful and talented and I don't want to hold you back just because we spent that one amazing night together. I am going to be around for a very long time and I am willing to wait for you but what I don't want to do is keep you from blossoming into the amazing person that I know you will. You have many places to go and things to do and I'm not about to hold you back from any of it. I have enjoyed spending time with you, Bo. What I feel for you is incredibly power and I'm not going to pretend it was a mistake anymore but we are in very different places in our lives right now and it makes no sense to pretend otherwise."

"Look, Lauren, that may be true, but that doesn't mean we can't see where this is going to go. I want to be with you, I don't care about places and things. I love you and that is all that matters to me. So what if it doesn't work out, at least then we will know and not wonder about the what if's." I stand up from the table and walk over to where she is sitting. Looking down at her, she looks so vulnerable and I really don't know what to do. All I want to do is pull her into my arms and let her feel how much I care for her but I'm not sure that is what she wants from me. Instead I say, "At least now, what Jess said makes a little more sense but I'm still not sure where we stand."

"Bo, I would like nothing more than to be with you but…"

"But what doc?"

"I'm just not sure. I'm afraid!"

"What are you afraid of?"

"Losing you!"

"Lauren, I'm here! I'm right in front of you and I love you. We can figure everything out as we go as long as we are together, please." I kneel down in front of her and take her hands in mine. I bring them up to my lips and kiss her knuckles. "Please just give us a chance, that's all I ask."

Lauren

I pull her into my lap, and begins to kiss her tenderly. It seems that is all the answer she needs. She gets up and pulls me with her. We kiss deeper and deeper while stumbling up the stairs to my bedroom. She pushes me down on the bed and stops. She looks at me with an expression I can't quite place. There is so much certainty in Bo's eyes. I sit up and watch Bo slowly unbutton her shirt. She drops it to the floor and begins unbuckling her belt, followed by her jeans. Slowly, I watch her and all the while torn…should I look into her eyes or at her amazing body?

Bo undresses completely. When she is naked, she straddles me and looks into my eyes before kissing me in a way I know for absolute certain I have never been kissed before except by her. It's as if I am drowning and being saved at the same time. I pull Bo closer to me so I can feel her soft skin. Bo begins rocking gently and I match her rhythm even though I am still fully clothed. Bo leans back, I kiss her neck, her throat. I lick her nipples and feel Bo's body respond. I roll her over, straddling her. I remove my own shirt and bra quickly as Bo pulls at the buckle of my jeans. I can't get my clothes off fast enough. I just want to feel every inch of my skin on hers. I kick off my jeans and panties and in seconds we are totally naked and entangled, touching, feeling, and kissing.

Our lovemaking is like nothing I have ever experienced. I've been with my fair share of women over the last seven hundred plus years, but no one has ever known me this instinctively. What Bo is doing to me might well be my undoing. I cling to the headboard. Flashes of light pass before my eyes and at one point it feels as though I actually leave my own body behind.

Turning Bo over, I work my way down her body. Bo arches her back just to make contact with me. I take my time kissing her stomach, her hips, her thighs. "Lauren please," is all Bo can say, nearly writhing. Before Bo can take another breath, I use my tongue to begin an absolute assault on her clitoris. Flicking, rubbing, tasting her, I plunge my tongue deep inside of Bo and then come back for more. I suck and rub and taste Bo until it's Bo who can't hold back another second. I taste Bo come in my mouth and swear she tastes like honey. But before Bo can relax, I slide my fingers deep inside of her; my rhythm is slow at first, measured. Bo moans and begins rocking into my hand, urging me, pulling me deeper and deeper. Bo claws at my shoulders, dragging me up so we are face-to-face. Still deep inside her, our rhythm quickens and I feel ready to explode. Bo's eyes stay focused on mine. Neither blinks. Neither looks away. We climax together and I fall on top of Bo whose body involuntarily quivers over and over again.

Bo

All I can think is, I can't believe this is finally happening again. As we continue to make love, we do so in a combination of fast and slow motion, each of us taking turns pleasing the other. Just when I think we can't possibly continue, one touch lights another fire and so we begin again.

After hours of lovemaking, I am utterly exhausted. We lie side by side in bed, covered in sweat. "Thirsty," is all I can manage to say.

Lauren stands and takes a moment to regain her balance. She is actually wobbly. She makes her way slowly out of the room. When she returns she has a spinach omelet, fresh fruit, and orange juice. I laugh, "What is this?"

She replies, "Breakfast."

"But it's three in the morning."

"So what. I love breakfast in bed."

I drag myself up to a sitting position and lean back against the headboard. Lauren hands me a glass of orange juice and I down it in seconds.

"Better," I say.

We dig into the omelet and fruit and inhale all of it quickly, with no conversation in between bites.

"I'm not sure if I can stand up." I groan.

"Yeah, that was pretty tough for me too."

"Lauren?"

"Um hmm?"

"That was…"

"I know," Lauren says, interrupting me.

"No, I need to say this." I pause before continuing. "That was like nothing else. When can we do it again?"

Lauren laughs, "Give me a few minutes."

I wake up to my phone ringing. When I finally find it and answer it, it is Tamsin. "Where are you?" She says, "I thought we were all meeting for lunch at noon?"

I reply, "We are. What time is it?"

"It is 12:30, hence the reason I am calling you!"

"Shit, I'm sorry. Give us about half an hour to get showers and dressed and we will be there." I nudge Lauren but she is dead to the world. "Maybe you could just bring us something and we can just talk. Lauren is sleeping like the dead." I hear Tamsin tell Cass we are still in bed. I guess she grabs the phone from Tamsin because the next thing I hear is her.

"Bo why are you all still in bed?"

I reply, "Well…umm…it was a long night, ok."

She laughs, "So Lauren told you her story?"

"Um…not exactly."

"Wait…no! Really?"

My turn to laugh, "Yeah…something like that! Just order us some food and come over. Hopefully by then I will be able to wake the doc and we can formulate a plan on what to do about Malachi. Oh, and maybe don't say anything to Tamsin about me and doc. I'm not exactly sure what it means yet."

"Sure…whatever you say, Bo see you in about an hour and try to be out of the bed by then." She laughs as she hangs up.

I turn over to look at Lauren and can't help but smile. Last night was magical, I just hope when she wakes up she doesn't pull away again. She is sprawled out over three fourths of the bed on her stomach with her face toward me. Her hair is all in her face but she looks amazing and peaceful. I reach over to move some of her hair away from her face and she doesn't move. I laugh and move closer and start kissing her shoulder, then her neck and ear lobe before she barely opens one eye to look at me. I smile and say, "Good morning, beautiful! Or I guess I should say afternoon."

She rolls over on her back and smiles as she pulls me to her for a tender kiss. She then replies, "Hi, sweetheart."

I think my heart is going to explode at those words. All I can do is kiss her deeply and say, "So…"

She looks at me and also smiles, "So…"

"Please tell me this isn't a dream and if it is never wake me up." I say.

"No, Bo! This is not a dream. Last night was…well amazing…"

"Let me guess, there is a but coming next."

"Nope, no but. I think last night was proof enough to me that we need to see where this goes, unless you are having second thoughts."

"Oh, hell no. This 'us' this is what I want."

"We still have a lot to figure out, Bo and it is not going to be easy…"

"Lauren, I don't care! I want you everything else can kiss my ass!"

She laughs, "I don't think I like the sound of that. I want to be the only one kissing any part of your body."

"Well, well doc, I think that can be arranged. But unfortunately, you made me over sleep and we missed our lunch date with Tamsin and Cass so… they will be here in about twenty minutes so maybe we should consider getting a shower and dressed."

"Oh, I made you over sleep. If I recall you were the one who couldn't get enough of all this." She said motioning to her body.

"You seemed pretty eager to get some of this also, if I remember correctly. As much as I would love to lay in bed with you, we better get up because…"

"What is it, Bo?"

"Well…are we actually going to do this? I mean be an 'us'."

"Isn't that what we just agreed on?"

"Well, yeah…but I mean…are we telling people, or keeping it between us, or…?"

She shakes her head and laughs, "You are just so damn cute when you stutter! But to answer your question, if what Jessie and Victoria say is true, I think people will probably figure it out pretty quickly. I would however, like to be able to tell Dyson in person and it might also be a good thing to try to keep it between us and our inner circle. If you know what I mean."

"Sure alright that sounds good."

Lauren

I wake up to Bo kissing my shoulder and neck and it is an amazing feeling. I'm still not a hundred percent sure we should be doing this but it just feels right. Especially now that I know Malachi is coming for her. While Bo takes a shower, I lie in bed and try to figure out the best way to lure Malachi out so that we can get him out of our lives for good. The more I think about it the angrier I get. I briefly talked to my guys in South Africa about the situation and they offered to come help but I'm just not sure what we should do.

On one hand, since Bo is obviously pretty well known at the fights in Vegas, it would be pretty easy to use her as bait. I'm just not sure that is the plan I want to use though. There is just too much that could go wrong. I think first we need to follow up with this Shawn person and find out what her story is.

Just as Bo walks out of the bathroom, the doorbell rings. She walks over to me and pulls me out of the bed, against my will, and into a tender kiss. Then she says, "I'll get the door while you get a shower but don't take too long or there won't be any food left."

I reply, "If you are that hungry, eat mine too. I don't really need it, I just eat it for normalcy. I will run up to the attic fridge and grab a blood bag before I come down."

Bo just stares at me for a moment before she says, "Oh so that part of the conversation was also not a dream?"

I can't help but laugh and say, "No that part was true also. Is that a problem?" I stand there afraid of what she might say.

Bo

"No! Lauren it isn't a problem, just something that is hard to believe. You do whatever you need to do and I will be waiting for you downstairs. Now get in the shower before I can't control myself and we end up back in bed with Cass and Tamsin ringing the doorbell." She just shakes her head and walks toward the shower. As she walks by, I give her ass a little slap just because I can. She just looks at me over her shoulder and smiles.

Once she closes the bathroom door, I hurry downstairs to open the door. As soon as I do, Cass is shoving a bag full of food in my face that smells delicious. I grab the bag and hurry to the table to see what's in it. I didn't know how hungry I was until I smelled the food. I started inhaling the food and Cass stood there laughing and said, "Well I guess someone worked up an appetite last night."

I reply around a mouthful of food, "Shut up! You are just jealous."

Tamsin just looks between the two of us and shakes her head. "Aren't you going to save some for Lauren?"

"Nope, I told her if she took too long in the shower I was not responsible for there not being any food left when she finally got down her."

I had just gotten the words out of my mouth when in walks the doc, looking utterly amazing in her black jeans and worn sleeveless shirt. I don't know how she manages to look so damn good in just everyday clothes. She walks over and grabs the last of the bacon off my plate and all I can do is grunt my disapproval because I have a mouth full of waffle.

Everyone just laughs at me, which I am growing accustomed to since it seems to happen all the time. Once I finish chewing I look at her and say, "What the hell, that was the last of the bacon."

She replies, "Yeah, so…"

"So, I was going to eat that."

"Oh, well! It's gone now."

Cass interrupts, "Sorry to break up the lovers quarrel on bacon but I think we have bigger problems to talk about."

Lauren

"Cassidy is right, we do have bigger things to worry about right now. Bo, I'm going to need for you to text or call this Shawn person and set up a meeting so that we can find out what she knows about Malachi and his organization."

Bo puts the last bite of waffle in her mouth and says, "Sure, just let me run up and get my phone and I will send her a text. If she doesn't reply I will try calling."

While she runs to get her phone, I look at Cass, "So…everything ok with us?"

She replies, "Yeah, why wouldn't it be?"

"Just making sure after our conversation yesterday." Tamsin just looks at us confused.

Cass looks at her and says, "Lauren here finally decided to take a chance with Bo. Apparently, she thought she could ignore the feelings that we all could see but she couldn't"

Tamsin says, "Oh, that's good. Lord knows Bo has been smitten with her from the beginning." Cass and Tamsin begin to laugh.

"Well, I'm glad I can be a source of amusement to everyone."

Bo walks in and says, "Now you know how I feel all the time! Back to business, Shawn says she can meet us tonight. Where would you like me to tell her to meet us?"

Tamsin says, "Have her meet us at my parent's restaurant around 7. I will make sure to have us a private room so that we can talk in private."

Bo sends Shawn the text and everything is set up. I look at Tamsin and ask, "How is Dean?"

She replies, "I guess he is fine, he stayed out with friends last night."

"Oh well, I don't know about the rest of you but I'm tired it has been a long couple of days. We really can't make any plans until we talk with Shawn, so I think I'm going back to bed. You are all welcome to stay and hang out or whatever but I'm going back to bed." When I glance at Bo, she has turned a deep shade of red and I laugh as I walk up the stairs.

I hear Cass and Tamsin say that they will just meet us at the restaurant at 6:30 tonight.

Bo

I walk Cass and Tamsin to the door and tell Cass that we will go to the bank tomorrow morning and get her an account opened up so we can transfer her fight winnings. That way it will be there for her and her mom.

Once they left, I ran up the stairs to the bedroom where the doc was already naked and in bed. I stood in the doorway and just stared at her amazing body. She finally said, "I wondered how long it would take you to get up her. Now what are you waiting for, come join me."

"I thought you were tired, that's why you came back up to bed," I said with a smile.

"I was tired, tired of being away from your touch. Now get in here!"

I shake my head at her, "Not until you promise to tell me about your past."

"Really Bo, I am laying her butt naked and all you want to do is talk?"

"Well…no…but I do want to know more about you and what you are."

"What I am? What I am is someone who is in love with you and wants to show you just how much, I love you."

Hearing that I can't take it anymore, I begin stripping my clothes off and then jump into the bed. I straddle her and begin kissing her exposed skin. We spend the next couple of hours exploring each other's bodies. When we are both exhausted, I lay my head on her chest and say, "Now will you tell me?"

Lauren

"Sure, Bo. It is a long story and not a happy one, I just want you to be prepared."

"It's not like my childhood was a happy story either, doc."

"True, enough. Here goes, _my mother, Alexandria, was sold into slavery back in the 1300's_. _Things were a lot different back then but also a lot the same. Her family was very poor and they couldn't feed all of their children so she was sold to someone who they thought wanted her to marry their son. But that's not what happened, eventually she ended up in a camp much like the one you were in. Once they found out how hardheaded she could be she was sent to train with the boys. The women of the house couldn't handle her so she was trained with the boys to fight. She quickly became one of the best fighters in the land and traveled all over to fight. She never lost. The punishment back then for losing a fight was truly horrible, not that the punishments now aren't. Anyway, back then if you lost a fight the owner of the fighter you lost too was allowed 24 hours to do with you what they wanted as long as you were returned alive and able to fight._

 _My mother was a great fighter and only ever lost one fight and that was to Malachi. She was so well known that it wasn't uncommon for her owner to make her fight more than once a week. Well back then Malachi was an up and comer. He was just starting to amass fighters and slaves. He was a newly 'turned' vampire back then and was power hungry. He was infatuated with my mother and pissed when none of his fighters could defeat her._

 _So he decided that he would fight her himself. He was so intrigued with her he just had to have her even if it was only for 24 hours. They fought and he was too strong for her, being a newly 'turned' Vampire she couldn't compete with his strength and speed. Because she lost he was allowed his 24 hours, I'm not sure what all she was forced to endure but I know I was one of the results of what happened to her during that time._

Bo interrupt me, "Wait, so you are telling me that Malachi is your father?"

"Unfortunately, yes Bo that is exactly what I'm telling you. But let me finish."

 _Soon after, my mother became ill and was sent away to, well die basically. But instead she was found by a rich couple who were traveling from South Africa to England. They took her in and nursed her back to health. She had what today we would call a severe case of pneumonia on top of being pregnant with me. She was so afraid that Malachi would find her that when I was born she made the couple promise to take me as their own child and she left._

 _It wasn't until years later, when I started craving blood that my foster parents told me this story. Luckily they had sort of kept track of where Alex was, so that I was able to track her down. When I found her she was dying from the plague. She tried her best to explain to me what was happening to me but I didn't understand. She gave me the name of a fighter that she had grown close to during her fighting days and told me to seek him out and he would be able to explain everything._

 _So after giving her a proper burial, I left in search of Vex. Once I found him, he was able to explain to me that I was a hybrid, meaning my mother was human and my father was a vampire. Vex was neither but he was something else. Something that I didn't understand, but that's not important. What is, is the fact that he trained me not only to use my abilities but also to control my blood lust. He was more of a father to me than anyone. He and Alex were able to keep Malachi from ever finding out about me but I made it my life mission to find him and destroy him like he had my mother._

When I finish the story, Bo looks up at me and says, "Wow doc, I'm so sorry."

"Bo it is ok, it is in the past. I have learned to use my abilities to do good not evil and that is what, Vex and my mother wanted. That is why she left me, so that I wouldn't have to fight or be brought up around the world she was forced into. I wouldn't change any of it because if I did it may have not lead me to here, with you and for the first time in a very long time, I have hope. Hope that I will finally bring Malachi to the justice he deserves and that we will finally be free of his presence. Now can we please get some sleep?"

Bo looks up at me with tears in her eyes and says, "Yes we can sleep…and I love you Lauren."

I wrap her in a hug and whisper in her ear, "I love you too, Bo. I have from the moment you were born. Now get some rest."


	32. Chapter 31

So I should be wrapping this story up in the next couple of chapters or so. I hope I haven't lost all of you all's interest. I haven't gotten any reviews in a while. I do hope to be finishing it up in at the most five more chapters. Thanks for reading and please leave reviews to keep me motivated.

Chapter 31

Lauren

We finally woke up around five and made the mistake of taking a shower together. Instead of being a quick shower it turned into about an hour so we had to rush to get to the meeting on time. Luckily we got there right on time and Cass and Tamsin were walking in at the same time.

Once inside, Tamsin shows us back to a private room where we discuss what we need to find out from Shawn. A few minutes before seven, a hostess brings Shawn back to where we are. I introduce myself, as well as the others. After the introductions are out of the way, I ask, "So…Shawn can you please explain what happened the night of the fight?"

She replies, "Sure, but first let me just say, I am very sorry! They had my baby sister and they said they would kill her if I didn't enter the fight and pay them the money my dad owed them."

"Slow down, Shawn. It is ok. We want to help. Who is 'they'?"

"I don't really know. I was contact on my phone by text with a picture of my sister tied to a chair with a gag in her mouth. The message said pay up or she dies. I didn't know what or who it was from, so I replied and then received a phone call. The guy on the phone said that my dad owed them a lot of money and they knew I was entering the tournament. My dad owed them fifty grand, so I had to come in at least second in order to pay. Then they told me that, if I tapped out they would still kill her. I don't know why. I mean they would have still gotten their money but I was afraid so I did what they said. After the match, once I was out of the ring I was approached by two guys. They gave me a bank account number to give to Bennie so that the prize money could be transferred to them. Once that was done, they started asking questions about Bo. They saw me talking to her after the fight and wanted to know what I knew about her. I told them I just knew her from the fights and they said if I didn't find out her name I would never see my sister again. So I asked around and gave them her name. They made a call to a third guy who brought my sister to me and then I overheard them say that the boss would pay big money on any information about Bo. Something about he didn't really believe she was dead and if they could give him proof they would be set. That's when I remembered the card Bo gave me, so I tried to warn her."

I think for a minute before saying, "So you have no idea who these guys are or where they came from?"

Shawn just shakes her head no and says, "I even asked my dad and he told me to leave it alone. He wouldn't even tell me what he placed the bets on to get in so deep."

"Alright, one last thing. Have you ever heard the name Malachi before?"

"No, why?"

"Never mind, thanks for meeting with us."

"Sure, no problem. Sorry I couldn't be of more help."

Bo

After hearing Shawn's story, I realize she wasn't going to be any help. She was just as clueless as the rest of us. I looked at the doc, who was deep in thought. I could tell because of the wrinkles between her eyes, they were always present when she was thinking. I speak up, "So…what now doc?"

She replies, "I don't know yet, Bo. I need to make some phone calls and see what I can find out. Tomorrow is a school day so you all should get home and get some rest. Why don't all of you meet me at my house after school and maybe by then I will know something more."

"Tamsin and I have basketball practice after school. We should be done around 6. How about I stop and get pizza after practice and then meet at your house?"

Cass says, "Yeah, I have wrestling until 6 also."

Lauren replies, "Ok then, let's meet at 6 and make sure Dean and Jay come as well."

We all got up and headed for the door. I said goodnight to Tamsin and Cass and then looked at the doc. She had that faraway look in her eyes again, so I asked "do you want me to drive us back to your place?"

She said, "What? No, I'll drive you home."

"Wait…what…I thought…"

"Bo, it is a school night and you haven't been home all weekend."

"Yeah, so?"

"So you know if you go home with me, you will not get any sleep. Also I have a lot of phone calls to make so I think it is best if you go home tonight."

"Fine! That's fine doc but don't treat me like a child. I don't need you telling me it is a school night like I'm your kid because I'm not."

"Whoa, Bo! Where is this coming from?"

"I don't know, sorry. I guess I'm just stressed out and wanted to be with you tonight even if it was just to sleep."

We pull up in front of Kenzie's house and I get out and so does Lauren. She comes around to my side of the car and says, "Bo, I know this is stressful but I have to try and figure out a plan and if you are with me, I won't be able to concentrate." Then she leans in and kisses me deeply.

"I'm sorry for acting like a child, I just feel safe when I'm with you. I have from the beginning, when I woke up in the hospital that first day. I understand though, I will see you tomorrow night."

I walk to the door of the house and turn around to wave goodbye to the doc. Once inside, I see Kenzie watching television on the couch and go sit next to her. She looks at me and says, "Long weekend?"

"Something like that!"

"Bo is everything ok?"

"Yes and no, Malachi is back and he is looking for me. On the other hand, things with the doc and me are great." I say with a huge smile.

"So she decided to talk to you then?"

"Yeah…wait how did you know?"

"She called and asked if she could come over and talk."

"Really now. So what do you think?"

"Bo all I care about is that you are safe and happy. I know that she will do everything within her power to keep you safe and you seem happy so that is all that matters to me."

"Thanks Kenzie, I think I'm going to bed. I am beat."

Lauren

Leaving Bo after her little outburst was one of the hardest things I have ever had to do. All I wanted to do was curl up with her and keep her safe but I know that I need to get started on a plan and if she is at my house that will not happen.

Once I got home, I made a few calls to try and figure out where Malachi may be holed up. First I called a buddy of mine at the Vegas police department to see what he knew about the fights and if he had heard the name Malachi. It was pretty much a dead end, he said they knew about the fights but hadn't done anything about them because since they started the amount of bar fights had decreased so they let them be. He also said that he had never heard the name Malachi before but would keep his ears open and let me know if he did.

I tried contacting a few more law enforcement friends but they all said the same thing. The last call I made was to my guys in Africa telling them to get here as soon as possible so we could start scouting the fights. The only plan I could come up with involved Bo and I didn't like it but it didn't look like I had a choice. If we didn't get to him first, he would come after her and anyone associated with her.

The only way I could keep her and her friends safe, that I could see, is to let Bo fight and be in her corner so that I would be in close proximity to her at all times. I would have my guys positioned at different locations during the fights with Bo's friends that way I could keep them safe as well. I didn't really like this plan but it was the best I could come up with to make sure everyone was safe while drawing Malachi out. I would also put the local law enforcement on alert in case I need backup when we find Malachi.

Bo

Monday had never seemed so long, I didn't think it would ever be over. All I wanted to do was see Lauren! During our lunch break, Cass and I ran out to the bank to get her an account set up so that she would have access to her money. After basketball practice, I hitched a ride with Tamsin and Cass to the doc's stopping and getting pizza on the way. Dean and Jay were meeting us there.

When we walked into Lauren's house there were five guys sitting around the table with her. I said, "What's up doc?"

This made everyone laugh and she just shook her head. She got up and gave me a big hug on her way to the kitchen. I followed her after setting the pizza on the table. Once we were in the kitchen, I grabbed her and kissed her. Then said, "I missed you!" She smiled and we grabbed plates, napkins and drinks for everyone.

When we went back into the living room, she introduced us to her guys, Rex, David, Arnold, Cameron and Patrick. Rex was only about five foot two or three. He was short and stocky with brown hair and brown eyes. David, on the other hand, was about six foot eight. He was tall and lanky with black hair and gray eyes. The doc said he was their sharp shooter he always had their backs once they made it out of a building. Arnold was very pale with dark hair and piercing blue eyes. He was about six foot two and looked like a body builder. Cameron was younger, probably not much older than me. He had red hair and glasses with acne covering a good bit of his face. He looked like the typical nerd from my high school. Lauren said he was their tech support, their eyes and ears from a van. Patrick looked like your typical surfer dude with shaggy blonde hair and green eyes.

Once the introductions had been made, we dug into the pizza. While we ate, we all asked questions and got to know one another a little better. After we destroyed the pizza, we all moved into the living room to listen to the plan the doc had come up with. She started by saying, "I don't necessarily like this plan but it is the best that we could come up with, with the information we have. Bo you are going to enter the next fight and Cassidy, Tamsin and I will be in your corner. This way I can best protect you and with you fighting hopefully it will draw out Malachi. Jay will be with Patrick and Dean with Rex in the stands. Cameron will coordinate things from the van and David will watch the entrance to the tunnels."

I reply, "Really, I actually get to fight and help?"

"Yes, but only because I don't see another way to try and control where and when we face Malachi. He is obviously going to know that you frequent the fights now so hopefully hearing that you are fighting will draw him out and we will be able to capture him finally."

Cass speaks up, "Why don't you let me be the one to fight and Bo work my corner. That way she will be closer to you, Lauren?"

"I thought of that too Cass but I think it is best if Bo is in the ring. That way I will know where she is. If she is just working the corner there is the possibility that in the commotion of the fight someone could grab her before I knew it. It will just be easier if she is the focus of everyone so no one can sneak up on her."

I reply, "Guys it will be fine. I can handle fighting, it's actually the one thing I am good at."

The doc said, "Bo it's not the only thing you are good at! Don't sell yourself short."

I turned red and everyone laughed except the doc and me. She started to stutter, "I…um…just meant that you are also good at basketball and you are also doing well in school."

Cass said, "Sure Lauren, that's what you meant!"

Lauren replied, "So anyway, Bo do you know when the next fight is going to be?"

"No, Bennie normally just sends out a message on Thursday's if there is going to be any. Dean, do you know?"

He looked up and shook his head no.

"Ok then, I guess we will just have to play the waiting game." She looked at her guys and said, "You guys can stay here or I will get you hotel rooms. It is up to you. I have a guest room, my room and the couch pulls out into a bed. I can sleep in the basement on the couch down there."

I speak up, "Or doc, you could stay with Kenzie and me. We have an extra room now with Dyson gone."

"Sure, Bo that is a great idea. Guys you can stay here and I will just stay with Bo."

Again everyone just laughed. "Well then, I think since I am here I will go downstairs and get some training in. Cass, Dean, want to join me." They both nod yes and we all go downstairs to the basement to do a little training.

Lauren

Once Bo and her gang are in the basement, I go over the details with my guys. Tomorrow while the gang is in school, we will go and scout out the tunnels where the fights are held and see if maybe we can find this Bennie guy and have a chat with him. After a couple of hours, the gang came back upstairs and Bo said they were heading out. She was drenched in sweat and looked amazing with it glistening on her skin. I couldn't help but smile. "Bo if you give me a minute, I will drive you home. I just need to pack a few things. Did you make sure it was ok with Kenzie if I crash at her place?"

"Not yet, but I'm sure it will be fine. I will text her now and let her know we are on the way."

Bo

I decided to call Kenzie while the doc went to pack her bag. "Hey Kenzie, is it alright if the doc crashes in Dyson's room for a while? She has some friends in from out of town and she is going to let them stay at her house."

She replies, "Sure, Bo. She is always welcome here besides it will give me a chance to get to know her better, as well."

"Cool, thanks. We should be home in about twenty minutes or so. Have you eaten yet?"

"Actually, no I haven't. I will call in an order of Chinese for us all. Can you all stop on your way home and pick it up?"

"Sure, see you in a bit."

Just then the doc came out with her bag, "Ready?"

She answered, "Yep, all set."

"Alright, we just have to stop and pick up dinner from the Chinese place near the house. Kenzie is calling it in."

"Bo you just ate pizza not long ago. How are you hungry again?"

"We trained hard!" I said laughing.

When we get to the house, we all sit down at the table and eat. Lauren and I fill Kenzie in on what is going on with Malachi. She isn't too happy with the plan but then again, neither is the doc and it is her plan. Kenzie also tells us that Dyson's graduation from basic is weekend after next and she wants to surprise him with all of us going. We all make plans to fly to Georgia and surprise him. After dinner, I go up to take a shower and get ready for bed since I have school in the morning.

Lauren

Once Bo has gone up to shower, Kenzie looks at me and says, "Lauren, I don't like this plan of yours one bit…"

I interrupt her, "I know! Trust me I don't like it either but I can't come up with a better one."

"You didn't let me finish! I trust you and I know that Bo and Dyson do too so I know that you will do everything you can to keep her safe. I believe that even more now that you two have decided to give yourselves at chance at a relationship. On that note, I would prefer that there be no funny business in the house while I am home," she says with a smile.

I laugh with her and say, "I would never! Although, if you don't mind, I would prefer to sleep in her room. Just sleep, it would make me feel safer knowing that no one could get to her."

"Sure, that's not a problem."

After the conversation with Kenzie, I go up to Bo's room and make myself at home. When she walks out of the bathroom, she is butt naked and looks amazing. She doesn't notice me at first but I can't help but laugh at how she just walks around looking for something to wear. As soon as I start to laugh, she jumps like she has been shot. "What the heck are you doing in here?"

"Kenzie and I came to an agreement, I can sleep in here with you!"

She smiles and then walks over to where I am lying in her bed and says, "Well that is awesome!" She proceeds to straddle me and starts to kiss my neck but I stop her. "What?"

"I said sleep, just sleep. I had to promise nothing else while she is home."

"Well that sucks, but at least I get to wake up next to you. What do you have planned for tomorrow while I'm stuck at school?"

"Me and the guys are going to Vegas to scout out the tunnels and I might drop by and see an old friend of mine that is a detective with the Los Vegas PD. I would also like to talk to this Bennie guy that runs the fights."

"I'm not sure he actually runs the fights, I think he just works the booth and books the fighters. He doesn't seem like the brains behind them."

"At any rate, I need to talk to him."

"Now let's get some sleep. I have a feeling that it is going to be a long couple of weeks."


	33. Chapter 32

A/N The end is near. I hope everyone is still enjoying the story. Thanks for reading and please leave comments. They help keep me motivated to write.

Chapter 32

Bo

The next couple of days go by in a blur to me. They consist of school, basketball and fight training. The best part is that every morning I wake up beside the doc and that puts me in a great mood to start the days. Like clockwork on Thursday, I receive a text from Bennie telling me of the fights being held this weekend. Apparently, there have been some international interests in the fights after the last tournament, everyone wants to be seen by the UFC scouts. The text said that this weekend would be the girls and light weight guys and next weekend would be middle and heavy weights.

When I see Dean at lunch, I ask him if he received the same text and he did. The thing that is interesting to me is that after the incident we had with the gang members there is suddenly interest from international fighters. I know from Lauren's work in South Africa that there are slaves all over the world that are forced to fight. My thinking is that once Malachi's guys informed him I was still alive and that there were fights being held in Vegas, he spread the word to his network of owners so that he could blend into the crowd better with all the new faces.

Lauren

While Bo and her group of friends were at school, me and my guys scouted the tunnels for all possible entrances and exits. Surprisingly, the place where the fights were held only had one outside entrance/exit and then one entrance/exit that opened up into the tunnels. Of course, there were more entrance/exits on down the line but we should be able to control who comes and goes by covering the two entrance/exits.

We also took pictures and made drawings of the eternal structures, like the training room, locker rooms and bathrooms. This way there wouldn't be any surprises, at least I hope not anyway. After we finished the surveillance of the area, I went to talk to my detective friend at the LVPD to see if she could provide any information who held the fights or really anything useful. Unfortunately, she couldn't but she did offer to have some of her undercover guys work the next couple of events if I kept her in the loop on when they were happening.

When Bo got home Thursday night, she told me about the text message she received from Bennie. Like her, I didn't think it was a coincidence that there was all of a sudden international interest in the fights. We agreed to go to Vegas early and chat with Bennie before the fights.

Bo

When Saturday final came, I was actually excited and not scared. I was glad I was going to be able to fight once again. I didn't realize how much I missed it until it was gone. As agreed, the doc and I went down early. We were also joined by her group of guys.

We got there around noon and we went in to see about chatting with Bennie. Luckily, he was already there helping the crew get the extra ring set up. I approached him, while the doc and her guys waited by the ticket booth. "What's up, Bennie?"

He replied, "Just getting ready for tonight. How are you? Please tell me that you are finally going to fight again!"

"It just so happens, this is your lucky day. I do plan on entering the tournament tonight but my friend over there would like to talk with you." I say as I point over to where the doc is standing.

"Sure, Bo no problem. I'm glad you are finally fighting again. Hopefully there will be some competition for you with all the new fighters coming in."

We walk over to where Lauren is standing and I introduce them. "Bennie this is my good friend Lauren. You may remember her from the night we were jumped outside the fights. Lauren this is Bennie, he handles the entry fees, bets and payouts for the fights." They shake hands and I back away a little so they can talk.

Lauren

"It is nice to officially meet you, Bennie. Bo has told me a lot about you and your fights."

He replies, "I hope they were all good things."

"They were except for the incident they were involved with last time."

"Yes, that was unfortunate but up until then we had never had any problems. I hope it was just a fluke and we won't have anymore."

"Oh, I can assure you that you will!"

"What! What are you talking about?"

"Let me ask you a question, have you ever heard the name Malachi?"

"No! Should I know that name for some reason?"

"If you don't, you will soon. I am sure that you will be hearing it soon enough. I would bet money that he will be the 'manager' of one of your international fighters. It is his goons that attacked Bo and her friends and now that he knows she is here, he will be coming for her."

"So why has she decided to finally fight then? I would think that she would be more likely to stay away if he is looking for her and what does all of this have to do with me?"

"I just wanted you to know what was going on since you have been sort of looking out for Bo and her friends. Malachi and probably the rest of the international fighters 'manager's' are not really their 'managers', they are their owners. I have been working with my task force for years in and around South Africa trying to shut down illegal fight rings because they have been forcing kids of all ages to fight and when they lose they are severely punished."

"Lauren, I can call you Lauren, right?"

"Yes, that is fine."

"Lauren, I can assure you that all of the fighters in these fights are free to enter, not forced to enter. If I ever found out any different, I would turn the so called managers in to the police. I have an understanding with the LVPD."

"Yeah, I know about your 'understanding' with the local police. Look here is what I need from you, I need to put up surveillance cameras around the entrance/exits and also around the ring and even facing the doors to the locker room and training room so that we can see everyone who enters and exits the fights. I will also have a few of my task force guys in the crowds. The objective here is to take down Malachi and any other known slave owner that we see. Do you understand?"

"Well, sort of, I have no problem with you putting up the cameras or anything else you need to do to keep the fighters safe. I have been working these fights for a couple of years now and nothing like this has ever happened before. I mean why does this guy want Bo? "

"That really doesn't concern you but since you are willing to work with us I will tell you. Bo used to be one of Malachi's slaves. Her parents were executed in front of her by Malachi himself and then she and her brother were forced into slavery and forced to fight. Up until the incident, Malachi thought she was dead but someone recognized her and now he knows where she is. The only plan I could come up with to capture him is to let her fight and hopefully draw him out so that I can take him out once and for all."

"Wow, no wonder she and her brother fight so well. Wait…what about her friend Cassidy? Was she also a slave because she could also fight?"

"You catch on quick, Bennie. I think we might work well together." I say with a chuckle.

He joins me laughing, "Just let me know if you need anything else from me and I will make sure you get it."

"Thanks, I will have my guys come in and install the cameras right away and will make sure they are hidden as much as possible." We shake hands and I go over to where Bo is talking to Patrick. I look at my team and say, "Ok guys, get started installing the cameras and hide them as best as you can.

They reply in unison, "Sure thing Boss!"

Once the guys get started, we decided to go grab a bite to eat and then meet the rest of the gang back here around four. Bennie doesn't have all the fighters signed up yet so the fight breakdowns aren't ready yet but they should be by four.

Bo

After we eat lunch, Lauren and I just walk around and waste time. As we walked down the strip we talked about the fights and anything really. At one point, the doc reached out and took my hand. I didn't want to make a big deal out of it but it felt amazing to be able to walk hand in hand with her and not worry who saw us.

Around a quarter till four, we headed back towards the tunnels so that we could meet with the doc's guys first about the set up and then with the rest of my group of friends. We really should come up with a group name for us, I thought.

When we got to the street where the entrance to the tunnel was, I noticed a plain white work van sitting across the street. I guess the doc saw it too because she dropped my hand and started walking toward it. She knocked on the sliding door and Cameron opened it and let us inside. It was a crazy, hi-tech set up inside. There were two huge monitors, each of them showed live feed from five cameras. There was one on the two entrance/exits, one on the ticket booth, one facing each of the doors to the locker rooms and training room and then four at various locations looking toward the rings. Lauren and Cameron talked for a few more minutes before she looked at me and we exited the van.

I looked at her and said, "Wow that is an amazing set up you have there."

She smiled and said, "It should be it cost me a fortune but if it helps us catch Malachi and keep you safe it doesn't matter how much it cost."

"Wait…you had to pay for all of that?"

"Well yeah. Where did you think it came from?"

"I don't know. I just figured whatever agency you worked for in South Africa was covering the cost."

"Bo, I work for myself in cooperation with the local authorities wherever I am. I don't work for any agency. Once I catch someone I turn them over to someone else after I get all the information I can from them."

"Whoa, then how do you fund your operation?"

"Well I have the job at the hospital and occasionally we will take bounty hunter jobs to make some extra cash but my main goal is to stop human trafficking and slavery all over the world. You don't need to worry Bo, I do pretty well for myself and I don't really need that much, especially now that I have you."

I turn red at the complement. "Thanks doc, I feel the same way. As long as I have you nothing else matters to me. Well, you know what I mean. Let's go on in. I need to change and get taped up so that I can warm up, after all it has been a while since I fought anyone."

"I know! Are you sure about this? I mean we could always enter Cass if you don't feel comfortable."

"No! I want to do this. I have been wanting to fight ever since I won that first tournament. I just didn't want you to find out and be mad at me. I don't think I could handle that. I'm not worried about the fight or even Malachi because I have you here with me."

We walked into the tunnels and up to the ticket booth to a very happy Bennie. "What's got you in such a great mood today?"

"One thing is the fact that you are finally fighting again, the other is the fact that we already have people in the stands and it is still about two hours till fight time. What can I do for you Bo?"

"Well I need to pay my entry fee and get the fight schedule for myself and Dean."

"Sure thing, but don't worry about the entry fee. I got you."

"Thanks!" I say taking the papers he hands me. The doc and I walk back towards the locker room as I look at the fight match ups. I guess since I haven't fought in a while Bennie had to put me with the unranked fighters. I think he used the outcome of the last big tournament for the rankings and I didn't fight. Oh well, it doesn't really matter. I really shouldn't have any trouble with the locals, it's the international ones that could cause problems. Thinking about them makes me think that I need to warn Bennie. If these fighters are indeed slaves then they won't know the rules and could hurt even kill someone.

"Hey doc, I just thought of something. If these international fighters are slaves like we think, then we need to warn Bennie. They won't be used to the rules and could end up killing someone."

"You're right Bo! I will go talk to him while you change."

"What you don't want to watch?" I say laughing.

"If I stay you might not make it to the fights." She says with a chuckle. "How about a rain check until after the fights, that is unless you are too tired."

I laugh, "I am never too tired for you Lauren. I can't get enough of you."

Lauren

I leave the locker room and head back out to the ticket booth about the time that the rest of Bo's friends walk in. I say my hello's and let them know that Bo is changing and she has the first fight. Then I approach Bennie, "Hey Bo wanted me to warn you about the possibility of the international fighters not knowing the rules. She is worried that someone will get hurt."

He replies, "We go over the rules in the locker rooms and also in the middle of the ring before the fight."

Bo walks up and says, "I know you do Bennie but if these fighters are what I think they are then they are not used to rules and only do what their trainers tell them. They are from an entirely different fighting culture that doesn't care if they hurt or even kill their opponents."

"Bo what are you talking about? What kind of people do you think they are?"

I reply, "Look Bennie, what you need to know is that in other countries there are people that are forced into slavery and then taught to fight and kill. If any of these fighters are his then you can bet that they are slaves."

Bennie said, "Ok, I will make sure that all the refs know to emphasize the rules both in the locker room and before the fight. I will also tell them that anyone that is going to be in the corner also has to hear and understand the rules of the fights. Thanks for warning me about this."

Bo and I turn and walk away to go find the rest of the group. We find them over by the ring where Bo will be fighting. Jay tells us that Dean has gone to change and doesn't fight till much later since he is the reigning champ. Cass and Bo head off to get her warmed up and ready for the fight.

Bo

I am so excited that I finally get to fight again. I can't contain my happiness. Cass looks at me and says, "What are you smiling about? You need to get your fight face on if you want anyone to take you seriously."

"I actually don't care how they take me because I'm going to knock their ass out either way."

"Whoa there, down killer. Don't go getting to cocky for your britches. You need to concentrate and fight smart. Don't just go out there head hunting, be smart. You need to be in this for the long haul if we are going to draw this Malachi guy out."

"I know! It's just that I really do enjoy fighting and I have really missed it. I'm just happy to be getting back into the ring."

"Look, I know what you mean but at the end of the day we are here to get Malachi."

"Fine but that doesn't mean I can't have fun while I'm here. I promise I will keep my guard up, in and out of the ring."

"Ok, it should be about fight time. Let's go join the others."

We walk back over to group, which has grown by Rex, Arnold and Patrick. The doc speaks up, "Ok everyone, does everyone know what they are supposed to do?"

Everyone just nods. "Ok then, Jay you go with Patrick, Dean you are with Rex. Arnold you cover the back exit and Tamsin and Cass you are with me working Bo's corner. Everyone just make sure to keep their eyes and ears open and we will meet up by the locker room after the fight. Be safe everyone!"

After Lauren gives the instructions to everyone we head over to the ring where my fight will take place. Cass helps me put on my gloves and gives me a little pep talk. She then gives me a hug and whispers, "Go get them and make it quick." I just laugh and nod. I then walk over to Tamsin and give her a hug. Lastly, I walk over to the doc and say, "Well here goes. I promise I will be fine. I looked over the bracket and the first four fights are girls I have fought before so they are no problem."

She just looks at me and smiles, "I trust you Bo, so if you say no problem I believe you. Now let's get that sweatshirt off and you into the ring."

She reaches down and grabs the hem of my sweatshirt and lifts it over my head. I can't help but say, "You know later you will be taking off more than just my shirt, right?"

She turns pink and laughs while saying, "Just get your ass in the ring and let's see what you got, Trouble."

"Hey…how did you know that is the name I fight under?"

"A little Bennie told me." She says laughing and I join her just shaking my head as I enter the ring. She follows me to the center ring and we receive our instructions and the tap gloves and make our way back to my corner.

The bell rings and I start making my way to the center. Surprisingly, the other fighter comes slowly to the middle. I am used to them just charging out, looks like they do learn from their mistakes but it really isn't going to matter. She throws a lazy jab, I slip it by going left while throwing a right uppercut under her jab and follow it up with a left hook to the temple and that is the match.

I turn to look at my corner and I see all three of them running towards me. Cass and Tamsin give me a high five while the doc picks me up in a bear hug spinning me around. She says, "Bo that was amazing!"

I reply shrugging my shoulders, "I told you, I got this!"

The next two matches go pretty much the same way with me winning in the first couple of seconds in the first round. This next match will be a deciding match, meaning if the girl can fight then she is most likely someone's slave. She is Russian and pretty big. She is about my height but about twice my weight so she should in theory be slow.

We go through the prefight routine, which everyone has mastered and I wait for the bell to ring. The doc looks at me and says, "Please be careful Bo. You don't know what to expect with this one." I just nod affirmative at her as the bell rings.

Unfortunately, the doc is right. I haven't been able to watch any of her previous fights because they have been at the same time as mine. Although Dean did say that she seems to know what she is doing. I approach the center like normal with slow calculated steps. She seems to be doing the same until she is half way to me, then she charges and tries to take me down. Lucky for me I adjusted in time to catch her with a knee to the chin as she tried to grab my legs for the take down. The knee only stuns her for a second and then she shakes it off and smiles at me.

She actually smiled! Honestly it kind of pisses me off. I taunt her by waving her to me, like saying 'let's see what you got.' She throws a front leg kick that lands but doesn't hurt. I just smile at her. I guess it has the same effect on her because she comes at me with a wild overhand right that misses, I counter it with a right hook and then a left uppercut. The combination knocks her back a few steps. I follow it with a flying round house kick to the head which puts her on the mat. I don't waste any time and follow her to the mat throwing hammer fists to her head. She tries to cover up but not before the ref jumps in to stop the fight.

She tries to get up but you can tell she is still wobbly. She begins to yell at the ref in Russian and I just smile at her and walk back to my corner. I am met half way by the doc who scoops me up and spins me around again only this time when she puts me down she leans in for a kiss and I have to say it was a pretty awesome kiss. When she lets go, I smile at her and say, "What was that for? I thought that you didn't want anyone to know about us?"

She replies with a shrug, "I couldn't help myself! You are a bad ass and I want everyone to know you are taken!"

I laugh and say, "Thanks, but you don't have anything to worry about. I only have eyes for you."

Tamsin and Cass come out to where we are and they are both laughing. I look at them and say, "What's so funny?"

Tamsin answers, "After the first fight, we were taking bets on how long it would take for that to happen."

I'm confused, "What me getting a TKO?"

Cass replies, "No, you idiot, Lauren kissing you. We knew once she saw you in action she wouldn't be able to resist."

"Well if that was all it was going to take, I should have started fighting a long time ago!" Now we were all laughing. I say, "Ok that is enough joking around. There are still a few fights left and now we know that the international fighters have at least more training than the locals which really isn't hard. My next couple of fights will be easy and then it looks like I will be fighting the fighter from London unless something crazy happens."

Lauren looks at her guys and asks, "Have you all noticed anything out of place?"

They all reply by shaking their heads no.

"Well keep your eyes on the crowd and see if you can spot any of the known slave owners, especially Malachi."

The next couple of matches went as advertised. I made quick work of the fighters and was set to fight the London fighter in the next match. Dean came running down to me before I entered the ring. He said, "Bo I watched her last fight against another international fighter and she has skills. Maybe not as good as you but definitely better than anyone you have fought up till now. She normally starts slow by feeling her opponent out then attacks, usually with a takedown of some kind. So just be ready for anything, you got this."

I thank him and enter the ring. When the bell rings, she does exactly what Dean said she would. She comes out slow, throwing a couple of halfhearted jabs trying to get her range. Once she thinks she know the range she throws a right hook, which I dodge and counter with one of my own that lands on her ear. She shakes it off and goes for a takedown. I sprawl to prevent the takedown and land a knee to her chin as she tries to get back up. This stuns her and I follow it with a spinning back fist that only grazes her. She throws a hard kick to my front leg that throws me off balance just enough for her to take me to the ground.

I guess she is more of a ground and pound fighter. Well I'm not so bad at it myself. She tries to go to full guard but I block her, so she goes into a side guard. She throws a couple of elbows to my head and face but I am able to block most of them. I throw a couple of my own that land right on top of her head. She again tries to go to full guard but I am able to block it and roll her over and get on top of her. She starts to throw wild elbows and punches. I connect with a couple of hard elbows to her face and open up a cut above her right eye. She tries to scramble to reverse places but I don't allow her to. She gives me her back and I am able to wrap my legs around her waist and get her in a rear naked choke hold. She tries to break my hold but I have it in too deep and she can't. She tries her best to get out of it but she begins to lose consciousness and eventually has to tap out.

I get up and take a step towards my corner but then I find myself flat on my back with Tamsin and Cass on top of me. I start to laugh with them. As soon as they are off of me, Lauren scoops me up and starts to evaluate me. I say, "Doc, what are you doing?"

She replies, "Making sure you are ok. You took a couple of nasty elbow. I need to check you for a concussion."

I just laugh and shake my head, "I'm fine. Most of them didn't even land cleanly."

"I don't care what you think! I have to make sure you are ok. She had you down for a while and…"

I grab her and kiss her deeply. When I release her, I look into her eyes and say, "You are so adorable when you are worried about me. But I promise you, I am fine. Only one of the elbows landed clean and I just have a little knot right here." I pointed to right above my left eye. "See, I'm fine."

She just shakes her head and says, "Come on! We are going to the training room to get some ice to put on your eye."

I can't help but laugh and say, "Whatever makes you feel better doc, besides I don't fight again until the championship so we have a little time. I do want to go check in with Bennie and see if he happens to know who I will most likely be fighting and if he knows anything about them."

She just looks at me and says, "Fine, but after we ice your eye!"

Lauren

I have to admit that Bo is really good at this fighting stuff. She barely breaks a sweat in her first few matches. After the win over the Russian fighter, I can't hold back any longer. She is just so damn sexy and I have to admit she is a pretty bad ass fighter. I guess I just needed everyone to know that she was mine because I ran into the ring and scooped her up into a big hug and then kissed her, right there in front of everyone. What the hell was I thinking? Oh, I know she is amazing and I don't want anyone else even looking at her. I have never been jealous before but that is the only way to describe what I am feeling right now.

After this last fight, I am so worried about her because she actually got hit during the fight. I went out after the fight and started checking her over. She thought I was crazy and stopped me with an amazing kiss, but I am still worried. I mean I have seen how good she is but I don't like seeing her get hit. We head to the training room to get ice for her eye and then over to talk to Bennie. I don't know if I can take much more of this. On one hand, I love seeing her in action but then on the other hand I hate seeing her actually get hit.

Bo

I walk up to the ticket booth to talk to Bennie about who he thinks I will fight in the championship. "So Bennie, who is it looking like in the championship fight?"

He laughs, "Well you, of course, and then depending on the fight that just finished, I think it will be the South African fighter."

Lauren jumps in, "What did you just say?"

Bennie looks at me and I just shrug. He then says, "Yep, looks like it is going to be you against the South African."

Lauren looks at me and says, "Bo you can't fight her!"

I reply, "Why the hell not? I thought the whole reason for being here was to draw Malachi out. What better way than to fight one of his fighters?"

She says, "I know the plan, damn it. It was my plan but…"

"But what, Lauren? I can handle it. Don't worry."

"But what if the fighter is on the drug that Joseph had Cassidy on? You may be a great fighter but if they have that in their system they will be stronger."

"That may be true, but unlike last time I have you in my corner. I will be able to tell if they are using that drug just like I knew something was wrong when I fought Cassidy. This time I have a secret weapon!"

"Oh yeah, and what would that be Bo?"

"Well you of course, I have you."

"And what good will I do you while you are in the ring?"

"Well I know I can last at least a round against someone on the drug and that is all I need. Worst case scenario, you put a few drops of your blood in my water between rounds and it levels the playing field."

"I don't know Bo. We really don't know what side effects my blood will have in the long run."

"Lauren, look at me. I trust you not to let anything bad to happen to me. I will be fine, I promise." She just nods her head. There is only a fifteen minute break between fights so we head back over to the ring. Once all the prefight stuff is handled I wait for the bell to ring and start the fight. There still has been no sign of Malachi even with his fighter in the ring across from me. I know she is his because I remember seeing her around the compound and I also remember the trainer in the corner across from me.

The bell rings and I go to work. I walk towards the center of the ring and Anna does the same. I look into her eyes and they look clear so I don't think she is on the drug. She throws a few jabs that I dodge and then she attempts a takedown but I use my sprawl and block it as well. As she attempts to get up from the takedown attempt, I catch her with a knee to the chin. She stumbles but doesn't go down. She then uses a front leg kick followed by a spinning back fist. I am able to partially block the back fist but it still stings. She smiles at me. I throw a couple of jabs to find my range and then I fake a leg kick and land a superman punch square on her nose. It immediately starts to bleed. I go to follow it up with a roundhouse kick but to my surprise she catches it and slams me onto the mat. Crap that was a sloppy kick. I should know better. She had me in full guard and is throwing punches to my face and body. I cover up but she continues. I grab her neck and pull her to me so that she can't get a good punch in while I am holding her. I buck my hips to try and get her off me but she is able to hang on. She breaks my grip and throws a few elbows. One of them opens a cut above my eye where I already had the knot. Ok enough of this, I use all my strength to flip her and reverse the hold so that now I am on top. I start throwing elbows to her face then I switch to half guard and throw a few knees into her ribs. She tries to block me which is what I want, I grab her arm in an arm bar but unfortunately the bell rings before she has to tap out.

I go to my corner, where I can only laugh at the look on Lauren's face. I don't know whether she wants to laugh or cry. When I get to the corner she just looks at me. I say, "What's up doc?" Just to make her laugh.

She replies, "What the hell, Bo. Are you ok?"

I just laugh, "Yes, I am fine. It is just part of fighting. She is pretty good but I'm better and as far as I can tell she isn't on anything. If it will make you feel better I will go ahead and end it quickly."

She just gave me a look that says why haven't you done that already if you could. Then says, "I wish you would. Why haven't you?"

"Well I ended the others so quickly, I wanted to give the UFC scouts something to look at. I mean if I can make money doing something I love, why wouldn't I?"

"Bo, I don't know if I want you too…"

"Don't worry doc, I got this!" Then the bell rang.

I went out to the center of the ring and waited for Anna to join me. She decided to go for a takedown right away and when she did I caught her with a knee to the forehead. She flew backwards into the fence, managing to stay standing only because the fence was there. I could tell she was out on her feet so I followed it with a spinning back kick to the side of her head and she went down. I started to jump on her but the ref threw his hands up and called the fight. I turned to walk back to my corner but was lifted up from behind by Lauren and Cass and Tamsin were screaming and yelling. Once Lauren put me down I looked at her and said, "Was that fast enough for you?"

She just grabbed both sides of my face and pulled me in for a deep kiss. When she released me she said, "No actually I would have preferred you do that in the first round so that you didn't mess up your beautiful face with that cut above your eye."

I just shook my head and laughed. "How about I get a quick shower and let's get out of here?"

About that time Dean appeared in front of me, "What, you have to stay for my fights. I need you in my corner in about twenty minutes."

"Oh yeah, sure Dean I will be there right after my shower." I turn to the doc and say, "I guess you need to come make sure no one gets me while I'm showering."

She looks at me and laughs, "Sure Bo. I will keep watch for you."

Once we shower, we head back out to the ring for Dean's fights. His last a little longer than mine but he manages to come in third place, which isn't bad considering the competition is much better this time. Once he is done we head to the booth to see Bennie about payment. I tell him to put it in my normal account and he hands me about ten business cards. I look at them and ask, "What are these?"

He replies, "Seems like you made a good impression tonight. These are some sponsors that are interested in you."

"Really?"

That is when a sandy blonde women approached me and said, "Yes, really! You were great out there tonight. How long have you been fighting? Oh sorry, I guess I should introduce myself. I am Raquel Massy and I am with the UFC and Reebok. I would love to sit down and talk to you sometime."

I was stunned, "I…um…"

Lauren spoke up, "She gets like this sometimes when beautiful women talk to her. Hi, I am Lauren Lewis. I'm sure once she gets finished stuttering she will want to talk to you."

They both start to laugh and I slug Lauren in the arm, "Really, Lauren? Hi, Raquel just ignore Lauren she just really likes to embarrass me. I would love to sit and talk to you any time. Let me give you my number." I gave her my number and told her to call me anytime. Then I turned to the gang and said, "Let's go home." Even though tonight was a great night for me, no one ever saw Malachi.

As we headed down the tunnel a guy came running toward us and stopped right in front of me. He started laughing and said, "He is coming for you."

I yelled at him, "What the hell are you talking about? Malachi? Tell him to come, I don't care. I'm not going back with him so just tell him to forget it and leave me alone."

The guy just laughed, "That's not going to happen. He is coming for you and you can't stop him!" And then he turned and ran away.

Lauren just looked at me and said, "Bo you shouldn't antagonize him. He is very powerful and right now he has the upper hand because we don't know where he is or what he has planned."

"Doc I really don't care. I just want to live my life and I will not let him scare me. Not now, I have you by my side and a group of good friends who have my back so let him come."


	34. Chapter 33

A/N I want to thank everyone who left reviews. They really motivated me to finish the story. I also want to warn you that this chapter does talk about the rape of Bo but not in as much detail. Thanks for reading and please leave reviews.

Chapter 33

Lauren

During the next week while Bo was in school, me and my guys went through all the camera footage of the fights to see if we could spot Malachi but we came up empty handed. He was being careful, very careful. This weekend is Dyson's graduation so I told the guys to go to the fights and keep an eye out in hopes that he will eventually make a mistake.

When Friday afternoon rolled around Kenzie, Bo and I boarded a plane to Georgia. The graduation was a ten on Saturday and Dyson didn't know we were coming. After the ceremony, we were able to see Dyson. He was so surprised that we all came. We all went out for dinner and chit chatted about what has been going on. Bo and I had already decided we needed to tell him everything even though we knew he wasn't going to be happy. After everyone had finished eating I decided to just come out with it. "So…Dyson, a lot has happened while you have been away and there are a few things that we think you should know."

He replies, "Why does this sound like it is going to be something that I am not going to like?"

"Probably because it is. Look you know how I feel about Bo." I say taking her hand and looking at her. "I tried hard to ignore those feelings, you have to know that I did. But in the end, once I found out she felt the same way, I just couldn't fight it anymore. We are happy together and I think stronger. What we have may not last but I had to give it a shot because no one can predict the future and I would rather have tried than to regret not trying."

"What the hell, Lauren! You promised me you would wait…"

Bo didn't give him time to finish, "Dyson just stop! This is not her fault. If you want to blame someone, blame me! I'm the one that wouldn't, no couldn't leave her alone. Ever since I woke up in that hospital bed I have felt a strange but strong connection with her and I kept pushing her until she finally had to admit how she felt. Dyson, I can't help the way she makes me feel and she is right we are stronger together."

He spoke again, "Bo you are still in high school and have your whole life ahead of you. How can you know anything about love or relationships when you spent over half your life as a slave?"

Bo said, "You are right Dyson, I don't know a whole lot about relationships but I am learning and I have a group of great friends along with the doc helping me. I may be young but she's not and just so you know I am not happy that you kept what she is from me."

"Lauren, you told her that too!"

I replied, "I didn't really have a choice Dyson. I had to use my blood to heal Dean because they were jumped leaving a fight that YOU knew they were going too. If anyone should be mad it should be me! How could you keep that from me?"

"I went and checked the fights out, they were harmless besides she wasn't even fighting."

"That may be true but some of Malachi's people saw her at the fight and followed them and then attacked them outside in the tunnels. Cass and Bo fought them off but Dean almost died. If I hadn't used my blood to heal him he would have."

"Wait…so you are saying Malachi knows that Bo is alive?"

"Yep! His goons say that he is coming for her and there is nothing we can do about."

"So what are you doing about it?"

"We have a plan. It's not a great plan but I feel that it is the only one that gives me the ability to protect Bo."

"Well…are you going to tell me what it is?"

I spend the next twenty minutes explaining the plan to Dyson and then arguing about the fact that he doesn't like the plan. In the end, he finally sees that it is the best plan that we could come up with. On the ride back to the base, the car is silent. Before Dyson gets out he thanks us for coming and says that he will be home in a few weeks. Apparently he gets leave time before going on to ranger school. We say our goodbyes and head back to the hotel. Our flight leaves early tomorrow and we need some sleep.

Bo

Seeing Dyson was good but exhausting. I am glad to hear that he will be coming home for a while before he goes onto ranger school. The next few months are uneventful. I spend my days at school and basketball, then my nights training for the fights. I fight in all the fights Bennie holds whether they are tournaments or single bouts but still no sign of Malachi. Of course, every so often his thugs will stop us with a message.

When Dyson gets home, he works with Lauren and her guys trying to find a lead as to where Malachi may be hiding. There have been more international fighters coming to the fights which makes them a little more competitive for me and also is bringing me more people to train. As the months go by, the angrier I get. I hate the fact that Malachi is disrupting my life again. I wish he would just come on already.

I received at strange text from Bennie right before Christmas break. It said he needed to see me and Lauren. He said he would meet us tomorrow night at the diner here in Blue Springs. I didn't know what to think about it but I showed Lauren right after school. "What do you think doc?"

"Well I don't think it is anything good. Otherwise he would have just told you over the phone. I guess we will just have to wait and see."

"I guess but I don't have a good feeling about it. Hey do you feel like working out with me while we wait to meet him?"

"Sure, but you know I'm not that great of a technical fighter. I know I have been working with you all some but I still mainly just punch and kick."

I just laugh, "Yeah doc, I know. I really just need someone to hold the pads so I can work on my combinations and stuff." So we head down to the basement and workout for a couple of hours then get ready to go to the meeting with Bennie.

We arrive first at the diner, so we grab a table and order some food. After about ten minutes, Bennie walks in. The first thing he does is scan the restaurant. I immediately ask him what's wrong.

He says, "Look Bo, I like you and you are good for my business but what the hell have you gotten yourself into?"

I reply, "Slow down Bennie. What are you talking about?"

"After the last fight last weekend, while I was closing up shop I had a visitor. He said that he would pay me one million dollars if I set up a fight with you. I told him that I only set up fights that were fair, you know women against women and weight classes for the men. He wasn't happy with my answer so he threatened me. He said if I didn't set it up that he would kill my daughter, my daughter Bo. She is only seven, who would do that. I told him that I would do it. What choice do I have?"

Lauren says, "It's ok Bennie. We won't let anything happen to your little girl, I promise. Go back and tell him you will set it up and find out the details and just let us know and we will be there."

He replies, "Thanks, Lauren. I just didn't know what to do so I figured meeting face to face would be better. Bo, what is wrong with this guy and why does he want to fight you?"

I look at Lauren and shrug, "I can't answer what is wrong with him but I do know that he wants me back. I don't know if you are aware of the human trafficking problems in the world today or not but he is one of the key guys in the trade of slaves in South Africa. I used to be his slave until the doc and her team broke up a fight and got me out. Malachi thought I was dead until someone saw me at one of the fights and told him I was alive. Ever since then we have been trying to draw him out but up until now we have been unsuccessful. I'm sorry you got caught in the middle of this, we were hoping that he would come after me at one of the fights and we could capture him but it didn't work, obviously. So go ahead and get the details of what he wants and I will be there."

"Ok, thanks a lot Bo. I'm sorry it didn't work out the way you wanted but I hope you all are able to get him."

"Me too and thanks for coming here and letting us know what was happening."

He got up and started to walk away, "I'll be in touch soon."

Lauren

I didn't like what Bennie had to say, not one bit. There is no way that I can let Bo fight Malachi. He is too strong for her. I'm not sure what we can do about it though. I need to meet up with my team and brainstorm and just wait to find out the details once Bennie gets them. The ride back to Kenzie's house was a quite one. I think we were both stuck in our own heads trying to come up with a plan.

Once we were at the house, Bo went upstairs to her room and I found Kenzie out back by the fire pit where she usually is. I sit down next to her and tell her what's going on. She is very concerned and wants me to call the police but I explain to her that there is nothing they can do. We continue chatting for a while before I decide to go up and check on Bo. It is not like her to close herself up in her room.

When I got upstairs, Bo's bedroom door was closed. I knocked but there was no answer. So I called out, "Bo, are you in there?" Still no reply, now I was worried. I turned the nob and opened the door, what I saw broke my heart. There was Bo curled up in a ball in the middle of her bed and it looked like she had cried herself to sleep. I walked over and put a piece of her hair behind her ear and kissed her on the forehead. I sat there watching her for a few minutes then headed to get a quick shower.

When I came out of the bathroom, she was sitting with her back against the head board with her arms around her knees and her head between her knees. It was heart breaking! I went over and sat on the bed beside her and put my arm around her shoulders. She raised her head and looked at me with bloodshot eyes she said, "Doc I can't go back to Malachi. I know what he has planned for me and I would rather die that let it happen. Promise me that if it comes to it that you will kill me. I can't go through that again!"

"Bo, what are you talking about? There is no way in hell that I am going to kill you. I will promise you that Malachi will not get to you."

"Lauren he wants me to have his kids. He thinks that the combination of me and him will make unbeatable fighters. There is no way I can survive having him inside me ever again. I just can't. I WILL kill myself before I let that happen again."

"Baby, what are you talking about? Did he rape you? I WILL kill him! Why haven't you told me this before now?"

She starts to cry again and says, "I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to see me as broken. I mean, I know you probably already do but if you knew about this you wouldn't be able to love me or be with me."

I pull her into a tight hug and say, "Bo, I don't see you as broken and I never could. I see you as one of the strongest people I know. The things you have had to endure in your life would kill most normal people but you aren't normal, you are extraordinary. Also there is nothing that could keep me from loving you. I have loved you from the moment you were born and I will love you until the day I die, which by the way won't be anytime soon."

She pulled back and looked me in the eyes, "Do you really mean that, doc? Even now that you know what he did to me, how he violated me over and over until I passed out from the pain. When I woke up, I felt like I had been hit by a train from the inside out. I was sore all over and had bite marks all over my boobs. Please don't tell Dyson. He doesn't know, everyone received different punishments and we never talked about them."

"Don't worry I won't tell him. I only wish you had felt comfortable enough to tell me. Bo, I need you to know that you can tell me anything and nothing will make me love you any less. In fact, it only makes me love you more." I lean in and kiss her with everything I have. I need her to know how much I love her and that there is nothing that she can tell me to change that.

She breaks the kiss and says, "Lauren, I love you so much. I realize now that it was stupid of me to keep this from you but I was scared, especially after you told me the timing wasn't right for us. I was afraid…"

I stop her rambling with a kiss. When I break the kiss, I say, "You were rambling, I needed you to stop. Look you can tell me anything I will never think less of you, period. As for what he did to you, I WILL kill him for it if it is the last thing I do." Now come here and let's get some rest. We have a fight to prepare for."

"But doc, if he is a vampire there is no way that I can beat him."

"Don't worry, you want have to because I am going to be the one to fight him, not you."

"What…no! You can't, you said yourself that you weren't very good at fighting and he has been fighting for years. Can't you just pump me up with your blood or something so that I can fight him? You have seen me fight, I'm pretty good. I can beat him. I will beat him so that no one else will have to suffer at his hands."

"Bo, I am not comfortable with you taking my blood. I don't know what the side effects could be. I will fight him and I will win, for you and my mother. Everything will work out Bo."

"There is no way for you to know that for sure, doc, but I think that as long as we work together and stick together we can do anything. Now that we have everything out in the open how about I show you just how much I love you." She got up and straddled me and looked deep into my eyes asking me for permission to continue.

I look up at her and say, "Well aren't you full of yourself now?"

"Actually, yeah I am. I feel like a weight has been lifted now that I finally told you. Now how about you take off your clothes and let me have my way with you." She said laughing.

"I don't know Bo, I promised Kenzie that this wouldn't happen while she was in the house."

"I promise to be quite and if she says anything I will tell her I made you do it."

"Oh what the hell!"

The next morning I woke up to the smell of bacon. When I reached over to Bo's side of the bed I found that it was empty. I got up and put some clothes on and headed downstairs. When I walked into the kitchen, I found Bo cooking bacon, eggs and pancakes. "Well what brought this on?"

She jumped and said, "What the hell, doc. You scared the shit out of me. What does it look like, I'm cooking breakfast. I thought that just in case Kenzie heard us last night, I would fix her favorite breakfast and maybe she would forgive us."

"Bo you are so adorable." I walked over to her and kissed her neck.


	35. Chapter 34

A/N Just a little bit of fluff to get everyone geared up for the next chapter.

Chapter 34

Lauren

After dropping Bo off at school, I headed over to my house to talk to my team about what Bennie told us last night. I had a thought after Bo fell asleep last night. Bennie said that he was approached after the fights last weekend when he was closing up so I had Cameron pull up the footage from the camera we have at the ticket booth to see if it caught who this person was. It took a while to sift through all the footage but eventually we saw him. It was Malachi! Now that I am sure it is him, we start brainstorming on a plan.

Bo

It was really pointless for me to be at school today because all I can think about is Malachi, besides it is almost Christmas break so it's not like we are really doing anything. I found Tamsin at her locker before class and asked her if she wanted to skip with me. We really haven't hung out in a while since she started dating Cass.

She replied, "Sure, is everything ok?"

"Not really!" I can feel the tears just waiting to fall but I can't let them not yet anyway.

"Hey, Bo what's wrong? Let me just text Cass so she won't worry and we will head out."

All I can do is nod because I don't think I can speak without crying. I'm not sure why this is bothering me so much because I trust Lauren and I really think that together we can beat Malachi but at what cost?

Tamsin set a text and then said, "Ok let's go. Where too?"

Again I don't trust my voice so I just shrug my shoulders. We walk out to her jeep and get in. Once we are buckled up she looks at me and says, "How about we go to the park and hang out and talk?"

"That sounds good. Then maybe grab lunch from somewhere."

"Alright, sounds like a plan. Let's do it."

Once we get to the park we walk over to the lake and sit under one of the large oak trees. Even though it is close to Christmas, it's not really that cold out. It actually feels rather nice. I tell Tamsin about the visit from Bennie and what the doc wants to do. I also end up telling her why Malachi wants me back so bad. Before I can finish my story, I start to cry again. I hate that! Crying is for the weak and I am not weak, damn it! Tamsin just hugs me and tells me it is ok to cry every now and then. When I finally get out all my tears, I say "Let's get some lunch and go look at cars, then do some Christmas shopping."

Tamsin looks at me confused and says, "Cars?"

"Yes cars, I have been meaning to get one and now I feel like doing some retail therapy. It's not like I don't have the money. I mean with all the fighting I have been doing lately my bank account is looking pretty good and besides I need to find the doc a Christmas gift."

"Ok then, how about pizza?"

"Sounds good, then the Ford dealership."

So we head out to get food and then over to the Ford dealership. I have been reading online about the Ford F150 Raptor pickup truck and think that I will buy one for myself for Christmas. When we get to the dealership, I immediately see what I want. It is a fully loaded Raptor, it is ingot silver. It is beautiful! I look at the price and it sells for $61,285 which is crazy but hey I have the money so why not? I walk around it and peak in the window, I have to have it.

I look at Tamsin and say, "This is it. This is what I want."

She just stares at me for a few minutes before saying, "Bo, this thing is huge and expensive."

"And don't forget totally awesome!"

"Sure but…"

"But what, it's not like I don't have the money."

"Ok let me just go in and find a salesman then."

"That's a great idea."

Tamsin leaves to go find someone while I just continue to stare at the truck. I can't believe that I am about to buy this! When Tamsin comes back she has an older guy with her who says, "Tamsin here tells me you want to test drive this beast of a truck. Is that right?"

I reply, "Yes sir, I definitely do!"

He says, "Well I can't really let you test drive it without a parent present. After all it is a sixty thousand dollar truck. How do you plan on paying for it? Do you have a job or something?"

I am getting a little irritated now, "Look sir, I understand you have rules and all but I plan on buying this truck today with CASH so do you want to let me drive it or do I need to go somewhere else?"

He just looks at me like he doesn't believe me or something. I just look at Tamsin and say, "Apparently he doesn't want to make a sale today so let's just go somewhere else."

He says, "Now wait a minute! Are you serious about buying this truck with cash right now?"

"Yes, would you like to call my bank so that you know that I have the money to do it? And while you do that I will call the closest thing to a parent I have and see if she will come down here so that you know I am serious."

He looked back and forth at Tamsin and I for a few minutes and then said, "Why don't you both come inside and we will see what we can get worked out, ok?"

While we were walking to the building I pulled out my phone and called Lauren. She answered on the first ring, "Bo is everything ok?"

I laughed and said, "Well hello to you to doc, everything is fine. I have a question though is there any way that you could come down to the Ford dealership and talk to this salesman so that he will let me test drive a truck, please."

"Bo, what are you talking about? Why aren't you in school where I left you?"

"Look with everything going on, I couldn't concentrate and it is close to the holidays anyway so Tamsin and I decided to skip school and hang out."

"And you are hanging out at the Ford dealership?" She said with a chuckle.

"You know I have been wanting a car for a while so I thought now was a good time to buy one. You know retail therapy."

"Babe you are crazy but whatever you want to do. I will be there in about fifteen minutes."

"Thanks, sweetie." I hung up laughing at the look on Tamsin's face.

Once we are inside, I tell the salesman that the doc will be here in a few minutes. While we wait, I give him my bank information so that he can verify that I do have the money to pay for the truck. When Lauren gets there the guys face lights up and he says, "Hey Lauren, it's been a while since I've seen you around. What can I do for you today?"

"Well, Sam, you can let Bo here drive whatever she wants for starters."

He looked from her to me and said, "What? You mean you are her mom? If I had known that I would have let her drive it already. I'm so sorry, I didn't know you had a kid much less one old enough to drive."

Tamsin, Lauren and I all bust out laughing. Then Lauren says, "Now that is funny, Sam. Bo is not my kid, but I will vouch for her. So let her drive the truck already."

"Ok, but you understand that it is a sixty thousand dollar truck and she is what seventeen?"

"What? Whatever, it doesn't matter how much, she has the money so if she wants it sale it to her."

"Let me just go and get the keys."

As he walks away, Lauren looks at me and says, "Really? Sixty thousand?"

I just smile and say, "What? Aren't I worth it?" and laugh.

She just laughs at me and says, "Of course you are but is it really what you want. It just seems that you are going pretty quickly on this."

"Look, I have already done all the research and decided this is what I want. I just haven't had the time to do anything about it with everything that is going on."

When Sam comes back, we all climb in and go for a ride. It drives great and I tell him to get the paperwork together and I will go to the bank and get him a check. As we are finishing up with everything I get a text from Bennie telling me the fight is scheduled for tomorrow night at six. He also says that it won't be a public event, only corner people are allowed in. I wait until we walk out to my new truck to show the doc.

I ask her, "What are we going to do? If there is not any spectators then your team can't be inside."

"It will be ok. We will figure it out. For now, why don't you and Tamsin drop her jeep off at my house and you all go have some fun with your new toy. By the time you get back, I will have a plan. First though, text Bennie back and see exactly how many people are allowed and make sure that Malachi only brings the same amount."

So that's what I do, I text Bennie and about ten minutes later he text back. The text said there could be three corner men and one doctor for each side. I showed Lauren and she said she would come up with a plan but for me to go have fun and not worry about it right now.

I thought, yeah right. Don't worry, you are just going to die tomorrow. No big deal! She must have seen it in my eyes because she grabbed me in a hug and whispered into my ear, "I promise everything will work out. Don't worry!"

I just shake my head and get into my new truck. We drop Tamsin's jeep off at the doc's house and head out. I want to go test out the truck off road and try to forget about tomorrow. Then we are going shopping.

Lauren

I can't believe Bo just spent sixty grand on a truck but it is her money and she needs something to make her happy. Especially now that the fight is tomorrow night. Malachi thinks he is slick setting it up to be a private event but I will figure something out. First thing I need to do is call Dyson and see where he is. I dial his number and he answers on the second ring, "Hey Lauren, what's up?"

"Where are you right now?"

"Well hello to you too. Actually I am just getting off the plane in Vegas and Kenzie is picking me up to surprise Bo at school. Why?"

"That's great. Have Kenzie bring you straight to my house."

"Ok as soon as we pick Bo up we will be there."

"Don't bother going by the school, she's not there. Just come here, she will be here later."

"Why isn't she at school?"

"Look, I will explain everything when you get here. Just get here!"

"Ok Lauren calm down. I will be there shortly."

After I hang up the phone, I call my team and tell them to set up what we call the drawing room so that we can figure out a plan. I think I already know what needs to happen but I need to talk it out with the rest of the team to make sure.

Dyson and Kenzie pull up to the house about the same time I do. After leaving the dealership, I drove around for a while thinking and then picked up some Chinese food for everyone because it was going to be a long night of planning. As soon as, Dyson walked in he asked where Bo was and I told him she was out with Tamsin. Then I explained everything to him about the meeting with Bennie and the text Bo received today.

I sat all the food in the kitchen and then told everyone to gather around the white board that had the blueprints of the tunnel where the fights were held. I explained that it was to be a private event with no spectators and Bo was only allowed three corner men and a doctor. I say, "Ok, this is what I'm thinking and you all tell me what you think. So obviously, I'm the doctor and I know Dyson will have to be one of the corner men. I think our best option is to have Patrick and Arnold as the other two corner men, then have Rex right outside the back entrance and David hidden somewhere that allows him to cover the front entrance. That leaves Cameron in the van with eyes on everything. We need to go down there tonight and make sure all the cameras are working and install a few more so that Cameron can see everything. That way no one gets in or out without us knowing about it. David, Cameron and Arnold will have coms but the rest of us won't. I don't want to draw any unwanted attention. We need this to go smoothly. Any questions?"

"Yeah I have one," says Bo as she walks in the door. "Actually two questions: one where is the food and two how am I supposed to beat a vampire?"

Everyone just laughed at the first question and then the doc said, "Hey Bo did you have fun? The food is in the kitchen help yourself."

"Yes we had a blast! I'm going to get some food and then I need you all to enlighten me on how I am supposed to beat him."

I follow Bo into the kitchen and hug her from behind and whisper in her ear, "I love you!"

She turns in my arms and brings me in for a kiss before saying with a smile, "I'm glad because I'm in love with you. I don't care what anyone says or how many times Dyson says that I am too young and don't know what love is, what I feel for you is different from anything I have ever felt before. It feels like half of me is gone when I'm not near you. I know that sounds crazy but that is the only way I know how to describe it. When I'm with you I am whole/complete but when I'm away from you all I want to do is get back to you as soon as possible. If that's not what love is then maybe I don't know what it is but I just wanted you to know before…"

"Bo stop talking like that! Everything is going to work out, I promise."

"Doc I want to believe you but…I can't go back to him. I won't, do you understand that?"

"Yes, I do. Which is why I am going to be the one to fight him. Grab your food and come back out so that I can explain it to everyone at the same time."

Once Bo came back out to join us I spoke up, "To answer Bo's second question about how she can beat a vampire and the answer is she can't. Before anyone says anything, I have a plan. Once we get there, I am going to be the one to fight Malachi. I have a better chance being a vampire myself."

Bo says, "Lauren I told you before, you can't beat him and even if you could why would he even agree to fight you instead of me?"

"Because, when I tell him who I am. He will have to fight me besides he will do anything to get to you, so why wouldn't he fight me in order to get to you?"

"Doc you can't tell him, just let me fight him. Give me the drug that Cass was on when she fought me and then I will be able to beat him. I don't want you getting hurt."

"No! Bo this is how it's going to be. I am going to fight him and kill him and you are going to be in my corner telling me what to do. Do you understand?"

"Fine! But if things get bad I will step into the ring before he can kill you. I will not let you die for me. Do you understand?"

"Alright, does everyone else understand their part?"

Everyone just nods. "Ok then, guys lets go down there and get everything set up. Bo why don't you show Dyson and Kenzie your new toy and then go home and get some rest. I will be there in a couple of hours."

Bo

After showing Dyson and Kenzie my truck, I asked Dyson if he would hang out at the doc's and train with me. There was no way I was going to be able to sleep anytime in the near future, unless I was dead tired and the only way to do that is to train or well let's just call it training with Lauren.

So Dyson and I went down to the basement and worked out hard for about an hour or so and then we went to the diner for more food and talked. We talked about his training in the army and school, just anything normal. I asked him how long he was in town and he said until after Christmas. We finally made it home around midnight and of course Lauren still wasn't there. I called her to see where she was and she said they were still getting things set up. I decided to get a shower and watch TV until I fell asleep or she got home which ever came first.

I woke up late the next morning to an empty bed. I hate when I wake up alone but I did hear voices in the kitchen below. I threw on some sweats and headed down to see what was going on. When I walked in the door, Dyson, Kenzie and Lauren were all sitting at the table drinking coffee and talking about Christmas. I stood there for a while just listening to them talk thinking that this might be the last time I see everyone. I couldn't help but think if I die tonight at least I will die knowing what it is like to have a family which if you asked me a year ago I would have told you I would never have one.

A lot has changed in the last year, mostly for the good. All I can hope is that tonight we get lucky and manage to take Malachi and his goons down for good, hopefully without anyone getting hurt. After a few minutes, Lauren turns to me and says, "Morning babe, are you going to join us or just stand there and listen?"

I reply, "I don't know yet. I'm just thinking about tonight and you all seem to be in such a good mood talking about the holidays, I didn't want to interrupt."

Lauren gets up from the table and walks over to where I'm standing and wraps me in a hug. When she pulls back she smiles at me and says, "Stop thinking so much."

"I can't help it! How can you all sit here and act like tonight's fight is just like any other one because it's not! Someone is probably going to die and I can't help but think it is going to be one of us. I mean Malachi is strong and…"

I am cut off mid-sentence by Lauren kissing me hard at first and then she deepens it to show me how much she loves me. I can feel it every time we kiss or touch. I hear Dyson coughing trying to make us stop but we don't. I need this connection right now and she feels it too. When she does finally break the kiss so we don't pass out from lack of oxygen she says, "Have I ever told you that you talk too much?"

"I think you have a time or too but if me talking makes you do that every time then I'm definitely not shutting up any time soon. Now where is breakfast, a girl has to eat you know."

That statement makes everyone laugh. Dyson says, "We were waiting on you sleepy head. Go get changed and you can take us to breakfast since apparently you have plenty of money."


	36. Chapter 35

The end is near for this story but don't worry. I think that I will probably continue the story at a later date. What are your thoughts on that? Thanks again for reading and please leave review. Also I think the next chapter will probably be the last so if you have unanswered questions about something in the story, let me know and I will try to incorporate the answers into the story if I can.

Chapter 35

Lauren

After we all get a late breakfast, we go back to my house. We need to go over the plan again to make sure everyone knows their place. After the plan has been finalized, Bo and I go to the basement so that she can give me a few last minute tips on fighting. I mean I can hold my own but I am nowhere near the fighter she is, so I need all the help I can get. Around three thirty, Dyson, Bo and I load up in her truck and the rest follow in the van. The ride to Vegas was eerily quiet. After about fifteen minutes of silence, I couldn't take it anymore. I said, "Guys, everything is going to be fine. You all act like we are going to a funeral or something."

Bo answered, "It might just be, Lauren. I mean what do we really know about him and I still think you should just juice me up with some blood and let me fight him. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Bo, we have been over this more than once. I am going to fight him. I have been waiting a long time to get to him and make him pay for what he did to my mother."

"Doc, I get that but I don't know what I will do if something happens to you."

Dyson speaks up, "Hey, you two, will you stop talking like we aren't going to win because we are you know. Going to win! Bo, Lauren might not be the trained fighter that you are but she is a hybrid with the same abilities of Malachi. She will be fine and if not, we will be there to finish it. Now enough doom and gloom talk."

The rest of the way there everyone was quiet again. I couldn't help but think that maybe I should let Bo fight but then I would think back to how I felt when I saw her almost die in the ring with Cassidy and I knew that I had to be the one.

Bo

When we pulled into the parking garage nearest the tunnel, we all got out of the truck. I grabbed mine and Lauren's gear. I didn't care what Lauren said I was going to be tapped and ready to step into the ring if I had too, after all Malachi thought that he was fighting me.

Once inside, the doc and I both headed to the locker room to change and get tapped up and ready to go. Before we walked out of the locker room, I grabbed her hand and spun her to me, "Doc, please let me do this. I can't stand the thought of you getting hurt and having to watch it."

She brought me in for a hug and a kiss, when we broke from the embrace she said, "Bo, enough, we are going with the plan. Trust me I know what it feels like to watch someone you care about get hurt. It is how I felt when I watched you fight Cassidy."

"But you didn't even know me then. You only knew who I was, there was nothing between us then."

"Just because you didn't know there was anything between us doesn't mean that I didn't. I told you Bo, from the moment you were born I knew that I loved you. Now come on let's go out and warm up. We still need for Malachi to think he is fighting you or he may not show up."

"Fine, but I still don't like this stupid plan!"

Lauren

After our conversation in the locker room, Bo has been very business-like. There isn't any interaction between us other than stretching and warming up. It is almost like she has the ability to cut off her emotions but I know she can't. She is just pissed at me. At around five o'clock, Bennie came over and let us know that Malachi and his guys just showed up and he showed them the locker room. I thought great it's almost time to face him. I have thought about how I would tell him who I was many times but I never really thought I would get the chance but now that it is here, I don't really know what to say.

It wasn't long before Malachi and his four guys came strolling out. He looked at Bo and Dyson and said, "It is nice to see you two again."

Bo said, "I wish I could say the same but I can't! What I will say is that today will be the last time I am ever going to see you."

Malachi just grinned and said, "Aren't we cocky today. What makes you think that you will be able to defeat me?"

I had heard enough! I said, "How about we quite all the talking and get this over with?"

He said, "Sure, I am ready when Bo is."

"Well here's the thing, Malachi, you will be fighting me not Bo!"

"That was not the agreement! I don't even know who you are so why would I want to fight you?"

"Because the only way you are getting to her is through me, father!"

"What…who are you and why are you calling me father? You are not my daughter."

"Are you sure about that? What do you remember about the 1300's? You may remember a certain unbeatable fighter named Alex who you became infatuated with or did you forget about her once you were done with her?"

"I remember her but that was a long time ago, why am I just finding out about you?"

"Why, because my mother did everything she could to protect me from you and now it is my turn to protect the person I love more than life itself from you. You will never lay another hand on her do you hear me."

"Whatever, I don't care who you are. Bo is mine and I will have her again and there is nothing that anyone can do about it. She is mine! She was stolen from me and I will have her back. If I must go through you then so be it, but she will be mine. I have big things planned for her."

Bo interrupted, "I would rather die than ever go back with you!"

I looked at Bo and shook my head no, to let her know that she shouldn't say things like that. Malachi just smiled at her and said, "I'm sorry you feel that way Bo but you will be leaving with me. It doesn't matter who I have to kill first! Let's get this over with. We have a flight to catch."

Bo

I couldn't help but cringe when I saw Malachi walk in. I have never hated someone as much as I hate him. I still have nightmares about the things he made me do and what he did to me. This has to end today, one way or another. I will not go back to being his slave. I wish the doc wasn't so hard headed and let me fight but she is dead set on doing this herself.

Everyone takes there place in the ring. Bennie climbed into the ring to officiate but Malachi told him there was no need. Malachi said, "We don't need a ref because this fight is going to be like the ones I used to fight back home in South Africa. There are no rules, anything goes."

Bennie just looked at me and I shrugged. There wasn't really anything I could do, Malachi always got his way. So Bennie went down to the judges seats and waited to ring the bell. Lauren was standing in her corner getting some last minute tips from Dyson while I was trying to use my anger to keep from crying. I couldn't cry in front of Malachi, I wouldn't. When Dyson finished talking, I looked at the doc and said, "Please be careful out there and beat his ass!" I then pulled her in for a hug followed by one of the most intense kisses I have ever felt. When she pulled back she just smiled and opened her mouth for her mouth piece. Once it was in the bell rang.

I had never seen Malachi fight before so I didn't know what to expect. He was always cocky and thought that no one could touch him, so I was surprised when he just came charging out. I don't know if he thought he could catch Lauren off guard or what but she dodged him and caught him with a right cross. He just laughed and smiled as he shook it off. I'm not sure what he did next because everything was a blur until I saw the doc get launched into the air with an upper cut and then he caught her in midair and slammed her into the mat. Shit, that had to hurt. I closed my eyes and turned to Dyson and said, "I can't watch this. If he keeps this up he will kill her."

He replied, "Bo have some faith. She is stronger than we are just remember that."

All I could think was I hope so because that combination probably would have killed me. When I looked back at the ring, Lauren had gotten up and she was throwing the combinations we had worked on with a crazy amount of speed. She threw a right uppercut that caught him hard on the chin and he went down but only for a minute. Then he was up and threw a flying knee that landed. The next five minutes went back and forth like this, then finally the bell rang.

When Lauren came back to the corner, she tried to give me a reassuring smile but it didn't work. I could tell she was in pain and who wouldn't be after that round. I took her mouth piece and gave her some water, then said, "Hey doc, how do you feel? Are you ok?"

She just smiled and said, "I feel like I have be hit by a train a couple of times but I think I'm ok."

All I could say is, "Well you still look amazing to me!"

She laughed and stood up, "Leave it to you to make me laugh in the middle of getting my ass beat."

"Well I have to be good at something, right?" I put her mouth piece back in before she could reply then the bell rang, signaling the start of round two. God I wish this would just be over and done with. I can't stand watching him punch and kick her. Again they went back and forth in a blur, I really can't tell what is happening until someone hits the mat. She wasn't kidding about vampires being fast, they are so fast all I really see is a streak from one place to the other. Right before the end of the second round, Malachi did that move again where he threw her in the air like a rag doll and then slammed her to the mat. Then he mounted her and begin throwing punch after punch so fast that all I could see was her trying to cover up. Then he started throwing elbows to her face and before I knew what was happening she was out. I mean he was still throwing punches but she wasn't defending herself because she was unconscious. I couldn't watch him kill her, so I screamed for him to stop. He stopped long enough to look at me with an evil grin and then started hitting her again.

I climbed the fence and jumped into the ring, I charged at him and caught him with a flying knee to the head before he even saw me coming. He was too busy trying to kill Lauren to worry about what I was doing and that was his first mistake. I had hit him hard enough to knock him off of Lauren and I stood over her body and said, "I said stop! That's enough, I will fight you but after I make sure she is ok."

He just laughed and said, "I knew you would see it my way eventually. I knew if what she said was true about loving you that you would never let me kill her. You have five minutes and then you better be in the ring or I will start killing people starting with her!" and he points to Lauren.

I motion to Dyson to come help me. While I wait for him to get into the ring, I check for a pulse. Thanks God, I found one but it was very weak. We carry her out of the ring and lay her on the ground. I grab her medicine bag and quickly search though it for some smelling salts so that we can wake her. I am in full on panic mode, she looks horrible. Her face is a bloody mess and her eyes are almost swollen shut. I mean I would have thought that she would have started to heal herself by now but I couldn't tell through all of the blood.

I finally found the salts and rushed back over to where she was, I held the salt under her nose and broke it open. It only took a few seconds for her beautiful eyes to open. I held her head and said, "Hey, baby, are you ok?" She still looked out of it. She just looked at me for a few minutes and then smiled.

She said, "Why wouldn't I be ok?"

"Sweetie remember the fight?"

"Oh yeah, did I win?"

I couldn't help but laugh, "How do you feel? Why aren't you healing?"

"I feel like I have been hit by a truck, then it backed up and hit me again."

I laughed and leaned in for a kiss. I did this for two reasons, one I needed to tell her without words that everything was going to be ok and two because I knew she wouldn't let me have any of her blood. So I figured I would get it one way or another, her face was covered in blood so it wasn't hard to do. Once I broke the kiss, I looked at her and said, "Are you going to be ok? Will you be able to heal? I need to know, I only have a few minutes."

"What do you mean you only have a few minutes? Yes I will be eventually but with this amount of damage it will take a while and I need to feed in order to speed up the healing process. I promise I will be fine."

"Thank goodness, I couldn't watch him kill you."

"Bo, what did you do?"

"I stopped him from killing you, that's what I did. Now do you think you can stand?"

"I think so, Dyson give me a hand." He helps her slowly to her feet. She seems to be getting her bearings better and she's not as confused as she was.

That is when I hear Malachi say, "You have about a minute left, Bo."

Lauren looks at me and says, "I didn't win, did I?"

"Sorry babe, I had to stop him. He was going to kill you just to get to me and I couldn't let him do it so I told him I would fight. I will be fine, I promise."

"Bo you can't…"

I shut her up by kissing her again, which also allows me to more blood with every kiss. Not that I don't enjoy kissing her any way but I'm going to need a little something extra if I am going to beat him.

Malachi says, "Times up, let's go or everybody you care about will die Bo. The only way you are leaving here without me is if I am in a body bag and I don't think you can kill me."

"How do I know that even if I am able to kill you that your goons won't kill us in the end?"

"I guess that is a chance you will just have to take, huh Bo."

"Whatever!" I look a Lauren and smile, "I've got this, you weakened him. I should be able to finish him off. Dyson, keep an eye on her and make sure she is ok?"

I turn to get into the ring but she grabs me and pulls me into a hug and then a tender kiss. Right before she lets go she whispers, "I love you!"

I smile and say, "I know and I love you!"

Malachi yells, "Oh how sweet, now come on. I have plans for you, Bo"

I reply, "None that will ever happen, Malachi. I will beat you if not I will die trying, either way I'm not going with you."

"Oh Bo, you were always so naive. You act like you have a choice in the matter, which you don't."

Dyson puts my gloves on and I step into the ring. I don't wait for Bennie to ring the bell, I run into the ring and go straight for him. I catch him off guard with another flying knee, this one lands on his chin and knocks him on his ass. Man I feel strong, it must be Lauren's blood. I'm feeling good so I jump on him and start punching him as hard and fast as I can. I actually hear his nose break and it is a great sound. Wow this stuff is amazing! I can tell he is stunned and doesn't know why I am so strong and fast. I guess he was expecting an easy fight, well I have news for him, I came to win!

He finally bucks me off of him and tries to reverse me but I don't let him. This isn't my first rodeo, I know how to fight! Instead of him getting me into guard, I get up and leave him on his back. I wait to see what he is going to do, he just lays there for a bit so I throw some kicks to his hips and ribs. He then decides to try and get up which is a mistake, I take two quick steps towards him and catch him with a kick to the side of his head. This launches him into the air and before he lands I land a roundhouse kick to his ribs and I swear I hear them crunch. He grabs his side immediately. I have hurt him, now I just need to finish it. I move in to kick him again but when I do he catches me off balance and slams me to the ground. Before I know it he is on me throwing punches to my head and then elbows. I'm not going to lie, they hurt and I felt my eyebrow open up but all I could think was, I have to win. He got in a few more good punches before the bell rang.

I got up and headed to my corner. The doc was the first one in and she ran out to me. She tried to check my cut and all I could do was laugh and say, "Hey babe, I'm fine. Let me get to the corner and then you can check me over. This isn't the first time you've seen me fight, you know the routine."

She replied, "I know but this is different!" and she leaned in for a kiss.

Dyson coughed and said, "Lauren, let her sit down and give her some water." Then he looked at me, "You are doing great, how do you feel?"

"I feel great, actually." I looked at Lauren and I could tell she was worried and she was starting to heal, slowly. "I promise babe, I got this. How about another kiss?" Her lip was still cut open and bleeding a little so I figured another little boost wouldn't hurt plus I really enjoy kissing her. Especially in front of Dyson because it makes him uncomfortable.

She replies, "Of course!" and she leaned in to kiss me. When we broke from the kiss she pulled me in for a hug and whispered in my ear, "You think you are slick don't you? I know what you are doing!"

"Hey you can't blame me, it seems to be working. I have him off guard and he doesn't know what to do. You have to admit, it was a pretty good idea."

"You just better be glad I was out of it at first or I would have caught on sooner. Now get out there and finish this."

"Yes, ma'am!" Just then the bell rings.

This time he charges me, I can tell he hasn't fought in a while because he is making a lot of rookie mistakes. I side step him and throw a hook that lands on his temple that sends him flying across the ring into the cage. Wow, I could get used to this! As soon as he hits the ground, he jumps back up. I just smile at him. He charges again, this time I catch him with an uppercut and as he takes flight I throw a roundhouse kick to his ribs which sends him into the cage. I can tell he is hurt but he doesn't want me to know. I go in to mount him but he jumps up quickly. He launches at me and spears me to the ground. He catches me off guard and it knocks the breath out of me, as I try to catch my breath he begins throwing elbow after elbow to my face and then punches to my ribs.

All I can think is this is how it is going to end, I can't catch my breath enough to buck him off of me. All I can do is cover up. I cover up the best I can but he is just pounding on me. I try and stay calm but there is just so much blood. I can't tell what is mine or his, all I know is I can't breathe. I spit out my mouth guard in order to try and get more air. As I suck in big gasps of air, I taste blood every time I get a deep breath. Finally, I catch my breath enough to try to roll him. I hear Lauren screaming at me not to give up. I hear her say, "Bo if you don't get up, I'm coming in there!"

When I hear her say that I know I better do something and fast or else she will come in and he will kill her. I try to roll him but I can't. I am still gasping for air and tasting lots of blood. I hear the cage door open and know that it is Lauren coming in. Before I can even scream at her I see a blur come from Malachi's corner and hear the doc scream in pain. I don't know what happen, all that registers to me is that Lauren is in trouble. At this point my body is flooded with adrenaline, I take a deep breath and use all my strength to push him off of me. When I do he goes flying across the ring and hits the cage with such force it knocks him unconscious. I get up and turn towards Lauren and see one of Malachi's guys holding her down and punching her. Dyson is trying to get ahold of the guy but can't. I run over there and grab the guy by the throat and lift him up one handed.

As I hold him in the air, I hear Dyson say, "How the hell are you doing that Bo?"

I just look at him and shrug, "I really don't know!" I toss him out of the ring over towards Patrick and Arnold then go to Lauren. "Babe, are you ok?"

She smiles at me and says, "I will be just as soon as this is all over. Did you finish Malachi?"

I look over at him, "I'm not sure but he isn't moving." I help her up and she goes over to him to check for a pulse, when she does he grabs her by the neck. She somehow manages to get out of his hold and that is all the space I need. I run and jump at him landing a hard superman punch to his face. I can hear his jaw crack when he lands, I get him in a rear naked choke hold and pull his neck backwards until I hear his neck snap and he goes limp in my arms. I roll him off of me and go to Lauren.

"Bo, did you just kill him?"

I shrug and say, "I hope so! That is the only way he will ever leave us alone." I barely get that out of my mouth, when I am hit from behind. I land on top of Lauren and when I do, I look into her eyes and see that she is out of it. This infuriates me, I don't really remember what happens next but when all is said and done, Malachi and his goons are all dead. I guess at some point Patrick and Arnold joined in the fight, while I stood protectively over Lauren. Arnold yells that Cameron sees more guys going for the entrance of the tunnels.

Arnold yells, "We need to get moving people!" Bennie shows us a secret passage that leads us out into a back alley about two blocks away. Arnold calls for Cameron to bring the van around and about two minutes later we are in the van on our way to pick up Rex and David. Rex was able to capture one of Malachi's guys alive and brought him out handcuffed and gaged. I had Cameron drop Dyson, Lauren and I at my truck once everything had calmed down a little.

By the time we got back to my truck, Lauren was looking better. I had been hugging her or touching her ever since we got out of there. I'm not sure why, but I just needed to have some sort of physical contact with her at all times.

Lauren

I couldn't believe that Malachi was finally dead, I'm just sorry that Bo had to be the one to kill him. Before we split ways with the rest of the team, I instructed them to go back and clean up the mess we had left at the arena. They knew what needed to be done, but most importantly they knew to gather the bodies and burn them. That way they couldn't come back, ever.

Once we were back at the truck, Bo came to help me up into the seat. I think that is when everything hit me, emotionally and physically. I grabbed her in a hug and held on tightly and started to cry. I don't know why but once I knew it was over all the pent up emotions broke loose. She pulled away enough to look me in the eyes and said, "Hey doc, everything is ok. We beat him, he can't hurt us anymore. Are you ok? What is the matter?"

It took me a few seconds to find my voice and she pulled me back into a hug. Eventually, I said, "I'm sorry Bo! I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to beat him and you had to be the one to kill him. I didn't want that for you! I am so sorry!"

"Baby, it's ok. I'm fine, it's not like I haven't had to kill before and besides this time it was my choice. Not someone else's. Let me help you up into the truck and let's stop by the hospital and get you checked out."

"No, I will be fine in a few days once I am able to heal but we do need to get you checked out after all you took one hell of a beating."

"That may be true, but in the end I won and that is all that matters. I will be fine but I will make a deal with you. If you go, I will go."

"Fine, let's get it over with so we can get a shower and some rest."


	37. Chapter 36

A/N Ok folks, this here is the last chapter. It should sum up some things and leave it open to come back and continue Bo and Lauren's story at a later date. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think.

Chapter 36

Bo

When we got to the hospital, Lauren checked us in with one of the nurses and we went back to an exam room to wait. Soon after she disappeared for about fifteen minutes and when she came back she looked a lot better. I looked at her and said, "Hey, where did you go?"

She replied, "I made a stop by the blood bank to speed up my healing process."

"Oh, that's why you look so much better."

"Yep, now while we wait, why don't you let me clean you up some?"

"Sure, whatever you want to do is fine with me."

By the time the doctor came in, Lauren had my face cleaned and had already started stitching me up. He came in and said, "Hello Dr. Lewis. Would you like me to finish and give her an exam or do you just want me to leave you to it?"

She replied, "No, I would like you to give her a once over. Just let me finish up here."

Once she finished, he did his thing and amazingly gave me a clean bill of health. Well, except for all the stitches but other than that he said I was fine. We headed home for a much needed shower and rest.

I had texted Tamsin while we were waiting at the hospital to let her know we were ok. By the time I finished with my shower, the whole gang sat at the table. I said, "What are you all doing here? It is late."

Tamsin said, "We had to come see for ourselves that everyone was ok, plus we wanted to hear all about it."

I just laughed and said, "Ok, well let's wait on the doc to finish her shower and we will tell everyone what happened."

So once Lauren came down freshly showered and looking amazing, we told them what happened. Of course we left out the part about me tasting Lauren's blood but other than that we told them everything. I mean after all they were my best friends and the people I trusted most. After they left, Kenzie, Dyson, Lauren and I continued to talk and Lauren brought out the tequila. After a shot, Lauren looked at me and said, "You were pretty slick about getting my blood Bo. I didn't realize what you were doing until about the third kiss."

I smiled, "You aren't mad are you? It was the only way that I would be able to compete with him. I mean you weakened him but I am still human."

"No, I'm not mad but it can't happen again. I mean we don't know what the side effects are or anything."

"It was a chance I had to take in order to save you. I will always do what I need to do when you are in danger because without you I don't think I could live. I would like to know how I became stronger as the fight went on. I mean your blood definitely gave me a boost but when he had me pinned and then I heard you scream it was like my strength increased tenfold."

"I don't know, unless somehow you ingested some of his blood!"

"I guess that would make sense because he was pretty bloody and I was doing everything I could to breathe so there is no telling."

"That is the only thing I can think of. It would make sense that his blood would have a stronger influence since he is not a hybrid like me."

"Well whatever it was, it felt amazing and it work. At the end of the day, that is all that matters. Now I am going up to get some sleep. I will see you all in the morning, ok maybe afternoon."

Lauren

After Bo went up to bed, I stayed up and talked to Kenzie and Dyson. I wanted to run something by them that I had been thinking about for a while now. "Hey guys, what do you think about taking a little family trip for Christmas break? I mean, I think after everything that has happened we deserve a vacation."

Dyson replied, "What did you have in mind?"

"I don't know, really. I just want to get away from everything for a few days. How about Hawaii or California or maybe even Mexico? I don't really care as long as it isn't here."

Kenzie said, "I have always wanted to go to Hawaii."

Dyson replied, "Yeah that would be nice."

I said, "Ok then it's settled. I will find us a house to rent for the two weeks Bo is out of school. Now that is settled, I am going to get some rest."

Bo

I heard the door to my bedroom open and I flipped on the light by the bed. I must have scared her because she jumped when the light came on. "I was beginning to think that you were going to sleep with Dyson or something." I said laughing. "What took you so long?"

She replied, "I had a few things to discuss with Kenzie and Dyson. Oh and ewe, why would I ever sleep with Dyson?"

All I could do was laugh. "What was so important that it took you almost an hour to discuss, while I was laying up here waiting on you?"

"I thought you said you were going to bed and would be asleep by now."

"That's funny, that you thought I could go to sleep without you beside me, but really what's up?"

"We were planning a surprise for you but I guess I will just go ahead and tell you. We are going to Hawaii for your Christmas break. We all agree that we all need a vacation."

"That's amazing babe! I can't wait to see you in a bikini."

"I bet. I am going to call around and rent a house for everyone but right now I need some rest. Tonight was not only physically exhausting but also emotionally taxing as well."

"You're telling me, I thought I was going to lose you tonight at the hands of the man that killed my parents. I don't know what I would have done if that would've happened. I am glad that I will never have to see Malachi again."

"Bo, after seeing him up close I can see some of myself in him and it is scary."

"Babe, you look nothing like him and definitely don't act like him. Just because he was the sperm donor that brought you into the world doesn't mean anything. You are you and you are amazing. So what if you both share the same color of eyes and hair. You are nothing like him and you never will be. Now come over here so that I can have a kiss, please."

"Thanks, honey. I appreciate that but you have to admit that we did kind of look alike, but whatever. He is the past and I am ready to look forward to a vacation with my girlfriend and her family."

"Me too, babe, but they are your family too. Don't forget that, ok?"

"You are right Bo, they are. Now let's get some rest. We have a vacation to plan!"


End file.
